A New Partner
by Torchwhovian
Summary: Alex isn't new to hunting and when she runs into Sam and Dean, her life is going to turn around. S2E3 is the starting timeline. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Constructive feedback is always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"_Can we go play now?" The little girl's pigtails bounced as she jumped up and down. "Please, Alex? Mom said that we could go to the park before it gets dark." _

_Alex looked up from her computer screen at the smiling 6 year old. She checked her watch before standing and taking her sister's hand in hers. "Let's go, Izzie."_

_The park wasn't far from their house so it didn't take long to walk. Izzie's hand disappeared from Alex's as Izzie caught sight of her friends on the swing and ran to join them. Watching her from the bench, Alex made small talk with other adults there. She was so engrossed in the conversation that she didn't notice when Izzie disappeared. When she finally did sweep her gaze around the park and couldn't find her sister, her heart stopped. Jumping up from the bench, she called Izzie's name, with no reply. When the other adults started to help look, Alex searched the bushes surrounding the park. Pushing back the last branch she stared into her sister's quiet eyes, her body was limp. A few minutes later Alex screamed and couldn't stop screaming. _

Alex bolted upright in her bed, drenched in cold sweat and gasping for air, taking deep breaths as she looked around the cheap motel room, her gaze finally settling on the clock. She matched her breathing with the ticking of the clock, using it to calm herself. She threw the covers off her legs and padded to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Alex studied her reflection in the mirror, her green eyes staring back at her, reflecting the pain she was feeling. She had gone weeks without that nightmare, that memory, the worst day of her life. Clearing her throat, she braided her hair and brushed her teeth before getting dressed in her typical jeans, t shirt, sturdy boots, and a jacket. She had come to this town because there was a decapitation and a pile of dead cows that she hoped was a lead. Refusing to think any more about that day Alex checked the time, pleased that it was close to sundown. Grabbing her bag, she checked to make sure that her knife and machete were safely tucked away. Pleased that everything was the way she wanted, Alex exited her room and went to the bar.

Alex sat at the bar and ordered a drink as two young and very attractive men walked in. She observed from the corner of her eye as they slid the bartender a fifty dollar bill. Alex eavesdropped as she feigned boredom. She couldn't help it when she watched them leave; the leaving was just as good as them coming. After watching another gentleman follow them out, a large black man, she downed her drink and went outside to the dock. She looked around carefully and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her senses heightened. Alex slipped her hand in her back and pulled out her knife, carefully concealing it in her pocket.

A bird dropped and cawed loudly, causing her to startle. She laughed to calm herself and when she turned around she saw a man in a jumpsuit. There wasn't time to register anything else as he threw his fist into her head. Pulling the knife out of her pocket, she deflected a few more punches, able to land a few of her own. Taking a chance, she thrust her knife into the man's side, hoping that it would stop him for a moment. He never slowed down as he grabbed her neck and threw her down to the wooden platform where a saw sat. When the man stepped on her stomach, she took the chance to kick him hard in the leg and jumped up, hitting him again in the face. Before she had time to respond, the man hit her hard and knocked her to the ground. He started to lower the saw and she felt herself being pulled down. Her mind raced as she watched one of the men from earlier fight the man before pinning him down with a harpoon and slicing his head off with the saw. Alex tried to catch her breath as the other man held her up.

"I guess I'm buying you a drink after all." The black man said. As they walked back to the bar, they introduced themselves. The one with the short hair was Dean Winchester, and the shaggy haired one was Sam, his brother. The black man said his name was Gordon. She watched as they ordered drinks and Gordon made a joke about "another one biting the dust." Sam was quiet and defensive when Gordon called him Sammy.

"Decapitations are not a good time." Alex spoke clearly but they stared at her like they didn't understand. "Thanks for the help guys, but I think I'm going to call it a night."

"I think I'm going back to the hotel anyway." Sam stood at the same time she did and followed her out. "Do you need a ride?"

"Listen, I appreciate you saving me but if you think I'm going to go back to your room and have "Thank God I'm still alive" sex with you, you have another thing coming." Alex rolled her eyes.

"I was just offering a ride." Sam gestured to his car. "I thought I saw you at the motel we're staying at."

Alex watched him for a moment before following him to the car. "If you try anything, I can kick your ass."

It was quiet on the way to the motel. Alex wasn't ready to go to sleep yet so she accepted Sam's offer to come in their room. He left to get some drinks and Alex thought she had heard the door open but decided her mind was playing tricks on her. When he returned and sat their drinks down, they were ambushed. She watched Sam get smacked in the head with a telephone before she lost consciousness. When she woke up, they were in a dark house and she had been gagged. A man pulled the cover off Sam's head and that's when his fangs descended.

"Wait." A woman spoke from the doorway. "Step back, Eli."

The woman pulled the gags from their mouths as she spoke. "My name's Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk."

"Talk?" Sam asked. "Yeah, okay. I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth."

"He won't hurt you either," Lenore said. "You have my word." 

"Oh, your word." Alex scoffed. "I feel so much safer now that I have the word of the blood sucker, don't you, Sam? You're not the first vampire I've met."

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time." Lenore continued on and said they drank cow's blood to blend in.

"Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers? We choke on cow's blood so none of them suffer. They murdered Conrad tonight and they celebrated."

"I'm sorry." Alex said quietly.

"Eli, that's enough."

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough." Sam mocked.

"We're leaving this town tonight."

"Then why did you bring us here?" Sam asked. "Why are you even talking to us?"

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But I know your kind. Once you have the scent, you'll keep tracking us. It doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

"So you are asking us not to follow you." Alex said, casting a glance at Sam.

"We have a right to live. We aren't hurting anyone." 

"That's what you keep saying." Sam said. "But give me one good reason why I should believe you."

Lenore leaned forward to Sam and said, "Fine. Do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let you go." Not moving she spoke to Eli. "Take him back. Not a mark on him."

Their heads were covered again and they were taken back to the motel. Alex and Sam went inside the boys' room and saw Dean and Gordon looking at a map. Sam asked to talk to Dean privately, leaving Alex and Gordon alone. She heard raised voices and peeked out the curtain to check on them. She felt something knock the wind out of her and she fell down, gasping for breath as she heard the door shut. Sam and Dean came back in and called out for Gordon.

"You think he went after them?"

"He did." Alex said when she caught her breath.

"We have to stop him." Sam said.

"Really? Because I think we should lend a hand." Dean was obviously angry.

"They need our help, Dean." Alex said.

"Give me the benefit of the doubt." Sam said, he looked for the car keys. "He snaked the keys."

The three of them exchanged glances before heading out to the car, Dean bitching about hot wiring his car and calling Sam a "monster pain in the ass." Alex chuckled to herself as she listened to them before silence overtook the car as Dean drove. When they got to the nest, Sam and Dean went through the front door to find Gordon. Alex blended into the darkness as she snuck around to the back door and listened to Gordon cut Lenore with a knife that had dead man's blood on it.

"Step away from her." Sam said.

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here." Gordon threw down the knife and picked up a larger one. "This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery. I just sharpened it so it's completely humane."

"Gordon, I'm letting her go." Sam spoke and Alex pressed her body against the wall and snuck a look around the corner. Gordon had his back to her and Sam was approaching Lenore, stopping in his tracks when Gordon turned the gun to him.

"You're not doing a damn thing."

Dean tried to talk sense into Gordon and Alex pulled a knife from her boot quietly.

"No shades of gray, Dean."

"I hear you. And I know how you feel." Dean watched Gordon carefully as he approached. Alex waited for her moment.

"Do you?" Gordon was skeptical.

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die-"

When Gordon interrupted Dean, Alex listened in horror as he told them that he killed his own sister. She couldn't believe it when he claimed she wasn't his sister.

"You knew they weren't killing anyone." Sam accused. "You knew about the cattle but you didn't care." 

"Care about what?" Gordon asked. "A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice, taking a little time out from sucking innocent people, and we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. It doesn't change who they are and I can prove it."

Before any of them had time to react, Gordon had grabbed Sam's arm and sliced it open. Dean had his gun aimed and ready to fire as Gordon held the knife to Sam's neck.

"Let him go." Dean ordered. "NOW!"

"Relax." Gordon assured. "If I wanted him dead, he'd be on the floor. Just making a point."

Alex felt her heart pound as Sam's blood dripped on Lenore's cheek. Lenore hissed and her fangs descended. It was a long few seconds before Lenore said, "No. No." None of them could believe their ears.

"You hear her, Gordon?" Sam asked, taking deep breaths. He stepped back as Gordon lowered the knife to his side. "We're done here."

"Sam, get her out of here. Alex, help him." Dean said and his tone was commanding but gentle. Alex stepped around Gordon and followed Sam out. Alex pulled her t shirt off to wipe some blood from Lenore's face and neck. She prayed that she had remembered to put a tank top under her t shirt and luckily she did.

"I'm going to help Dean, "Alex said. "Gordon is insane."

Sam nodded and Alex walked up the front steps as Gordon punched Dean on the jaw. She watched as Gordon pulled his knife out of the table and Dean beat it out of his hand. She pulled her knife out as Gordon knocked Dean into a table. Jumping on Gordon's back, she plunged it deep into his shoulder. He yowled in pain and threw her off, reaching for the knife. Dean took the opportunity to throw another punch, and Alex finished him off with a kick to his stomach. When Gordon was still, Dean and Alex tied him to a chair and waited for Sam.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked when he came back.

"Not really." Alex and Dean shared a look. "Did Lenore get away okay?"

"Yeah. All of them did." Sam looked pointedly at Gordon.

"I guess our work here is done." Dean said, exhaling. "How you doing, Gordie? Got to tinkle yet? All right. Get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days and have them untie you."

"Ready to go, guys?" Sam asked with his hands in his pocket.

"Not yet." Alex said. "It's been real." With that, she punched him one last time, knocking his chair to the floor.

"I'm ready now. We can go." Alex walked out with the boys following her closely behind.

She watched as Dean tried to convince Sam to punch him and laughed when Sam refused. Alex felt her phone vibrate and looked at the layout, walking a few feet away before she looked at the text. She could tell Sam and Dean were having a brotherly moment and waited until Sam got in the car before coming back.

"Let's go, boys." Alex said, cheerfully. "I've got a motel to get to and I think I owe you guys a drink."

"I'll take you up on that." Dean said, starting the car.

"Don't you have any music?" Alex asked, tired of the quiet.

"There's some tapes there in that box." Dean gestured to the floor board and Alex picked a Metallica cassette.

They went to their respective rooms when they got back to the motel to shower. Alex peeled her clothes off and stepped under the hot spray, taking the opportunity to relax. She pressed her forehead to the wall before washing her hair. She washed her body quickly and rinsed the suds before shutting the water off and wrapping a towel around her body. She dressed in a new pair of jeans and t shirt before putting her boots back on. Since she didn't own a blow dryer, she braided her hair before she applied a small amount of coverup and mascara. She decided to buy some beer and liquor and bring it to the guys' room. She knocked on the Winchester's door and Sam answered with his hair damp.

"I have alcohol." She lifted the case of beer and the brown bag with the rest of the liquor.

"Well, Dean's still in the shower so why don't you come in?" Sam held the door open and she entered, standing nervously. "So where are you from?"

"A small country town south of Saint Louis." She looked around. "You?"

"Lawrence, Kansas."

Sam sat at his computer and tapped at the keys. Alex watched him for a moment, taking in his features as she handed him a beer. She blushed when she saw him glance up and he noticed her staring at him. She took a gulp of her beer.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier." She fidgeted with her bottle. "It was uncalled for and you did save me, so thank you."

"Yeah. No problem." Sam waved it away with a smile. Alex felt her stomach flip when he did and she drank again. When Dean finally exited the bathroom, he grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Who wants to play a drinking game?" Alex asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

Alex, unfortunately, didn't have any that came immediately to mind so she offered poker as a replacement. She had played poker as a source of income and nobody believed that she could actually play so when Dean suggested strip poker, she agreed. Hours later, all three of them were drunk and Alex laughed as Dean removed his pants. Sam was already in his underwear and socks and Alex was wearing everything but her shirt. Taking a shot of whiskey, Alex dealt again.

"No, I've had enough of this." Dean said, drunkenly.

Alex grabbed her shirt and put it back on and stood on wobbly legs. She stumbled toward the door and giggled as she tripped. "I will see you guys later then. It's been a real pleasure."

"Do you need help?" Sam offered, his words barely slurred. He stood and put his clothes back on and stood carefully. He glanced at Dean lying on his bed, on the brink of sleep. Alex giggled drunkenly and opened the door as Sam tried to steady her. They made it to Alex's room and she opened the door and fell inside. Sam laughed as he picked her up and helped her to the bed.

"Do you wanna know something?" Alex whispered conspiratorially. When Sam nodded she said, "I think you're really cute and I'm going to kiss you now."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close as she pressed her lips to his. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss, putting his hands on her waist. She fell backwards on the bed and pulled him down with her. The rest of the night was a blur of clothes tossed to the ground and skin against skin. She remembered a kiss pressed to her cheek before she fell asleep.

The next morning as the sunlight assaulted her eyelids Alex became aware of a male arm wrapped around her. She rolled over and saw Sam's sleeping face and groaned before slipping out of bed and getting dressed. She snuck into the bathroom to brush her teeth and when she finished, Sam was sitting up, his muscles on full display. Alex felt her knees turn to mush and resisted the urge to climb back into bed.

"Hi." Alex said, handing Sam his shirt.

"Hi." Sam finished dressing as someone knocked on the door.

Without waiting for someone to open it, Dean barged through. "Let's go, Sammy. Time to hit the road."

Alex and Sam exchanged a look before Alex cleared her throat and spoke. "Thanks for helping me out, guys. I'd probably be dead otherwise."

"No problem." Dean said.

Alex grabbed her bags and took them out to her car and went to the office to check out. Meanwhile in her room, Sam had suggested that Alex come with them.

"Why?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"She could help us." Sam shrugged. "She's a good fighter."

"We had to save her." Dean countered.

"I think she could help us."

"I understand that she was your little one night stand but we can't drag her along." Dean gestured to the door. "Let's hit the road."

"Dean, come on. You were all set to work with Gordon. Alex can actually help us."

Dean watched Sam for a minute before he spoke. "Fine. But I'm not dragging her along if she doesn't want to go."

"Deal." Sam smiled as Alex came back.

"Hey, guys. I didn't realize you were still here. I was just making sure I have everything before I go. I have a new lead on a case so I'll see you around." Alex put her jacket on.

"We were wondering if you wanted to work on a couple of cases with us." Sam said.

Alex looked from one brother to the other before answering. "Sure. Why not? If this gets weird though, I'm leaving."

"Okay." Dean and Sam answered at the same time.

"Let's go." Alex said. "We got cases to solve."

Dean left the room first and Alex grabbed Sam's hand to talk to him for a minute. "Is this because we slept together?"

Sam smiled a crooked smile. "I think we can help each other."

Dean honked the horn and Alex laughed as she exited the room, followed by Sam. They headed to their next case.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Alex, how did you get started in the business?" Dean glanced in the rearview mirror before turning his attention back to the road.

"About four years ago my sister wanted me to take her to the park. She was playing with her friends and I wasn't paying attention for one minute. When I looked back to the swing where she was, Izzie was gone. I found her in the bushes." Alex sniffled before clearing her throat and continuing. "Her heart was ripped out of her chest and she was mauled. I had no idea what it was until it came for me after her funeral. I was in my room, testing new software for my job when something came up behind me. I saw the reflection in my computer screen and it looked like a dog. When I turned around, nothing was there. I chalked it up to stress, you know, just losing my sister and everything. I got up to get into bed and before I knew it, something had knocked me over and pinned me down. The muzzle was horrible. Lucky for me, I had some silverware in my room from eating a few hours earlier. I grabbed the knife and stabbed it in the heart. I pushed it off me and I realized what it was-a werewolf."

"You got lucky that it didn't kill you too." Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm real lucky." Alex stared out the window. "The knife was from a set that my great grandmother owned. Everything was made of real silver. I started hunting after that and never looked back."

There were a few minutes of silence before Dean pulled into a gas station and they got out to stretch their legs. Alex had gone in to buy some refreshments while Sam excused himself to the restroom. She and Dean waited for a while before Dean went into check on Sam. When Dean disappeared into the bathroom Alex started to worry but before she could get to the bathroom, the boys exited. She offered a smile and tossed Sam a bottled water. They were back on the road when Sam told them that they needed to go to the Roadhouse.

"I don't think this is a good idea Sam." Dean said. "We should chill out and think about this."

"I don't get it. Why is going to the Roadhouse a bad thing?" Alex asked. "If Ash can help us, shouldn't we go?"

"Because my visions are demonic abilities." Sam explained.

"And going to the Roadhouse full of hunters with your freaky demonic abilities isn't a good idea." Dean argued.

"This is going to happen, Dean. Maybe Ash can tell us where."

"Fine." It was obvious Dean was not happy about this.

Once they finally arrived to the Roadhouse a cute blonde said hello to the boys before telling them where Ash was. Sam drew the logo for Ash while Dean got a drink. The blonde, Jo, turned on R.E.O Speedwagon and Dean mocked her. Alex got a beer for her and Sam but didn't get the chance to drink it because Sam got the information he needed. They found a most recent address and started there.

"You won't get anything out of him. They never do." The woman was cute, Alex noted.

"They?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. Bill collectors. That's who you are, right? I don't know what Andy says to them but they never come back."

"We're lawyers. His great Aunt Lita died and left him quite a bit of money." Alex corrected. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Yeah. I used to be. I don't see much of him anymore."

"Andy?" A dark haired man came and sat next to Alex, discreetly looking her up and down before continuing. "Andy kicks ass, man. He can get you anything. He got me backstage at Aerosmith. It was awesome."

"How about bussing a table or two, Webber?"

Webber looked mildly embarrassed as he stood and went to do his job. Tracy turned back to them and said, "If you want to find Andy, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian queen?" Dean sounded slightly in awe.

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss."

Hard to miss was an understatement.

"That van is tacky." Alex scoffed.

"Say what you want. I'm starting to like this guy. That van is sweet." Dean said.

"You okay, Sam?" Alex nudged his shoulder. "You look like you're eating lemons. What's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we found. Demon came to them when they were kids. Now they're killing people."

"He could be innocent." Dean countered.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point, Sam?"

"I'm one of them."

"No, you're not." Dean said.

"The demon said he had plans for me and children like me. Maybe this is his plan. Maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks."

"Sam, I've only known you for a few days but I can promise you that you're not a freak." Alex spoke confidently. "You're not a killer. You aren't evil."

"That's Andy." Dean interrupted. They watched as he waved to a very attractive woman in the window and a man handed him some coffee.

"That's the shooter." Sam stiffened and pointed. "I'll follow him, you guys follow Andy."

Alex moved to the front seat and they followed Andy for a few blocks before he pulled over and approached them.

"Sweet ride, man. '67 is the best year for Impala's."

"Yeah. I just rebuilt her too." Dean rubbed the steering wheel proudly.

"Your companion is quite pleasant too." He winked at Alex. "Can I have the car?"

"Sure man." Dean smiled and hopped out and Alex felt her jaw drop.

"Dean, you can't give him your car—" Alex stopped talking when Andy asked her to join him. She smiled and giggled before replying, "Sure."

She let her braid out and ran her fingers through her hair, twirling it around her fingers flirtatiously as Andy drove down the street. He got a phone call and said he had to go to the diner. He told her to wait in the car while he went in. It seemed like as soon as he went into the diner, Alex's head cleared and she dialed Sam's number. The phone rang a few times before she heard Dean's voice.

"I'm sorry, baby. I swear I'll never leave you again."

"Are you alright, Alex?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. I think he has to speak in order to work his magic. He can't just wave his hand."

"Let's get some more information." Dean walked over to Andy's van and picked the lock, opening the back door. Searching the van proved interesting with several books and a very big bong. The three of them picked up lunch from the minimart.

"Just once, I'd like to eat something I didn't microwave at a minimart." Dean complained.

"Yeah, well. Maybe if you're nice to me I'll cook something." Alex took a bite of her burrito and ducked as Dean tossed the foil wrapper in the backseat. Sam and Dean had a fight about whether or not Andy was guilty and Alex felt herself tune out of the conversation, jumping when Andy suddenly appeared.

"You don't think I've seen you two?" He accused. "Who are you?"

"We're lawyers-" Sam started.

"Tell the truth." Andy's voice sounded weird to Alex, but she only had a moment to register that fact before Dean started to spill his guts about their lives and he didn't seem to be able to stop talking. Sam got out of the car and Andy looked scared, commanding them to start driving and never turn back. Dean and Alex got out of the Impala and started to follow Sam but he held up a hand to stop them.

"Your abilities started about a year ago, when you were 22, right?" Sam questioned.

"How do you know that?" Andy looked worried.

"Because the same thing happened to me." Sam held his head and grunted in pain before continuing. Alex ran to him and helped him to the ground while Sam told them that a woman was going to burn to death, being triggered by a cell phone call. While she helped Sam back up, Dean followed a passing firetruck to a gas station that still smelled strongly of burnt flesh. Alex, Sam, and Andy sat talking about Sam's visions.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sam?" Alex asked for the hundredth time, threading her fingers through Sam's.

"Your visions suck man." Andy said. "Only seeing people dying? When I got my abilities, it was like I won the lottery."

"You live in a van." Alex quipped. "You could have anything you ever wanted."

"I have everything I need." Andy chuckled.

"So you're really not a killer?" Sam questioned.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Good." Alex said, squeezing Sam's hand. "Then there's hope."

Dean pulled up at that moment, telling them that the woman who died was Holly Beckett. Andy had no idea who that was until Dean said he had called Ash. Holly Beckett had given birth to a son on Andy's birthdate. Not too long after that, they were at city hall and Andy had used his ability to get them some privacy. The poor man was shocked to find out that he had an evil twin brother. It didn't take very long to find Andy's brother. They got the photo from the DMV and suddenly the last few months made sense to Andy.

"Webber just showed up and was like my best friend. Like he was trying too hard, you know?"

"He must've known that you were twins." Alex said. "Why wouldn't he have told you the truth?"

"Sam?" Dean was concerned as Sam pressed his hand to his head.

"Sam?! Dean pull over." Alex snapped and jumped out of the car to help Sam. "Are you okay?"

They all crowded around Sam, trying to help him. When he assured them he was fine, they prepared themselves for the fight. Andy said he was coming with them.

"He's got Tracy." Alex said.

"That's why I'm going." Andy said.

They approached a car sitting on the bridge and Sam broke the window on the driver side, hitting the driver. Andy pulled Tracy out of the car as Alex held her gun to Webber's head. Andy slapped duct tape over Webber's mouth. Tracy attacked them with a tree branch, knocking Sam and Alex to the ground before Andy stopped her.

"How did you do that?" Andy questioned.

"Practice, bro." Andy grabbed his collar and paused when Webber threatened Tracy. All eyes went to her shaking form standing on the edge of the bridge. Andy backed away from Webber in disgust.

"You find out you have a twin, you call them up. You don't kill people!"

"They kept us away from each other for so long. They had to be punished." Webber turned and face the woods where Dean sat, hidden. "I see you. Bye bye."

Alex felt her blood go cold and gasped when she heard a gunshot, taking a moment to realize that it was too close to have been Dean. She turned and saw Andy, with a gun in his hand, having just shot his brother. The next morning they tried to help with scene clean up but Andy had it under control.

"She won't even look at me." Andy sounded hurt.

"Give her time," Alex reassured him. "She's been through a lot."

"I was right." Sam said as they walked away.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Andy killed someone."

"But he wasn't a foaming at the mouth psycho."

"The point is, everyone is capable of murder. Maybe that's what the demon is doing, pushing us. Andy was pushed, Webber was pushed, even I was pushed by Jessica's death."

"Sam, that's enough," Alex said, stopping in her tracks. "We have no idea what this demon is doing so we can't worry about it. You are not evil."

"I heard you before, Dean." Sam said. "What you said earlier."

"That was mind control. That's like being roofied. It doesn't count."

"That's true. Roofies don't count." Alex offered, sliding in the backseat. Dean answered a phone call and Alex took the opportunity to talk to Sam privately. "Listen, I don't know you very well but I've been doing this alone for the last four years. I've had to learn how to read people and do it quickly. You're not evil."

Sam didn't make eye contact with her when he answered. "You don't know that."

Dean got back in the car before she could respond and said Ellen wanted to see them. Alex felt her phone vibrate as they arrived at the Roadhouse.

"I have to take this." She moved around to the side of the bar. "I'll meet you inside."

She waited until they went inside before answering the phone. Flipping her phone open, she heard her mother's voice frantically calling for her. "Mom? Hello?"

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to talk to her at the moment." A man spoke behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She pulled her gun out and aimed at the man standing in the shadows.

"That's no way to treat your father." He stepped into the light and she made eye contact with him, shocked by the vibrant yellow color of his eyes.

"You're not my father." She told him firmly.

"Quite the contrary, I created what you are now." He answered smugly. "I see you're traveling with the Winchester boys. They're special aren't they?"

Alex refused to answer him.

"I'm sure you know by now that Sammy-"  
"Don't call him Sammy." Alex interrupted.

The yellow eyed man smiled. "Territorial, are we? Sam is one of my special children. I need you to keep him on track."

"I'm not working for you, you bastard."

He watched her for a few minutes, reading her stance, staring into her eyes and trying to see into her mind. "I can see that you're developing some affection for Sam so I'll give you a deal. Keep him on the right track, push him in the right direction, and you can have him when I'm done with him."

"You can't just use people as rewards. I won't hurt Sam and I will do my damnest to keep him from whatever plan you have for him."

"Think about it." He vanished and Alex waited a moment before dropping her weapon. She headed into the bar just in time to hear Ellen ask Jo for a bottle of whiskey. Alex sat down next to Sam and accepted the drink Ellen gave her.

"Hey." Sam said, noticing her sour expression. "Is everything okay?"

"No." She took a big drink.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Alex refused eye contact with him. The night progressed and Alex remained silent. Sam tried to hold her hand but she moved as soon as his hand touched hers. Yellow Eyes was right when he said she was starting to like Sam and she decided that if she didn't like him, Yellow Eyes couldn't use her. When Ellen offered rooms for them to sleep, Alex went about her nightly routine quietly. She had crawled under the blankets when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Sam entered. "You seemed upset downstairs. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam."

"Are you sure?" He sat down next to her.

"Yes, Sam. I'm fine." Alex sat up in bed.

Sam sighed. "If you decide you want to talk, you know where I am."

Alex watched him walk out before falling back on the mattress and pulling a pillow over her eyes. She didn't realize it was light out until there was a pounding on her door. Dean opened the door and told her to get her ass in gear. It didn't take long before the three of them were on the road again, making jokes at each other's expense. Even though she had promised herself that she would stop the budding crush she had on Sam, Alex found herself watching him with butterflies in her stomach.

Alex did her best to not let herself fall for Sam, but after a few weeks together, it was impossible. Alex was head over heels for Sam but she wouldn't let herself tell him. There were times when she caught Sam looking at her with a smile. Dean was searching like crazy for a case but it was quiet so Alex asked them about the St. Louis case. Alex had brought her laptop and decided to do a little damage control after they told her everything. They were sitting at a diner, watching Alex type and her gaze fixed on her screen.

"What are you doin over there?" Dean asked, chewing his burger.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude." Alex didn't look up from her laptop. Sam leaned over the table and glanced at her laptop.

"That's the Feds database. What are you doing?" He asked, moving to sit next to her.

"Damage control." She cast a sideways glance at him with a grin.

"What kind of damage control?" Dean spoke with his mouth still full.

"Manners, Dean." Alex pulled her hair down around her shoulders and snapped a photo with her phone, uploading it to her computer. She used her graphic software to clean up the photo before posting it. "There. I'm done."

"What did you do?" Sam stared in disbelief at the screen.

"If I tell you, then if we get caught, you're an accessory." She closed her laptop and tucked it away. "Don't worry about it."

They headed back to the motel and Dean went to a bar, leaving Alex and Sam alone. He tried to get her to tell him what she did, but Alex wouldn't budge. They watched TV for a while but Alex felt the need to stretch her legs and took a walk. She had just gotten down the street when she saw the Feds sweep the motel.

"That's not good." She muttered to herself, watching from the shadows. After they arrested Sam, she followed them to the jail. Taking a deep breath, she barged in demanding to see Sam and Dean.

"Who do you think you are?" An officer asked.

"I'm Federal Agent Smith." She flashed a phony ID with a straight face. "The Winchester boys were and still are in my custody and I don't appreciate you coming in and stealing my prisoners."

She was told to wait until they got a head officer so she pulled out her laptop and hacked into the security cameras, cutting out the picture to Sam and Dean's respective rooms. Pleased with her progress, she closed her laptop and went to Sam's room, walking like she was supposed to be there. Sam was hunched over a pad of paper and didn't look up when she opened the door.

"Are you going to doodle or do you want to get out of here?" Alex said with a smile.

"How did you get in here?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later. I'm going to get Dean. But first you need to get out." She glanced at the paper and read the note that Dean sent him. She put Sam in handcuffs and escorted him outside, placing him in a car, discreetly unlocking his cuffs. "I'll see you soon."

She arrived at the room where Dean was being held just in time to see a man pin him against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted, causing everybody to look at her. Dean smirked but then got a straight face.

"Who are you?" The agent holding Dean asked angrily.

"Federal Agent Smith. The Winchester boys are in my custody and I'll be damned if I let some pigheaded ass take them away from me." She planted her hands on her hips and stared them down.

"Run a check on her. Make sure she is who she says she is."

She glared at them as everybody filed out of the room. A random officer tried to escort her out of the room and once outside she turned to him with a flirtatious smile.

"Do they only let the handsome officers guard the prisoners?" Alex rested her hand on his bicep. "My goodness, you've got some muscles, don't you?"

He tried not to smile as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Would you mind getting me some coffee, please? I'd really appreciate it."

He watched her for a minute then walked in the other direction. As soon as he turned the corner, Alex went back into Dean's room and picked the lock on his handcuffs.

"Let's get out of here." Alex said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dean grabbed her hand. "Let's go finish this Dana Shulps thing."

"What is that?" Alex opened the door and looked down the hall, making sure it was clear. Once they got outside, they stole a car and Dean explained what Dana Shulps meant and where they were going.

"They know by now that you're gone. Thanks to your video, they know where we're going so we don't have much time. I'll stall them but you and Sam have to work fast." Alex pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"First, I have to get my baby." Dean pulled into the motel. Alex rolled her eyes as they switched cars and went to meet Sam, parking the Impala behind the building. Dean rummaged through the trunk as Sam approached them quickly. They both grabbed a shovel, salt, matches, and lighter fluid.

Sam turned to Alex, speaking quickly. "You're amazing."

"Yeah, so are you." They both heard the cars approaching. "Go! Finish this, Sam."

He pressed a kiss to her lips and it was over before she realized it happened. She turned to face the police cars with a smile and sat on the trunk of a random car. Officers pulled out guns and surrounded her.

"Where are they?" A light was shining in her eyes so she couldn't see who spoke.

"Is that you, Ponch?" Alex called.

"Where are they?" The same voice spoke.

"They are helping the soul of the poor girl YOU killed move on."

"This is ridiculous." He was angry now. "Arrest her."

Alex aimed her gun at the feet of the officers. "Ah- ah-ah. Don't move or I won't be so generous with the next few rounds."

Alex saw flame out of the corner of her eye and so did the other officers. She took that moment to turn and run towards the car. Sam and Dean were slamming their doors shut as she slid in. Her door had barely closed when Dean floored it, leaving the officers in their dust. The three of them exchanged glances then burst into laughter.

"That was impressive." Dean said later as the three of them drank beer. "Even for us, that was impressive."

"Thanks." Alex took a drink before standing up and moving to the kitchen in their hotel room. Opening the refrigerator she pulled out hamburger, bacon, lettuce, and tomatoes and set them on the counter.

"What are you doin?" Dean asked.

"I am making dinner." Alex said. "Bacon cheeseburgers for those who want them, salads for those who don't. For desert I am making apple pie."

"I love her." Dean said to Sam. "We are going to keep her forever."

"Sounds good." Sam said, watching her with a smile.

Alex laughed and before long they were all eating with Dean taking huge bites. When Alex brought the pie over, Dean just plunged his fork in the center of it and shoved it in his mouth. Dean picked up the rest of the pie as he chewed and sat on his bed, refusing to share with Alex and Sam. They laughed and Alex cleaned up before heading outside for a little quiet. Shivering when the wind picked up, she contemplated getting her jacket but decided not to as she sat on the Impala and gazed at the stars. She didn't realize that Sam had joined her. He sat next to her on the trunk and slipped his jacket off and around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She grasped the jacket closer.

"Yeah, no problem." Sam smiled and Alex felt her heart melt. She turned her attention back to the sky to avoid pressing her lips to his. "Can we talk about something for a minute?"

"Sure." Alex met his eyes.

"Look, I like you. I really like you but I keep getting mixed signals and I don't know what to think." Sam looked a little nervous. "I know we slept together one time and we were drunk, but I feel like there's more here than you're letting on."

Alex sighed. "Sam, I do like you. A lot. But-"

"But what?" Sam interrupted and Alex fought with herself on whether or not to tell Sam about Yellow Eyes' deal. "Is this about the visions? Because of the demon?"

"No." Alex decided to lie and figure it out later. "What if you get hurt or die? The last person I cared about was my sister and she died."

"I won't die, Alex. I'll be fine." Sam brushed her hair behind her ear and left his hand on her neck. Pulling her closer he whispered, "We will be fine."

He pressed his lips to hers softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke up the next morning to soft kisses on her neck. Rolling over she met Sam's eyes and returned his kiss with a smile.

"Good morning to you too." She chuckled as she sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. Glancing at Dean's bed she saw that he had already gotten up and a quick survey of the room told her that he was in the bathroom. Deciding to take her chances with embarrassment, she lowered herself on top of Sam and kissed him eagerly, driven by his arms pulling her close and his hands in her hair. Neither of heard Dean exit the bathroom.

"Oh geez." He said. "Come on. We have work to do."

Alex and Sam groaned before getting out of bed and dressed. Alex braided her hair as usual and started to brush her teeth, aimlessly looking around the bathroom before letting out a blood curdling scream. Sam and Dean bolted into the bathroom with their guns drawn.

"Are you okay?" Sam looked around for the threat.

"There's a spider in the corner!" Alex bolted behind Sam and pointed. "Kill it!"

"Seriously?" Dean asked. "A spider?"

"Kill it." Alex was obviously scared. Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Same approached the spider and squished it with some toilet paper, tossing it in the trash. Alex blushed as she grabbed her jacket and tied her boots, well aware that the boys were watching her.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Sam tried not to laugh.

"So?" Alex glared at Dean who was laughing out loud. She threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. "Shut up, Dean."

"You hunt demons, vampires, and werewolves, among other things but you're afraid of spiders?" Sam started to chuckle.

"Don't we have work to do?" Alex marched out the door and waited in the car.

"Dude," Dean said. "Your girlfriend is afraid of spiders."

They both laughed before meeting Alex in the car. Once they got to the diner, Sam pulled out his computer and looked on the Fed's database.

"You have a warrant in St. Louis," Sam scrolled the page down.

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger," Dean smirked. "That's awesome."

"It's not awesome." Alex said. "We have to be more careful now. Does it say anything about you, Sam?"

"I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet." If Alex didn't know better, she'd have sworn Sam was pouting.

"What do you have on our case?" Alex asked, looking at the papers on the table. "So this guy designed a condo and jumped off the top, two days after calling animal control about black dogs?"

"He actually said black dog?" Dean asked shoving food into his mouth.

"Yes, and the authorities were confused as to how a black dog would get past the door man, up the elevator and start roaming the halls."

"Is there any lore on these things?" Alex sipped her water.

"There's a few stories. Some say it was a bad omen and others say it was a bringer of death." Sam flipped through the legends. "Either way these things are big, hairy-"

"Yeah and I bet it could hump the crap out of your leg." Dean chuckled and Alex spit her water as she laughed with him. Dean saw Sam's lack of amusement and said, "What? It could."

After gathering more information on the architect, Alex and Sam went to interview his friend while Dean went to the animal protection agency to get any information on the calls. While they interviewed Mr Boyden's business partner, they found out that Sean had gotten successful overnight 10 years ago while working at a crappy bar called Lloyd's. They met Dean at the motel.

"Her name is Carly, she's 23, she kayaks, and they're real." Dean smiled. Alex smacked the back of his head.

"Did you happen to ask if she has seen any black dogs lately?" Alex asked.

"I got a list of anything big, black, or dog like." He held up a post it. "And this. I don't know what this is."

Sam examined the post it then smiled. "You mean Carly's MySpace address?"

"Yeah. What's MySpace?" Dean was confused as Alex and Sam laughed. "Seriously. IS it some kind of porn site?"

Alex and Sam laughed harder as they drove to different houses on the list. At Dr. Pearlman's house the maid was very informative. Alex looked around nonchalantly until she found some photos and read the back.

"Lloyd's bar." Alex held the photo up.

"Thank you. You've been very helpful." Sam said and they left to check out Lloyd's bar.

When they got there it was at a crossroads. Alex stepped out of the car and noticed that there were yellow flowers on each corner.

"Sam?" Alex walked over to the flowers. "Do you think someone planted these here?"

"In the middle of these weeds?" He kicked the weeds to get a closer look. "I doubt it."

"They're yarrow flowers. They're used in summoning rituals." Dean offered.

"People are summoning demons?" Alex said. "That's not good."

Dean moved to the center of the crossroads. "This look about center to you guys?"

Alex brought him a shovel and waited for him to see if he dug anything up. A few minutes later, they all heard the clunk of the shovel hitting a box. Dean pulled it out and opened it, revealing bones, a jar of dirt, flowers, and a photo.

"I bet that's graveyard dirt." Sam looked at the jar then the bones. "Those are black cat bones."

"People are making deals with this thing?" Alex said, hoping she was wrong.

"Yeah. Cause that always works out good." Dean scoffed.

"We have to find a way to stop it." Alex said.

"They did this to themselves," Dean argued. "If someone goes over Niagara Falls in a barrel are you going to jump in after them?"

"We have to try. It's what we do." Alex looked to Sam for help.

"She has a point, Dean."

"Of course she does." Dean sighed. "Fine. Take the photo out of the box. He made the deal here. Maybe someone remembers him."

Alex smiled at Sam and slipped her hand into his as they walked into the bar. It didn't take long to find out who the man was and they were off to his apartment.

"I don't think he asked for money." Alex looked around.

"Maybe his apartment is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis." Dean clicked his tongue at Sam.

They found George Darrow's door and saw black powder at the bottom of it. The door opened as they bent down. It took only a few moments to smooth talk their way in. Once inside, Alex saw dozens of paintings, looking around as George poured himself a drink.

"These are amazing, Mr. Darrow." Alex examined a painting.

"I asked for talent." He laughed at himself. "I should have asked for fame."

"I know you're in trouble but it's not hopeless right?" Sam said. "There's something we can do."

"Sometimes when a person makes their bed, they have to lie down in it." George took a drink. "I summoned the damn thing anyway." 

"Was it worth it?" Alex asked.

"Hell, no. I'm still broke. The damn thing never left. It just stuck around making more deals. The architect and the doctor lady. They were easy to keep up with because they were in the papers."

"Was there anybody else?" Sam asked.

"Hudson—Evan, I think." He took another drink. "It's my fault. I'm just trying to hold them off long enough to finish my painting. A day or two."

"You don't really want to die, do you?" Alex asked quietly.

"Don't I?" He shouted causing her to jump. "I'm tired."

It was obvious that he was excusing them so they left and went back to the motel to figure out where Evan Hudson lived. Between the three of them, it didn't take long and soon they were having the door of Evan's home slammed in their face.

"Come on!" Dean shouted. "We're not demons!" 

Alex knocked again before Dean pushed her out of the way and kicked the door in. They looked around for Evan and heard him crying in the study. Dean was going kick that door in too until Alex tried the door knob and it opened easily.

"Please, don't hurt me." He came from behind a book case.

"We're here to help." Alex said.

"We know all about that genius deal you made." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean, be nice." Alex scolded quietly.

"How did you find out?" Evan asked. It was obvious the poor man was terrified.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that we stop it." Sam said.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't but we're all you have now." Dean said simply.

"Can you stop it?" They followed Evan with their eyes as he paced.

"We don't know but we are gonna try." Alex tried to be encouraging.

"I don't want to die." Evan tried not to cry.

"Of course you don't. Not now." Dean said.

"Dean, stop it." Sam scolded.

"What'd you ask for any way?" Dean didn't stop. "Never need Viagra. Bowl a perfect game?" 

"My wife."

Dean chuckled. "Right, getting the girl. That's worth a trip to hell for."

"Shut up, Dean." Alex glared at him.

"He's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That woman or whatever she is said I could have whatever I wanted. I thought she was nuts. But I was desperate." 

"Desperate?" Sam questioned.

"Julie was dying."

"You did it to save her?" Dean sounded surprised.

"She had cancer. They stopped treatment and put her on hospice. They kept saying 'matter of days'. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot."

Before Alex could stop herself she hugged Evan. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

"Did you ever think about her in all of this?" Dean's tone was gentler but still mean. "You didn't want to live without her but now she has to live without you."

"We're gonna figure this out, Evan. Just sit tight." Sam and Dean went into the hall. "Alex, stay with him."

Alex watched Evan carefully before speaking. "I think it was really brave and selfless."

Evan looked at her like she was crazy.

"I mean it. You went to every length to save her. That's what love is, right?"

Evan jumped. "It's here! It's outside."

Alex called Sam back in the room and he handed her a brown pouch full of the goofer dust that George had given them earlier. She sprinkled it around the door and drew a large circle around Evan, then handed it to Sam.

"Stay in this circle. No matter what." She commanded and looked to Sam. "What do we do now?"

"We have to wait." Sam tossed the pouch to the side. "That's the last of it."

Evan whipped around as he heard growling. He said it came from behind the door. Alex and Sam both got in the circle when the door sounded like it was breaking down. They all watched the door.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked them both. "Stay where you are."

Suddenly it went quiet and Alex felt her heart pound. They heard the creaking moments before the vent on the wall burst open.

"It's here!" Sam said.

"Really?" Alex said sarcastically, her head whipping around trying to see anything.

The hound clawed at the floor and it's breath threatened the integrity of the circle. They all watched as grains of goofer dust broke free of the formation. Alex and Sam formed a shield around Evan, one in front and one behind him.

"Come on, Dean." Sam begged. Wind started to blow around them and then the circle was broken and they ran for the door, barely getting through it and to the laundry room. Alex and Sam threw themselves against the door, not moving when the hound stopped. They all panted as they waited. They opened the door carefully and realized the hound was gone. Evan cried happy tears and Alex wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him, thankful they were still alive. When they walked outside, Dean was waiting for them and filled them in on what the demon had said.

"Demons lie all the time." Alex said, trying to make them feel better. "She probably lied about this to get you to make the deal."

"Wherever he is right now," Dean was obviously upset. "He spent most of his life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy, you know? Not bargaining with the damn thing."

"How many people did your dad save?" Alex leaned forward. "Total?"

"That's not the point, Alex." Dean was quiet.

"You two are John Winchester's legacy. Anywhere you go, if you hear the name Winchester all anybody will say is that your father trained you well and that he saved lots of people. If that bitch is telling the truth, which I bet you she isn't, no one will think that's his legacy. You two are." Alex kissed Dean's cheek then pressed her lips to Sam's temple before leaning back.

"You didn't actually consider making that deal, did you?" Sam asked, scared to know the answer. "It was all a trick, right?"

Dean didn't answer. He just turned up the volume and stepped on the gas. Sam glanced back at Alex and shared a look with her. She offered an encouraging smile. They drove for hours before Dean stopped for gas and food. While she was in the store looking at snacks, Alex felt a presence behind her.

"Sam, what do you think we should get Dean?" She turned and her heart stopped at the sight of the yellow eyes. "Get away from me."

"I knew you'd help me." He brushed a stray hair behind her ear and she jerked herself away. "Such an obedient girl. Any father would be proud to have you."

"I'm not your girl and you're not my father." She looked around and hoped Sam wouldn't come looking for her.

"Whatever you say, Alexandria." He draped his arm around her shoulders.

"My name is Alex." She gritted her teeth as she moved away from him.

"I'll make you a deal." He pressed a finger to his lips in mock consideration. "It's my last and final offer. I'll give you Izzie back if you keep Sam on track. Just think about it; being able to hold your dear sweet sister in your arms again. You'll find another boy. You're a very attractive girl. You get that from your father." He chuckled.

Alex felt tears well up in her eyes when Yellow Eyes offered the deal. She wanted her sister back, but she knew that it wouldn't be her sister. She couldn't- and wouldn't- betray Sam. Clearing her throat to rid her voice of any weakness. "Go to hell."

He didn't look amused and when he spoke Alex heard danger dripping off every word. "That was your last chance, Alexandria."

He disappeared and Alex felt herself gasping in relief. She turned to walk out and saw Sam walking in. He noticed her red eyes and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Period cramps." Alex offered. "Sometimes they're brutal."

Sam looked a little uncomfortable for a moment but then helped pay and carry everything out to the car and they hit the road again.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Izzie, come on! You're going to be late for school." Alex stood at the bottom of the stairs. _

"_I don't wanna go to school." Izzie appeared at the top of the stairs. "What if the other kids don't like me?" _

_Alex walked up to her sister and sat down, patting the spot next to her. She brushed Izzie's hair out of her eyes when she sat down. "The other kids will love you because I love you. It seems scary at first but I promise, you will like it. I was scared when I first went to school too. "_

"_Really?" Izzie's blue eyes widened in disbelief. "You were scared? You're not scared of anything." _

"_I was scared." Alex nodded. "But when I got there, I made new friends and we played lot of games. When mom picked me up we went to the park and I'll take you to the park after I pick you up."_

"_Promise?" Izzie's voice was small._

"_I promise." Alex held her hand out. "Ready?"_

_Izzie placed her hand in Alex's. "I'm ready, Lexi. Let's go."_

_They made their way out to the car and Alex buckled her little sister in. Izzie hummed children's songs to herself as she watched the trees pass. Arriving at the school, Alex moved around the car to let Izzie out and froze at the sight of blood, at the sight of her sister with a hole in her chest her eyes vacant. _

"_Izzie! NO!" Alex shrieked as she grabbed her sister, clutching her tightly to her chest. _

"_You were supposed to save me, Lexi." Izzie's voice was muffled. Alex moved so she could hear. "You didn't save me, Lexi. I died and it's your fault." _

_Alex felt herself shake with sobs as her sister's words echoed in her ears. _

"Alex!" Someone was shaking her awake. "Alex! Wake up!"

"Izzie, please wake up. Please wake up." Alex kept her eyes closed as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Izzie. I'm sorry."

"Wake up!" Sam's voice penetrated her mind. "Alex?"

Alex felt her eyes snap open and she looked around before Sam held her face in his hands. "Are you alright?"

Alex couldn't speak so she just nodded and Sam collected her in his arms and held her for a few minutes. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Bad dream." Alex pulled away from Sam and offered him a fake smile. "I'm fine."

She kissed Sam before grabbing her clothes and moving into the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water and slipped on her jeans and tank top. Deciding against braiding her hair she brushed her teeth and exited the bathroom. Dean was back and both boys looked up at her when she entered the room.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Alex smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Dean stood and jingled his keys. "I'm always up for some food."

Alex followed Dean out the door and turned back when she realized Sam wasn't following them. "Are you coming, Sam?"

"Yeah." He seemed like he wanted to talk about her dream but instead settled for, "You look good with your hair down."

Alex smiled and blushed. It didn't take long to find a restaurant and Alex decided that she needed a drink, despite it being so early. The waitress asked to see her I.D. and Alex handed it to her, praying she wouldn't bring any attention to the date on it.

"Happy birthday." The waitress offered with a smile. "I'll have it brought right out."

"Thanks." Alex grumbled and put her I.D. back in her wallet.

"It's your birthday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. I don't celebrate it anymore." The waitress came back with her drink and they ordered breakfast. "Don't we have a case or something?" 

"I wish." Dean said, drinking some coffee. The three of them sat in silence for the rest of the meal, heading back to the motel after they finished. Sam said he had to do something so Alex stayed with Dean, watching him flip through different T.V. channels. Dean chuckled when he stopped channel surfing.

"Are you seriously going to watch porn while I'm sitting right here?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Why not? Everybody's got a wild side." Dean smiled and Alex threw a pillow at him.

"I'll make the popcorn." Alex put a bag in the microwave and sat back down on the bed when it finished, munching quietly. A few minutes in Alex found herself questioning Dean about the aerobics needed to work in porn. They had been watching for about an hour when Sam came back.

"Are—are you watching porn?" Sam didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"It's very informative." Alex scooched over on the bed so Sam could sit down.

"Actually," Sam held his hand out to her. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Alex accepted his hand and let him lead her out the door. "Where are you taking me?"

He led her to another room and unlocked the door, pushing it open and quietly pulling her inside. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the candlelight. Taking a few more steps into the room, she saw roses on the bedside table next to a cupcake with a single candle lit and when she turned back to Sam, he was holding a small box wrapped in silver paper.

"I know you said you don't celebrate your birthday," Sam stepped closer and handed her the box. "But happy birthday."

Alex smiled and opened the box revealing a silver locket shaped like a heart. She opened the locket and saw a photo of Izzie smiling back at her. With tears in her eyes she looked back at Sam.

"How did you get this photo?"

"I emailed your mom and she sent it to me. I just adjusted it to fit the locket." Sam moved to clasp the locket around her neck, pressing his lips where the necklace closed.

"Thank you so much, Sam." Alex turned and kissed him, gently at first then more passionately when Sam put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. He released her too soon when he picked the cupcake up and held it in front of her.

"Make a wish." He smiled.

"I wish-" Alex was interrupted by Sam.

"If you say it out loud, it won't come true." Sam waited for her to make her wish and blow out the candle.

"There. My wish is made." Alex couldn't stop smiling as she fingered her locket. She kissed Sam again and let him pick her up and carry her to the bed where she spent her best birthday yet. When they finished and Alex snuggled into Sam she thought about her wish.

_I wish I could stay with you forever._

Alex woke up before Sam the next morning so she snuck out of bed and took a shower, drying off and dressing quickly. She stopped in her tracks when she left the bathroom and saw the bed empty. She snatched her shoes and sat down on the bed to put them on when she saw Sam lying between the beds. Dropping to her knees beside him, she didn't know what to do as he writhed on the floor. Out of nowhere he bolted up, almost knocking their heads together.

"Are you okay?" Alex helped him on the bed and waited for him to respond.

"I need to talk to Dean." Sam dressed quickly and left the room without another word. Alex followed after taking the cupcake from the table and ate it quickly. Dean and Sam were leaving their room by the time Alex got there. They got in the car quickly and drove to a small town in Oregon. Sam had filled her in on the way.

"Sam, I don't think Dean is going to kill someone in cold blood." Alex followed him as they walked down the street, waiting for Dean to finish talking to a black man sitting on the porch. She caught a word in the corner of her eye and stopped to examine a telephone pole. "Sam. Look at this."

"Croatoan." Sam read the word and no explanation was needed to understand the possible implications. Dean came over and Alex told him about the word and it's history when he looked clueless.

"We need to get help here." Alex pulled out her phone and tried to call. "I don't have a signal."

Neither of the brothers had one either and when Dean said the pay phone had no signal, Alex got worried.

"This is what I'd do first if I was going to massacre a town." Dean said. "We've got to find this Tanner kid."

Dean told them about Duane Tanner on the way to his house. When they talked to a boy, Jake, he said his brother wasn't there but his parents were. His dad came to the door and confirmed that Duane was gone but that his wife was out. Alex felt like something was off and Dean and Sam confirmed her suspicions. They went around the house and peeked into a window and Alex didn't want to believe her eyes. Jake and Mr. Tanner had a woman tied to a chair and Jake dripped his own blood on her. Sam and Dean pulled their guns and Alex pulled a knife out of her pocket. Dean kicked the door in and fired at Mr. Tanner. Alex ran to the woman and cut the ropes quickly and ungagged her, turning around in time to see Sam not shoot Jake.

"Let's get her to a doctor." Alex wrapped her jacket around the woman who said her name was Mrs. Tanner. Since the town was so small, it didn't take very long to get to the doctor's office and get her examined and drop off Mr. Tanner's body. Sam and Alex stayed with Mrs. Tanner while Dean went to find Duane. While she watched Mrs. Tanner, Alex felt herself get slightly dizzy and her stomach started to churn. Shaking it off, she tried to get information from Mrs. Tanner.

"There's sulfur in the blood," Sam entered the room.

"That's bad." Alex said.

"Mrs. Tanner, your family had a virus." The doctor said. "When you were attacked, did you have any contact with your husband's or son's blood?" 

"Do you think I have this virus?" Mrs. Tanner was scared.

"We won't know anymore until we draw some blood." No sooner had the doctor grabbed her wrist than Mrs. Tanner threw the doctor across the room. Alex moved toward her but was knocked into a glass case full of medical equipment, glass cutting into her back. When Mrs. Tanner grabbed a scalpel Sam grabbed a fire extinguisher and hit her with it, effectively knocking her to the ground. After securing her in a storage room, Sam checked on Alex who assured him she was fine. The nurse wanted to leave to find her boyfriend but Sam convinced her to stay. Dean and the black man from earlier that morning knocked on the door and Alex let them in. Sam told him about the sulfur and was interrupted when the black man, Mark, told Dean that Mrs. Tanner was 'one of them'. Alex couldn't watch as Dean shot and killed Mrs. Tanner.

"We have to get out of here," Alex said. "But I'd be willing to bet that people here are good with rifles, am I right, Mark?"

"Yeah. Even with all your equipment, we'd be easy targets. Unless you have explosives."

Alex grabbed a bottle of potassium chlorate from the top of a cabinet. "We could make some."

"Let me in! Let me in!" A voice called.

"That's Duane Tanner." Mark let him in.

"Give Duane a once over, please doc?" Dean escorted him to the exam room.

"I was fishing. I got home and there's blood everywhere." Duane was frantic. "Has anyone seen my mom and dad?"

"Awkward." Alex nudged Dean and gave him a glare.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Sam asked. "Alex, help Mark tie him up."

"How long til we know if he's infected, Doc?" Alex tied her final knot.

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate."

Alex sighed and turned her head as Dean opened the door with his gun drawn and aimed at Duane, ignoring Duane's pleas.

"Dean, don't shoot him." Alex stood in front of him. "There's no way to tell if he's infected.

Duane begged for his life behind Alex.

"Move." Dean ordered.

"No. If you want to kill him, then you have to kill me too." Alex met his hard stare, waiting for him to look away. She released her breath when he finally lowered his gun and left. "I'm sorry, Duane, but you have to stay here a little bit longer."

Alex occupied herself with helping Sam create bombs using different chemicals in the lab.

"We need more alcohol." Sam got up and went to the store room to get more.

"How are you doing Pam?" He asked her.

"Good. I'll be glad when this is over." She stood in front of Sam when he turned around. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"For what?" 

"To get you alone." Pam knocked him to the ground and sliced his chest open and then sliced her hand, rubbing their blood together. Alex threw her knife into Pam's back and then tackled her, trying to be careful of the blood. Gunshots rang out seconds later, taking care of Pam once and for all. Alex moved to help Sam up when Mark's voice stopped her.

"She bled on him."

"I don't care." Alex helped him up and put gloves on, cleaning his wound. Sam was holding an ice pack to his cut when Mark said they needed to kill him. "No."

"We don't know if he's infected." Dean was getting testy.

"She bled on him. He's infected." Mark moved toward Sam but Alex wrapped her arm through his.

"Just get out of here." She ordered. "Get a car and get the hell out of here."

When everybody but Dean and Alex left Sam told them to give him his gun.

"No." Dean sat on the desk across from him and Alex.

Sam threw the ice pack on the ground. "This is the dumbest thing you've ever done."

"Don't ask him to kill his own brother." Alex said. "Don't ask me to kill you either."

"I'll do it myself." Sam didn't look at her.

"If we give you the gun, we're killing you." Alex turned his face to hers and kissed him. "I'm not killing you."

"I'm sick. It's over for me." Sam had tears in his eyes. "It doesn't have to be for you. You can keep going."

"Maybe I don't want to keep going." Dean countered. "I'm tired, Sammy. I'm tired of this job, this life, this weight on my shoulders man."

"So you're just going to give up? You're just going to lay down and die?" Sam couldn't believe his ears. "I know this stuff with Dad had—"

"You're wrong." Dean didn't look at his brother. Sam's tears fell freely now and Alex grabbed his hand and squeeze his fingers gently. "It's not about Dad."

Footsteps from outside stopped their conversation and Dean opened the door.

"You'd better come see this." The doctor said simply. Once outside she spoke again. "There's no one anywhere. They're all just gone. Vanished."

They couldn't believe their eyes. Alex felt flushed so she got a cold paper towel to cool herself off. It had barely touched her skin when she vomited into the nearest trashcan. Digging in her bag for a peppermint she saw a tampon when it hit her; she hadn't started yet this month. Calculating the last time she had one, Alex felt herself pale as she thought backwards. It had been a few months since she joined the Winchesters, since she and Sam first slept together. She went to the exam room, where the doctor congratulated Sam on his clean blood. Alex cleared her throat and asked to talk to the doctor privately.

"Is everything okay?" The doctor was concerned.

Alex couldn't look her in the eye when she spoke. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh, let's have you take a test." The doctor moved to go back to the exam room but Alex stopped her.

"Please don't tell either of them."

"Of course."

Sam and Dean were confused by Alex's request to stay for a little while longer but thankfully, it didn't take very long to get the results back. Alex felt stunned when she was told that her test was positive.

"You need to get prenatal care as soon as possible."

Alex nodded and shoved the paper into her bag and walked out to the car without a word. Sam and Dean followed her, obviously confused. Sitting silently in the backseat Alex ignored any questions and avoided conversation. The next day Sam and Dean were drinking beer by a lake while Alex stuck to water, sipping it carefully when her phone rang. The readout said it was her mom was calling but she tapped the 'ignore' button just in time to hear Dean tell Sam what his father had said.

"You might have to kill me?" Sam's voice rose. "Did dad know about the demon's plans for me?"

"I don't know." Dean was upset.

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing. That's all." Dean took a drink. "I promise."

Alex watched stunned while they argued between themselves.

"You're immune to some weirdo demon virus and I don't know what the hell anymore." Dean said.

Alex took Sam's hand as he turned away from his brother who begged him for some time. Later that night Sam got out of bed, careful not to wake Alex. He kissed her cheek and she murmured in her sleep, not fully awake as Sam slipped out the door and drove away.

"Where is Sam?" Dean woke Alex the next morning. "He's gone."

"I don't know. He was here when I fell asleep." Alex sat up and looked around. "Are you sure he's not getting some food?"

"He won't answer his phone." Dean tied his shoes. "Damn it, Sammy."

Alex dressed in a hurry and followed Dean to the car, trying to call Ellen while they drove. She said she hadn't seen him at all but would let them know. Dean was angry and frustrated. Alex knew better than to talk to him like this so she stayed quiet until Dean's phone rang. It was Ellen, telling them where Sam went.

"We're going to Indiana." Dean stepped on the gas without another word. Alex watched the road signs, calculating how much longer until they got to Sam. It wasn't long until they pulled up to a motel and Alex saw Sam, standing with his back to them.

"He's alive." Alex sighed, relieved. That is, until she saw Sam move and revealed a small brunette.

"Sam, you sly dog." Dean sounded impressed then groaned when Alex punched him in the arm. They watched for a few more minutes until a gunshot shattered the glass door. Dean found the shooter seconds before Alex did, getting to him moments before she did. It was Gordon and Dean had kicked the gun out of his hands and had beaten him before Gordon knocked him off. Alex took the opportunity to give Gordon a kick to the back, which he returned by slamming the butt of his gun into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He followed that with a quick blow to her face, effectively knocking her out. Dean charged him from behind and Gordon deflected him and knocked him to the ground. When Alex woke up she and Dean were tied to chairs in an old beaten down building and Dean was on the phone with Sam.

"I know you're pissed at us Gordie," Dean said. "Since we left you in your own mess for three days." He chuckled to himself. "That was awesome." 

"This isn't personal." Gordon said. "Although I was gonna whoop your ass for that. I'm not a killer Dean. I'm a hunter. And your brother is fair game."

"Sam's a person." Alex said. "He's not evil."

"I was working a case in Louisiana, an exorcism on a teenage girl. It seemed routine but between all the jabbering and head spinning, the damn thing muttered something about a coming war. It just kind of slipped out of it's mouth. It was too late, I was interested and you can make those things talk if you have the right tools. This demon tells me they have soldiers, humans fighting on hell's side, can you believe that? What would make you turn against your own race?"

"I'm starting to see the appeal," Alex glared at Gordon.

"The biggest kick in the ass?" Gordon acted like he didn't hear her. "This thing said I knew one of them- our own Sammy Winchester."

Dean laughed at Gordon and Alex joined him. "This is a whole new level of moronic, even for you."

"I know about Sam's visions. I know everything."

"Because a demon told you?" Dean's bravado was going strong. "It couldn't have been lying."

"I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. I made damn sure it was true. You have your Roadhouse connections, I have mine. It's how I found Sam in the first place." Gordon sat down next to Alex. "I found another one here about a month ago; he could deep fry a person just by touching them?"

"Did he kill anyone?"

"Just the cat. But he was going to. They're all going to be killers, Dean. We have to take them all out. That means Sammy too."

Alex flinched at Gordon prepping his gun, then cleared her throat. "Sam isn't the soldier it was talking about."

"What makes you say that?" Gordon stared lovingly at his gun.

"I'm pregnant." Alex stared into Gordon's eyes. "I'm not far along, but Sammy Winchester is in my womb. It's the soldier, not our Sam."

"You want me to believe you?"

"There's proof in my bag. A letter from a doctor in Oregon." Alex nudged her head toward her bag. Gordon rummaged through her bag until he found her letter and read it, laughing at the end. "I'm telling the truth. Baby Sam is the soldier they want."

Gordon examined her for a minute, trying to read her. "What does Sammy think of his child being a soldier for hell?"

"Sam doesn't know I'm pregnant." Alex looked down but she could hear Dean's eyes widen. "Sam isn't a danger to anyone. All the demonic properties have been transferred to the baby. He hasn't had a vision since I conceived."

"You don't think Sam is stupid enough to walk through that front door?" Dean asked, regaining his composure.

"No, especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him. Do you really think I'm stupid?" Gordon ignored the look from Dean and continued. "He's going to check the place out, see me covering the front door and go through the back. Then he'll trip the wire and" Gordon pulled a grenade from his bag "Boom. Both Sams are covered; just in case."

"Sam won't fall for a trip wire." Alex said.

"That's why there's two." Gordon collected his things for the trap. "That will stop him. I wish I didn't have to do this. For what it's worth, it will be quick."

Going to lay his trap, Gordon allowed Dean and Alex to talk.

"You're frickin' pregnant?" Dean asked, a little angry.

"I just found out." Alex struggled against her wrist bonds.

"You're going to let this guy kill it before Sam even knows?" Dean was really angry now.

"I'm trying to buy us time. Sam will see everything, he'll save us." Alex panicked a little now. "If not, then baby Sam and I are both going to die and in that case you and Sam get out of here."

"No deal." Dean looked over his shoulder. "We are all getting out of here."

They waited for Gordon to come back. When he did come back, he set up a table of sorts and laid a blanket down over the top of it. He picked up a large knife and cleaned it, telling Alex and Dean that he had no choice, that if this was little Hitler, we would do the same thing. Alex prayed silently as she tried not to cry. Gordon gagged Dean before releasing Alex and moving her to the table; tying her hands and legs then gagging her. Fear finally overtook her when Gordon raised the knife and moonlight reflected off the blade. She thought she heard the lock being picked and Gordon smiled with the knowledge that his trap would be sprung. Alex screamed against her gag as she heard the first explosion and Gordon ran the blade against Alex's abdomen, opening her body. The second explosion made him smile wider as he drove his knife deeper. Gordon decided to make sure Sam was dead and went to check on him and Alex sobbed when she heard Sam's voice order Gordon to put his gun down. She couldn't see anything but she heard Dean grunt, trying to get free; she heard the sounds of bodies thrown against walls. Then it was quiet for a moment until she heard Sam grunt and a body hit the floor.

"Do it!" Gordon dared him. "Show your brother the killer you really are Sammy."

"It's Sam." He hit Gordon with his own gun, knocking him out. He walked into the room where Dean and Alex were. Alex sobbed happy tears when she saw Sam. He released Dean first to help with Alex, kissing her forehead.

"Sam, we have to get her out of here." Dean cut the ropes holding her down while Sam put his jacket over her stomach.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam asked, ungagging Alex.

"Dean, you promised." Alex moaned between gasps for breath. "You promised."

"Let's just get out of here." Dean moved to the back room where Gordon was but Sam stopped him. "I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Gordon's taken care of." Sam lifted Alex as carefully as he could and they ran, not getting far before they got fired at. Alex screamed when they dove behind a ledge, trying to ignore the pain throbbing through her.

"That's not taken care of." Dean shouted as Gordon continued to fire. A few minutes later, they heard sirens and Gordon was arrested; his arsenal of weapons found.

"Anonymous tip." Sam said, smiling.

"You're a fine, upstanding citizen, Sam." Alex managed between gritted teeth. They waited until the cops left before making their way back to the Impala. They took Alex to the nearest emergency room, offering fake names and insurance. Sam and Dean waited in her room for hours after they took her to the operating room. When she was finally finished, a nurse came and found them.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's fine and waking up now. Who did this to her?" The nurse asked.

"The police already have him. We thought it would be faster to bring her rather than wait for an ambulance." Dean offered.

"Right. Well, it was a good thing you did. Luckily, Miss-" She checked the chart "Hunter will be just fine. She needs to be on bed rest so no vigorous activities. Unfortunately, the baby didn't make it-"

"Baby?" Sam interrupted.

"Yes, Miss Hunter was about seven weeks along." The nurse opened the door to let doctors bring Alex in. "We will be back to check on her in a few hours."

Sam moved to sit by Alex, taking her hand as she slept. "Did you know Dean?"

"Not until she said something while we were with Gordon." Dean looked at the ground.

"Why would she tell him and not me?" Sam didn't take his eyes off her sleeping form.

"You'd have to ask her, man."

"Dean." Sam's tone pleaded for him to tell the truth.

"She thought it would save you and that we could save them both." Dean watched Sam's reaction. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Alex's voice was hoarse and tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." Sam sniffled but smiled. "Just rest for now."

Dean left the room and checked into a motel, allowing Sam and Alex to have some privacy. Sam never left her side, holding her hand and helping her with anything she needed. After a few days she was discharged and while they waited for Dean Alex spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay." He held her hand. "Just—why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out when we were in Oregon and then you disappeared." Alex wiped away the traitorous tears on her cheeks. "Hunting isn't a place to keep a pregnant lady or a baby. I wasn't ready to leave you yet."

"Why did you tell Gordon?"

"He was going to kill you. A demon told him that you were a soldier for hell. I thought maybe the baby inherited all of your abilities and I knew you would save me. I was trying to save you." Alex sniffled. "I didn't want to lose you."

"Alex, it's alright." Sam hugged her and kissed the top of her head. When Alex breathing regulated Sam spoke again. "I love you."

Alex smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too."

Dean was on the phone with Ellen when he picked them up, yelling at her and telling her what happened. Finally satisfied that she was informed, Dean hung up. Alex slid in the backseat while Sam and Dean took their regular spots.

"Where are we going now?" Alex asked.

"You can't go on another job right now, Alex." Sam lectured.

"How about Amsterdam?" Dean chuckled. "I hear the coffee shops don't even serve coffee."

Sam and Alex laughed as Sam dialed his phone. "Hello, Ava, it's me. Just wanted to let you know that everything is okay. Call me back, please."

"Who's Ava?" Alex asked.

"She's another one of us. She's a psychic." Sam looked at his phone.

"Was she the brunette at your room?" Alex remembered.

"Yeah. We should go check on her." Sam looked at Dean.

When they got to Ava's house it was dark. After letting themselves in, they made their way up to the bedroom. They found a man's body covered with a comforter and his blood. Sam found a ring on the floor.

"Ava."

Alex ran her fingers over the window sill. "Sam. There's sulfur here."

Sam came to look at it and Alex went back downstairs. She paced a couple of times before taking a deep breath and speaking out loud. "I want to talk to you, you yellow eyed ass."

"That's not very polite." Alex heard his voice behind her.

"Why are you taking all these people?" Alex crossed her arms in front of her. "And why did you send Gordon after us?"

"This way Sam gets to meet the other soldiers before the contest." Yellow Eyes grinned. "Gordon was just for fun."

"Gordon killed the baby." She glared at him.

"There never was any baby." He waved away her accusation.

"Yes there was. I had a test done and it was positive."

"It's easy enough to trick machines or have a human do what I want."

Alex was thoroughly confused now. "So you controlled the doctor in Oregon and every doctor at the hospital?"

He smiled. "Did you need something?"

"Stop trying to start a war. I will stop you. Sam, Dean, and I are going to stop you. We will send you back where you came from." Alex glared at him.

"I love it when you're feisty. It's obvious you're a soldier's daughter." Yellow Eyes brushed her cheek with his fingertip. "I made a good choice recruiting you. You'll do well in the war."

"The only fighting I'm going to be doing is killing you." Alex stepped closer and pulled a hidden knife from her pocket. "Stop this while you can. I won't ask again."

"I would if I could but you see," He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I just don't want to."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Alex smiled and jammed the knife into his stomach. Yellow Eyes shouted in pain and tried to exit the body. "Now, see. If you do that, then you're going to get hurt worse because this knife will keep you from leaving the body but won't kill either of you."

Yellow Eyes clawed at the knife. "Oh, and I'm the only one who can remove it. So you're going to listen to me now. If you won't release Sam then we have options. I can kill you and then Sam will be free long enough to find a way around you or I will take Sam's place and you will not interfere in Sam and Dean's life or Sam and I will enter the contest together and destroy your army from the inside out. Which do you want?"

Yellow Eyes groaned before answering. "Sam is a good little soldier and so are you. You can compete with him."

"Good." Alex ground the knife deeper into him for a minute before pulling it out. Yellow Eyes growled at her before disappearing. Alex smiled as she cleaned the blade turning and bumping into Sam as he came down the stairs.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was looking around. Do you have any idea where Ava is?"

"No. But it has something to do with the abilities." Sam sighed as Dean came down. "We'll just have to keep working cases and hope it brings us closer to him."


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days, Alex and Sam scoured every database looking for information about Ava. Finding nothing Sam called Ellen and found out there was a job in Conneticut with two weird deaths.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Ava," Dean said.

"It's a job." Alex offered. "Something to do to until we find Sam's demon."

"You shouldn't work any cases right now." Sam didn't look up from his computer screen.

"Sam, I'm fine. You can either let me work with you or I'll go and find a case of my own." Alex smiled at Sam. "Take your pick."

"Fine." Sam huffed and clicked the keys on the keyboard.

"Call Ellen and tell her we'll take it." Dean said.

It didn't take long to get to the house. They each grabbed their bags as they exited the car and Sam stopped them on the stairs, pointing out a five point on an urn.

"I forgot to grab my bag." Alex turned back to the car as the boys walked in. It only took a few moments to get her back but when she got inside she heard Sam asking the manager for two beds, that they were brothers. "Is everything okay, Sam?"

"Yeah. Susan, this is my wife, Alex." Sam wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder. Since Alex was used to cover stories she easily blended into this one. Susan looked slightly embarrassed as she called Sherwin, the bellman, to take their bags to their room. Dean offered to take his duffel bag which was being dragged on the floor by Sherwin. Once they got to their room Sherwin unlocked the door and handed Alex the key then waited for a tip from Dean. Alex and Dean got comfortable in their room and Sam went into research mode.

"First victim, Joan Edison, 43 years old and she was the real estate agent selling the hotel. The second victim was Larry Williams who was moving stuff to Goodwill. They were both involved in getting rid of the hotel."

"Maybe someone doesn't want to leave and they're using hoodoo to fight back," Alex suggested.

"Who do you think the witch doctor is?" Dean sat down on one of the beds. "Susan?"

"I doubt it." Sam said. "She's selling the hotel.

"Not Sherwin." Alex took one of the articles from Sam. "He's, like, a thousand years old."

"The most troubling question is why do these people assume we're gay?" Dean looked truly concerned.

Alex laughed loudly, unaware that they had been assumed to be gay. She laughed harder when Sam said, "You are kind of butch. Maybe they assumed you're overcompensating."

Deciding to investigate the hotel they left their room, looking for anything that could give them a clue when Alex found another five point near the manager's office. Dean knocked on the door and Susan opened it asking if everything was okay in their room.

During their exchange, Alex noticed some old dolls on a shelf. "Are those antique dolls? Cause Sammy here, he loves dolls. He has a major doll collection back home." She ignored the look she got from Sam and continued. "He loves to dress them up in little outfits, too. I guess that's why the marriage vows are 'for better or worse'. Is it okay if we look at them?"

"Sure." Susan looked uncomfortable but let them in anyway. Alex looked at a doll house and saw one doll laying on the bottom of the stairs, with it's head backwards.

"This doll's head is twisted around." She held it up. "What happened?"

"Tyler probably." Susan said, unconcerned. Tyler, a little girl, came in complaining that Maggie was being mean.

"Tyler, your doll is broken." Alex handed it to Sam. "Do you want Sam to fix it? He's very good at fixing dolls."

"I didn't break it. I found it like that." 

"Maybe Maggie did it." Sam suggested.

"No, neither of us did it." Tyler insisted. "Grandma would get mad if we broke him. They're all her toys."

"Where's Grandma now?" Alex asked.

"In her room. She's not taking any visitors, she's been very ill." Susan said and they left.

"Maybe we found our witch doctor. The old ones always believe in voodoo and hoodoo." Sam said.

"I'll go see what I can dig up on Granny." Dean said. "I'll check old obits, freak accidents. See if anything comes up on her. Don't go surfing for porn, that's not the whacking I mean."

Sam opened the door to their room and Alex kissed his cheek. "I'm going to help Dean. Call me if you need any help."

There wasn't a lot of information on Grandma Rose and it was dark before they got back to the hotel, just in time to see an ambulance load a body and drive away.

"What happened?" Alex asked while Dean went to check on Sam.

"The maid went in to turn down the bed and he was just hanging there. If you want to leave, I'll give you a full refund." Susan was worried. "He worked for the company who bought the place."

"We don't scare easy." Alex headed back to their room and saw Sam call Dean Bossy.

"You're bossy. You're short." Sam laughed.

"Are you drunk?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. So?" Sam shrugged.

"Sam, what are you thinking?" Alex took the glass away from him. "We're working a case."

Sam looked deep in thought and was obviously upset. "That guy who hung himself. I couldn't save him."

"What are you talking about? You couldn't have done anything." Dean countered.

"That's an excuse, Dean." Sam's eyes were red but Alex couldn't tell if it was because Sam had been crying previously or because he was drunk. "I should have found a way to save him. I should have saved Ava, too."

"You can't save everyone." Alex put her hand on Sam's knee.

"I should have saved the baby. You don't understand, all right?" Sam slammed the table next to him with his hand. "The more people I save, the more I can change."

"Change what?" Dean was confused.

"My destiny, Dean."

The brothers just stared at each other and Alex moved to help Sam to bed. "Come on, Sam. Time for bed."

"I need you to watch out for me." Sam muttered.

"We always will, Sam." Alex assured him, thankful Dean helped her get Sam to bed.

"No. You have to _watch out_ for me." Sam insisted. "If I ever turn into something that I'm not…you have to kill me. Dad told Dean to do it. You have to." 

"Yeah well, Dad's an ass." Dean was getting angry. "He never should have said anything. You don't lay that crap on your kids."

"He was right to say it." Sam gestured wildly. "Who knows what I will become. Even now everyone around me dies."

Alex, who had her arm around Sam's waist, answered in unison with Dean. "I'm not dying."

"You aren't either. Come sit down, Sammy." Alex pulled him toward the bed.

"Please, Dean. You're the only one who can do it." Sam grabbed Dean's collar and begged. "Promise."

"Don't ask that of me." Dean wasn't negotiating this.

"You have to promise me," Sam was relentless. "You have to promise me." 

Alex watched them stare at each other and when Dean opened his mouth, she spoke first. "Sam, if that time comes, I'll do it. I promise."

Sam started to cry and thanked her before Dean pushed him down on the mattress. Alex watched him roll over then sat down on Dean's bed and Dean joined her.

"Why would you promise that?" Dean asked.

"You can't kill your brother." Alex watched Sam carefully. "I watched my sister die and it tore me to pieces. You can't kill your brother."

"He's your boyfriend." Dean took his jacket off. "Don't you care if he dies?"

"I do care if he dies." Alex's voice was soft. "That doesn't mean that you should have to kill him. I'll make sure it doesn't come to that."

Dean stood to go to the hotel bar and Alex was going to join him until Sam said her name in his sleep. "I think I'd better stay here."

Dean nodded and left the room. Alex gently rolled Sam over and unbuttoned his shirt, carefully slipping it off and did the same with his shoes. She covered him with the blanket and took her shoes off before laying down in Dean's bed, watching Sam's sleeping form; unwilling to take her eyes off him. Dean returned an hour or so later and took off his jacket, noticing Alex on the bed. She had fallen asleep, her head propped in her hand. He accidently woke her when he kicked the chair.

Alex sat up right. "Sam, are you okay?"

"It's me." Dean said. "Sorry. Go back to sleep."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Alex stretched.

"I'll crash on the couch." Dean spoke quietly.

"You can sleep here." Alex patted the mattress next to her. "I don't want to wake Sam any sooner than I have to. I'm sure he's gonna have a monster hangover."

"You sure?" Dean gave her a mischievous smile as he lay next to her.

"I'm sure." Alex said, snuggling back down onto the mattress. Since there was limited space Dean put his arm around her. "Because if you try anything, I'll kill you and you know I'm capable."

Dean chuckled and fell asleep. The next morning, Alex was woken up by the sound of someone vomiting and sat up in bed.

"Sam?"

His response was groaning in discomfort. Alex moved to stand in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Sam moan in discomfort as he laid his head on the toilet bowl. Feeling sorry for him, she wet a washcloth with cool water and placed it on his neck as Dean walked in the room.

"How you feeling, Sammy?" Dean thought it was hilarious. "I guess mixing whiskey and jager wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it? I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?"

"No, I can still taste the tequila." Sam was hoarse.

"You know there's a really good hangover remedy." Dean dug in his bag. "It's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray."

"Oh, I hate you." Sam heaved into the toilet again.

"Dean, if you can't be helpful, go away." Alex laughed but tried to sound stern.

"Whatever you say bed buddy." Dean came into the bathroom. "It turns out when Granny Rose was a kid, she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace." 

"Do you think she taught Rose hoodoo?" Sam finally stopped vomiting.

"Yes, I do." Dean was sure.

Sam got up off the floor and Alex went to change her clothes. "I guess we need to talk to Rose, then."

"Whoa." Dean said. "You gotta brush your teeth first."

Once Alex had changed into clean clothes and put her make up on, she went to brush her teeth. Sam was splashing cold water on his face.

"Why were you in bed with Dean this morning?"

"You had passed out in our bed and I didn't want to wake you." Alex dabbed toothpaste on her brush before sticking her brush in her mouth.

"Oh."

Before long they went to find Susan and when she didn't answer her door Sam picked the lock. They looked around for Granny Rose and Dean opened a door revealing a staircase. They quietly made their way up and headed for an open door. Gently pushing the door open they revealed a woman sitting in a wheel chair.

"Mrs. Thompson?" Alex said. "Rose?"

They moved around to face her and Sam assured her that they weren't here to hurt her. Rose looked like she had no idea where she was and she didn't speak.

"Sam, she's had a stroke." Alex said, watching Rose's face.

"Hoodoo is hands on." Dean said. "You gotta mix herbs and build an altar."

"Whoever did this, it wasn't her." Alex put her hands in her jacket.

"She could be faking." Dean turned his attention back to Rose.

"What do you want to do, poke her with a stick?" Sam asked. Seeing Dean's expression he continued, "Dude, you're not gonna poke her with a stick."

"What the hell? What are you doing in here?" Susan's voice came from the door and it was angry.

"We just wanted to talk to Rose." The boys answered at once.

"Look at her. She's scared out of her wits." Susan moved to her mother.

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "I'm in med school and when you said your mother was ill, I wanted to see if I could help. I tried to find you and the door to your office was open and the staircase was open. I'm sorry."

"I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops."

Susan followed them down to their room and watched them pack, making sure they left. Once they pulled out onto the street Alex said, "We can't just leave them there. What are we going to do?"

"We keep working the case and keep an eye on the hotel from a distance." Dean said, pulling over and climbing out of the car. Walking back to the hotel and hiding in the bushes they watched as the playground equipment moved on its own. Alex heard the car's engine rev and ran toward Susan, who was in the playground. She heard Sam shout her name in the back of her mind but she had her focus on the car now swiftly moving toward Susan as she watched in horror. Alex made contact with Susan seconds before the car did, knocking them both to the ground. The car hit a tree as Sam and Dean caught up with her, Dean checking on Susan and Sam checking on Alex.

"I'm fine, Sam." Alex brushed him off. "Stop worrying about me."

Taking Susan inside and telling her what they do, they questioned Susan about her mother's stroke.

"About a month ago," Susan remembered.

"Right before the killings began. See?" Sam nudged Dean. "What if Rose was working hoodoo but not to hurt anyone, to protect them?"

"She was using the urns to ward off the spirit, until she had the stroke and couldn't anymore."

At that moment, Susan went into shock. "I don't believe this."

"That car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay?" Dean said. "I mean, I guess it did technically but with a –"

"Forget it." Alex interrupted, sitting next to Susan. "Believe what you want, but you and your family are in danger. You need to get everybody out of here—the employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone."

"I only have one daughter." Susan corrected.

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie?" Dean asked.

"Maggie's imaginary." Susan said.

"Where's Tyler?" Sam asked, his tone worried.

They all ran through the house looking for Tyler. Susan panicked when she saw the dolls in her office were broken. Sam asked her about Maggie while Alex and Dean kept looking. When she found out that Maggie was Rose's sister and she died in a pool, Alex took off running closely followed by Sam and Dean. Halfway to the hotel's pool, Alex felt her abdomen start burning where she had been cut open by Gordon. Sam and Dean passed her as she pushed through the pain but she caught up with them. They watched as Tyler fell into the pool.

Sam grabbed an urn and smashed it against the poolhouse glass while Alex hit it with a rock, trying to break though. Sam made it through first and leapt into the water to bring the unconscious Tyler to the surface. Alex hadn't realized her heart had stopped until Sam surfaced with Tyler in his arms. Susan sobbed at her daughter's quiet form until Tyler started to cough up water, calling for her mommy. Tyler confirmed Maggie was gone while Susan hugged her close. Alex, Sam and Dean waited in the office for Susan to get her mother. When they heard a scream they ran upstairs to find Rose's dead body. They waited for the coroner to come get Rose.

"The paramedics said it was another stroke." Susan said. "Do you think it was Margaret?"

"I don't know," Dean said. "It's possible."

They were quiet for a moment before Sam apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Susan interrupted. "You've given me everything."

"Are you sure Maggie's not around anymore, Tyler?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure. I'd see her." Tyler said.

"You two take care of yourselves," Sam said as they got in the cab. Susan hugged Sam longer than was necessary and Alex nudged Dean when he chuckled.

When the cab drove away, the three of them walked to the Impala.

"You could have gotten a little MILF action there," Dean teased Sam. "You saved the mom, you saved the girl. Course, you know, I could have saved them myself but I didn't want you to feel useless."

Alex picked up a stick on the ground and poked Dean with it. When he turned around she gave him an innocent look. "Oops." 

"Feels good getting back in the saddle, doesn't it?" Dean grabbed his keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah, it does." Sam stopped before getting in the car, so Alex and Dean stopped too. "It doesn't change what we talked about last night, you guys."

"We talked about a lot of things last night." Dean deflected.

"You know what I mean." Sam wasn't fooled.

"You were wasted." Alex said.

"You weren't and you promised." Sam looked at her.

They got into the car and Sam stared straight ahead. Alex didn't know what to say to him so she sat silent. They worked a few more cases before Sam disappeared.

"Ellen, have you heard from Sam?" Dean had called her for the hundredth time.

Alex's phone rang and seeing Sam's name on the display she answered it. "Where are you? Calm down, Sam. We're coming to get you."

"Dean, that was Sam. He's in a place called Twin Lakes." Alex jumped in the passenger seat and Dean hit the gas. It seemed like centuries before they were finally there, pounding on Sam's hotel door.

"Sam, open up." Alex called before trying the knob. It opened easily and Sam was sitting by the window. Moving closer she saw blood on his hands. "Are you bleeding?"

"Hey Alex. Hey Dean." Sam didn't move. "I tried to wash it off."

Dean examined Sam's hands and shirt, finding a large blood stain there. Alex covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Sam."

"I don't think it's my blood." Sam held his jacket open.

"Who's is it?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I don't remember a thing."

Alex and Dean were worried and Alex stayed with Sam while Dean to get food and information. She seemed to be in shock, unable to speak until Sam said, "What if this is what Dad warned you about?" 

"It's not." Alex said. "I'm going to look around. I'll be back."

Sam and Dean nodded as she walked out of the room, making her way to the Impala. She felt her breakfast turn on her as the situation hit her and she vomited. Once her stomach was empty, she caught her breath and dialed her Mom's number.

"Lexi?" Her mom was worried. "Is that you?"

"Mom, hi. I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?" 

"Where are you?" Her Mom said.

"I just need to know something. At Izzie's funeral, there was a man that you talked to. Who was he?"

"Alex, we need to have this conversation in person."

"Please, just tell me."

"Alex, that was your father." Her mom said.

"You said he died." Alex recalled the man in the trench coat that had pulled her mother aside.

"I thought he had." Her mother sighed. "He was drunk the night we met, and he seemed rather oblivious to me until I told him I wanted to go home and have—"

"MOM!" Alex interrupted. "I don't need every detail."

"Come home, sweetheart. I know you've been upset about Izzie."

Alex hung up and moved to a deserted area, watching as Sam and Dean left in the Impala.

"Azazel." She had never said his real name before and it made her skin crawl.

"I was wondering when I'd hear from you again." Azazel was next to her. "Even though I should kill you for your stunt with the knife."

"What did you do to Sam?" Alex said.

"I am helping him realize his potential." Azazel said with a smile, yellow eyes glowing.

"Release him." Alex said, trying to hide the quiver in her voice. "Please, let him go."

"I don't make deals where I get nothing. You know the rules."

"If you let Sam go, I'll be the soldier you want me to be." Alex couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Well, well, well," Azazel chuckled. "I'll need time to think about this. I'll let you know."

He vanished and Alex went back to Sam's room and waited for hours. She was sitting by the window, watching for Sam and Dean, when a voice spoke behind her.

"I've thought about your offer," Azazel said and Alex turned to face him. "I think we can come to an agreement."

"I'll be your soldier if you save Sam." Alex stared into his yellow eyes and waited. "That's the deal."

Alex heard the knob jiggle as Azazel put his hands on her neck and kissed her, longer than strictly necessary; long enough so that, when he released her, she was staring into Sam and Dean's faces so she could see when they recognized Azazel's yellow eyes.

"Hello, boys." Azazel smiled then disappeared.

"What the hell have you done?" Sam growled. "What did you get in the deal?"

"You." Alex had tears in her eyes when she saw Sam's look. "He promised to let you go. Now Dean doesn't have to kill you."

"What the hell, Lexi?" Sam said, very angry.

"Only my family calls me Lexi." Alex said, realizing that this wasn't Sam. "Dean, look out."

Dean couldn't move fast enough to block the blow to his head. When Alex moved to run after Sam, he administered another blow, this time to her head. When she woke up, Dean was talking to the manager. After convincing him to let Dean use the computer, Dean called the phone company and got Sam's location in Duluth. Dean refused to talk to Alex and when they found Sam, he had Jo tied to a pole with a gag in her mouth.

"Shoot me, Alex," Sam shouted. "I can't fight it."

She held her gun aimed at Sam, unwilling to shoot.

"You promised!" He shouted.

"No. Come on." Alex lowered her weapon and held her hand out. Dean splashed Sam with holy water and Alex listened to the skin sizzle. Dean chased Sam out and onto a dock while Alex helped Jo and made sure she was okay before looking for Dean. They heard his phone ring after calling it a dozen times and found Dean unconscious with a bullet in his shoulder. Jo patched him up and before long they were on their way to Bobby, a friend of Sam and Dean's. When they got there, Sam was tied to a chair.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said.

"Hi, Dean." Bobby nodded. "You must be Alex."

"How is he?" She asked.

"He should be waking up soon." Bobby said.

Unwilling to wait, Dean smacked Sam's face.

"Dean, back from the dead." Sam said with a smirk. "Getting to be a regular thing for you, like a cockroach."

"How about I smack that smart ass right out of your mouth?" Dean said.

"You wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging."

"This won't hurt Sam much." Alex watched Dean grab a bucket of holy water and splash it on Sam. "Feel like talking now?"

"Sam's still my meat puppet," It groaned. "I'll make him bite off his tongue."

"You son of a bitch." Alex moved too quickly for Dean to stop her before she punched Sam's face.

Bobby started the ritual and Dean watched him, telling the demon they would never get Sam. Alex watched as his head jerked back and forth and Sam laughed.

"You think this is about the master plan? I could give a rat's ass about the master plan." Bobby continued chanting and when it didn't work Sam said, "Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks."

The house shook as Sam lowered his head and chanted, causing the fire to explode from the fireplace.

"It's a bonding link. It's like a lock. It's locked itself inside Sam's body."

Seconds later Bobby was tossed to the wall, followed quickly by Alex and Dean. Sam snapped free of his bonds and stalked over to Dean.

"When people want to describe the worst possible thing, they say it's like hell," Sam grabbed Dean's collar and punched him hard. "There's a reason for that. Hell is like, uh….." Sam punched him again. "Well, it's like hell. Even for demons. It's a prison made of flesh and bone and blood and fear."

Sam kept punching Dean and Alex pulled her knife out of her pocket, running at Sam, knocking him off his brother. She tried to hold his arm down long enough to cut the link but Sam threw her off easily tossing her knife to the floor. When he stalked toward her and picked up her knife, she felt terrified for the first time in a long time.

"We meet again, Lexi," She was jerked up as he grabbed her collar and slowly pushed the knife through her skin, causing her to scream. "I just wanted you to know that we're taking good care of your dear sweet sister."

Sam twisted the knife, exposing his arm and allowing Bobby to break the binding link by holding a hot poker to his arm. Black smoke poured out of his mouth as the demon left his body and Sam collapsed, blacking out for a moment before waking up and grabbing his burned arm.

"Sammy?" Alex asked, pulling her knife out of her.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam looked at Bobby then back to her, glancing at Dean before Alex slapped him.

Bobby helped stitch Alex up and she changed her shirt in the bedroom when Sam knocked on the door.

"Are you alright?" He checked her side before kissing her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Alex braided her hair, wanting to know if he remembered her making the deal but unwilling to ask.

Before they left, Bobby warned them to stay away from Steve Wandell, a hunter. Alex had no idea who he was but Sam and Dean seemed to so she just took the advice. She hugged Bobby before they left and the car was quiet for a while.

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam who didn't reply. "Is that you in there?"

"I was awake for some of it, Dean." Sam said. "I watched myself kill Wandell with my own two hands. I saw the light go out of his eyes." 

"It must have been awful." Dean said.

"That's not my point. No matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot." Sam turned around to face Alex.

"It wasn't you, Sam." Alex stared out the window.

"This time it wasn't me. What about next time?"

"When your father said Dean would have to kill you, it was only if he couldn't save you." Alex let the silent tears fall. "Dean's going to save you."

"Alex," Dean started.

"Dean will save you." Alex interrupted. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Bits and pieces." They were silent until they got to a motel. When Sam went to get a room, Dean cornered Alex with her back to the motel office.

"You have to tell him." There was no room for arguing.

"Why? So he can try to make a deal himself and be really screwed? Dean, Yellow Eyes has been asking me to push Sam in the right direction, to use how Sam feels for me against him. Instead of doing that, instead of letting him die, instead of making you lose your brother, I gave myself up." Alex heard her voice catch and felt tears threaten. "I gave myself up because I love him. I chose to do this because you won't be able to kill him and neither will I. If we weren't hunters, I'm pretty sure Sam is the guy I'd marry."

"So you'd rather let him watch you die in ten years?" Dean asked, angrily.

"What are the chances that we are going to be together in ten years, Dean?" Alex said. "What are the odds that we all survive everything that goes bump in the night and live happily ever after? I did this so you and Sam can fight and you don't have to kill Sam. Don't you dare tell Sam about this either. This isn't his problem."

"Actually, it is his problem." Dean was shouting now. "How do you think he's gonna feel when he finds out about this? Because I guarantee he will."

"If you don't tell him, he won't." Alex moved closer with every word, causing Dean to back up until he was flat against the wall. "Dean, we've solved your problem. This isn't your problem, it's mine, so let me worry about it."

"Is everything okay?" Sam's voice said.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Dean said after straightening his jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean she fell?" Alex asked into her phone. "Is she okay? Sure. I'm on my way."

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. My mom fell down the stairs at our house and I need to go make sure she's okay." Alex grabbed her bag and jammed her clothes in it. "I'll call you guys when I get to Missouri."

"Where in Missouri?" Sam looked up from his computer.

"Festus, it's my hometown." Alex kissed Sam on the cheek and headed toward the door. Sam grabbed her arm to stop her.

"There's a case there." Alex was confused so Sam continued. "There have been some strange accidents at the high school so we'll go with you and check it out."

Dean spoke from the bathroom. "How strange are we talkin' Sam?"

"There's kids having from heart problems when they're perfectly healthy and kids who look like they've fallen down stairs when they're nowhere near any."

"That is weird." Dean agreed. "Well, let's hit the road."

When they were an hour away from the hospital Alex leaned forward in her seat. "Guys, I should warn you about my mom. First off, ever since Izzie died she uses sex to find some validation in her life. Next, if you sleep with my mom, Dean, I'll cut off your favorite appendage. Oh, and my mom has no idea that I'm hunting or dating you Sam."

"Wait, what?" Sam turned around in his seat. "Why not?"

"Because it would lead to some very awkward situations and conversations." Alex kissed him chastely on the lips. "It's no big deal Sam."

Alex recognized the place where she grew up and gave Dean easy directions to the hospital. The nurse informed Alex that her mother was not in the hospital.

"I got a call from here saying she was." Alex was confused.

"I'm sorry, she's not here." The nurse shrugged apologetically.

"Thanks." Turning to Sam and Dean she said, "I guess we have to go to my house."

It wasn't far to her house and when they stopped in the driveway Dean was stunned. "Dude, you live in a McMansion. Why aren't you staying here instead of a crappy motel?"

Alex rolled her eyes and exited the car, walking up the familiar steps to her front door. Using the key that had been buried in her purse since Izzie's funeral, Alex opened the door. Dean and Sam followed Alex through the house, stunned by the luxury surrounding them.

"Mom?" Alex tossed her bag on the table and looked around. She heard some music coming from upstairs and followed it, with the boys following her. Bracing herself she opened the door to her mother's bed room. She saw her mom dancing wildly to music with her back to them. Alex walked to the stereo and clicked it off, causing her mom to turn around.

"Lexi!" She raced toward her and flung her arms around her daughter. "Thank God you're okay."

"Mom, what the hell?" Alex pushed her away. "You had the hospital call me and say you were hurt."

"How else was I going to get you here?" Her mom noticed Sam and Dean finally. "Who are these handsome gentlemen?"

She walked toward them with a little more sex appeal than necessary and Alex stopped her by speaking. "This is Sam and Dean."

"Well, hello Sam and Dean. I'm Amelia." Amelia held her hand out and winked at Dean. He smiled flirtatiously but it quickly died on his lips from a stern look from Alex. When Amelia turned her attention to Sam, Alex had enough.

"Mom, was there a reason you called me here?" Alex planted her hands on her hips.

"I just missed my daughter. It's lonely in this big house." Amelia had tears welling in her eyes. "You never call me."

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry, Mom. Please don't cry."

Alex wrapped her arms around her mother as she sobbed. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Stay with me for a little while." Amelia's voice was muffled.

Alex looked at Sam and Dean with apologetic eyes. "Fine. But only for a little while."

Amelia's tears were gone as she made eye contact with her daughter. "Good. Lexi, your room is exactly how you left it and so is your studio."

"Studio?" Dean mouthed to Sam as they followed Alex and Amelia down stairs. While Amelia went to get drinks for them Alex apologized.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I didn't think she would do this. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Dean said. "This place is awesome."

Amelia came back with refreshments, speaking excitedly. "I know I missed your birthday but I've planned a party for you. Oh! Guess what, Evan is coming. He's wanted to see you since you two broke up. He's been a mess without you." 

"Mom, I don't want to see Evan."

"Well, sweetheart, he misses you. Since you broke up with him so suddenly, I thought…" 

"Mom!" Alex stopped her when she saw Sam's face. "They don't want to hear about Evan."

"Anyway, there's also some jobs open at the high school." Amelia nibbled on a cookie. "You heard about the accidents at the high school right?"

"Yeah, actually we did hear about it." Sam put his glass down. "What can you tell us about them?"

"It's almost like the poor kids have been scared to death and the poor faculty doesn't know what to do with themselves. Three of the teachers have quit," Amelia looked at her daughter. "Including the dance and vocal coach. I told the principal that you might be interested in taking it."

"I'll think about it." Alex sat still.

"So, Mrs. Hunter," Dean started.

"Please, call me Amelia or Amy if you like." Amy winked at him again.

"Okay, Amy. This is a nice place, if you don't mind me saying so." Dean offered a charming smile and Alex threw up in her mouth a little bit. "How did you manage a place like this?"

"I'm a surgeon at the hospital. I got lucky." Amy sounded proud. "After the….accident I took some time off and focused on research."

"Mom, we were on the road for a while today so is it okay if we get some rest?" Alex stood.

"Of course, sweetheart. Your room is exactly how you left it. I'll show you boys to the guest rooms." Amy stood.

"It's okay, Mom. I'll show them where they are."

"Okay. This is embarrassing sweetheart but I didn't think you'd be here this soon and I have a date tonight. Will you be alright if I go?"

"Yes, mother. I will." Alex grabbed her bags. "Come on, guys. I'll show you where you can sleep and shower."

Amy went upstairs to get ready for her date and Alex navigated the hallways to the guest rooms. There were comfortable beds in each one with a walk in bathroom attached to each room. Once the boys were settled in their rooms, Alex went to her old room. Opening the door the first thing she saw was her big bed with wrought iron framing. Tossing her bags on the bed she looked around her room seeing all of her music equipment and performance trophies. Amy had put together a scrapbook of Alex's contests and awards and set it on her desk. Deciding she needed some time to unwind, Alex went to the basement her mother had transformed to a dance studio. Plugging her iPod into the speakers and choosing a fast paced song and blasting the music; falling into the easy rhythm as she danced to it, letting the last four years of pain pour out. She didn't stop until her legs felt like rubber and she was drenched with sweat.

She looked up when she heard someone clapping. Amy stood there dressed in a black dress, smiling.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you dance like that."

"Yeah, well it's been a long time since I've felt like dancing." Alex tried to catch her breath. "Why did you call me here, Mom?"

"I've been having a really hard time since Izzie died." Amy sniffled. "I needed to see you."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't handle being here, in this house," Alex tightened her ponytail.

Amy was quiet for a minute before changing the subject. "Where did you pick up those two?"

Alex laughed. "I met them on the road. We've been working together."

"Oh, this secret job you have. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"It's nothing interesting." Alex checked the time on her phone. "You better get going or you'll be late."

"Alright, sweetie." Amy kissed her daughter's cheek, well aware that Alex was trying to get rid of her. "Have fun tonight."

Alex watched her mom leave and decided that she should make sure Dean and Sam hadn't gotten lost. She bumped into Sam on her way out of her studio.

"Hey, Sammy." She kissed him. "How's your room?"

"Big." He chuckled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great." Sam followed her to her room and watched as she gathered some clean clothes, stripping off her sweaty ones. "When do you want to go check out the school?"

"Dean and I were talking and thought we should look into the jobs at the school. That way we can be there anytime." Sam lost his train of thought for a moment when Alex stood in just her underwear. Clearing his throat he continued. "We can go tomorrow and look into it."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I graduated there so maybe that will give us some pull." Alex shrugged.

Sam found himself looking at every inch of exposed skin on Alex, unable to stop himself from pressing her against the wall and kissing her.

"Sam, I was just going to shower." Alex spoke when he moved his attention to her neck.

He chuckled before answering. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Alex smiled as Sam carried her to the bathroom and shut the door. They stayed in the bathroom until they used all the hot water and Alex shrieked in surprise when the cold water blasted her. She bolted out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, tossing Sam another towel. There was a knock on the door and Dean walked in before Alex could respond.

"Whoa! Hey sorry." Dean blocked his eyes. "I was heading out to the bar. You guys comin?"

"Yeah, just let me get dressed." Alex waited for Dean to leave and burst into laughter, joined by Sam. "Go get dressed, Sam. We are working a case."

Sam kissed her again before going to his own room. She glanced through the closet, trying to find a good dress to wear. When she saw the little black dress hanging in the back she snatched it and squeezed into it, deciding if she was going to be out with Sam, she would look the very best she could. Matching it with black ankle booties and a black leather jacket, Alex applied a smokey eye makeup and slightly curled her hair. She finished her outfit with the locket Sam had given her and met Sam and Dean in the hall.

"Holy crap, Alex." Dean said. "You're a girl."

"Thanks, Dean." Alex playfully punched him. "You guys ready to go?"

Alex gave Dean directions to several bars and he picked one. Alex had been here before and knew they had the best music. She and Sam watched as Dean tried to pick up random bar girls, successful on the very first try.

"Dean, don't you bring her back to my house." Alex shouted as they left. "He was our ride."

"That's okay. We can call a cab. Let him have his fun."

"You're right." Alex drank a shot quickly. "Do you want to dance?"

Sam chuckled. "I can't dance."

"I can. Come on." Alex dragged him to the dance floor and they danced for a while. Alex had gone to the bathroom and was checking her makeup in the mirror when something made her freeze. Staring at her reflection was her sister and when she turned around, Izzie was gone.

"Oh, no." Alex told Sam they had to leave and got back to her house in record time. "Sam, I think my sister is the one behind the accidents."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I saw Izzie in the bathroom at the bar. She was in the mirror but when I turned around she was gone."

"She could be a vengeful spirit."

Alex didn't know what to say because she knew what that meant. "Sam, I can't talk about this right now. I think I need some time to process this."

"Sure. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Sam was concerned.

"Yeah, that's fine."

They changed and lay down for bed. Alex dreamt of her sister again and Izzie was begging for help like she always was. When Alex snapped her eyes open she saw Izzie standing next to the bed.

"Save me, Lexi. You have to help me. They're hurting me." Then she was gone.

Alex sat up, gasping for breath. She made sure she didn't wake Sam up and checked the time. Hearing someone in the hall, Alex went to see who it was. It was the random bar chick Dean had brought home and Alex dressed quickly and made breakfast when the girl left through the front door. Dean came into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Did you have a nice night, Dean?" Alex smirked.

"These girls are wildcats." Dean poured himself some coffee and stole a piece of Alex's toast.

"Hey, get your own." Alex shielded her plate as Sam joined them. "I don't think Izzie is the one doing this, Sam. I think somebody is controlling her."

"What are you talking about?" Dean was confused and Alex filled him in.

"She came to me last night and begged for help. I think we still need to look into the high school."

Alex stole the keys from Dean and drove them to the school after breakfast. School was about to begin and the parking lot was filled with tired students. Alex ignored the whispers and glances as she led them through the hallways.

"Hey, wait a minute." Sam stopped them, staring at a glass case. "Alex, that's you."

"Yeah." Alex shrugged.

"It says that you were a performing arts champion." Dean chuckled. "What does that mean?"

"It means that she won many contests, trophies, and funding to give this school a fantastic arts program. She was also featured in a lot of professional shows, donating her earnings to this school." A voice behind them spoke and Alex knew it was Evan. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't bad to stare at but he wasn't Alex's type. Kissing her on the cheek he said, "How have you been Alex?"

"Good, Evan. We're actually here to see Mr. Jones about the open positions." Alex pointed at a door down the hall. "Is he in?"

"He is but if you're here about the vocal and dance coach job, you have to talk to me." Evan smiled. "You'd be my assistant and Jones said I could hire whoever I wanted."

"Okay. Why don't you two go talk to Mr. Jones?" Alex turned to Sam and Dean. "I'm going to meet with Evan and I'll meet you guys later."

Walking to the principal's door Dean said, "Did you know your girlfriend was loaded?" 

"I had no idea." They knocked on the door and started their interviews, easily getting hired. Their interview had only taken about half an hour and they wandered around, looking for Alex.

"So, Alex, you're obviously qualified for this job." Evan led her to the auditorium. "I just have to make sure that you still have your talents and can help us."

"Are you asking me to audition?" Alex looked toward the doors as teenagers came in.

"I am." Evan turned to the students. "Guys, this is Alex Hunter."

Squeals erupted and Alex smiled at them. "Evan, I don't have anything prepared."

"That's okay. This year we are dedicating every performance to Izzie and since she loved the show Glee, that's what the music will be." Evan handed her a paper. "We're going to start with the show that you won with senior year."

Alex had choreographed a dance to the song 'Light up the World' and then performed it at Nationals when Izzie insisted. That was the last time she won a trophy for this school and it had been recorded.

"I can't do this song right now, Evan. Can I do something else?"

"What did you have in mind?" Evan asked.

"Can I do the Celine Dion song I did junior year?"

"Sure." Evan instructed the band to play "When you touch me like this" and the students sat down. Alex glanced into the wings and saw Izzie standing there, watching her. Evan watched her as she performed.

Sam and Dean had found Alex in the auditorium singing what seemed to be a love song to the guy from earlier. Sam felt a twinge of jealousy watching Evan stare at Alex even though he couldn't help but be slightly amazed by Alex's talent. When she had finished singing, the students applauded and cheered loudly. Alex seemed in a hurry to get off the stage so Sam met her halfway up the aisle.

"We need to go." Alex dragged them into the hall. "I saw Izzie again. She was watching me. I really don't think she's the one doing this stuff."

There was screaming down the hall and they followed it, finding a student clutching their chest in agony. Sam called for help while Alex and Dean tried to stop it. They weren't able to and they closed the student's eyes after she died.

"I know this isn't Izzie." Alex said later at her house. "This isn't like my sister. She wouldn't harm a fly. I mean that literally. If she saw a fly, she would make me catch it and let it go."

"Sometimes things happen when you're on the other side." Dean offered.

"She is not evil." Alex insisted. "She is my sister. Somebody is doing this to her."

"Okay, well any ideas who would do this?" Sam asked, trying to appease her.

"No. I was friends with everybody here and everybody adored Izzie."

"You never made any enemies?" Dean found that hard to believe.

"No, even when Evan and I broke up, we were friends." Alex got up to get a drink. "He was calling me and trying to get back together with me but that stopped before I met you guys. I did get a call from him a few days ago, right around the time this stuff happened. He was drunk and asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?" Sam said, before he could stop himself.

"I told him no." Alex was surprised at him. "I don't think he remembers it because he didn't mention it today."

"Do you know where he lives?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Down the street. Do you guys want to go check it out?"

"Let's go." A few minutes later they were at Evan's house, snooping through his things. Alex went to his bedroom and looked around, not finding anything interesting. Sam called her down to the basement.

"You were right," Sam told Dean. "It's definitely Evan. Look at this stuff."

Sam shuffled through different books and spells that were used to summon ghosts. Everything was covered in clumps of fur and ripped clothes. They were busy reading the papers when they heard the door open. Evan had come home and was on his way to the basement.

"You guys, hide." Alex whispered, hiding the books and spells. They hid underneath the stairs while Alex reclined on the couch. "Hey, Evan."

"What are you doing here?" He smiled. "Not that I'm not pleased. I just wasn't expecting you."

"I wanted to come see you." Alex smiled warmly. "How did I do in my audtion?"

"I think it's safe to say that you got the job." Evan sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry about Izzie."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry you're hurting." Evan stroked her hair. Alex could smell alcohol on his breath and she felt uncomfortable. "You could see her again, you know."

"I can't visit her grave right now."

"That's not what I mean, Lexi." Evan nuzzled her neck. "I mean, I can bring her back to you."

"What are you talking about?" Alex moved away from him.

"I brought Izzie back." He moved with her.

"Why would you do that?"

"So you would come home and we can be together." Evan acted like it was no big deal, then he got irritated. "But you didn't come home and then I had to make you come."

"What do you mean, make me come?"

"I know what you do, Alex." His voice was slightly dangerous. "I know what you hunt."

"You're drunk." Alex tried to push him away but he pushed her down on the couch and lay on top of her. "Get off me."

"I had Izzie get your attention." Evan kissed her neck and she pushed at him. "Those kids weren't anybody important."

"They were to the parents. Get off me!" Alex slapped Evan and she heard him growl. Seconds later, he had fur and a muzzle, a muzzle she recognized. "Sam! Dean! Help me!"

Putting all the strength she had against his chest she pushed. Evan growled more every time she pushed against him.

"Sam!" Alex shrieked again, screaming when she heard gunshots. Evan howled in pain and turned around to face Sam and Dean. She covered her ears as they continued to keep shooting. Alex heard a body fall and they stopped shooting. When she got up and dropped to her knees next to Evan, who was still breathing.

"Alex, get away from him." Sam pulled her away.

"He's the one who killed Izzie." Alex shook and tears fell down her cheeks. "I thought I killed him but I didn't. He killed her and brought her back. Shoot him, Dean. Please."

Alex watched as Dean fired a bullet into the wolf's heart, stopping it. Alex took a moment to cry into Sam's chest while Dean took care of the body. Sam took Alex out to the Impala to wait and he helped Dean finish up. Taking deep breaths, Alex calmed down and felt something touch her hand. Looking down, she saw Izzie standing there with a smile on her face.

Kneeling down, Alex smiled back. "You have to go, Izzie."

"I don't want to go." Izzie hugged her sister. "I'm scared."

"You'll be okay." Alex felt more tears welling up and she smiled anyway. "Because I'm watching out for you and I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop Evan from hurting you. But you're safe now. I promise."

"Who will take care of you?"

"We can take care of each other, but if you're worried I have Sam and Dean here to help me." Alex brushed Izzie's hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Lexi. I miss you."

"I love and miss you too, Izzie." Alex cleared her throat.

Izzie glanced over Alex's shoulder and saw Sam and Dean approaching them. When they saw Izzie, their steps slowed so she spoke loud enough so they could hear her. "Will you take care of Lexi?"

They nodded with a solemn smile. Izzie walked to Sam and motioned for him to kneel down. When he did she whispered, "Lexi loves you."

"I know." Sam smiled.

"Do you love her back?"

"Yes, I do. Very much."

"Good. Cause she needs somebody to love her." Izzie's body started to glow and she turned back to Alex. "I'm scared, Alex."

"You'll be safe now, Izzie." Alex promised. "I love you."

Izzie waved bye to her sister and disappeared.

"Is she really gone?" Alex asked.

"I think so." Sam said. "There's no way to really know for now."

Getting back in the car, Alex said, "Should we get back on the road?"

"And leave the luxury that you live in?" Dean said. "Not yet. "

"You want to nail my mom, don't you?" Alex groaned.

Dean chuckled. "I can get some MILF action."

Alex didn't want to talk about it and when they got home she went to her room. Sam followed and sat on her bed as she flopped down face first.

"Are you okay?" He stroked her hair.

"Dean's going to have sex with my mother."

"I meant about Izzie." He sighed.

"She's safe now. She's at peace." Alex rolled over. "I just want something to take my mind off everything."

"I think I could help with that." Sam kissed her.

"I don't mean that," Alex giggled and pushed Sam away. "I think I'm going to go to my studio. Do you want to come?"

"Um, sure."

In her studio, Alex turned on some slow dancing music. Sam took her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest. They moved in time to the music for several minutes before Sam spoke.

"Do you want to tell me why Dean looks angry every time he looks at you?"

"Not really." Alex closed her eyes.

"I'm going to find out eventually, Alex."

"If I tell you, you'll get mad too," Alex looked up at him. "Then you'll do something stupid."

"I need to know, Alex, especially if you're in trouble."

Alex took a deep breath then smiled. "Sam, if I was in trouble, I'd let you know."

"Oh, you're in trouble, Lexi." Alex knew that voice and her heart stopped. Sam went still and Alex turned to face Azazel. "Honey, I'm home."

When Alex woke up, she and Sam were in a ghost town. They looked around, trying to find anybody else, checking every building. Sam heard somebody walking toward the building they were in, so he pushed Alex behind him and picked up a plank of wood.

"Sam! It's Andy!" Alex pulled his arm back.

"I just woke up in Frontierland!" Andy was freaking out. "I remember my fourth bong load and then a really intense smell like—"

"Sulfur?" Alex asked as a woman screamed. They followed the sound and found Ava trapped in a locked building.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." Sam said. "You've been missing for 5 months."

"What's happening?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm going to find out." Sam assured them. They heard more people and called out for them.

"Are you both 23?" Sam asked. "We all are. We have abilities that started a year ago. You find out you can do things you didn't think were possible."

They all stared at one another and Alex prayed that Sam wouldn't ask why she was here. Ava and Sam have visions and Andy can make people do things. The other woman, Lilly, said that if she touches people their hearts stop and Jake didn't tell them what his ability was.

"Who brought us here?" Ava asked.

"It's more of a 'what' than a 'who'." Sam said. "It's a demon."

"We're soldiers in a demon who wants to bring on the apocalypse?" Jake asked.

"When you say it like that—" Alex started.

"And we've been picked? Why us?" Jake interrupted.

"I'm not sure, okay." Sam said.

"This sounds crazy." Ava said.

"This doesn't just sound crazy." Jake was angry now.

"I don't care what you think, okay? If we're gathered here together, that means it's starting." Alex said.

Jake went off on his own after accusing them of being crazy. The rest of them stood there, not sure what to do. They decided to go after Jake and lucky for him they did, because he was about to be attacked by a demon. Sam grabbed an iron poker and got rid of it.

"Pretty sure that was an achiri." Sam walked back outside.

"It still doesn't tell us where we are." Alex said. "Andy, are you okay?"

"I'm still processing 'demons are real'."

There was a bell not far from where Sam saved Jake. "I've seen that before. I think I know where we are. Cold Oak, South Dakota. The town's so haunted, every single resident fled. "

"At least we're somewhere historical." Ava tried to be optimistic.

"Why are we here?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know yet." Sam said for the hundredth time.

"We need to get the hell out of dodge. "

"There's miles of woods surrounding us, Lilly," Alex tried to reason with her. "I know this sucks but-"

"You don't know anything." Lilly shouted. "I accidently touched my girlfriend."

"I've lost people too." Sam tried to comfort her. "I have a brother out there right now. Or he could be dead for all I know."

Alex slipped her hand into Sam's. "Dean's alive, Sam. We need to find weapons; iron or salt."

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake was doubtful.

"It is." Alex went with Andy to find supplies and Sam went with Ava. "Sam! We found salt!"

"Where's Lilly?" Sam asked. They went outside and found Lilly, dead. Ava had a breakdown.

"That happened because she tried to leave. We have to wait for the next attack then fight it."

"I'm not a soldier." Ava argued.

"I wish Dean were here right now," Sam said as they headed to find a place to camp out. "I'd give my arm for a working phone."

"You know, you may not need one." Andy said. He gestured to his head. "I've never tried it long distance before but do you have anything of Dean's on you? Like something he touched?"

Sam dug through his pockets. "I have a receipt. Will that work?"

"Yeah." Andy read the name. "D. Hasselhoff?"

"It's a long story." Sam chuckled.

The town was extra creepy at night and Sam and Jake went to find iron. Alex stayed with Andy and Ava to help keep them safe. She sang quietly to calm herself. She knew how bad this situation was and started to pour salt around windows and doors. When Sam and Jake came back, they helped her and Ava finish.

"Why us, Sam? What did we do to deserve this?" Ava asked.

"Just lucky, I guess." Sam shrugged.

"If it wasn't for bad luck, I'd have no luck at all. I just can't wait for this all to be over so I can pretend it never happened. I just want to curl up with Brady and watch bad TV." Ava noticed when Sam grimaced. "Do you know something I don't?"

"When the demon broke in your house to take you, your fiancé didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Ava sobbed into Sam's chest as he held her. Later that night, she sat next to Sam as they watched the window. He kept nodding off so she stroked his hair and fell asleep shortly after that.. When he jerked himself awake he shouted, "Jake! Behind you!"

Azazel stood in the door way. "Howdy, Sam. Lexi. What do you say we take a little walk?"

"You're awfully quiet, you two. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear." Sam growled.

"Sam, don't." Alex begged as Azazel chuckled.

"Where's my brother?"

"Quit worrying about Dean. I'd worry more about yourself." Azazel cautioned.

"He shouldn't have to worry about himself, you yellow eyed bastard," Alex shouted at him. "We had a deal. You save Sam and I'll be your soldier. He shouldn't be here!"

"I am going to save Sam. I'm going to make sure he is safe until the end." Azazel lowered his voice to a mocking whisper. "Because he's the one I'm rooting for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam said.

"Welcome to the Miss America Pageant." Azazel gestured around him. "Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive."

"I thought we were supposed to be—" Sam started to speak.

"Soldiers in a coming war?" Azazel interrupted. "That's true. You are. But here's the thing. I don't need soldiers. I need soldier. I just need the one."

"Why?" Sam was asking all the questions because Alex knew what he meant.

"I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need is a leader."

"To lead who?"

"Oh, I've already got my army, or I will soon, anyway."

"You son of a bitch." Alex spoke.

"I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. Lexi here knew it right away." Azazel patted her head while she glared at him. He looked at Sam. "I want to give you the inside track. You're tough, smart, and well trained thanks to your daddy. Sam. Sammy…. You're my favorite." 

"You ruined my life. You killed everyone I love. " Sam growled.

"The cost of doing business, I'm afraid. I mean sweet, little Jessica she just had to die. You were all set to marry that little, blond thing, become a tax lawyer with two kids, a beer gut, and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed you sharp, on the road, honing your skills, your gifts."

"What about my mom?"

"That was bad luck." Azazel admitted. "She walked in on us, wrong place, wrong time. It wasn't about her. It was about you. It's always been about you. I'll show you."

Sam and Alex were taken back to Sam's nursery on the night his mother died. They watched as Azazel dropped his blood into Sam's mouth.

"Does that mean I have demon blood in me?" When Azazel chuckled Sam shouted, "Answer me."

When Sam's mother came back in the room, Azazel brought him back.

"You yellow eyed bastard. We had a deal. I was to take Sam's place and be your soldier." Alex shouted. "You were to release him."

"Plans change. But now I have you both and you are a daughter a father can be proud of."

"I'm not your daughter." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"What does he mean, Alex?"

Jake shook Sam awake and said Ava was missing. They searched the houses when Sam heard a scream. Andy was dead. Alex came in when Ava was telling him that more children had shown up and that she had killed them all.

"I had no choice. It's me or them." Ava didn't sound remorseful. "After a while, it's even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it. " 

"Fighting what?" Alex stood next to Sam.

"Who we are. You have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast. It's crazy. The switches that just flip in your brain. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons?" Sam didn't really guess.

"You are quick on the draw." She placed her fingers against her temples and closed her eyes as black smoke entered the room. "I'm sorry, Sam, but it's over."

Jake came behind Ava and snapped her neck. Sam turned to Alex.

"You made a deal with him?" He was angry. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I did it to save you!" Alex maintained eye contact, unwilling to let him know she was scared. "Dean couldn't kill you and neither can I and the demon wanted me so I tried to trade." 

"Now you've sold yourself for nothing." Sam shouted. "Because we're here together and one or both of us are going to die."

"I won't kill you, Sam. I won't." Alex was firm. "You can kill me if you have to, but I won't kill you. Dean will find us and you'll be safe." 

"What about you?" Sam's anger leveled out a little as he walked out of the door.

"We have to get out of here." Alex said. "We have to walk."

"What about the achiri?" Jake asked, following them.

"We have to take our chances."

"Not _we_ Sam." Jake stopped as Sam and Alex turned. "I know that only one of us leaves tonight. I can get out of here, get close to the demon and I kill the bastard."

"Come with us." Alex offered.

"How do I know you won't turn on me?" Jake asked.

"We won't."

"I don't know that."

They all stared at each other for a moment. Sam carefully put down the knife he had found. Alex kept her demon knife hidden as Sam tried to talk Jake into coming with him. Jake put his iron rod down and then punched Sam across the yard. Alex pulled out her knife and jammed it into his leg before Jake stalked toward Sam and it didn't seem to phase him. He got to Sam and started beating him. Alex looked around for something, anything that could help Sam. Sam managed to get up and knocked Jake through a fence. Alex grabbed the iron rod and hit Jake in the head with it. Sam took it from her after Jake was unconscious and almost killed him, but he stopped and dropped the bar.

Sam cradled his right arm and Alex tried to help him walk but he shrugged her off. They started walking when they saw Dean and Bobby.

"Sam! Alex!"

"Dean!" Sam was relieved.

"Sam look out!" Dean shouted.

Alex turned back in enough time to see Jake running at Sam with the knife and pushed herself in front of the knife, feeling it tear into her abdomen and then ribs as Jake pulled the knife up.

"No!" Sam shouted as Alex fell and he ignored the throbbing in his arm as he tried to hold her. Dean tried to help as Bobby ran after Jake.

"Here, let me look at you." Sam checked her wound and tried to convince her it wasn't bad as she drifted out of consciousness. "We'll patch you up and you'll be as good as new. I got you. That's my job."

"I told you….that I ….would save you." Alex managed before she closed her eyes.

"Alex!" Sam shook her. "ALEX! No,no,no,no.."

Sam held her body and sobbed as they sat in the mud.

"Alex."

**A/N: I love hearing from you guys and appreciate the reviews. Love you all! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Dean may be slightly OOC in this chapter. **

Sam refused to move from Alex's side as she lay on the bare mattress. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that she was just sleeping. Dean watched his brother from the door, turning when Bobby came in.

"I brought you guys some food." Bobby held up the bucket of chicken in his hands.

"Thanks," Dean patted Bobby's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Sam said.

"You should eat something." Bobby said.

"I said I'm fine."

Dean watched Sam drink straight from the whiskey bottle that hadn't left his hand. Bobby sighed and spoke quietly so Sam wouldn't hear.

"I hate to bring this up, I really do, but don't you think maybe it's time to bury Alex?"

"No." Sam didn't turn around.

Trying to be helpful Bobby offered another suggestion. "We could maybe—" 

"What?" Sam stood and turned around. "Burn her body? Not yet."

Bobby and Dean watched him carefully.

"I want you guys to come with me." Bobby said.

"I'm not leaving her." Sam moved back to his chair.

"Cut him some slack, Bobby." Dean said, gently.

"I just don't think he should be with her, that's all." Bobby leaned forward on the table. "I got to admit, I could use your guys' help. Something big is going down and I mean end of the world big."

"Then let it end!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, man, you don't mean that." Dean said.

Sam stood, knocking over his chair and spoke angrily. "You don't think so? You don't think I've given enough? First Mom, then Jess, Dad, and now Alex? I'm done with it. All of it. If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and get the hell out of here. GO!"

Dean nodded when Bobby looked to him. "I'm sorry, Bobby."

Bobby left and told the boys they'd know where he was. Sam resumed his vigil at Alex's side with Dean watching him. They stayed there for a few days, Sam refusing to bury Alex and Dean refusing to leave Sam.

"Sam," Dean started. "Listen, we need to let her family know. Her mom deserves the chance to say goodbye to Alex."

"No."  
"Sam." Dean sighed. "She has a family, okay? She's not like us. We need to take her home."

"No."

"When we were little, you were probably 5, you started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? How come we moved around so much? Where did dad go when he left for days at a time. I'd always say 'Quit asking questions, Sam. Trust me you don't wanna know.' " Dean chuckled at the memory. "I just wanted you to be a kid for just a little bit longer. I always tried to protect you, keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job and I screw it up. I blew it. Alex was your salvation; and all three of us knew it and I should have saved her. She gave up her life to save yours and we both know she would have done it again. She's gone, Sam. The person that you could count on to save you, the one who did save you, is gone. For that, I'm sorry." Dean wiped away the tears on his cheeks. "How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do?"

When Sam didn't respond Dean stood and knew what he had to do and got in his car, speeding down the dark road. Stopping abruptly and putting together a box he buried in the middle of the crossroads. He looked around.

"Show your face you bitch!"

"Easy, you'll wake the neighbors." The demon's eyes glowed red for a moment then changed to brown. "Dean. It is so, so good to see you. I mean it. Look at you. You're gonna have to give me a moment. Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses."

"I should send you straight back to hell." Dean watched her as she circled him.

"You should, but you won't. And I know why. Following in Daddy's footsteps, want to make a deal. What I can't figure out is why you want to save Sammy's little girlfriend. It doesn't matter I suppose but I am curious."

Dean refused to answer her.

"Let me guess, bring little Alex back and you're offering up your own soul?"

"There's a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. All you have to do is bring Alex back and give me ten years. Ten years, then you come for me. "

"You must be joking."

"That's the same deal you give everybody else." Dean was slightly confused.

"You're not everybody else." She moved closer to him and pressed her body to his. "Why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyways."

"Nine years."

"No."

"Eight." 

"You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Okay, five years. Five years and my bill comes due. That's my last offer; five years or no deal."

The demon stepped closer to him and put her lips millimeters away from his. "No deal."

She walked away, getting several feet before Dean stopped her.

"What do I have to do?"

She walked back to him. "First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff. Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But I have a bit of a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a puppy- just too much fun to play with." She sighed. "I'll do it. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year and one year only. Here's the thing. If you try to welch or weasel your way out, the deal is off. Alex drops dead and she's back to rotting meat in no time. So …better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?"

Dean hesitated for a minute before kissing the demon and sealing his fate. Back at the cabin, Alex's eyes flew open and she gasped for breath. She sat up and looked around and saw Sam asleep on the floor cradling a whiskey bottle. Groaning at the ache in her abdomen she got up and moved to the mirror hanging on the wall, pulling up her shirt to check her stomach. There was a big pink and red gash but it was healing perfectly. She had just lowered her shirt back down when Dean walked in.

"Dean."

"Thank God, Alex." Dean embraced her tightly and she cringed in pain.

"That really hurts, Dean." He released her and helped her to the bed, careful not to step on Sam. "What happened to me?"

"What do you remember?"

"I saw you and Bobby coming for us, then you yelled for Sam to look out. I moved in front of Sam and then I felt this pain like sharp pain, like white hot, then Sam caught me as you ran towards us and that's about it."

"That kid tried stabbing Sam but you saved him. You lost a lot of blood and it was touch and go for a while."

"Dean, my mom was a surgeon, I know that you can't patch up a wound that bad."

"Bobby was able to." Dean lied. "Who was that kid?"

"His name was Jake."

Sam moved on the floor and groaned as the light shone in through the windows. He cradled his head in his hands, trying to control the constant throbbing in his brain. Alex tried to help him up but Dean stopped her.

"I'll help him, Alex." Dean pushed her back down as Sam's head snapped up and he saw her.

"Alex." He smiled broadly as he stood and pulled her into his chest. She felt his chest shudder and she hugged him back, trying to ignore the pain. Dean saw her wince and tried to pry Sam away.

"Sam, you're hurting her."

Sam released her but only to cup her face in his hands before he kissed her. He was enraged when he spoke. "I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart."

Dean stopped him when he tried to move. "You haven't eaten in days and she just woke up. Let's get you guys something to eat. You hungry? I'm starving."

Sam helped her to the kitchen, unwilling to let her go or out of his sight. They ate cold pizza and Dean made Sam drink some coffee.

"What I don't understand is," Alex said around a mouthful of pizza. "The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out of there alive. So, how did we managed to get out?"

Dean spoke quickly. "They left you for dead and that kid went off into the woods. They probably figured Sam won."

"Since Jake thinks he won, there's no telling where he is or if the demon has him." Alex drank some water. "We have to stop him." 

"You need your rest." Sam put his hand on Alex's leg. "We have time."

"No, we don't." Alex tried to stand and Sam looked to Dean for back up.

"Listen, Alex, oceans aren't boiling. There aren't frogs raining from the sky. Sam's right. You need your rest."

Alex sighed in defeat. "Did you call the Roadhouse to see if they know anything?"

Sam and Dean told her what happened to the Roadhouse and Ellen and Ash. They thought demons burned it down because Ash knew something and that Bobby was working on it.

"Bobby isn't far, is he?" Alex stood too quickly and sucked her breath in at the pain.

"You need to take care of yourself," Sam held her shoulders and placed his fingers under her chin, causing her to look in his eyes, noticing for the first time how red and bloodshot they were. "You almost died in there. Just take care of yourself, just for a little while."

"I'm sorry, Sam. No."

They followed her out to the car and drove the short trip to Bobby's. Sam insisted that she take a nap on the way there. Alex closed her eyes just so Sam would quit telling her to nap. When they knocked on the door, Bobby looked surprised to see her.

Alex smiled. "Hey, Bobby."

"Alex. It's good to see you up and around again."

"Thanks for patching me up." Alex followed Sam into the house.

Dean paused by Bobby. "Alex is better and we're back in it now. What do you know?"

Alex noticed that Bobby was glaring at Dean, who looked like a kid with his fingers caught in the cookie jar. She shrugged it off when Bobby showed them a map that showed demon activity while one place in southern Wyoming was completely clean. Bobby asked Alex to look at it again while he and the boys got more books out of his truck. After Sam had taken his books inside, Bobby shouted at Dean.

"What the hell did you do? You made a deal…for Alex, didn't you?" Dean didn't answer . "How long did they give you?"

"Bobby." Dean looked away.

"How long?!" Bobby shouted.

"One year."

"Damn it, Dean."

"Which is why we got to find this yellow eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm killing myself. Alex can take care of Sam, hell she did it when I was supposed to. What do I have to lose?"

"I could throttle you!" Bobby grabbed Dean's collar.

"And send me downstairs ahead of time?"

Bobby released him. "What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad, you're just itching to throw yourselves down into the pit."

"That's my point, Bobby. Dad did this to save me. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way Sam won't be alone and something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life can mean something."

"It didn't mean something before? Do you have that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head? How is Sam gonna feel when he finds out you're going to Hell? How is Alex gonna feel?"  
"You can't tell them, Bobby. Do whatever you have to do, but please don't tell them."

A shadow caught their eye and they ducked behind a car and grabbed the person casting it. It was Ellen and she put her arms around Dean and sobbed. Inside his house, Bobby made Ellen drink holy water which she did easily, asking for whiskey next. They listened to her tell them how she got out; how dumb luck saved her. Ash told her that something was in the safe and when she got back the Roadhouse was burning to the ground.

"What was in the safe?"

Ellen pulled a map out of her coat pocket. It was a map of Wyoming that had stars drawn on it. They spent hours researching until Bobby found the answer. The stars on the map were churches built by Samuel Colt and they all had private railroads going to each one. Bobby connected the lines and they stared at the paper.

"That's a huge devil's trap." Alex said. "Does it still work? I mean wouldn't the lines have rusted by now?"

"It does work." Sam said. "That's why the demons are surrounding it."

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked.

"That's what I've been looking for. There's an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."Dean gestured on the map.

"What's so important about a cemetery?" Alex asked. "What's he trying to protect?"

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep demons out?" Dean said. "What if he was trying to keep something in?"

"There's a happy thought." Alex muttered.

"Could they do it, Bobby?" Sam asked. "Could they get inside?"

"This thing is so powerful, you'd need an A bomb to destroy it. No full blooded demon could cross it. "

Alex clutched Sam's sleeve when a thought hit her. "That's why Yellow Eyes wanted us. He wanted a human to cross the railroads and find a way to let him in."

They packed up and found their way to the cemetery, taking positions and waiting for Jake. Sam insisted that Alex stay close by.

"Sam," Alex had enough. "You can't shelter me like this. I got hurt and I'm sure it will happen again. You can't have to worry about me if we get attacked, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Don't let anything happen to you."

She blew him a kiss as she took her position behind a headstone, noting that it was a little creepy to be in a cemetery at night. Jake walked past Dean and Alex held her breath as he approached the door.

"Howdy, Jake." Sam spoke as they emerged with their guns drawn. When Jake saw Alex, he froze.

"You were dead. I killed you."

"Yeah? Next time finish the job." Alex glared at him.

"I did. I cut through your stomach, intestines, and lungs."

Alex looked at Sam then Dean before turning her attention back to Jake.

"You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Take it real easy there, son." Bobby cautioned.

"And if I don't?" Jake asked.

"Wait and see." Sam said.

"You a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do, kill me?" Jake questioned.

"It's a thought." Sam didn't hesitate.

"You had your chance, you couldn't." Jake was amused.

"I won't make that mistake twice." Sam promised.

Jake laughed and Dean said, "What are you smiling at you little bitch?"

"Hey," Jake looked at Alex. "Do me a favor. Put that gun to your head."

Alex struggled to keep her gun focused on Jake, fear creeping through her when her gun was at her head instead.

"That Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi Mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go." Sam ordered, and they aimed their weapons.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off." Jake warned. They looked at each other before reluctantly dropping their guns to the ground, all except Alex. "Thank you."

Jake moved quickly to put the Colt in the door. Bobby grabbed Alex's arm and moved the gun from her head. She aimed at Jake's back and fired three shots, causing him to fall. Sam walked to Jake's gasping body and stood in front of him, his face devoid of anything human.

"Please….don't." Jake begged. "Please."

Alex jumped as she watched Sam put three more bullets in Jake, blood splattering his face. Bobby, Ellen, and Alex walked past him and grabbed the Colt. Dean stopped and searched Sam's face for any feeling while he wiped the blood off.

"Oh, no." Bobby moaned.

"What is it?" Ellen asked. 

"It's hell."

They ran for cover, diving behind headstones as the huge door rattled. Sam had ended up a few yards away from Alex, and she flinched when the doors slammed open. Black smoke poured out and she could see flashes of people.

"What happened?" Dean shouted.

"It's a Devil's Gate, it's a door to hell." Ellen called back.

Alex could hear the railroad groaning as the demons broke the lines. "We have to shut the gate!"

They moved to push the doors closed. Alex realized that Yellow Eyes would be coming for the Colt and turned just in time to see him there. She aimed for him but he pulled it from her hands.

"Girls shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." He mocked before throwing her against a headstone, causing her head to bleed. Alex squirmed to sit up and wiped the blood from her eyes. Sam had put his back against the door to try to close it when he saw her sprawled on the grass and the demon moving for her.

"Alex!" He screamed and ran for her. The demon threw him against a tree and held him there.

"I'll get to you in a minute, Champ." He said over the fray. "I'm proud of you. I knew you had it in you."

Alex had gotten on her knees when Azazel used his demon powers to hold her against the headstone.

"Sit a spell."

"I'm not afraid of you," Alex told him.

"So, Lexi, give Dean a message for me. Tell him I said thanks." Azazel kneeled in front of her. "You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know. Red tape—it'll make you nuts. But thanks to Dean, you're back in rotation. That's good because now Sammy's in rotation. You two will be perfect by the time I'm through with you." He laughed. "I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. It's nice to not have to kill my baby girl too. Trust me, Daddy's proud."

Alex moved her head away when Azazel stroked her cheek.

"Although, one has to ask; how do we know what Dean brought back is 100% pure Alex?" Azazel looked at her with questioning eyes. "You did just kill Jake in cold blood. One shot would have been enough, after all, you know where the kill shots are."

Sam watched helplessly from the tree and Alex saw the hurt in his eyes while Azazel chuckled evilly. Black smoke clouds moved around them, getting away.

"What's dead should stay dead." Azazel got up. "Tell Dean I said, thanks a bunch. I knew I kept him alive for some reason. Until now."

Alex watched a man with a kind smile come up behind Azazel as the demon turned and aimed his gun at Dean. The man wrapped his arms around Azazel and pulled the demon out, wrestling with the black smoke as the host body fell to the ground. Alex crawled for the Colt, snatching just as Azazel reclaimed his body. He spun around and saw her aim the Colt at his chest and pull the hammer down.

"Don't call him Sammy." She pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet flew straight into his heart. He seemed shocked for a moment before lighting shocked him several times and there was a bang inside his body. The host body fell to the ground while Azazel died. Sam was released and fell to the ground at the same time that Bobby, Dean, and Ellen closed the gate, the lock spinning.

The man, who Alex now recognized from a photo she had seen, was John Winchester. She watched as he approached his sons, not able to speak. They knew what he was trying to say. He looked at Alex and nodded at her. She smiled and nodded back and they watched as John's body glowed then disappeared. Sam and Dean both had tears in their eyes so Alex took both their hands while they examined Azazel's body.

"He's dead." Sam said. "I can't believe it. He's really dead."

"Do you really think your dad climbed out of hell?" Alex asked.

"The door was open." Dean looked back at it. "If there's anyone stubborn enough, it's him."

"Where do you think he is now?" Sam asked his brother.

"I don't know." Dean was honest.

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean…our whole lives, everything has been prepping for this and now-I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do." Dean kneeled down to Azazel's body. "That was for our mom you son of a bitch."

Sam had gone to check on Bobby and Ellen, leaving Alex with Dean. "He—Yellow Eyes—wanted me to give you a message."

"Yeah? What was it?"

"He told me to tell you thanks." Alex had tears in her eyes. "That demon's can't bring somebody back without a deal. Dean, please tell me that it isn't true. Please tell me that you didn't make a deal for me."

When Dean didn't answer, Alex sniffled. "Why the hell would you do that, Dean? Your brother needs you."

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. "He needs someone to protect him and if something happens to me, I need to know you'll take care of him. I have to watch out for him." 

Alex nodded. "How long did they give you?"

"One year."

"Does Sam know?" Alex wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"No."

"Then I guess it's our turn to save your ass." Alex hugged Dean. "I shouldn't say thanks but thanks."

"Well," Ellen spoke as she approached with Sam and Bobby. "The Yellow Eyed demon might be dead but a lot more got through that gate."

"How many, you think?" Dean asked.

"100. Maybe 200." Sam answered. "It's an army. He's unleashed an army."

"Hope to hell you guys are ready." Bobby said. "Cause the war has just begun."

"We got work to do." Alex smiled and handed Dean the Colt.

They decided to stop and regroup in a motel. Alex examined the cut on her head in the bathroom while Sam showered. It was just a scratch and nothing to worry about. Sam poked his head out of the shower curtain.

"Alex, is your head okay?" He smiled when she nodded. "Come here."

Alex smiled and Sam leaned forward to kiss her. She caught a glance of his body when he did so and her stomach did flips. He chuckled when he saw her checking him out. "Do you want to join me?"

"Dean's in the other room, Sam." Alex halfheartedly scolded. Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him anyway. "Sam! I'm still dressed."

"Let me fix that." Sam pulled her shirt off and when he pressed her against the wall, the cold tile surprised her. He had just kissed her again when Dean pounded on the door.

"Hey guys. I know you're real busy in here getting freaky and everything," Dean called. "Food's here."

Alex and Sam laughed and Alex kissed him again before speaking. "I think that's my cue. Let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry, Alex," Sam kissed her neck and she moaned in response. "Are you?"

"Not really."

An hour later they emerged from the bathroom and Dean made a snarky comment. Alex didn't really hear him as she grabbed a container of food and started eating. Sam did the same and Dean went to shower. When they heard the water turn on, Sam kissed Alex's neck again.

"Sam," She closed her eyes. "Sam, your brother will be out in a few minutes."

"I know." He moved their dinner to the side table and pushed Alex down to the mattress and pressed his body to hers. His hands roamed over her body and she had trouble telling him no. With one last glance at the bathroom door, Alex relented and let Sam love her. They finished just in time to get dressed as Dean exited the bathroom. Alex giggled conspiratorially while Dean sat on the opposite bed.

Long after Sam and Dean fell asleep, Alex stayed up thinking. She rolled over and watched Sam's sleeping face and couldn't help but smile and be a little grateful that Dean had brought her back. She kissed Sam's cheek gently before getting up to get some water. As soon as she got off the bed Sam woke up.

"Alex, are you okay?" His voice was sleep ridden but concerned.

"Yeah," Alex whispered back. "I'm just getting something to drink."

When she crawled back in bed, Sam adjusted his position so he could wrap his arms around her. Alex laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "Sam?"

"Yes?" He murmured, still mostly asleep.

"Never mind. Go back to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and was quiet for a few minutes. Alex had almost fallen asleep when he spoke again. "…marry me…"

She looked up to see if he was awake. "What did you say?"

Sam murmured something intelligible and held her tightly. Alex decided that she heard wrong and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A day or so had passed with no cases and Alex was getting bored. Sam and Dean had gone out to get some newspapers to find a case so while she was alone, Alex decided to prepare a face mask. She had just applied the gooey green mask, put her headphones in, and was hanging head first over the side of the bed when the boys came back. Her music was loud so she didn't hear them come in. Sam and Dean saw her on the bed completely oblivious to their entrance and Dean decided it would be funny to scare her. Sneaking up on her, he suddenly grabbed one of her legs. Alex screamed as she kicked with her other leg, knocking Dean to the floor. She used the momentum to roll backwards off the bed, easily landing on her feet. Sam's laughter became audible when she pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"What the hell, Alex?" Dean rubbed his head angrily.

"Don't scare me and that won't happen." Alex snapped, trying to get her heart to stop pounding.

"No, I mean what the hell is on your face?"

"It's a face mask." Alex said. "It keeps the pores small and cleans them out."

"Can you go wash it off?" Sam helped Dean up. "I want to talk to you."

"Sure, Sam." Alex quickly washed her face before exited the bathroom. "What's up?"

"It's actually something I wanted to talk about in private." Sam glanced at Dean before taking Alex's hand and leading her outside, walking around the motel. "Is everything okay with you Alex? With us?"

"Everything is fine." Alex offered a reassuring smile. "Why?"

"You've avoided me for the two days, not letting us be alone at all. I was wondering if it had anything to do with me asking you to marry me." Sam stopped walking and watched her expression.

"You remember that?" Alex asked. "You were asleep. I assumed you were just talking in your sleep. I never thought you meant it."

"Of course I meant it." Sam said, waiting for an answer.

"Sam," Alex started, sighing. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, but…."

Sam interrupted her. "But what?"

"I need some time to think about it. There's things that you don't know about—"

"So tell me, Alex." Sam grabbed her shoulders and stared in her eyes. "Tell me."

"It's not my secret to tell." Alex saw the hurt in his eyes. "Just give me some time to think. Please."

Sam nodded and they went back to the motel. When they got back, Dean was eating a bacon cheeseburger. Tossing her jacket on the bed, Alex said, "You're going to have a heart attack by the time you finish that."

"What a way to go." Dean chuckled with his mouth full, watching Sam as he left. "Where's he going?"

"I don't know. Listen, I need to talk to you." Alex watched Sam out the window to make sure he was leaving. "Sam asked me to marry him."

Dean coughed as he choked on his burger. Clearing his throat he spoke, "So what did you say? You said yes right?"

"I said I needed time to think about it." Alex looked at the ground.

"What happened to that big long speech about how Sam was the one you would marry if you weren't hunting?" Dean took another bite of his burger.

"Yeah, well, things are different now." Running her hand through her hair, Alex sighed.

"What's different?" Dean's mouth was full.

"How do you think Sam is going to react when he finds out that you sold your soul to bring me back? He's not going to want to see me."

"Why not?"

"You're going to die, and it's my fault." Alex lay back on the bed, covering her eyes with a pillow. "I really don't think that he's going to be able to forgive me."

"Listen, Alex, you're gonna say yes to Sammy because he's going to need you when I die." Dean tossed the burger wrapper in the trash. "He won't stay mad forever."

"I can't tell him, Dean." Alex said. "He needs to hear it from you."

"Hear what from who?" Sam entered the room with a smile. Alex moved the pillow to cover her entire face and didn't speak. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, Sammy." Dean chuckled and Alex groaned.

"Tell him, Dean." Alex's voice was muffled and Sam lifted it so they could understand her. "Dean has to tell you something before I can answer."

"Tell me what?" Sam was starting to get worried.

"Nothing." Dean shrugged it off.

"Then it's your fault that I can't answer, Dean."

"Somebody just tell me what's going on." Sam sat next to her on the bed.

Alex and Dean exchanged a look before Dean spoke. "When Alex got hurt in South Dakota, she got hurt really bad."

"I know, Dean. I remember waiting for her to wake up for days." Sam offered a half smile.

"No, Sam. She…died." Dean glanced at her.

"She can't have died because she's here." Sam started to realize what happened. "Dean, what did I do?"

"Sam…" Alex put her hand on his thigh to steady him.

"Sam, you didn't do anything." Dean watched the look of relief on Sam's face, wishing he could stop there. "I did."

"What?" Sam didn't know how to react. "Did-did you make a deal to get Alex back?"

Alex felt her eyes well up at the pain in Sam's voice. She watched Dean carefully, wishing she would have stayed dead.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked. "I mean, I'm sorry Alex but why would you do that?"

"Because I couldn't let you die too." Dean continued at Sam's expression. "You were glued to Alex's body, you wouldn't eat, you wouldn't sleep, and you wouldn't drink anything other than whiskey. Say what you want, Sam, but it killed you to have Alex gone. She can save you when I'm gone. I'm supposed to be dead, anyway. This way you still have Alex."

They sat in silence for a long time. Sam got up to search for anyway to get Dean out of the deal while Alex watched from the bed. Dean excused himself to go find a girl to spend the night with. It was hours before Sam was willing to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't look up from his book.

"He asked me not to. We figured that if you didn't know then you wouldn't hurt. I had no idea that you would ask me to marry you."

"You were just going to keep this a secret forever?" Sam's voice rose.

"No. Of course not; just until we figured out a plan so you wouldn't worry." Alex walked to Sam and tried to kiss him but he moved out of the way. She sighed; trying to think of what Sam wanted her to do. "I'm sorry, Sam. "For what it's worth, I didn't ask him to do this. He did this for you. If you hate me, that's fine; I understand but please don't hate Dean. He was trying to take care of you. For what it's worth, I still love you."

"I love you, too." Sam's voice was hurt and quiet. A few quiet seconds passed before he spoke again. "Are you going to help me find a way to save Dean or are you going to stand there?"

Alex sat next to Sam and powered on her laptop, typing in her password and waiting to pull up an Internet browser. They worked for hours before they heard Dean's voice in the room next door, accompanied by girly giggles.

"Sounds to me like Dean is enjoying himself." Alex stared at the computer screen, clicking on different websites.

"Yes, it does." Sam said, focused on his reading. "By the way, is that a yes?"

Alex was confused. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for letting you die in the first place. If you hadn't, then we wouldn't be in this situation." Sam looked up at her and smiled as he echoed her words from their job in Connecticut. "I guess that's why the marriage vows are 'for better or worse'."

Alex smiled. "I guess so."

"So," Sam closed his book. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Alex smiled and accepted the kiss Sam offered her, interrupted by Sam's phone ringing. She waited for Sam go get off the phone.

"Do we have something to work on?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah. We should get Dean and go."

"I'm not going over there until he's done." They heard more laughter. "You go get him."

Sam grimaced but headed to the room, only gone for a minute or two before he came back looking sick. Alex chuckled.

"Was it that bad?"

"Worse."

Alex stood and wrapped her arms around Sam, laughing. He returned the hug trying to forget what he had just seen. He kissed the top of her head before she let him go.

"We should probably get back to work." Alex and Sam resumed trying to find a way to save Dean. A few more hours passed before Dean got back. Sam didn't seem to be able to look at him and when they finally got on the road, Dean drove like a wild man and was finally in a great mood.

"What does Bobby have for us?" Dean asked.

"Not much. A crop failure and cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska." Sam told them. "It could be demonic omens."

"It could be a bad crop and a bug problem." Alex countered. "We get cicadas by the swarm every few years in Missouri."

"Yeah, but it's our only lead." Sam said.

"Were there any freaky deaths?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Not that Bobby could find."

"That's weird." Alex leaned forward in her seat. "When Devil's Gate opened and all of those weird clouds were spotted over , like, 17 cities I would have assumed it would have been like the apocalypse but it's been a week and nothing."

"What are the demons waiting for?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea." Sam said.

"Whatever it is, I wish it'd start already." Dean said.

"Be careful what you wish for." Alex warned.

It was a few more hours before they arrived to the farmhouse in Nebraska. When they got out of the car, Bobby lectured Dean on eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast. Dean replied with a snarky comment about having only a year to live and Alex saw Sam flinch.

"Are those cicadas?" Sam asked Bobby. "Is this a biblical plague?"

"Let's find out. The swarm is ground zero."

Alex looked at the house and walked up the steps, waiting for Dean to knock on the door. When nobody answered, Dean picked the lock. Weapons drawn, they entered the house only to be smacked by a horrible smell. Alex tried not to gag while they searched the house. They heard somebody talking in a room with a closed door and burst through it, the smell stronger. Alex gasped when she saw the bodies on the sofa, several days dead and the T.V. playing. They were checking for sulfur when Dean motioned that somebody was outside. Alex made her way outside and heard Bobby speak in a friendly voice. Once she moved so she could see, she saw a black man and black woman talking to Bobby and Dean lying on the ground.

Isaac and Tamara brought them back to their home and Sam and Alex looked at different charms and ingredients while Isaac looked for supplies.

"How long have you two been married?" Alex asked.

"Eight years this June." Tamara smiled at Isaac.

"How did you guys get started?" Sam asked. After several moments of awkward silence he said, "I'm sorry. That's not really my business."

"It's alright." Tamara said.

Dean came back and told them that the family died of starvation and dehydration even though there was a fully stocked kitchen yards away. Bobby didn't know if it was a demon attack or not. Isaac and Tamara refused to work with them so they were on their own.

Sam was still a little mad at Alex, and she knew that so she worked on her own as she tried to find any clues as to what's going on. She had gone into town to get some lunch when she saw a blonde woman angrily approach a brunette near a car.

"Excuse me. I want those shoes." The blonde said.

"What? Are you crazy?" The brunette said. "No."

Alex watched in horror as the blonde woman grabbed the brunette and smashed her head several times into the windshield of her car, stopping only when she was dead. The blonde grabbed the bag and walked away. After shouting at someone to call an ambulance, Alex followed the blonde.

"Excuse me." She approached the blonde lady. "I just love your hair."

"Thanks." The blonde smiled for a moment before Alex dropped her to the ground with an easy punch. Alex dialed Sam's number and told him what happened, asking him to bring Bobby and Dean. The police asked Alex some questions and when they were done she met the boys inside. She rolled her eyes when Dean pretended to cough when Sam scolded him for hitting on girls.

Bobby came out, dressed in a nice suit. "Just spoke with the suspect. "

"Is she possessed?" Sam asked.

"Don't think so." Bobby replied. "None of the usual signs were there—no blackouts, no loss of control. She's totally lucid. She just really wanted those shoes. I spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure. Nothing."

"Maybe she's just a whack job." Dean offered.

"If it had been an isolated incident; maybe. But first the family and now this?" Bobby said. "I believe in a lot of things, coincidence isn't one of them. Did you guys find anything?"

"There's no sulfur or anything." Alex said.

"Maybe something." Dean looked up at the security camera then back to Sam. "See? I'm working."

Alex talked to more witnesses while Sam, Dean, and Bobby watched the video footage. Dean approached her with a piece of paper with a photo on it and told her to ask around. She spent the rest of the day looking around with Dean before they found the bar they hung out at, waiting for Sam. Dean, Bobby, and Alex all jumped when Sam smacked the window of Bobby's car. He pushed Dean's seat up so he could climb in the backseat.

"John Doe's name is Walter Rosen." Sam filled them in. "He's from Oak Park just outside Chicago. He went missing about a week ago, the night the Devil's Gate opened."

"Do you think he's possessed?" Alex asked Sam.

"It's a good bet."

"So, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?" Sam asked.

"The demons at the gate- they're gonna do a lot of things we've never seen before." Bobby said, not taking his eyes off the bar.

"You mean the demons we let out?" Alex asked.

"Guys." Dean saw Walter approaching the bar. "Showtime."

"Wait a minute." Bobby stopped them.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him til we know for sure." Bobby said.

"So he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean argued.

"We're no good dead!" Bobby shouted. "And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

"Hey, Bobby," Sam pointed. "I don't think that's gonna be an option."

They saw Isaac and Tamara getting out of their car and walk into the bar. Alex unbuckled her seat belt.

"I'll go in."

"Are you crazy?" Dean asked, turning in his seat.

"Every demon knows the Winchesters," Alex rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. You guys can always save my ass if you need to." She waited for Sam to move.

"You can't do this, Alex." He said.

"Yes, I can. I'll go in, keep an eye on Tamara and Isaac and watch Walter. It's gonna be easy." Alex smiled. "Now move so I don't have to crawl over you."

"You're not going anywhere." Bobby shouted.

"Bobby, all due respect, but you're not my father and I'm going in." She saw the look that Dean and Bobby shared before Dean reluctantly opened the door. Making sure she had her knife, Alex walked in the bar. There weren't very many people in the bar and Alex watched Isaac and Tamara. She knew that trouble would happen when Isaac stood to follow Walter to the bathroom. A bald man stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The bald man held Isaac's collar.

"I'm hitting the head." Isaac said.

"No." The bald man pulled Isaac's flask from his hands. "I meant, what do you think you're doing here?"

His eyes went black and Tamara gasped. "I don't like hunters in my bar."

The rest of the people's eyes turned black and Alex knew they were in trouble now. She moved to stand with Tamara and Isaac when she heard banging on the door. Walter walked out of the bathroom and said, "Man, you really walked into the wrong place."

"Hold on," The waitress said. "I like the girl. I can think of a thousand things I'd like to do to her."

"You're not going to lay a filthy finger on her!" Isaac shouted.

"I think now is a good time for everybody to calm down." Alex spoke, moving in front of Tamara. "He's just hitting the head. Let him go and we'll be on our way."

"It's Azazel's little bitch." A man in a suit said and she glared at him. "What are you gonna do now that Daddy's not here to protect you?"

"I can think of a few things." Alex pulled her knife out, ready to strike when a man in a plaid shirt approached Isaac.

"Can I offer a peace offering?" He held up a bottle of drain cleaner as he laid his arm on Isaac's shoulder. "On the house."

"Isaac?" Tamara asked, panicking as the demons pulled her and Alex away from him. Isaac looked from Tamara to the bottle before picking it up and pouring the contents down his throat. A few seconds later, he was coughing and sputtering blood before falling to the floor. Tamara screamed in panic when the demons turned their attention to her. Before they had a chance to do anything, Alex heard screeching tires and a car came through the wall.

Sam and Bobby flung holy water at the demons while Alex helped Dean get Tamara in the car. Alex had to sit on her to keep her from trying to climb out. Dean shoved Walter into the trunk before jumping back in the car and shouting to go.

Back at Tamara's house she argued with Sam, saying she had to go back.

"I left my husband, bloody, on the floor." She shouted.

"I understand that, but we can't go back." Sam tried to talk sense into her.

"I'll go with her." Dean said, grabbing her arm.

"It's suicide, Dean!" Sam shouted.

"So what? I'm a dead man already!" Dean argued.

"How are you gonna kill 'em? Can't shoot them, can't stab them, and they won't just wait in line to be exorcised."

"I don't know and I don't care." Tamara shouted.

"We don't even know how many of them there are." Alex raised her voice.

"Yes we do." Bobby entered, reading a book. "We've unleashed the seven deadly sins."

While Bobby went into more detail about them, Alex went to talk to the one that possessed Walter.

"So, Daddy let you out on your own." He glared at her. "You don't seem too broken up about losing him."

"Of course not," Alex met his gaze. "I'm the one who killed him."

"That's cold. It takes a cold little girl to kill her father."

Alex heard the rest of them come in and glared at the demon sitting across from her. Envy chuckled when he knew they figured out who he was.

"We're not impressed." Bobby said.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked. "What are you after?"

"He asked you a question." Dean said, opening a flask of holy water and pouring it on him. Envy yelped in pain.

"We have what we want. We wanted out. Thanks to you we're free. I am legion; for we are many. This is a time to celebrate." Envy locked eyes with Alex. "Have a little fun, princess."

Alex clenched her teeth before speaking. "Fun?"

"Yeah. Some people crochet, others play golf. Me? I like to see people's insides….on their outsides."

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." Tamara glared at him.

Envy wasn't scared. Instead he laughed with his answer. "Please?"

He glanced around at them. "You really think you're better than me. Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard for gluttony and lust. And Tamara…all that wrath. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago.

Tamara grunted before smacking Envy hard before Dean and Bobby had a chance to pull her back. Envy laughed while she proved his point.

"You call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural, human instinct. You can repress and deny us all you want but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny…greedy…hungry…violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals because the others are coming for me."

"Yeah?" Dean leaned forward and put his face close to Envy's. "They won't find you because you're going straight back to Hell. Someone send this clown packing."

"My pleasure." Tamara started the exorcism while the rest of the filed into the other room.

"Maybe we don't have to worry about hunting them." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I think maybe this joker's right. They're coming for him."

"Why don't you guys take Tamara and head for the hills?" Dean suggested. "I'll stay here, hold them back, and maybe buy you guys some time."

"That's not gonna happen, Dean." Sam said. "Just forget about it, okay?"

"Sam's right." Bobby agreed.

"There are six of them, guys. We're outmanned, and outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn."

"We can't go anywhere that they won't find us." Bobby countered.

"If we go down, we go down together." Alex slid her hands in her back pockets. "So let's not make it easy for them."

Tamara got the demon out of the guy but the guy didn't make it. She didn't seem too sorry about it either. They started making salt lines and filled their flasks with holy water and loaded the guns. Alex avoided Sam while they were working. They all heard the radio start playing and they knew it was game time.

Alex stood by the front door with Tamara and Bobby. That was when they heard Isaac's voice calling for his wife. Alex listened as he taunted her with memories and then cruel words about their daughter. Tamara couldn't control herself any longer when she threw herself out of the door and attacked Isaac, breaking the salt line. Demons bolted in and a fat one cornered Bobby as he walked backwards. Alex ran down the hallway and was followed by the brunette waitress from the bar. She threw holy water on her before the demon attacked her, throwing her to the ground. Trying to get free, Alex headbutted the demon on top of her. When the demon rolled off, she pinned it to the ground and poured holy water down its throat until it stopped moving, then dragged it under a devil's trap. Alex went to make sure that Bobby and Dean were okay when she ran into Sam in the hall. He told her about the blonde girl that saved him while they found the others. Tamara sat on the ground, mourning her husband.

Bobby spent the night exorcising while Sam, Dean, and Alex prepared to burn the bones of the people the blonde girl killed. Alex was happy to know that two people would live.

Watching Tamara burn her husband's body she asked, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Definitely not." Bobby said.

"Have you ever heard of a blade that can kill demons?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Yesterday, I would've said there's no such thing." Bobby shrugged.

"I'm just gonna ask it again—who was that masked chick?" Dean asked. "Actually, the more troubling question is 'why can a girl fight better than you?"

"Hey!" Alex protested.

"Three demons, Dean." Sam ignored Alex. "At once."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Dean said.

"If you want a troubling question, I've got one for you." Sam said. "If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?"

"That is troubling." Dean agreed, throwing matches into the pit. They watched the bodies burn before packing up their gear.

"See you guys around." Tamara said as she was leaving.

"Tamara?" Bobby stopped her. "The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful out there."

"You too." Tamara drove away.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens." Bobby told them. "I'll do the same."

"You got it, Bobby." Alex hugged him before he left. When they were headed back to the car, Dean asked where they should go next.

"I was thinking Louisiana, maybe." Sam said.

"It's a little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?" Dean said.

"I was talking to Tamara and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help you out. You know, with your demon deal."

"Nah." Dean shrugged it off.

"Nah? What does 'nah' mean?" Sam asked him.

"Sam, no hoodoo spell is gonna break this deal." Dean said. "It's a goose chase."

"We don't know that." Alex said.

"Yes we do. Forget it. She can't help. How about Reno?" Dean tried to change the subject.

"You know what?" Sam said. "I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you but I don't care anymore."

"That didn't last long." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah," Sam gestured to Alex. "We've been busting our asses trying to keep you alive and you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

"It's not like that." Dean said.

"Then what's it like, Dean?"

"We trap this crossroads demon, we kill it, trick it—try to welch our way out in anyway and Alex dies. Okay? She dies. Those are the terms of the deal. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way out of it, so help me God, I'll stop you."

Alex sighed. "How could you make that deal, Dean?"

"Sam needs you. I couldn't let you die."

"So, now I live and you die?" Alex said.

"That's the general idea."

"That's selfish, Dean." She glared at him.

"Yeah, it was selfish. But I'm okay with that." He looked at Sam. "After everything I've done for this family I think I'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired. It's like there's light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's hellfire, Dean." Sam said.

"Whatever. Alex is alive, you're happy with her and I feel good. I got a year to live. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" Dean looked from Sam to Alex. "What do you say we get you crazy kids hitched?"

"You're unbelieveable, Dean." Alex shook her head.

Dean had no arguments while they hit the road again, instead he sang along to the radio.

"Where exactly are we going, Dean?" Alex asked, leaning forward to talk to him. She smiled when Sam kissed her cheek.

"I told you. You two are getting' hitched so I don't have to hear about it anymore." Dean smiled at them.

"Well, why don't you do it, Dean?" Alex said. "I'm sure at some point you've pretended to be a man of God."

Dean laughed. "That's true."

"Then that's what we'll do," Alex glanced at Sam. "As long as you want to. I know you were mad at me, Sam but I'm yours if you'll still have me."

Sam smiled. "I asked you didn't I?"

Dean stopped at a park and Alex fixed her hair quickly.

"Sam, don't you think we should change the vows 'til death do us part'? Because I've already died." Alex asked.

"What should we change them to?" Sam replied.

"How about 'forever and ever'?" Alex offered.

Sam agreed and they told Dean who performed the marriage with only a few jokes. They didn't have any rings so they just sealed their marriage with a kiss. It was short and to the point. On the way back to the Impala, Dean groaned.

"What is it?" Alex asked, hand in hand with Sam.

"I'm gonna have to get a separate room to get away from all the newlywed sex."

Alex laughed as Sam pulled her to him and kissed her again. "Are you still mad at me, Sam?"

"Not if Dean wants to go. He gave me you." Sam said. "He's taking care of me."

"That's my job now." Alex smiled. "Shall we get started on that newlywed sex?"

Dean groaned again and they went to another motel. They got two room and Sam and Alex got settled in one while Dean went into his. Sam came up behind Alex and slid his hands around her waist, kissing her neck while she leaned into his body.

"So, Mrs. Winchester," He murmered against her skin. "What do you say we start the honeymoon?"

"I think you have a great idea, Mr. Winchester."

**A/N: I'm giving you guys this chapter to tide you over because I'm going to have a very busy week. I want to thank everybody who has read this story so far and I love the reviews. It gives me a reason to finish the story. xo**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam, I'll be back soon." Alex laughed. "Mom's ceremony is tonight and then I'll be on my way home to you."

"Good. Dean's driving me crazy." Sam shot a look at his brother's sleeping form.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come up for the wedding? There's still time. We can find you a tux and then you can be my date."

"Nah. Dean and I have a case that's based off fairy tales."

"That sounds awesome. I wish I could be there." Alex stared at the black dress she would wear later. "I'm glad that your shoulder is feeling better too. If I ever see that Bela girl, I swear I'm gonna reciprocate."

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. "I thought you and your mom didn't get along. Why are you at her wedding?"

"She wants me to meet my new daddy dearest. This way she can have somebody if anything happens to me." Alex lay down on her bed.

"Right." She could hear Sam typing in the background. "Are you going to tell her that we got married?"

"No way. Then she's going to be on my case about why I didn't have a wedding and why she wasn't invited and when are we going to start on having babies…."

Sam cut her off. "I understand. Babies aren't something that is a good idea with our jobs."

"Definitely not." Alex heard a knock at her door. "Sam, I have to go."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Alex ended the call as her mother came waltzing in.

"Come on, Alex. We have to go." Amelia stared at her daughter. "Your hair and makeup isn't done."

"I have plenty of time to do it, Mom. Calm down."

Alex watched as her mom grabbed her dress, makeup, and hair supplies and dragged everything, including Alex, out to the waiting limo, complete with minibar. Watching her mom bounce her hands nervously, Alex decided they both could use a drink. She poured her mom a shot of whiskey and poured another for herself. She and her mom clinked their glasses together.

"Here's to married life." Alex said, tossing her shot back.

"Yeah." Her mom smiled, downing the alcohol quickly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mom? You only met the guy two weeks ago. I mean, he seems nice and all but still."

"Alex, when you know when it's right. And this feels….right." Her mom sighed contentedly.

"Okay."

They didn't speak again until they were both dressed and ready for the ceremony. Alex watched her mom adjust her dress for the millionth time before walking over to her and taking her hands.

"Listen, we have had our fair share of losses and pain. But today…..you look absolutely beautiful, Mom. I know that Richard is going to be a great addition to our family. Today isn't about pain or losses; it's about you and the guy you love being together forever."

Alex's mom hugged her tightly and took a deep breath, jumping when they heard a knock at the door. It was the usher, telling them it was time. Alex took her mother's hand, wrapped it around her arm and led her down the aisle to the man waiting at the altar. She smiled as she watched them stare at each other, repeating the vows when appropriate. When they kissed, sealing themselves in matrimony, Alex followed them down the aisle and spoke to them in the receiving line.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I have to go. I've got to get back to work tonight; I've been gone for weeks and I'm needed there. You look beautiful."

"That's alright, Alexandria." Richard smiled warmly at her. "Duty calls."

"You can call me Alex." She hugged him before stepping to her mom. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." Amelia smiled then grabbed Alex's arm as she turned away. "Do you have a flight?"

"I'm going to rent a car."

"Don't be ridiculous." Richard dug in his pockets for a set of keys. "Take mine. We're family now."

"Thanks, Richard." Alex took them, pleased to be driving his Land Rover. She went back to her mom's house and changed clothes then collected her things, tossing it all into the back of the Rover. "Alright, baby. Let's see what you can do."

She called Sam to find out where he was and drove all night, making it to the motel with just enough time to shower and change her clothes. Giving Sam a kiss, she asked who they were today.

"Sheriff's department and are you sure that you're awake enough for this?" Sam watched her carefully.

"I had, like, six Red Bulls on the way here. I'm super awake." Alex grinned and climbed into her new car. "Are you guys coming or what?"

They got to the deceased aunt's home, Alex watched as Dean lied his way to get information.

"So, Mrs. Case," Sam started to say before he was interrupted.

"Please. _Ms_. Case." She corrected, checking Sam out. Sam stared at her for a moment before continuing.

"Okay." Sam smiled awkwardly and Alex held in a fit of giggles. "Ms. Case, you were the one who found your niece, correct?"

"I came home and she was in the shower." Ms. Case looked sad having to go over this again. The coroner says she drowned in the shower. But you tell me; how do you drown in the shower?"

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death?" Alex asked. "I mean, did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary."

"Wait a minute." Ms. Case's eyes flitted from each one of the to the other, watching them. "You're working with Alex, aren't you?"

"Yep, absolutely." Dean said, chuckling. "Alex and us, we're like this." He crossed his fingers together.

"Why didn't you say so?" She laughed. "Alex has been such a comfort in a time like this. I'm sorry. I thought the case was solved."

"No. Not yet." Sam said. "So, anyways, we were talking about your niece."

"Yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat. One minute it was there and then it was gone. Just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a ghost ship? Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship."

Sam chuckled nervously. "Could be."

Ms. Case took on a flirtatious smile when she spoke. "Well, you let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." Sam looked uncomfortable as Ms. Case stroked his finger provocatively while Alex and Dean stifled laughter behind polite throat clearing and coughs. "Anything at all."

When they were walking back to where Dean parked the car, Alex laughed so hard she cried. "Best case ever. Gosh, Sam, if you were so eager to have other women, all you had to do was say so."

Dean joined her in laughter. "What a crazy, old broad."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Because she believes in ghosts?"

"Awww." Alex cooed. "He's sticking up for his girlfriend! Cougar hound."

"Bite me." He chuckled.

"Not if she bites you first." Dean quipped. "Who's this Alex? We got another player in town?"

"Maybe. Maybe not but it doesn't change our job." Sam replied.

"We're thinking ghost ship, right?" Alex said.

"Yeah and it isn't the first one sighted around here, either. Every 37 years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three mast clipper ship out in the bay. Every 37 years, a rash of weirdo, dry land drownings."

"So, whatever this is, it's just getting started?" Alex asked. When Sam nodded in agreement, she said. "Wonderful."

She watched the boats on the bay while she listened to Sam explain the lore, pausing when the boys stopped.

"This is where I parked, right?" Dean asked, sounding panicky. "Where's my car?"

"Did you feed the meter?" Alex looked around.

"Yes I fed the meter!" Dean shouted. "Where's my car? Somebody stole my car!"

"Hey, hey,hey," Sam said. "Calm down."

"I am calm! Somebody stole my car!" Alex tried to calm him down while Dean hyperventilated.

"The '67 Impala?" A British female voice spoke, approaching them. "Was that yours?"

"Bela." The way Sam said her name wasn't a greeting and the word clicked in Alex's brain.

"Bela? The Bela who shot you? That Bela?" Alex turned to her and raised her arm to punch her when Sam held her back.

"I'm sorry. That was in a tow away zone."

"No it wasn't!" Dean argued.

"It was when I was finished with it."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex growled.

"A little yachting." She shrugged nonchalantly, admitting she was Alex when Sam accused her. "Gert's a dear old friend."

"Yeah, right." Dean said. "What's your angle?"

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats."

"Let me guess, it's all a con." Dean said.

"The comfort I provide them is very real." Bela started to walk away.

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asked.

Bela stopped and turned. "On silk sheets, rolling naked in money. Really, Sam, I'd expect the attitude from him, but you?"

"You shot me." Sam reminded her and pulled back on Alex to keep her from running at Bela.

"I barely grazed you. He's cute but a bit of a drama queen, yeah?"

"You do know what's going on around here." Dean told her. "This ghost ship thing, it is real."

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solves, by the way. Now the old bag's stopped payment and is demanding some real answers. Just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you…before they find the arsenal in the trunk."

Alex watched Bela saunter away. "Can I shoot her?"

"Not in public." Sam reluctantly answered.

Alex went back to the motel to do some research while they got Impala back. She had gone through a few dozen ships before her eyes grew heavy. She was woken up when Sam came in the room and kissed her head, lying down next to her.

Groggily she said, "Hey, Sam. What time is it?"

"It's late. Go back to sleep." He said softly. "You've been up all night."

Alex didn't have the energy to stay awake so she drifted back to sleep. When she woke up, Dean was telling Sam that another man had been killed. Arriving at the crime scene, she talked to the police while Sam and Dean talked to the victims brother. Bela came over and ratted the boys out and she snuck off in the other direction. Alex went back to the Impala and met the boys there a few minutes later. They were getting their weapons loaded when Bela came over.

"Do you really want to come near me when I've got a loaded gun in my hands?" Dean asked.

"Now, now. Mind your blood pressure." Bela replied. "Why are you even here? You have enough to I.D. the boat."

"That guy back there saw the boat." Sam said.

"Yeah. So?" Bela said.

"So we have souls so we're gonna try to save him." Dean said, closing the trunk.

"While they're saving him, I'm going to be finding the boat." Alex glared at Bela. "I'll let you guys know when I find anything."

Alex made her way to a library and eventually figured out which ship it was. She checked the time and texted Sam, telling him she found it. She didn't get a reply until later when they showed up at the house the next morning.

"Were you able to help him?" Alex looked up from the papers she had gathered.

"No." Sam huffed, tearing off his coat.

"What did you find?" Dean asked.

"The ship is the Espirito Santo. It's a merchant ship with a interesting history. In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried in a kangaroo court on the ship and hanged. He was 37 years old, which explains the cycle."

She paused when they heard a knock at the door. Dean approached it carefully and sighed when he saw it was Bela.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"I've I.D'd the ship." She sauntered past him.

"So have we." Alex told her.

Bela pulled some photos out of her portfolio, sliding them to Sam.

"Isn't that the guy we saw last night?" Dean asked.

"You saw him?" Bela and Alex asked in unison.

"Yeah. Except he was missing a hand."

"His right hand." Bela said.

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"The sailor's body was cremated but not before they cut off the right hand to make a hand of glory." Alex said. "It's a serious occult object and it's very powerful." 

"So they say." Bela said.

"And that officially counts as remains." Dean said.

"None of this explains why he's choosing his victims." Sam looked over the papers.

"I'll tell you why," Bela leaned closer. "Who cares. Find the hand, burn it, and stop the bloody thing."

"Why are you telling us this?" Alex asked her.

"Because I know where the hand is. It's in the Sea Pines Museum. It's a bit of maritime history. But I need a little help."

"What kind of help?" Sam questioned.

Bela had made a few phone calls and a little while later, Alex and Sam were dressed to the nines. Sam was in a tuxedo and she couldn't keep her eyes off her husband. Alex applied her lipstick then stood to examine herself in the mirror. The formal white dress fitted her curves and emphasized her dark hair and green eyes. Perfecting her hair in the mirror, she smiled at Sam in the mirror, who looked stunned by his wife.

"You look perfect." He said, sliding his hands around her waist and nuzzling her ear, pressing his body closer to her.

"Sam, you'll mess my hair up and then we'll be late for Mrs. Case and her nephew."

Sam groaned but released Alex. "I don't understand why you have to go with Mrs. Case's nephew."

"He has a ticket and we all need a way in." Alex patted his cheek lovingly. "Don't worry, Sam. Now, let's go."

They went downstairs and met Mrs. Case and her nephew down the street. Alex chatted pleasantly with Mrs. Case's nephew, Jason, while Gert flirted with Sam. She giggled at Sam's uncomfortable look before turning her attention to Jason. It didn't take long to get to the museum and Jason escorted her to the ballroom, handing her a glass of champagne from the waiter. She excused herself to go talk to Dean and Bela, watching Sam make his way over to them.

"Exactly how long do you expect me to entertain my date?" Sam asked them. "Or Alex to entertain her date, for that matter?"

"As long as it takes." Bela said.

"There's security all over the place, all right?" Dean said. "It's an uncrashable party without their invitation so…"

"We can crash anything." Sam protested.

"Yeah, I know." Dean smiled. "This is easier and a lot more entertaining."

"You know there are limits to what I'll do, right?" Sam said.

"There never have been before," Alex said, playfully and under her breath so only Sam could hear.

"He's playing hard to get, " Dean chuckled to Bela. "Isn't that cute?"

Bela and Dean excused themselves and as they left Dean said, "I want all the details in the morning."

Alex giggled and Sam turned back to her, glancing at her 'date.' "I don't like the way he's looking at you."

"Why do you get to flirt and play hard to get with your date?" Alex offered him a fake pout before laughing. "Sam, I can handle myself. I will let you know if I need your assistance."

Sam let out a slow breath when he caught her double meaning and the seductive look she gave him. Alex winked at him before Gert approached him, giggling. Sam quickly drank the champagne that Gert brought him while Alex turned back to her own date.

"So, Abigail," Jason said, using her alias she had given him as they danced. "How are you enjoying your evening so far?"

"It's a lovely party." She smiled.

"I'm glad you think so. Do you have any family in the area?"

"I'm afraid not. My family lives in the Midwest but I love the coast so I decided to move here and join the Sheriff's department."

"I see." Jason paused before asking, "No boyfriend,then?"

"No. Just a husband." Alex said.

"If he let you leave the house looking like this without being by your side, he's a foolish man." Jason complimented.

Alex cast a discreet glance at Sam and Gert. "He's a very silly man. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Alex made her way to Sam as Gert grabbed his butt. "Excuse me. Is it alright if I cut in? You can have him back in no time."

Gert giggled as she got some more champagne. Sam took Alex in his arms and sighed. "That woman is a grabber."

"I noticed. Are you having a good time?" Alex asked him.

"I am now." Sam brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, resisting the urge to kiss her.

"You look very handsome tonight."

The song ended and Sam ran his gaze over Alex's body when she pulled away. Before Gert came back over he whispered in his wife's ear, "You're dangerous in that dress, Mrs. Winchester. I can't wait to get you home."

Alex shivered and smiled at Gert when she came back to reclaim her date. Jason was engaged with friends so Alex stepped outside for some fresh air. It wasn't long after when Bela was helping Gert into a car and taking her home. When she turned around, she nearly bumped into Sam and Dean. They got back into the Impala and she waited to see the hand.

"You got it, right?" Sam asked, loosening his bowtie. "Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing."

"I got it." Dean said. "Mrs. Who?"

"Nevermind." Alex said. "I want to see the hand."

Dean reached into his tux and pulled out a white handkerchief, which when unfolded, revealed a ship in a bottle.

"I'm gonna kill her." Dean said.

They got back to the house and Alex went upstairs to change. She had removed the pins from her hair when she heard the door open. Sam's face flickered in the candle light as he approached her and pulled her close against him while he kissed her. Alex returned the kiss eagerly.

"Sam," Her lips moved against his. "We're working a case and Dean needs us right now."

"I need you right now." Sam's voice was a low growl and her resolve crumbled when she saw the look in his eyes.

"At least help me take this jewelry off first." Alex said. "I don't want to damage it. After all, it is borrowed."

Sam undid the clasp on her necklace, replacing it with soft kisses as he trailed his way up to her jawline. Alex moaned quietly when she felt the zipper of her dress begin to lower and she stood there in her underwear, pleased she had gone with the matching lace set. Turning back to Sam, she unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hands over his muscles then lightly dragged her fingernails down his back, causing him to reclaim her lips as he moaned. Seconds later, he picked her up and carried her to the makeshift bed.

When they rejoined Dean downstairs, they found him staring out the window.

"I think you're right." Dean spoke, moving to the table as he did so. "I'm not going to kill her. I think slow torture is the way to go."

"Dean, you've got to relax." Alex said.

"Relax? Oh, yeah. I'll relax." Dean raised his voice. "I can't believe she got another one over on us."

"You." Alex cleared her throat when Dean turned back to her and shared a look with Sam. "Technically she got another one over on you."

"Thanks, Alex. Very helpful."

There was an anxious knock on their door and Bela called out. Dean stared at Sam and Alex in disbelief when he opened the door.

"Just let me explain." Bela said as she stood in the door, moving inside. "I sold it. I had a buyer lined up when I found out it existed."

"So the whole reason for us going to the charity ball was…" Sam said.

"I needed a cover." Bela admitted. "You were convenient."

"If you sold it, just go buy it back." Alex said.

"It's halfway across the ocean. I can't get it back in time." Bela almost sounded sad.

"In time for what?" Dean asked.

"I saw the ship."

Sam, Dean, and Alex shared a look. They had found out what the victims had in common: they had all spilled family's blood. Alex couldn't believe Bela.

"I knew you were an immoral, thieving, conniving bitch," Dean said. "But just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower…."

"What are you talking about?" Bela turned to Dean.

"We figured out the spirit's motive." Sam said. "This is the captain of our ship, the one who hung ghost boy. They were brothers. The spirit kills people who have spilled their family's blood. First there was Sheila, who killed her cousin a car accident. Then it was the Warren boys, who killed their father for the inheritance. And now you."

"Who was it Bela?" Dean asked. "Who'd you kill? Was it daddy? Your little sis, maybe?"

"It's none of your business." Bela didn't meet their gaze.

"Right." Dean agreed, grabbing his coat. "Sam, Alex. Let's go. Have a nice life or whatever's left of it."

"You can't just leave me here." Bela argued. "Please. I need your help."

"Our help? How can a couple of serial killers possibly help you?" Dean said. Alex didn't understand the phrase but decided to ask him later.

"Okay, that was harsh I'll admit but it doesn't warrant a death sentence."

"That's not why you're gonna die." Sam's disgust was obvious on his face. "What'd you do, Bela?"

"You wouldn't understand. No one did." Bela told them. When they didn't respond, Bela said. "Never mind. I'll just do what I've always done; I'll deal with it myself."

While she was walking toward the door, Dean said, "You do realize you just sold the only thing that could save your life."

"I'm aware." Bela turned.

"Well…" Sam offered. "Maybe not the only thing."

They had to wait until it was dark, but once the sun went down, they all headed to the cemetery. Sam and Alex set up for the ceremony while Dean guarded Bela.

Bela sighed. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"Almost definitely not." Dean said.

Thunder clapped and the wind picked up as it started to rain.

"Sammy, you better start reading." Dean's voice was loud to be heard over the rain as Sam began to read. Alex, Dean and Bela watched, waiting for the man to appear. Bela looked scared as they listened to Sam speak and then the candles blew out. The storm picked up and Sam had to shout over the rain and wind. Alex moved to the other side of Bela, trying to keep her safe from both sides while Dean warned her to stay close.

"Behind you!" Bela shouted over the wind and Alex watched Dean get thrown seconds before the man placed his hand to Bela's face. When Alex raised her gun, the ghost threw it a few yards away. Sam continued to read. Alex watched as Bela started to cough and choke on water; unable to help her. She ran for her gun, trying to see past the rain and mud.

"Sam, read faster!" Alex shouted, finding her gun and turning to see Dean trying to help Bela.

Sam finished reading and the rain died down. Bela's coughing was silenced when the ghost turned and saw his brother, hatred in his face.

"You…hanged me!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry." His brother looked sincere.

"Your own brother!"

"I'm so sorry."

The ghost ran at his brother, both of them turning to water when they touched and then they were gone. The four of them watched the emptiness for a moment, waiting for Bela to catch her breath before they were able to move, eventually getting back to the house and drying off. Alex made some warm food to help them warm up faster. They all rested and when Sam, Dean, and Alex woke up the next morning, Bela had gone. Packing their things didn't take long since they did it a lot. They had just finished when Bela walked in.

"You should learn to lock your doors." She said. "Anyone could just barge in."

"Anyone just did." Sam said. "Did you come to say good bye or thank you?"

"I've come to settle affairs. Giving the spirit what he really wanted—his own brother. Very clever, Sam." Bela reached into her purse, grabbing three bundles of money and tossing one to each of them. "That's $10,000. I don't like being in anyone's debt."

"Is it really easier to pony up ten grand than just say thank you?" Dean asked, thumbing through the bills. "You're so damaged."

"Takes one to know one." Bela quipped with a smile. "Goodbye."

She exited the house and Alex spoke. "She's got style. You've gotta give her that."

"I suppose." Dean looked at his money, smiling.

"Dean, we don't know where this money has been." Sam said.

"No, but I know where it's going." Dean laughed.

In the car, Sam looked at the map with a flashlight while Alex slept in the backseat. "Seriously, Atlantic City?"

"Play some roulette. Always bet on black." Dean smiled at his brother. "I've been thinking and I understand why you did it. Why you went after the crossroads demon. If the situation had been reversed, I would have done the same thing. I'm not blind, I see what you're going through with this whole deal—me going away and all that. But you'll be okay."

"You think so?" Sam snorted.

"Yeah. You'll have Alex maybe have a family. You'll live life." Dean said. "You're stronger than me. You are. You'll get over it. I just want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through all this."

"You know what, Dean." Sam said. "Go screw yourself. I don't want an apology from you. By the way, I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself. So would you please quit worrying about me? That's the whole problem in the first place. I don't want you to worry about me. I want you to worry about you. I want you to give a crap that you're dying."

Sam watched his brother, waiting for a reply. When one didn't come he continued," So that's it? You have nothing to say?"

"I think maybe I'll play craps." Dean said, watching the road while Sam stared at him in disbelief.

The hotel in Atlantic City was luxury compared to what they usually stayed in. While Dean went to gamble, Alex handled the room and Sam went to find a restroom.

"Actually, could we get two rooms?" Alex asked, sliding the unlimited credit card her new step father had given her to the worker.

"Of course, miss." The check in clerk smiled. Alex thanked her for the card keys and found Dean, giving him his key before finding Sam. She found him just as he was exiting the restroom.

"I'm going to go up to the room to clean up and rest for a little while." She kissed his cheek and spied the hotel's fashion boutique. "Have fun with Dean."

Sam smiled and met his brother by the craps table, watching as Alex went into the boutique. Once inside, she looked at some new clothes that Sam would appreciate. A black lace lingerie set caught her eye and she smiled, purchasing it. Also buying some bubble bath and candles, she headed up to her room. The first thing she did was draw a bath and pull her hair up before lighting the candles and setting them around the bathroom. She undressed and lowered herself into the water, allowing her muscles to relax.

Sam and Dean both placed their bets, gambling for an hour or so before their stomachs started to grumble.

"Dean, I'm going to head up to our room." Sam checked his room key for the number and glanced at Dean's own key that was sitting next to his hand. "Did you get two rooms?"

"What?" Dean didn't take his eyes off his game. "No. Alex must've. Damn it!"

Sam ignored his brother's cursing at his luck and headed up to his room. He noticed the bathroom door was closed and figured Alex was in there before he lay down on the bed, sighing at the softness.

"Is that you, Sam?" Alex called, keeping the door closed.

"Yeah. I'm going to get some shut eye." Sam covered his eyes with his forearm.

"Okay." Alex replied, smiling as she finished her smokey eye makeup and dressed in her new lingerie. Fluffing her hair one last time before opening the door she said, "If you need help relaxing, just let me know."

Sam sat up halfway and his eyes widened when he saw her standing there, leaning on the door frame. She smiled and walked toward him, climbing on the bed and crawled on his lap.

"Happy honeymoon, Sam." Alex said softly before kissing his nose and then his lips. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her so close she could barely breath before maneuvering so he was on top, gazing into her emerald green eyes.

"Happy honeymoon, Alex."

He kissed her again and Alex allowed herself to sink into the soft bed, surrounded by the love of the man she married. Later, as Alex snuggled next to Sam while he played with her hair, Sam spoke.

"I'm going to go downstairs to find Dean."

"Alright. Have fun, Sam. I'm going to take a nap."

Sam kissed her head as she pulled the blanket around her and fell asleep. Instead of going to Dean, however, Sam went to the jewelry store and picked out a wedding ring, using the money Bela gave him. He finally found the perfect one for Alex, with a center diamond and two emeralds on either side of it with a silver band. He purchased it and took it back upstairs. Seeing that Alex was still asleep he placed the box on the nightstand, open so she could see it when she woke up. He ordered some room service and woke Alex, shaking her gently.

"There's food here." He moved back and started portioning the meal. Alex stretched and sat up, looking for clothes, pausing when she saw the ring on her nightstand.

"Sam, what's this?" She asked, not looking away.

"This is your wedding ring." He had approached her and picked up the box, pulling the ring out. "We didn't get them when Dean married us and I wanted you to have one."

"You didn't have to do that, Sam. We know we're married." Alex couldn't help smiling.

"I know." Sam sat next to her and took her hand, placing it on her finger. "Now everybody else knows too."

Alex admired her ring before kissing Sam again. "I love it and you. Thank you."

She stood to get something to eat when Sam stopped her. "When Dean is gone, I want to stop hunting."

"What?" Alex was surprised, sure she had heard wrong.

"When it's just us, I want to stop hunting. I want a family."

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter was so late. It's been chaos because I've had multiple birthdays to plan. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. **


	10. Chapter 10

Alex could feel Sam pulling away from her. Sam wouldn't touch her, wouldn't kiss her and most nights he didn't sleep in the same bed as her. She knew it was that as he got closer to losing Dean the more he pulled away. A month or so after they had visited Atlantic City, Alex sent Dean to get Sam from a bar. She knew he'd be drinking even though it was 2 in the afternoon. She turned the tv on while she waited fro them to get back, not bothering to really watch it. All she wanted was her Sam back, the one who wasn't angry with her because his brother sold his soul for her. She wanted Sam to love her again.

The boys entered their room and told her Bobby was in the hospital and they didn't hesitate to get in the car to go find him. When she saw him lying there, Alex took his hand as Sam and Dean questioned the doctor.

"What do we do now, guys?" Alex asked when the doctor left the room.

"We need to find out why Bobby was here." Sam said as they made their way to his hotel room.

Bobby's room was perfectly clean. His dresser drawers were empty and there wasn't any trash in any cans; no sign that anyone had been here recently.

"Look at this." Sam had opened the closet and pushed the clothes aside, revealing Bobby's research. Alex studied it for a second before an obituary caught her eye.

"Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist." She said, reading carefully. "Apparently he just fell asleep and didn't wake up."

"That sound familiar to you?" Dean took the newspaper clipping from her and examined it.

"Let's say Bobby was looking into the Doc's death," Sam said. "Say he started hunting something…"

"That started hunting him." Alex finished and Sam nodded.

"Stay here and see if you two can make heads or tails of this." Dean gestured to Bobby's wall.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I'm gonna look into the good doctor myself." Dean turned.

Alex and Sam started to read through Bobby's information. Opening her laptop and pulling up her web browser, Alex searched for the silene capensis and read carefully through the legends. There was a few hours of reading. Absentmindly, she twisted the ring Sam had given her on her finger.

"Sam, the silene capensis is African Dream Root. Apparently it lets you dream walk in other people's dreams." She pushed her laptop over to him so he could look at the legends and read them for himself. "Why is Bobby researching this stuff?"

"I don't know." Sam gathered the papers. "I'm going to see Bobby. You coming?"

"Sure." Alex stood and stretched, grabbing her jacket. She was surprised when Sam took her hand as they walked. They found Dean in Bobby's room, watching him. "How is he?"

Dean turned when she spoke before saying, "No change. Did you have any luck?"

Sam filled Dean in on what they had found and she listened while they made a theory about what happened to Bobby.

"If the killer is coming after him, why is he still alive?" Alex watched Bobby's face, hoping for any change in his expression.

"I don't know." Dean said.

Alex kissed Bobby on the cheek before they walked into the hallway, trying to figure out how to find their, as Dean put it, homicidal sandman.

"We could dream walk in Bobby's head." Alex offered.

"Only one problem. We don't have any dream root. So unless you know somebody could get us some…." Dean's voice trailed off. "Crap."

"What?" Alex and Sam asked together.

"Bela."

"Crap." Alex rolled her eyes.

Dean had brought back the doctor's research and Alex was helping him sort through it when she saw Sam had fallen asleep. Smiling to herself she turned her attention back to the papers, trying to read the doctor's handwriting. Alex chuckled when she heard Sam moaning in his sleep and Dean grinned.

"Should we wake him up?" Alex asked.

"Nah. Not yet." Dean laughed at his brother.

"Going through this research would be easier if he'd help us." Alex flipped a page. "Especially since Bela isn't going to be helping us."

"I guess you're right." Dean said, standing to get them both a beer. "Sam. Sam. SAM!"

Sam jumped when Dean shouted his name.

"Must have been having a good dream, Sam." Alex teased him while he rubbed his eyes. "Was it Brad Pitt?"

"No!" Sam said. "It doesn't matter."

"Bela isn't gonna help us." Dean handed Alex a beer. There was a knock at the door and Dean opened it with a sarcastic look. Bela entered, as cocky as usual, handing Dean a jar of dream root. Alex noticed how uncomfortable Sam looked when he saw Bela, and she knew that was who he dreamed about. She kept herself from laughing. Dean handed her the jar and Alex placed it in their safe, spinning the combination. Bela left in a huff when Dean refused to let her come with them.

"Nice to-s-seeing you." Sam stood and half waved to Bela as she left. Alex and Dean shared a look before she prepared the tea. She handed each of the brothers a cup when it was done.

"Shall we dim the lights and sync of "Dark Side of the Moon" with the "Wizard of Oz?" Dean joked.

"Why?" Sam smiled but he had no idea what Dean was talking about.

"Dude, what'd you do in college?" Alex asked, raising her mug to her lips.

"Wait." Sam pulled an envelope out of his pocket and shook some of the contents into Alex and Dean's hands.

"Is this hair?" Alex asked.

"It's how you control the person's dream you're in. You have to drink some of their body." Sam said.

Alex and Dean grimaced but dumped the hair in.

"Bottoms up." They clinked their glasses together and drank the foul smelling tea quickly. They looked around and tried to see if it worked.

"Feel anything?" Alex asked them.

"No." They both answered. Dean said, "Maybe we got some bad schwag."

"Hey guys. When did it start raining?" Alex pointed to the window.

Dean moved to the window and pushed the curtain aside. "When did it start raining upside down?"

They looked around and suddenly they were in a house that was vaguely familiar. There was nobody in sight.

"I don't know what's weirder." Dean said. "The fact that we're in Bobby's head or that he's dreaming of _Better Homes and Gardens."_

"Wait a second." Sam gestured as he spoke. "Imagine the place without the paint job, more cluttered and dusty, with books all over the place. It's Bobby's house."

"You're right." Alex, Dean, and Sam all looked around, trying to find Bobby.

"Bobby?" Alex called, moving to the hallway. She looked at the staircase as Sam went outside.

Making her way upstairs, Alex moved carefully from room to room. There was an empty bedroom that had a definite woman's touch but looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. Alex ran downstairs when she heard screaming. She saw the woman in the white dress pounding and clawing at the door leading from the kitchen to Bobby's living room.

"I'd give anything for my gun right now." Alex had no sooner spoke the words than she felt the familiar weight of her gun in her hand. Raising her gun and taking aim, Alex slipped her finger around the trigger and suddenly the woman was gone. "Bobby? Dean? Are you okay?"

Dean opened the door and Alex ran and hugged Bobby tightly. "Would you please wake up?"

Alex felt herself jolt awake, gasping. Sam and Dean had woken up too. While Sam went to find a man he said was in Bobby's head, Alex and Dean went to talk to Bobby. They both smiled when they saw him awake. A doctor was looking at him and making sure everything was okay. Alex handed him his file of research and they went through it while they waited for Sam.

"Stoner boy wasn't in his room." Sam entered the room, hands in his pockets.

"He's not a stoner. He's a full on genius—160 I.Q. That's saying something considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head." Bobby handed Sam a photo of Jeremy's father. "Here's father of the year. He died before Jeremy turned 10. Injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand and he hasn't dreamed since."

"Til he started dosing the dream drug." Dean said and Bobby agreed with him.

"How did he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?" Alex asked Bobby.

"He was rootin' around in my skull. Who knows what he found in there?" Bobby replied.

"How'd he get in there in the first place?" Dean asked.

"It was stupid, really. Before I knew it was him he offered me a beer and I drank it." Bobby looked slightly ashamed.

"It's not that stupid." Dean said, chuckling awkardly.

"Dean, you didn't." Sam said.

"I was thirsty." Dean tried to explain.

"Great! Now he can come after either one of you two." Sam scolded.

"Sam, they didn't know." Alex said. "We can't do anything about it now so let's just figure out a way to fix it."

"We better work fast and coffee up because the one thing we cannot do is fall asleep." Bobby said.

Two days later Bobby was at the hotel while Alex, Dean, and Sam looked for Jeremy. Dean was very irritable since he was tired.

"This Jeremy guy isn't a friggin ghost. Where the hell could he be?" Dean shouted. Their last lead, a strip club, was a dead end.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" Sam asked him carefully. "You seem a little… caffinated."

"Thanks for the news flash, Edison." Dean growled when his phone rang. "Tell me you got something."

They could only hear Dean's side of the conversation and Alex flinched when he snapped his phone shut and threw a tantrum. Alex rubbed her eyes and tried to think of where to find Jeremy. Dean pulled onto a side road and parked in the woods. Turning off the engine he said, "That's it. I'm done."

"Dean, what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Taking myself a long overdue nap." Dean leaned back in his seat.

"Jeremy can come after you." Sam said, trying to reason with his brother.

"Come on, man. We can't find him so let him come to me." Dean said.

"On his own turf, where he's basically a god?" Alex asked.

"I can handle it." Dean closed his eyes.

"We're coming with you." Alex yanked out a few strands of Dean's hair.

"No you're not." Dean said.

"Why not? This way it's three against one." Sam examined the hair that Alex gave him.

"Cause I don't want you guys digging around in my head." Dean's tone softened a little.

"Too bad." Sam made himself and Alex a cup of tea quickly and they drank it. Alex groaned as she woke up then nudged Sam and Dean who startled when she touched them. Still parked in the middle of the woods Alex asked, "What are we still doing here?"

"No idea." Dean said, opening his car door and getting out. "There's someone out there."

Alex and Sam followed Dean when they heard a love song and suddenly a woman was on a picnic balnket, offering Dean a glass of wine.

"We only have an hour until we have to pick up Ben from baseball." She smiled warmly.

Alex smiled at the thought of her gruff brother in law dreaming of having a family. Dean turned and denied it. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Dean, I love you." The woman said and Alex realized it was Lisa, a girlfriend of Dean's.

Suddenly it was dark and Sam said, "Dean."

They both turned and saw that Sam had seen Jeremy hiding in the trees. All three of them ran after him, but they were unable to catch him. Alex lost sight of Dean as he ran. When she finally paused, Sam slammed into her.

"Dean?" Sam called, looking around.

"Let's try to find our way to the Impala, Sam. Maybe Dean headed back that way." Alex breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. They worked their way back and tried to think of a way to help Dean. Suddenly, they were waking up in the Impala again.

"Dean." Sam nudged the man in the driver seat, gasping when he saw it was Jeremy. Alex shrieked when Jeremy hit Sam with a baseball bat. Sam opened the door and fell out, crawling backwards to escape the psychotic man stalking him, gasping for breath.

"You don't know when to leave well enough alone." Jeremy walked closer to Sam and Alex knew she'd have one chance to stop him. She placed her hand on the door handle and waited for Jeremy to be close enough before slamming it open. Jeremy chuckled and she was being dragged out of the Impala and tossed on the grass.

"You're a psycho." Alex said, trying to shield Sam from the bat as he grunted, trying to breathe.

"You're wrong." Jeremy said.

"Tell that to Dr. Gregg." Alex spat back.

"The doc?" Jeremy stopped moving and leaned on the Impala and Alex took the opportunity to position herself to shield Sam better. "The doc's the one who got me hooked on the stuff and then he took it away. But I needed it and he wouldn't let me have it."

"So you killed him." Sam said, breathing normally.

"I can dream again." Jeremy said with a smile. "You know what that's like—not to be able to dream? It's like being awake for 15 years."

"Let me guess, that makes you go crazy." Sam taunted him.

Jeremy leaned close to Alex and Sam and spoke, gently running the tip of the bat on Alex's jaw. "I just want to be left alone. I just want to dream."

"Sorry. You can't do that." Alex said, moving quickly as she tried to take the bat away from him. Before she could grasp it, she was pinned to the ground next to Sam. Suddenly she was tied to the ground next to Sam.

"I'm getting better and better at this—stronger and stronger all the time." Jeremy said. "But you and your brother, you're not waking up." Jeremy moved to kneel next to Alex and spoke quietly, just loud enough to make sure Sam heard him. "I've seen into your mind, you know. I know what you want, what you dream about, and I can give it to you."

"How could you have gotten into my head? You don't have my dna." Alex growled as she struggled against the ropes.

"That's the thing about motel rooms, they're so easy to break in to." Jeremy said. "I can give you whatever you want if you stay here."

"Alex." She heard Sam's voice but it wasn't coming from next to her, where Sam was tied up. Looking up, she saw a different Sam in the woods, standing a few yards from her. He approached her and held out his hand to her, offering to help her up and her body was free again. Stunned, she took his hand and she was pulled against his chest. "I love you, Alex."

She knew this wasn't real, she knew this was just what Jeremy was using against her to make her stay. But when this Sam looked at her and brushed the hair away from her face, she found herself smiling. She could heard the real Sam struggling and calling her name behind her but when she tried to turn, the other Sam stopped her and kept his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. This was her Sam, the Sam who still loved her, the one who wanted her and wasn't angry with her anymore. Alex stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his and relished the feeling of his arms wrapping around her, keeping her safe. She pressed her forehead to his and he squeezed her as he rubbed his nose against hers gently. "I'll always keep you safe."

"No." Alex spoke softly. She could hear the real Sam calling for her, even as this one nuzzled her neck.

"No?" Jeremy said, confused. "This is what you dream about."

"I don't want anything that you have to give me, anything you offer me isn't going to keep me from killing you." Alex jerked herself out of dream Sam's arms but didn't get far before Jeremy had her tied to the ground again. She screamed when Jeremy's bat made contact with Sam's legs over and over and she heard Sam grunting in pain. She felt the ropes bite into her wrists as she pulled against them. Dream Sam was watching her while she cried for the real Sam, lying in agony next to her. Jeremy stopped hitting Sam for a few minutes to catch his breath, pressing his bat to his chest.

"You can't stop me. There's nothing I can't do in here." Jeremy said.

"Because of the dream root." Sam said, between breaths.

"That's right." Jeremy said, emotionless.

"Yeah. Well, you're forgetting something. I took some too." Sam had a dangerous smile on his lips.

"Jeremy?!" Alex heard a man's voice calling angrily.

Jeremy looked at the man in disbelief. "No."

The man approached him and Jeremy sniffled. "Dad?"

"You answer me when I'm talking to you, boy!" His dad shouted at him. Jeremy moved away from Sam and looked scared as his father glared at him. Alex felt her wrists and legs be free and Sam was up before she was. He picked up the bat and hit Jeremy twice in the head. Alex watched him crumple to the ground and then she woke up, panting for breath in the Impala with Sam and Dean.

The next morning Alex and Dean were looking for Bela, but she was nowhere to be found. Waiting on Sam and Bobby to come back, Dean questioned Alex.

"What's going on with you and Sam?" He cast a sideways glance at her.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, playing dumb.

"Come on, Alex. There's no more of the nauseating love bird crap." Dean said. "Even I can tell that it's been a while since either of you has gotten any, if you know what I mean and I know you do."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Dean." Alex shrugged. "Honeymoon phase is over, I guess."

"Fix it." Dean ordered her. "I didn't sell my soul just to have you two go your separate ways. Sam will need you when I'm gone and you have to be there for him. You have to take care of him."

"I will, Dean. I promise." Alex shrugged her jacket on. "You don't get to use the going to hell excuse every time, Dean."

He chuckled before he dialed Bela's number again. Alex went to check out, passing Sam and Bobby in the hall. She got back to the room in time for Dean to say, "We're going to hunt that bitch down."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Bela stole the colt." Sam said.

They were shoving their bags into the trunk of the Impala when Dean questioned them about what they saw while they were in his head. The three of them got into the car when Dean spoke again.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to go to hell." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam said. "We'll find a way to save you."

Dean started the engine and drove. Sam hadn't spoken to Alex since they had woken up from the dream root. She didn't try to speak to him, afraid to push him away further. They stopped at a motel and went through the routine of getting a room, showers, then food. Tonight they spent most of the night on their laptops trying to find a way to save Dean. Alex sipped her coffee, trying to stay awake but eventually she fell asleep, her head resting on her arms. Dean had fallen asleep a few hours ago, drooling on his pillow. Sam checked the time and glanced at Alex, chuckling when he saw her asleep with her head on the table. He closed his laptop and picked up Alex, one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders. She sighed and snuggled into him and he watched her for a minute before lying her down on the bed. Sam grabbed the unused pillow from the bed and laid down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and going to sleep.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading. Reviews are always welcome! xo**


	11. Chapter 11

_24 years earlier_

_Amelia Hunter waited nervously in the basement of her home, hoping that the ritual worked. Her dark hair was tied back in a ponytail. The summoning ritual had claimed to call a yellow eyed demon, a powerful demon._

"_You rang?" _

_She jumped and turned, seeing the man with yellow eyes and a smirk. She gulped. _

"_I want a child." Her voice quivered as she spoke. "Please. I've longed for a child…" Her voice trailed off as the yellow eyed man circled her, watching her closely. He stopped when he stood in front of her and sighed. _

"_I'll make you a deal," He chuckled at his pun. "I'll give you a child, a daughter in fact. But when she turns 18, she's mine. I will come for her and there is no place that you can run, no place that you can hide if you try to keep her from me."_

"_Why do you want her when she's 18?" The woman's curiosity couldn't be helped. She had to know what she would do to her child._

"_I've got plans for her. She will be a leader in a war, my little soldier." His yellow eyes gleamed in the dark. "Do we have a deal?"_

_Amelia paused for only a moment and then, promising that she would find a way to save her daughter, she pressed her lips to the demon's. He pushed her to the ground and gave her the child that she so desperately wanted. In a moment of compassion, he blurred the memory of how the child was conceived to something the woman would rather believe happened; a drunken incident._

**Present Day**

Alex, Sam, and Dean entered Bela's apartment with their weapons drawn. Making sure that there was no one there, they searched her bedroom trying to find the Colt. Dean rummaged through the drawers while Alex checked the closet.

"Are you sure this is Bela's room?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure." Dean held up two wigs.

The phone rang and the three of them exchanged looks before Dean answered it. Alex heard them arguing before the door was kicked in. They dropped their weapons and were shoved to the ground, handcuffs clicking closed while an officer read them their rights. A black man in an FBI jacket entered the room and the boys seemed to know him. Alex had no idea who he was.

"Hi guys." He said with a smirk. "It's been a while."

Sam and Dean had chains wrapped around their ankles, chaining them together. Alex was relieved that she wore her knee high boots today so the shackles didn't chafe her skin. The boys went in a separate car than Alex and she sat there quietly. When they pulled up to the small police station they had to wait outside until the FBI agent called them in. The shackles made a lot of noise while they walked. Halfway down the hall, Dean stopped and said, "Why all the sour pusses?"

"Dean." Alex said, hopefully keeping him from saying something stupid as she watched the faces of the people in the station.

"I'll show you to the cells." The sheriff said, pulling on Dean.

"Hey. Watch the merchandise." Dean said.

Alex was pushed forward and placed in the same cell, and sat across from Sam and Dean. The officers left without a word and Alex laughed as Sam and Dean tried to sit down in their shackles.

"How we gonna Houidini out of this one?" Dean asked.

"That's a good one." Sam said.

Alex sat on the bed and leaned agaisnt the wall. "Who is this guy?"

"Henrikson." Dean said. "He's an FBI guy who wants to arrest us after the Saint Louis fiasco and the bank."

"Right." Alex nodded when Henrikson came to their cell. He just stared at them for a minute before speaking.

"You know what I'm trying to decide?" He said.

"I don't know. What?" Dean scoffed. "Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?"

Alex giggled while Sam rolled his eyes.

"What to have for dinner tonight." Henrikson corrected. "Steak or lobster. What the hell. Surf and turf. I got a lot to celebrate. I mean after all, seeing you two in chains and your little accomplice here…."

"You kinky son of a bitch." Dean said. "We don't swing that way and I wouldn't talk about the little missus like that."

"That's funny." Henrikson said.

"I wouldn't break out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank. Couldn't keep us in that jail." Dean shrugged.

"Damn." Alex said, causing Henrikson to turn his attention to her. "Are you any good at your job?"

"I underestimated them. Didn't figure they'd be that smart. But now I'm ready."

"Ready to lose all three of us this time?" Alex asked.

"Ready like a court order to keep you locked up in a supermaximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell so small that, between you and me, probably unconstitutional." Henrikson cleared his throat. "You wanna tell me why you joined up with these two?"

"Not really." Alex shrugged.

"What I don't understand is why you, an intelligent, rich girl joins up with two psychos like these guys." Henrikson moved closer to Alex's cell and gripped a bar as he watched her, listing the information he had researched about her. "Alex Hunter, 23 and the daughter of a rich surgeon. You were first in your class at Princeton until you dropped out."

"You wanna tell me something I don't know?" Alex yawned, sarcastically covering her mouth with her hand.

Henrikson pointed at the ring on her finger, then gestured to Sam and Dean. "Which one of these two are you married to?"

"Why don't you guess?" Alex asked.

Taking in the leather jacket, the boots that came up to her knees, the dark v neck shirt and the braid that hung over her shoulder, combined with her attitude and Henrikson guessed. "Dean."

Alex didn't respond, just stared at him.

"Take a good look at each other." Henrikson addressed them all. "You will never see each other again. Where's that smug smile Dean? I want to see it."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "You got the wrong guys."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters." Henrikson mocked the boys and Alex glared at the back of his head. "Sorry Dean. Your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place."

"You son of a bitch." Alex shouted at him before the boys could speak, stomping toward the man. "John Winchester was a good man and an even better hunter. So why don't you shut your damn mouth?"

She glared at Henrikson while he spoke. "Life sucks. Get a helmet. Everybody's got a sob story, but not everybody becomes a killer."

They could heard a helicopter outside.

"Now I have three less to worry about." He said, checking his watch. "It's surf and turf time."

They were left alone with each other.

"Guys what are we gonna do?" Alex asked them.

"I don't know." Dean answered at the same time that Sam said, "You went to Princeton?"

"Yes. I went to Princeton for a year. It was early admittance. I came home when Izzie started school and she died. End of story." Alex toyed with her hair.

They all turned to watch the man in the suit that closed the door to the cells as he approached, his hands on his hips.

"Sam, Alex, and Dean Winchester." He smiled. "I'm deputy director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure."

"Well, glad one of us feels that way." Dean said.

"I've been waiting a long time for you three to come out of the woodwork." He glared at Alex for a moment. "Now that Daddy isn't around to order your protection, you're fair game with these two."

Groves pulled a gun and fire a silent shot into Dean's shoulder. Sam jumped forward, pushing the gun up and trying to get it away from Groves. Alex saw his eyes turn black and she started speaking Latin, trying to exorcise him.

"Sorry. I've got to cut this short. It's gonna be a long night, guys." Black smoke poured out of Groves' mouth.

Alex watched as the man slumped to the ground and tried to help Dean sit up as Henrikson and the other officers stormed in, shouting. Sam carefully put the gun down that he had taken away from Groves and put his hands up.

"He shot Dean!" Alex was trying to see the wound in Dean's shoulder. "There's no gun wound on Groves!"

"Check the body. There's no blood." Sam said, trying to keep them from shooting. "We did not kill him."

When an officer confirmed that there was no bullet wound, Dean said, "He's probably been dead for months."

"What did you do to him?" Henrikson asked.

"We didn't do anything." Alex raised her voice.

"Talk or I shoot." Henrikson said.

"You won't believe us." Dean said.

"He was possessed." Sam tried to tell the truth.

"Right." Henrikson scoffed. "Fire up the chopper. We're taking them out of here now."

They tried to contact the pilot of the helicopter but there was just static on the radio. Alex pulled Dean's jacket off his shoulder. It was difficult thanks to the handcuffs.

"Shut up you big baby." She teased him when he groaned. "You've had worse."

They heard an explosion and Henrikson started to panic. The officers left them alone and the lights went dark.

"That can't be good." Dean said. Alex applied pressure to Dean's wound when Henrikson returned, demanding to know what the plan was.

"Let us out of here so we can save your asses." Alex said.

"From what?" Henrikson scoffed. "You gonna say demons? Don't you dare say demons. Let me tell you something. You should be a lot more scared of me."

They were left alone again.

"How's the shoulder?" Sam asked Dean, who pulled the toilet paper away from the wound.

"It's awesome." He said. "I'll live. You know, if we get out of here alive. So, you got a plan?"

Sam saw Nancy peeking around the corner. "Hey. Can you please help us. He's been shot. All we need is a clean towel. Please help us."

She disappeared but was back a second later with a clean towel. Nancy was obviously terrified but slowly pushed the towel through the bars, shrieking in fear when Sam grabbed her arm. The deputy came running in at her screams and threatened to shoot them.

"What the hell was that?" Alex hit Sam in the arm. He held up a rosary he stole from her. She placed it in the toilet bowl and they waited.

"Would it kill these cops to bring us a snack?" Dean shouted.

"How many do you think are out there?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Alex replied. "However many there are, they could be possessing anyone. Anyone could walk right in."

"It's kind of wild, right? It's like they're coming right for us. They've never done that before." Dean said then smiled after a second. "It's like we got a contract on us. You think it's because we're so awesome? I think it's cause we're so awesome."

"Could you be less excited about this?" Alex asked, getting worried. The demon had been right when he said that Azazel ordered her protection. It didn't keep demons from coming after her, but she had managed to hold them off because they were scared of Azazel. Now he was dead and she knew she would have some really pissed off demons coming after all of them. Previously, she wouldn't have worried but they were virtually unarmed here.

The sheriff came and unlocked their cell.

"Well, howdy there sheriff." Dean spoke with a country accent.

"Come on, guys. We're leaving."

The three of them shared a glance before backing away from the sheriff as he entered the cell. Sam pushed Alex behind him out of instinct.

"Uh…you know what?" Dean said. "We're comfy right here, but thank you."

"What do you think you're doing?" Alex had never been so relieved to hear Henrikson's voice.

"We're not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it." Sheriff spoke.

"It's safer here." Henrikson said.

"There's a SWAT facility in Boulder." The sheriff argued.

"We're not going anywhere." Henrikson stepped into the cell with them and raised his gun to the sheriff's head and fired a bullet into his brain. Sam and Dean moved quickly removing the gun from his hands and Alex spoke quickly in Latin as Sam held Henrikson's face in the toilet full of holy water.

"Stay back!" she heard Dean shout.

"It's too late." The demon inside Henrikson said when he managed to lift his head out of the water. "I already called them. They're already coming."

Sam pushed his face back down into the water and Alex didn't stop speaking until it was over. Black smoke poured out of his mouth and disappeared as Henrikson collapsed.

"Is he dead?" Nancy asked, jumping when he coughed and moved to sit on the cot.

"Henrikson. Is that you in there?" Sam asked.

"I….I shot the sheriff." Henrikson spoke after a few long moments of silence.

"But you didn't shoot the deputy." Dean made a joke with a smile. Alex and Sam shot him dirty looks.

"Five minutes ago I was fine and then…."

"Let me guess—some nasty black smoke shoved it's way down your throat?" Alex asked and Henrikson nodded. "You were possessed."

"Possessed like…..possessed." Henrikson stammered.

"That's what it feels like. Now you know." Sam smirked.

"I owe you the biggest 'I told you so' ever." Dean glared at Henrikson before handing him his gun back.

"Officer Amici. Keys." Henrikson undid the handcuffs and shackles and Alex rubbed her wrists. "So how do we survive?"

Alex and Sam went about painting devil's traps by each door. They worked in silence, still not talking about what happened in Dean's dream. These days, they didn't talk about anything unless it was the job.

"Are you ever going to forgive me? I didn't ask to Dean to save me." Alex took a deep breath when Sam looked at her. She swallowed the tears that threatened when he walked past her without speaking. Grabbing a bag of salt, she poured lines by windows, following everybody in the main room when Nancy screamed. Nancy prayed when the rumbling around the building started and Alex held her hand, trying to make her feel better. Suddenly it was silent and the electricty flickered.

"Is everybody okay?" Sam asked.

"Define okay." Henrikson said.

Dean had gone out to the Impala before the demons showed up and he dug in his duffel back, handing out necklaces to prevent possession.

"What about you guys?" Henrikson asked. Sam and Dean pulled their shirts aside, revealing the tattoos there. Alex pulled her jacket down and revealed a matching tattoo on her right shoulder blade. They matched the necklaces. "How long you have those?"

"Not long enough." Sam said, watching the windows while Alex slipped her jacket back on.

The waiting was the worst. Sam watched out the window with Nancy, telling her that the demons went into her friends. Alex sat with Dean and Henrikson.

"Shotgun shells full of salt." Henrikson tossed one in the air.

"Whatever works." Dean said.

"Fighting off monsters with condiments." Henrikson removed his tie. "Turns out demons are real."

"Ghosts are real, too." Alex said, with a smile. "So are werewolves, vampires, changelings."

"Evil clowns that eat people." Dean offered. "It it makes you feel better, Bigfoot's a hoax."

"It doesn't." Henrikson chuckled. "How many demons?"

"Total?" Alex asked. "No clue. A lot."

"You know what my job is?" Henrikson asked.

Dean grunted as he cocked his shot gun and stood. "You mean besides locking up the good guys? I have no idea."

Alex left before she heard him speak, trying to find Sam. Glass shattered and she ran to an office, aiming her gun at Ruby. Sam, Dean, and Henrikson followed.

"Are you gonna kill her?" Henrikson asked.

"I should." Alex glared at Ruby.

"She's here to help us." Sam pushed past her and next to Ruby.

"You gonna let me out?" Ruby panted. Sam kneeled and scraped the paint off the devil's trap, releasing her. Alex drew it quickly back together when she was free. "Somebody have a breath mint? Some guts flew in my mouth while I was killingmy way in here."

Ruby walked past them. Dean was the first to follow and Sam was the last.

"How many are out there?" Dean asked.

"30 at least. That's so far." Ruby said.

"Good. 30 hitmen, all of them wanting us." Alex said. "Who sent them?"

"You didn't tell them?" Ruby asked Sam. "Oh. I'm surprised."

Alex and Dean's eyes widened as they looked at Sam. "Tell us what?"

"There's a big new up and comer." Ruby watched Sam. "Real pied piper."

"Who is he?" Dean asked.

"Not _he_," Ruby said, turning her eyes to Dean. "She. Lilith. And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. Cause she sees him as competition."

"You knew about this?" Alex asked her husband. When he didn't answer she shouted, "Well, gee, Sam. Is there anything else I should know?!"

Ruby scoffed. "How about the two of you talk about this later? We'll need the Colt."

"It's gone." Alex said.

"I'm sorry. I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed right out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands." Ruby sneered. None of them answered. "Fantastic. This is just peachy."

She stood and moved with her backs to them. Sam said her name, trying to explain.

"Shut up." She interrupted him with a wave of her hand. "Fine. Since I don't see there's any other option, there's one way I know how to get you out of here alive."

"What's that?" Dean asked while Alex fumed over the little lover's spat between Ruby and Sam.

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one mile radius—myself included." Ruby said. "So you let the Colt out of your sight, and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?"

It was silent for a moment while Ruby leaned against a desk.

"What do we need to do?"

"You can't do anything." Ruby glared at Alex. "This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue."

"I got virtue." Dean quipped.

"A virgin, Dean." Alex said.

"Nobody's a virgin." Dean laughed. Everybody looked at Nancy. "No. No way."

"What? It's a choice." Nancy shrugged. "This spell…what can I do?"

"You can hold still." Ruby moved to Nancy. "While I cut your heart from your chest."

Alex stepped in front of Nancy and pressed her gun to Ruby's chest. "You're not killing her."

"I'm offering a solution."

"You're offering to kill somebody." Dean said.

"What do you think is gonna happen to her when the demons get in?" Ruby scoffed.

"We're gonna protect her, that's what." Alex said.

"Very noble." Ruby said. "You're all gonna die. This is the only way."

They all started arguing until Nancy spoke up. "Would everybody please shut up?!"

The room was quiet and Nancy asked Ruby a question. "All the people out there…will it save them?"

"It'll let the demons out of their bodies. So if their bodies are okay, then yeah." Ruby was honest.

"I'll do it."

The room erupted in choruses of "No."

"We don't sacrifice people." Henrikson said. "We do that, we're no better than them."

"We don't have a choice." Ruby said.

"Your choice is not a choice." Dean argued.

"Sam, you know I'm right." Ruby tried to reason with Sam while Alex and Dean glared at him in disbelief.

"Sam." Alex waited for him to speak but he was silent. "Sam. Tell her."

"It's my decision." Nancy said.

"Stop!" Dean said. "Nobody kill any virgins. Sam, we need to talk to you."

Alex followed Sam and Dean to a hallway.

"Please tell me you're not actually considering this." Dean said. "We're talking about holding down a girl and cutting out her heart."

"We're also talking about 30 people out there, Dean—innocent people—who are all gonna die along with everyone in here." Sam countered.

"That doesn't mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans." Alex growled at him. "I'm not gonna let that demon kill some nice innocent, sweet girl who hasn't even been laid. If that's how you want to win wars, then I don't want to win."

"Then what? What do we do, Alex?" Sam finally spoke to her.

"I got a plan." Dean said. "I'm not saying it's a good plan. I'm not even saying it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin."

"What's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Open the doors, let them all in, and we fight." Dean said.

"I have an idea." Alex said and told them her idea. Agreeing it was the best one they had, Alex went to find a tape recorder. Speaking into the microphone, she recorded the exorcision ritual and plugged it into the speakers. Sam and Dean handed everybody weapons when she rejoined them.

"Get the equipment to work?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"This is insane." Sam muttered.

"You win 'understatment of the year'." Ruby said. "It's not gonna work. So long, boys."

"You're just gonna leave?" Sam asked.

"Hey." Ruby spun around and walked to Sam. "I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I'm not gonna watch you lose. I'm disappointed because I tried. I really did. But, clearly, I bet on the wrong horse. Do you mind letting me out?"

Sam didn't speak as he let Ruby out and Alex helped the others get ready as they broke the salt lines and devil's traps.

"All set?" Dean called.

Alex and Sam called out with loud yesses. They didn't have long to wait before the demons flooded the building. Alex fired as she moved to the center of the building. She saw a demon tackle Sam and he attacked it before she could fire. Before long, the demons were all in the building and Nancy and the deputy closed the doors and salted all the exits. Alex prayed they would hurry as a demon punched her jaw and she flung holy water at them. She felt her heart stop when her flask was empty. All the demons surrounded her, Sam, and Dean. They were pinned against the wall.

"Henrikson! NOW!" Dean shouted and then they heard Alex's voice speaking Latin. The demons all tried to get out, clawing at the door. As the incantation ended all the black smoke erupted from the bodies, and burst into flames on the ceiling. The bodies collasped as Sam, Dean, and Alex fell to the ground, groaning and panting.

Henrikson chuckled and shared a look with Dean when the lights flipped on. They spent a while cleaning up the salt and helping people. Alex helped the last person out when she rejoined Sam and Dean.

"Sam, Alex, and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire." Henrikson said, telling them the story that he'd tell his superiors. "Nothing's left. Can't even identify them with dental records. Rest in peace, guys."

Alex couldn't help herself when she hugged Henrikson. "Thanks."

The boys shook his hand. "Get out of here."

They headed back to the hotel room and while Dean and Alex fell on the bed, Sam claimed the couch. It didn't go unnoticed by Dean but he didn't say anything. There was a knock on the door and when Dean opened it, Ruby was there. She told them to turn on the news and they watched the report telling them that Nancy and Henrikson, along with the other officers, were dead. The building exploded.

"Judging from the size of the blast, it's Lilith." Ruby tossed them black pouches. "It's something to throw Lilith off your trail for the time being, at least."

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Don't thank me." Ruby snapped. "Lilith killed everyone. Including your precious little virgin. So after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan was the one with the body count. Do you know how to fight a battle. You strike fast, and you don't leave any survivors so no one can go running to tell the boss So next time, we go with my plan."

Ruby left and they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Alex left to buy something to eat and when she came back, Sam was gone. Placing the takeout containers on the table she said, "Where's Sam?"

"He said he was going for a walk." Alex handed him a beer before taking a drink of her own and flopping down on the bed.

"Dude." Alex glared at the tv screen. "_Casa Erotica_ again? How much porn do you need?"

"Can never have too much." Dean chuckled as Alex groaned. "Sam still not talkin to ya?"

"Nope." Alex couldn't look at him. "I shouldn't have ever come with you guys."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have gone my separate ways after the vampire job with Gordon." Alex checked her phone for any messages. "I'm going home, Dean."

"Home where?"

"Home. Where my mom is. I can't do this. I can't keep waiting for Sam to forgive me for something I never asked for." Alex's voice cracked as she tried not to cry while she grabbed her stuff. "I can't handle him not loving me anymore. I can't do this."

"Hey, you're a Winchester now." Dean stood with her and grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Winchesters don't run from their family. We'll figure something out."

He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his waist while she let the tears flow. Dean rubbed her back as he tried to comfort her. They moved so they could sit down and Alex grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and just cried while Dean put his arm around her shoulder. When Sam finally returned a few hours later, he saw them sleeping on the bed still fully dressed while porn played on pay per view. Alex was wrapped in Dean's arms, her head resting on his chest. Even though Sam could tell she had been crying by her puffy eyes and slightly red nose, he thought she was beautiful and felt horrible for pushing her away. A second later, he felt jealous and angry that Dean was holding her and protecting her when it was his job.

Dean shifted and cleared his throat before opening his eyes and seeing his brother. He was still half asleep when he tried to talk.

"Where have you been?" Dean whisper hoarsely, trying not to wake Alex.

"I was walking around." Sam whispered back. "What are you doing?"

Dean glanced at Alex then back at Sam. "She was upset about this crap you're doing to her. Dude, she was crying. What was I supposed to do?"

Alex stirred in her sleep because's Dean's voice had gotten a little louder. She mumbled something quietly but then was silent. The boys watched her, waiting until they were sure she was asleep before continuing. Dean moved slowly away from Alex, careful not to wake her, until he was standing up. He gestured for Sam to follow him outside.

"What the hell is going on, Sam?" Dean's voice was at its normal volume. When Sam refused to answer Dean continued. "Whatever it is, you better fix it with her. She said she's gonna leave and go home. Unless you want to lose her then you better fix this."

Dean went back into the room and closed the door. Alex sat up and saw Dean pacing.

"Is everything okay, Dean?" She was still mostly asleep.

"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep." Dean muttered, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Where's Sam?" Alex looked around for him.

Dean brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "He's still not back. Go back to sleep."

"He doesn't want me here anymore, does he?" Alex asked him quietly.

"Sure he does." Dean said, moving to lay down in his own bed. "He's just being Sam."

Alex yawned and went back to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, after having Dean blast the radio, she saw that Sam wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"He went to get breakfast." Dean said, pulling at the laces on his boots.

Alex grabbed her face wash and shower things and escaped to the bathroom. She washed her face while she let the water heat up and examined her reflection.

"You had last night to feel sorry for yourself. It's time to work now so snap out of it." She peeled her clothes off and showered quickly, braiding her hair and exiting the bathroom. Sam was back now and glanced at her when he heard the door open. She took one of the cups of coffee on the table and sipped it in silence.

That was when Sam noticed that she was no longer wearing his ring or his locket.


	12. Chapter 12

"Morton House?" Alex looked at the newspaper article Dean had given her. "It's only haunted every four years. Let me venture a guess and say that it's this year?"

"Right." Dean nodded. "We can be there in a few hours."

"Then why are we still here?" Alex shoved the article into her bag and they made it to the Morton House when it was dark. They ignored Sam when he said it was a bad idea. Dean slowed so Sam could look for any cops with his flashlight then they drove past the house. They parked the Impala and got their weapons and flashlights and made their way inside.

"Do you guys hear that?" Alex asked them when she heard voices upstairs. "It's too early to be the ghost."

They followed the noises and saw two men at the end of the hallway. One had a flashlight strapped to his head and they both had a camera and flashlights.

"Freeze! Police!" Dean shouted, shining the light at them. The men panicked when the three of them approached. "Don't move!"

"Take it easy." Sam said. "Let's see some identification."

The one with the flashlight on his head handed Dean his wallet. "Are we under arrest?"

Alex thought he was going to wet himself. Glancing at his I.D. she said, "What are you wearing Mr.—Corbett?"

"Whoa." The other man spoke now and Alex saw he had a beard and wore glasses. "I know you."

"Yeah. I'm sure you do." Dean reached for his wallet. "Let me see some identification."

"Hold on. I know the both of you guys." He glanced at Alex. "Her I don't know."

"Holy shit." Sam said.

"What?" Alex asked him.

"We were working a job in West Texas. We were after a tulpa and these two idiots almost got us killed. I think they're the hellhounds or something."

Dean swore while the bearded one explained they weren't the hellhounds anymore.

Corbett said, "Ed, what's going on?"

"They're not cops buddy." Ed said. "Not at all."

"Ed, didn't you have a different partner?" Dean chuckled. "Is he around here somewhere?"

"Yeah. He's around. Chasing ghosts." Ed sounded proud.

"Yeah." Dean said. "You and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here."

Ed chuckled before trying to act like a tough guy when he pointed his finger at Dean. "Listen here, chisel chest. We were here first. We already set up base camp. We beat you."

"They were here first." Dean echoed, smirking at Alex and Sam. Alex chuckled to herself before grabbing Ed's collar and pushing him against the wall.

"Ed—your name is Ed, right?" When he nodded she smiled. "Where's your partner?"

She let go of him and they followed him and Corbett back to their 'base camp.'

"What are you doing at Morton House, Ed?" Dean scolded. "On leap year? What are you thinking?"

"We're here to spend the night, okay?" Ed said. "It's for our tv show."

"What?" Alex asked while Sam said, "Great. Perfect."

"Nobody's spent the night before." Corbett chipped in.

"Actually, yeah they have." Alex said, shining her flashlight around the room.

"We haven't heard about them." Ed said.

"Yeah, you wanna know why?" Dean said. "Because the ones that have, haven't lived to talk about it!"

Ed laughed. "Come on. I don't believe you."

Sam pulled missing persons reports out of his duffel bag and showed them to Ed while Alex and Dean watched for ghosts.

"Look, Ed, we don't have much time here, buddy." Sam said. "Starting at midnight, your friends are gonna die."

They heard shouting coming down the stairs, followed by people running into the room. Two men and a woman babbled about seeing a ghost when one man pointed at Sam and Dean.

"Are those the two from Texas?" He said.

"Yes." Ed confirmed then gestured to Alex. "No idea who she is."

"All right guys. Let's have this reunion across the street." Dean tried to move everybody out of the house. "We'll get you ice cream—our treat. What do you say?"

The woman had started working on the laptop while Dean spoke. "Look at this! It's proof!"

They gathered around the computer and watched the recording of a ghost man getting shot. The Winchesters moved away from the crowd.

"Do you guys think we're off on this?" Alex asked. "That was just a death echo."

"Is there any record of anybody getting shot here?" Dean asked Sam.

"Not that I could find." Sam said.

"What's a death echo?" Ed asked.

"We have a problem here and that ghost ain't it." Sam told them.

"What's a death echo?" A different male asked.

"An echo is trapped in a loop, okay?" Alex said. "They keep replaying how they died over and over and over again, usually in the place they were killed. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie."

"Maybe the echo isn't dangerous but maybe something else is." Sam moved back to the group. "All right guys, we need to get out of here."

Alex, Sam, and Dean ushered them to the doors, despite them pleading to let them stay and promises to make the Winchesters recurring guest stars on their show. Making sure that everybody was here, Alex looked around.

"Guys!" She shouted over everybody talking. "Where's the nervous one? Corbett?"

They heard him scream and the Ghostfacers- as Alex found out they were called- ran upstairs, ignoring their instructions to stay down here. Sam, Dean, and Alex split up, trying to find Corbett but they all met back with the Ghostfacers in a large room.

"We need to go." Alex said, checking her phone. "It's midnight."

Pushing the Ghostfacers down the hallway, despite their protests that they had to help Corbett, Alex followed them with her salt gun. Once everyone was safe at their base camp, Sam pulled Alex and Dean aside.

"It's after midnight, guys. Are you happy?" Sam asked angrily.

"I'm happy." Alex turned to Dean. "You happy?"

Dean glared at her while Sam continued and mocked their conversation from this morning. "Let's go hunt the Morton House. It'll be our grand canyon."

"Sam, I don't want to hear this." Dean warned.

"You got two months, Dean." Sam picked up a chair. "Instead we're gonna die tonight."

He smashed the chair against the door, trying to open it. He succeeded in scaring the Ghostfacers.

"What the hell is going on, guys?" Harry-Ed's partner- asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Every door, every window, every exit to this house they're all sealed." Sam said.

"But why—why are they sealed?"The girl-Maggie- asked.

"It's a supernatural lockdown, okay?" Alex said. "Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave and it's not a death echo. This is a bad mother and it wants us scared."

"Or it just wants us." Maggie said. Harry moved closer to her and held her hand.

"Guys?" The camera man, Spruce, spoke. "The camera's freaking out again."

"EMF is spiking guys." Harry said and the group huddled together. Sam and Dean stood on either side of Alex.

"Stay close together. There's something coming." Sam said. They shone their flashlights and tried to see anything. They all jumped when a fat man appeared in front of them.

"Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?" Alex asked.

"No, it's a different guy." Maggie said.

"Multiple echoes?" Dean said. "What the hell's going on?"

Alex shrugged and Sam said, "Beats me."

"All right." Alex muttered then took a deep breath before moving to stand in front of the echo and shouted at it. "Hey! Hey buddy! You're dead! Hello! You're dead! Listen to me! You're dead, alright! Be dead!"

The ghost spun around and faced the group and Alex moved with him. "Snap out of it buddy! Come on! You're dead!"

A bright light appeared and then it sounded like a train came through the room and took the ghost with it.

"Whoa!" Alex felt the wind rush past her and tried to see if the ghost was really gone. "There's no record of this here. No one got shot here and no way did anybody get hit by a train."

"Stay close." Sam spoke to Spruce as he followed them with a camera.

"Did the echoes take Corbett?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Dean answered. "We don't know what's doing what. That's what we're trying to figure out here."

"Stay close." Sam told Alex as he ushered them into a room and down a hallway. He decided to explain to the Ghostfacers what ghosts do. "Death echoes are ghosts, okay? Ghosts usually haunt places where they lived or died."

"Except these mooks didn't live or die here." Dean offered a smirk to the camera as Sam confirmed he was right.

"So what are they doing here?" Maggie asked.

"Hey, give the lady a cigar." Dean said sarcastically and Alex smacked the back of his head. "Seriously, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better?"

"Um…well…yeah. I think so." Maggie said.

"Oh." Dean turned away from her. They found their way to an office and Alex and Sam rummaged through the drawers. Sam found a certificate commending the house's last owner for 20 years of service at the hospital.

"Doctor?" Dean asked.

"Janitor." Sam corrected. "This must be his den."

"When did you say he died—64?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Heart attack." Sam said.

"There's a lifetime supply of army rations over here." Dean said, before finding a file cabinet. "Hello, locked."

"Come on guys. This is ridiculous." Ed said. "How the hell is this supposed to find Corbett, huh? We should be digging up the frigging floorboards right now."

"Hey. He's an optimist." Alex shuffled through some pamphlets and read a title out loud. "Survival under atomic attack."

They heard a crashing noise in a different cabinet and Dean pulled open the door to find another box. He rummaged through it and found toe tags; one gunshot victim, one train accident, and one suicide.

"Ew." Alex groaned. "That explains why the death echoes are all here. They're here because their bodies are here-somewhere in the house."

The look on the other's faces were a mix of horror, fear, and disgust.

"The owner, Daggett, brought the remains home from the morgue—to play." Dean said. It was silent for a few seconds before there was a chorus of 'ew'.

"Guys. We've only seen two echoes here." Alex said, grabbing Dean's sleeve and looked around. "Where's Maggie?"

Dean found her and scared the crap out of her when he did, warning her to stay closer to everybody else.

"Harry! Harry!" Ed called out and handed Harry an EMF readout. "I got an 8.6. Something big is coming."

"It's past 11 guys." Harry said.

"What?" Sam asked while Dean shouted, "Nobody move!"

"Stay quiet." Sam spoke again.

"It's cold in here." Maggie said softly.

Alex felt something grab her and she felt it hit her in the face. She looked around and saw that she was tied to a chair around a table that had a cake on it, she licked her lips and tasted blood. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw three dead bodies and she saw Corbett. One look and she knew he was a ghost.

"Corbett?" Her voice sounded weird so she cleared her throat. "Corbett stay with me. Stay awake please."

Corbett's eyes drooped but he tried to stay awake.

"Don't listen to her." A man's voice spoke as he picked up a metal rod and stood behind Corbett.

"Just stay with me, Corbett." Alex couldn't tear her eyes away while she watched Daggett push the rod through Corbett's throat. Then she was alone with the corpses, a cake, and Daggett. She tuned out Daggett's music and sang softly to herself.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

Daggett approached her and she told him to stay away, despite his assurances that this wouldn't hurt.

_One step closer  
I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid_

"It's okay." Daggett said as she resumed singing, the fear obvious in her voice. He snapped a paper party hat on her head. "Relax. Relax."

Daggett moved away from her and she felt like she could breathe a little easier.

_Time stands still__  
__beauty in all she is__  
__I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything__  
__Take away__  
__What's standing in front of me__  
__Every breath,__  
__Every hour has come to this_

"Please just let me see Sam again." Alex whispered, licking the blood off her lips. She thought back to when she first met Sam, the first time they kissed, the first time he said he loved her. "They're going to find me."

Daggett came back and she started to sing to drown out his words. She pressed her eyelids together and refused to cry, not wanting to look at Daggett, not wanting to hear his story he was telling.

___I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

"I've been waiting for some more friends." Daggett said, standing close to her as he pressed a metal rod into the table. "I get lonely. But you're coming to my party, aren't you?"

Each time he spoke she sang louder, her voice racked with fear. "You'll stay a good long time."

He moved behind her and pressed the rod he used to kill Corbett to the back of her neck. She didn't stop singing.

_And all along I believed  
I would find you_

Suddenly Sam and Dean were there, along with the camera man, Spruce.

"Alex!" Sam called out as Dean shot Daggett with the salt gun and he disappeared. Sam untied her and made sure she was okay before helping her stand. She couldn't stand to look at the macabre party around her so she tried to ignore it.

"What's this Daggett guy's problem anyway?" Spruce asked them, the camera in her face.

"Loneliness." Alex said.

"He's never heard of a RealDoll?" Dean asked, leading them out of the 'party room'.

"Daggett's a Norman Bates stuff-your-mother kind of lonely. That's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue and threw himself this birthday party. Except they were the only ones who would come." She gently felt under her eye and when she pulled her finger away, there was blood on the tip. "At midnight, he sealed them in the shelter and O.D'd on horse tranqs."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"He told me." Alex said.

"Oh. So now that he's dead, same song different verse?" Dean said. "Trying to get people to come to his party?"

"Pretty much. But he wants them to stay forever." Alex said, using the hem of her shirt to wipe her lip while Dean and Sam reloaded their guns.

While Dean tried to force the basement door open, Alex turned to Spruce. "Seriously? You're still shooting?"

"It makes him feel better. Don't ask." Dean told her.

Sam used his body to partially shield her from the camera, taking in the wounds on her face. A cut under her left eye, bruising on the same eye and a split lip. He kissed her forehead and hugged her closely. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be better when we get out of this place." Alex said when she pulled away from him.

Dean paused for a second to take a break and Sam went to take over,handing Alex his gun.

"Hell, guys. I'm getting your ghost role thing." Spruce said. "Something's coming."

He turned and Alex couldn't help the shriek that escaped her lips before she grabbed Sam's gun and fired, the ghost disappearing.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked Spruce.

"Yeah. Um…guys?" Spruce stammered. Daggett stood behind Dean and when he turned, Daggett tossed him aside easily then shoved Sam aside. Alex guarded Spruce while he muttered. Daggett growled in her face before he turned around and they saw Corbett standing there. Corbett attacked Daggett and they wrestled a few seconds before they both disappeared.

"Sam? Dean? You guys alright?" They groaned but stood up. "Spruce, you okay?"

They made their way upstairs and sunlight shone through the boarded up windows. Sam opened the front door and they left, more than happy to leave this house behind them. Alex gave Ed her number in case they needed help again. Ed asked them to watch the video they made a few days later.

When it was over Dean said, "I kind of think it was half awesome."

"That's good, right?" Maggie said. Alex and Sam exchanged a look and she said, "I think it's nice how you're honoring Corbett's memory while exploitting his death. That's a fine line you guys are walking." 

Sam and Dean murmured in agreement and they headed for the door. Ed stopped them when he said, "No, man. Corbett gave his life for the truth. It's our job to share it with the world." 

"Well, in our experience you know what you get when you show the world the truth?" Sam said.

"A straight jacket." Dean smiled. "Or a punch to the face."

"Sometimes both." Alex said.

"Come on guys." Harry said. "Don't be 'Facer haters because we happen to have gotten footage of the century."

Alex, Sam, and Dean feigned embarrassment.

"You guys got us there." Dean said with a sigh. "We'll see you later."

They ran to the Impala and waited to hear the angry shouts from inside.

"We clean?" Alex asked and she heard "Nooooo!" coming from the garage. Laughing, they got in the car.

"Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive they had." Dean referenced the duffel bag he left by the computer.

"World just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers." Sam said.

"That's too bad. I kind of liked the show." Alex leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. The boys agreed that it had its moments as they drove away.

**A/N: I am aware that 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri was not out during this season but it's my favorite song. As always thanks for reading. xo**


	13. Chapter 13

"_You look beautiful." A familiar voice said as he kissed her neck and pinned Alex against the wall, yanking off her jacket as he did so. He stopped kissing her long enough to pull off their shirts and then he pressed his body against hers and she moaned when he tugged at her hair. Nipping at his lips, Alex heard him growl and she felt him pick her up in his muscled arms and carry her to the bed. After placing her on the cheap motel comforter, he made quick work of their shoes and pants before pulling her on top of him. Alex kissed his lips and moved down his jaw, loving the way that he touched her and how his skin felt against hers. She teased him and when he couldn't take anymore, he rolled over so he was on top of her. He ground his pelvis against her and she moaned loudly and dragged her fingernails down his back. _

"_Stop teasing me, please." She said breathlessly. He pressed against her again and she moaned louder. Chuckling, he made quick work of their underwear._

"_Don't stop," She moaned. "Dean, please don't stop."_

Alex bolted up in bed as she gasped. Looking around the motel room, she saw that Sam was gone but Dean was reading some books that Bobby had let them borrow. Grabbing her jacket, she went outside to get some air. Perched on the trunk of the Impala as she watched the stars, Alex ignored the ache in her heart that Sam had caused during the last six months. She pulled her jacket tighter around her when she heard footsteps. Dean handed her a beer with a smile as he sat next to her and stared at the sky. Alex didn't know what to say to him so she rested her head on his shoulder.

They both turned when they heard Sam return to the motel room. He looked at them and went inside without a word. Alex started to peel the label off her beer bottle while Dean cleared his throat and took a drink of his own.

"You two still haven't made up?" Dean turned his attention back to the stars.

"No." Alex said. "He thinks that it'd be better to focus on saving you right now. There's plenty of time for us to talk after you're safe."

"That's bullcrap, Alex and you know it."

"Yeah. I do. But what am I supposed to say to him?" Alex shrugged. "What do you want me to do? Tie him to the bed until he listens to me then have crazy make up sex?"

"Sounds like a good choice to me." Dean chuckled to himself.

"Yeah. I don't think Sam would let me tie him down." Alex tossed the strips of the beer label to the ground. The bottle was still full when she sat it down next to Dean and slid of the trunk. Kissing Dean on the cheek she said, "I'm gonna be up for a little while now reading so why don't you go get some coffee?"

"Sure." Dean watched Alex leave, unashamed to be checking her out. From the way she was moaning his name in her sleep, it was something she at least thought about. She was Sam's wife though, so that meant she was off limits. Shaking his head and finishing his beer, Dean threw the bottle in the trash and got coffee for everybody.

"Thanks, Dean." Alex was lying stomach down on her bed with her ankles crossed in the air. She took the Styrofoam coffee cup and sipped it. Sam was sitting at the table and took his coffee with a thanks. Dean sat back down on his bed and tried to read but his mind kept going back to the way Alex had moaned his name in her sleep.

Admittedly, in the last few months, he and Alex had gotten close. Sam had been pushing her away and it was Dean's fault. He pretended to read his book while he secretly watched Alex. She almost always wore jeans but Dean knew that her legs were long and lean. Her jeans hugged her bottom perfectly and her shirts always fit in the right places. She was a little pale but it was only complimented by her dark hair and her eyes. Damn, those vibrant green eyes seemed to look right through him.

She chose Sam, though. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Sam needed her. He was mad at her now, but he'd get over it and they'd be happy again. He watched her glance at her phone then back at her book. Dean thought about why he made the deal to save her. It wasn't just to take care of Sam; he knew that Sam could take care of himself. In the last few hours of his life, Dean was finally able to admit to himself that he saved her because he loved her. True, he had dreamed of being with Lisa and Ben as a family but it was because he knew that Alex could never be his. Lisa was beautiful and smart and Ben was just like his son and she wanted him to stay with them. It wasn't his life so he was left with his dreams of a family.

He turned his attention back to his book and read until he fell asleep. Alex made a guest appearance in his dream that night. When he woke up, Alex was gone and Sam was still working. The clock said it was 3 am and Dean had to reposition himself so nobody could see that his lower half was fully awake.

"Where'd Alex go?" Dean asked, clearing his throat.

"Out for a walk, I think. I'm not sure." Sam said as he stretched.

"Sam, you need to get your head out of your ass and make up with her. If you don't, then somebody else is going to come along and take her from you. This is the first girl since Jess that you've even cared about so what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is you, Dean." Sam had been growing angrier every time Dean tried to talk to him about Alex. He stood, knocking his chair to the floor and stomped over to his brother. "You sacrificed yourself for Alex, someone who should be dead."

"I should be dead." Dean argued, standing toe to toe with Sam. "Besides, this is Alex we're talking about. You wouldn't let anybody near her body, Sam. You didn't move from her side when she was dead. You need her."

"I got over Jess and I would have gotten over Alex too, Dean." Sam said. "I don't need her."

Alex had come in the room while they were shouting at each other and stood silently by the door. Sam didn't realize that she had come in until Dean's expression relaxed as he glanced over Sam's shoulder. Sam turned and saw the pain on Alex's face and Dean felt his stomach twist.

"I got a call from Bobby." Alex said, her throat tightening. "He found Lilith. She's in a place called New Harmony in Indiana. We should get going. I'm going to take the Range Rover. I'll meet you guys there."

She grabbed her bag and left without saying anything. Alex drove and ignored her phone that kept ringing. She refused to cry as she replayed the words Sam said in her head. Deep down she knew that he was speaking out of anger and frustration. She stopped to get gas a few hours away from New Harmony and saw she had a text.

_Sam summoned Ruby. Got her knife. -Dean_

A few seconds later her phone chimed again.

_R U OK?-Dean_

Alex rolled her eyes but texted back.

_I'm fine. Let's just do the job._

Once the tank was finally full, she got to New Harmony in a few hours. She took the time to scope out the town before going to a motel to wait for Dean and Sam. Checking her phone again, she saw that she had a dozen missed calls from Sam and a few texts from him as well. Alex decided to take advantage of being alone and showered quickly after texting Sam telling him where she was.

"I don't need her." Sam's voice echoed in her head. "I don't need her."

Alex thought of a way to save Dean and make things right with Sam, at least temporarily. She knew a way to try but it wasn't one that she relished. Bobby had given her the exact place where Lilith was so she put on a jacket and walked the short distance to the house. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and smiled when an elderly man answered.

"Hi. My name is Alex Winchester and I'm looking for Lilith." She could tell by his expression that he knew what she meant.

"Come in." He was terrified. "Please, come into the kitchen. I'm Pat."

Alex stepped over the body lying a few feet behind the door. A woman and man were in the kitchen, making cake.

"I'm looking for Lilith."

She didn't have long to wait. A little girl came bouncing down the stairs and glared at her.

"What do you want?" She asked Alex.

"I want to make a deal." Alex said, clenching her fists. "Release Dean and you can have me."

"Why would I want to do that silly?"

"Because you know that my soul is worth more. Not only am I Azazel's daughter," Alex choked on the word. "I'm also a Winchester. You've wanted me dead long enough."

Lilith watched her carefully. Alex felt like her skin was boiling and she could feel the eyes of the other three adults in the room. She waited for an eternity while Lilith weighed her decision; the look of concentration on the little girl was almost comical.

"You have a deal." Lilith said in her cheery little girl voice and held out her fist with her pinkie sticking out.

"Can I have enough time to get back to my motel room?" Alex asked quietly. "Just one hour?"

"Okay. But only one hour." Lilith's eyes rolled back and Alex stared into the white as she held out her pinkie. Alex took it in her own and shook it once, sealing her fate. She was back at her room in no time and checked the time. She still had 50 minutes. Taking a piece of paper and pen, she wrote a letter.

_I found a way to save you Dean. You're free. _

She penned a separate letter for Sam and sealed it in a separate envelope and placed it on the table. Alex called her mom but left a message when it went to voicemail. She checked the time. 15 minutes left. Alex knew that hell hounds would tear up her skin but she couldn't help herself when she fixed her makeup and left her hair down around her shoulders. Her heart pounded as she counted down the last 2 minutes. She sat down on the bed and in the distance she heard barking. Licking her lips, Alex tried to calm herself down as she opened the door so the hounds wouldn't destroy it. She took a deep breath and lay down on the bed as growling filled the room. Alex screamed as she felt the hound's claws tear into her legs and abdomen. Blood poured from her chest. The pain was too much and she welcomed the darkness that loomed around her.

"I love you, Sam." She closed her eyes and gave into the dark.

The door to Alex's room was open when Sam and Dean arrived an hour after she died. They knew something was wrong as soon as they saw the open door and pulled their guns out as they cautiously entered the room. When they saw her lying on the bed and blood pooled around her on the sheets, they had no words. Dean shut the door while Sam slowly approached Alex's body. He had treated her like he didn't love her but it wasn't true. She didn't know that it was too painful to touch her when it reminded him of Dean's impending death. Sam could feel his chin tremble as he reached out to touch Alex's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. His eyes burned as they filled with tears while he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, rocking her gently as he cried into her hair.

Dean had gone to the table where their letters sat. He picked up the one that had his named scrawled on it and read the words then re-read them in disbelief. Bobby knocked on the door and Dean opened it, gesturing to Sam and Alex.

"No. Please, no. Alex." Sam whispered his voice thick with tears as he begged. "I do need you. Come back to me. What am I supposed to do without you? Please. I love you."

Dean handed Bobby the note Alex had left.

"What's in the envelope?" Bobby asked, picking up Sam's letter.

"I don't know." Dean whispered. "It's for Sam."

Bobby approached Sam and put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving. Gently and slowly taking Alex's body from Sam, Bobby handed him the letter. Sam sat on the bed and stared at the envelope in his hand, something hard pressing against his fingers. He wiped his eyes before he opened it and poured the contents of the envelope into his hand. Alex's wedding ring and locket fell out. Sam clutched them in his hand as he read the letter.

_Dear Sam, _

_I love you. I didn't expect to find you when I started this life. You are a great man and I am proud to have hunted with you; to have called you my husband. I am so sorry that Dean sold his soul for me but I am trying to make it right. If you're reading this letter, then Dean is free from his deal and the world is right. Please forgive me for what I've done. I can die easier knowing that you do. I know that you loved me Sam, but you need your brother. Never doubt for one moment that I love you because Hell can never change that. I am forever and eternally yours, Sam Winchester. _

_Alex _

**A/N: I love hearing from you so please review. xo**


	14. Chapter 14

Alex felt ilke she was thrown against a wal when she opened her eyes. Gasping for breath she tried to look around but it was completely black. Feeling around in her pockets she found a lighter and flicked it, causing the flame to shine. Alex started to panic when she realized she was in a box and tried to call for help but her throat was dry. Beating against the lid, she finally broke through the wood and dirt fell on her face. Digging her way out, she felt wind on her hands and pulled herself out of the ground. Alex took a few minutes to breathe deeply before observing her surroundings. The trees were all pressed to the ground and she started walking down the road. Alex was pleased that she was in shorts and a t shirt because she was sweating in no time. Finally she saw a gas station.

"Hello?" She called hoarsely. When no one answered she picked up a rock and smashed the glass on the door and let herself in. The first thing she did was find water and drank a bottle quickly. A newspaper caught her eye and she checked the date.

"September?" She said softly before finding a bathroom. The best she found was a small sink and mirror in the back of the store. Alex splashed water on her face and wiped the dirt off the best she could. She pulled up her shirt to check for the scars her stay in hell had left but she was markless. Well, almost. Her left shoulder burned and when she pulled up her sleeve, she saw a handprint that was already blistering.

"I need to find Sam and Dean." Alex took a plastic bag and filled it with water and power bars before emptying the cash register. The radio kicked on and she grabbed some salt and placed it around the windows when she heard a high pitched ringing. It got higher and higer until she had to cover her ears and the glass in the windows shattered. She dove to the ground and waited until the ringing stopped. When she was finally able to get up, she went to the pay phone outside and dialed Sam's number. She got a disconnection notice.

"Damn it." She mumbled and dialed Dean's number. Luckily he answered. "Dean?"

"Yeah? Who is this?" He was on alert.

"It's me. Alex."

The dial tone startled Alex and she dialed again. "Dean. It's really me."

He hung up again so she tried Bobby who hung up on her too. Sighing, she hotwired a nearby car and drove to Bobby's house. It didn't take long to get to there and when she knocked, Dean answered the door.

"Surprise." She smiled.

"I don't believe it." Dean moved backwards as she stepped toward him.

"Yeah, me neither. But here I am." Alex said with just enough time to dodge the silver knife Dean used to lunge at her. She pinned his arm behind his back. "Dean! It's me!"

He punched her in the face and she staggered backwards as he said, "My ass."

She used a chair to block him as he approached her. "Wait! Your name is Dean Winchester. Your mother was killed in Sam's nursery in 1983. You love pie and watching _Casa Erotica _on Pay Per View."

Dean pushed the chair away and stepped closer to her, touching her shoulder before attacking her again. She managed to get the knife away from him. "I'm not a shapeshifter!"

She shoved Dean away when he said, "Then you're a Revenant!"

"If I was either, would I do this with a silver knife?" Alex dragged the blade across her forearm and watched Dean's face.

"Alex?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Alex said and Dean pulled her into his arms and she couldn't help the smile.

"How did you get out?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know." Alex shrugged. "I woke up in a coffin…."

She flinched when he tossed holy water in her face. She paused before spitting water out of her mouth. "I'm not a demon either, Dean."

"You can't be too careful." Dean shrugged and placed the flask on the table before walking into Bobby's living room. "This doesn't make any sense. You were torn to ribbons and you've been buried for four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your body-"

"I know. I should look like a zombie." Alex said.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked her.

"I remember being a hellhound's afternoon snack and then lights out. Then I wake up six feet under. That's it." Alex watched Dean as he sat at the desk. "I tried calling Sam. His number isn't working. He's not…"

"No. He's alive as far as I know." Dean said.

"Good." Alex let out a relieved sigh before sitting on the window seat. "What do you mean as far as you know? You guys never split up. You were supposed to look after him."

"I tried. These last few months haven't been easy for me or for him. We had to bury you." Dean said.

"Why did you bury me anyway?"

"I wanted you salted and burned but Sam was dead against it. He said you'd need your body when he got you back." Dean said.

"I'm glad he won that." Alex said. "Wait. Does my family know what happened?"

"No. We didn't tell them you died." Dean stood and sat next to her and placed his hand on her knee. "We didn't know what to tell them."

"That's good." Alex said thoughtfully. "What did Sam mean 'when he got me back'?"

"That's about all he said. He got real quiet. Then he took off and wouldn't return my calls. He doesn't want to be found." Dean said as he watched her. "I've tried the usual aliases and numbers but no luck."

"Damn it, Sam." Alex muttered and ran a hand through her hair. "Sam got me home alright but whatever he did, it's bad. The town I came from is completely leveled. Nobody there at all."

She told him about the force that came through and shattered the windows. "There's this too."

Alex pulled up her shirt sleeve and Dean moved closer to see. "It's like a demon yanked me out or rode me out."

"Why?" Dean examined her shoulder.

"They had to hold up their end of the bargin." Alex lowered her shirt.

"No way. Sam wouldn't have made a deal." Dean argued.

"Why not? I did." Alex countered and thought about how to find Sam. "I think I know how to find him."

"How?" Dean said. "I've tried everything."

"Sam and I made up new aliases so if anything did happen, we got split up or we needed a code, we'd have them. We didn't tell you because we thought you'd be dead." Alex glanced at Dean. "No offense. Anyway, we got new credit cards and we should be able to track him that way."

"What's the name?" Dean sat down in front of the computer and Alex watched him over his shoulder.

"It's Sirius Black." She shrugged at Dean's incredulous expression. "What? It's from Harry Potter. Don't judge me just type."

Dean chuckled as he typed and Alex noticed all the liquor bottles on the desk. "What's with all this, Dean? Parents out of town?"

"Like I said, the last few months haven't been easy." Dean turned in the swivel chair to look at her and didn't realize she was so close. She smiled apologetically at him and before he could stop himself, he stood, put one hand on her neck and the other around her waist and kissed her. When he pulled away from her, Dean pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm glad you're back."

Alex, who was taken by surprise for this kiss, didn't know what to say and instead looked around Dean at the computer screen. "Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"That's where you were buried." Dean sat back down the chair.

"That's where I dug myself out. That's one hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" Alex asked. "We have to go find him."

"Let's go." Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and they got in the Impala. He paused when he got in the driver's seat and reached around his neck and handed her the locket Sam had given her with her wedding ring on the chain. She took it and clasped it around her own neck.

"Thanks, Dean." She smiled at him.

Alex was nervous and excited to see Sam. Time seemed to drag but they finally made it to the Astoria Hotel. The man at the desk said he was in room 207 and Alex felt her heart pound when they got to his door. She knocked and a brunette opened the door.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Where's what?" Dean asked her.

"The pizza that it takes two people to deliver." She scowled.

"I think we have the wrong room." Alex started to apologize when she heard Sam as he walked into view.

"Hey. Is…." His sentence stopped when he saw Alex. He looked stunned when he looked from Alex to Dean then back at her. Alex smiled at him.

"Hi Sam." Alex walked toward Sam, who was struggling for breath. Before she had time to register what was happening Sam lunged toward her with a knife. She reacted on instinct and held his wrist away from her body while Dean pulled him off her.

"Who are you?" Sam shouted at her.

"Like you didn't do this?" She shouted back.

"Do what?!" Sam struggled against Dean.

"It's her, Sam. It's her. I've been through this already. It's really her." Dean said and when Sam calmed down, Dean let him go.

"I know. I look great, huh?" Alex smiled and approached Sam. He watched her for half a second then pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly. It was a stiff hug; one that lacked the love that used to be there.

"So, are you two, like…..together?" She asked.

"She's my partner." Sam moved a few inches away from Alex so he could speak.

"Oh. Got it….I guess." The brunette said."I should probably go."

"That's probably a good idea." Alex said, her heart still stinging at Sam call her 'his partner'. The brunette dressed quickly and Sam showed her out.

"Thanks for everything, Kathy." Sam smiled awkardly.

"Christie." She corrected then left. Sam shut the door then sat down on the bed. Alex watched him carefully.

"What'd it cost?" Alex asked.

"The girl?" Sam was really awkward now. "I don't pay."

"We'll get to her later, Sam. What'd it cost to bring me back?" Alex's tone became harsh. "Was it just your soul or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam scoffed.

"That's exactly what we think." Dean said.

"I didn't." Sam said.

"Don't lie to me." Alex watched Sam carefully.

"I'm not lying." Sam became defensive now.

"Now I'm off the hook and you're on?" Alex lectured as she approached Sam. "You're some demon's bitch boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

"I wish I had done it, all right?" Sam stood up angrily.

"There's no other way this could have happened, Sam! Tell the truth!" Alex was getting angry as well.

"I tried everything and that's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. I tried to bargain, Alex, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months—for months—and I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right?" He paused and watched Alex for a minute before he dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry, Alex."

"It's okay, Sam. I believe you." Alex rubbed his shoulder gently.

"I'm glad Sam's soul is okay but that raises a scary question." Dean said. "If Sam didn't pull you out then what did?"

Sam got them all a beer and Alex asked him, "If you weren't trying to save me, then what are you doing here?"

"Once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting Lilith. Trying to get some payback." Sam took a drink.

"All by yourself?" Dean asked. "Who do you think you are? Dad?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Dean." Sam looked sheepish. "I should have called. I was pretty messed up."

Alex noticed a pink bra sitting on the floor and picked it up. "Yeah. I really feel your pain."

Sam blushed for moment then continued. "I was chasing these demons in Tennessee and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked it up here yesterday morning."

"That's when I climbed out." Alex said.

"You think these demons are here cause of you?" Dean asked her. Alex shrugged.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Some demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow." Alex said.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Sam asked her.

"I'm a little hungry." Alex admitted.

"I meant, do you feel like yourself?" Sam corrected. "Anything strange or different?"

"Or demonic?" Alex finished for him. "How many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Demons don't let people loose out of the goodness of their hearts." Dean said. "Soemthing bad has to be planned."

"I feel fine." Alex protested.

"We don't know what they're planning and we have a pile of questions with no shovel." Sam interected. "We need help."

"Would Bobby know anything?" Alex asked Dean.

"I dunno. Maybe." Dean shrugged then flipped his phone open. "I'll ask."

Dean walked out of the room and Alex stood to stretch her legs.

"Wait a minute." Sam said. "What was it like?"

"Hell?" Sam nodded. "I don't remember. I guess I blacked it out."

"Thank God for that." Sam said.

Alex went into the bathroom and checked her reflection. In the back of her mind, she could hear the screams from Hell echo. She shook her head to clear it, then flipped the light off before returning to Sam just as Dean came back in.

"Bobby's got a psychic friend. He's going to meet us here then we'll go meet her." He shoved his hands in his pocket and looked from Sam to Alex then back to Sam. "I'm gonna…..go do something else for a little while."

"Are you sure, Dean?" Alex asked. "I just got back and you're going to…."

She stopped when Sam nudged her and looked at her pointedly. Alex felt it click in her brain. "Ooooooh. Right. Thanks, Dean."

Dean chuckled and before he left he said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Alex laughed as the door clicked behind him. She turned her attention back to Sam who watched her for a few seconds.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." He replied.

Alex looked at Sam and he looked like he had aged so much in the past four months. He looked tired.

"Why, Alex?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"Why did you do it?" Sam watched her expression.

"It was my fault that Dean was going to die. Like you said, what's dead should stay dead." Alex had been dreading this conversation and cleared her throat. "I wanted to set things right."

"You didn't have to kill yourself." Sam said. "Do you know what it was like walking into that motel room and seeing you shredded on the bed?"

"I'm sorry." Alex looked at the floor. Changing the subject she said, "Random girls in your room. That's new."

"Yeah. Sorry you had to see that." Sam rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Alex could tell that he had something else to say but he didn't want to. When she looked into his eyes, she saw that he still cared about her but true to his harsh words to Dean, he had gotten over her. Sam had realized that he couldn't save her so he did the healthiest thing he could: he forgot that he loved her, with the help of a spell from one of Bobby's books.

She had to hear it from his mouth. "You don't love me anymore, do you?"

Sam looked confused when he spoke. "Were we together?"

Alex blinked back tears and smiled. "No, of course not. I meant in a sisterly way, you know?"

That night Alex dreamt of Hell. She could smell the flesh burning and the smoke burned her eyes, causing them to tear up. She screamed when she felt the meathooks bite deep into her skin. The blades the demons used to torture her still felt like they were cutting her skin as they taunted her.

"Daddy isn't here to save you now. Neither is your precious Sam, though he'll be here soon enough." They sneered.

"Sam!" Alex cried even though she knew he couldn't hear him.

She awoke with a start when she heard someone pounding on the door. Her body was drenched in a cold sweat and Sam looked at her with concern when she sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alex smiled and she opened the door. Dean smirked.

"You stink like sex." He said while Sam and Alex shared a uncomfortable look.. Alex could have sworn that there was a twinge of jealousy in Dean's eye when he looked at her. "Bobby's here."

"Let's go find out who pulled me out." Alex pulled her hair back into a ponytail as they followed Bobby down the highway.

When they knocked on her door, Pamela Barnes opened it and greeted Bobby gleefully. She told them that she had contacted some spirits but nobody knew who pulled Alex out. Their next step was a séance. Pamela went about getting the candles and Dean flirted with her. They sat at the table and took each other's hands.

"I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela said. Alex rolled her sleeve up and Pamela placed her hand there, trying to conjure the monster. The high pitched ringing started as Pamela said, "Castiel? Sorry, Castiel. I don't scare easy. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." 

"Pam, I think you should turn back." Alex tried to warn her when she heard Castiel's name. "Pam! Please!"

Pamela disregarded Alex and continued to command Castiel to show her his face. Moments later the house shook and her eyes glowed before she collasped and the house settled. Bobby held Pamela and when she opened her eyes, they were gone, the sockets bleeding. An ambulance came to get her and Sam, and Dean went to a diner to wait while Alex went to do research.

The boys came back and rest of the night they spent researching in Sam's room, until Dean decided to walk to the bar. Sam and Alex read until Alex fell asleep. The TV turning on woke her up and she heard the high pitched ringing again. She grabbed her gun and waited for the door to open as the ringing got louder. She had to drop the gun and cover both her ears, diving out of the way when the mirror on the ceiling shattered. Bobby came in the room and dragged her out into the hallway and called Dean who met them at their room.

"We have to summon this thing." Alex tried to clear the ringing in her head.

"This is a bad idea." Bobby said.

"Dean has the knife and you have an arsenal in the trunk." Alex said. "I don't want to be caught unawares again. We have to summon this thing."

Dean called Sam to find out where he was. Sam had gone to get a burger, he said. So Bobby drove them to a place where they could summon whatever had pulled Alex out of Hell. They covered the walls, floor, and ceiling in different traps and Bobby started the incantation. All they had left was to wait.

"I hate waiting." Dean whined as he sat on the table where the weapons lay. "You sure you did the ritual right?"

The building started to clatter and shake and they all stood and looked around. The lights shattered as the doors opened to reveal a man in a disheveled suit and trenchcoat. Bobby and Dean shot at him while Alex just stared at him.

"Who are you?" Dean said.

"Castiel?" Alex asked, recognizing his face. "It's you?"

"You know this joker?" Dean asked her as he tossed the gun to the ground and grabbed the knife. He directed his question back to Castiel. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who grabbed her tight and dragged her from perdition." Castiel said as Dean raised the knife and slammed it into Castiel's chest.

"Dean! No!" Alex said too late. Castiel pulled the knife from his chest and dropped it on the ground. Bobby tried to hit him with an iron bar but Castiel blocked the bar with his hand and placed two fingers to Bobby's forehead, causing him to slump to the ground.

"We need to talk, Alex." Castiel said as he raised his fingers to Dean's forehead.

"Don't, Castiel, please." Alex pleaded. "I want him to hear whatever you have to say to me."

Dean checked on Bobby to make sure he's alive, which was confirmed by Castiel telling Dean so.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as Alex watched Castiel.

"I'm Castiel."

"I figured that much." Dean was guarded now. "I meant what are you?"

"He's an angel." Alex said. She watched Dean stand up and stare at them in disbelief.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." Dean said.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel said. Lightning flashed as Castiel showed Dean his wings.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean glared at him.

"I did warn her to turn back." Castiel said. "It can be overwhelming to humans and so can my real voice but Alex already knows that."

"The gas station and motel was you talking?" Alex asked . "I've never heard you speak in your true form before."

"How do you know this guy?" Dean watched Castiel but spoke to Alex.

"We kind of….dated a while back." Alex was sheepish while Castiel studied the traps on the wall.

Dean stammered and watched Alex. He pointed in disbelief at Castiel. "The holy tax accountant?"

"It's a vessel." Castiel corrected.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked.

"He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this." Castiel said.

"I'm not buying what you're selling, pal." Dean glared. "Why would an angel rescue Alex from Hell?"

"Shouldn't I be asking questions?" Alex asked him.

"Good things happen, Dean." Castiel said.

"They don't usually happen to us." Alex looked in Castiel's eyes. He watched her for a moment before speaking.

"You don't think you deserved to be saved." Castiel said softly.

"Why did you do it?" She tried to sound strong but her voice shook.

"Because God commanded it." Castiel informed her. "Because we have work for you."

Castiel disappeared after that and they had to carry Bobby to the car. While he snored in the backseat Dean said, "An angel?"

"Yep." Alex stared out the window.

"How do you date an angel?" He watched her for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"For starters, I do believe in God, Dean. Every day I pray for the strength to keep saving people. When I first started, Castiel was like a guardian angel. He'd protect me and he used to be different. He used to be fun. We would talk and joke and I thought that he loved me. He'd disappear for days, even weeks, at a time but he'd always come back to me. The last time he came back, he was completely neutral. Castiel wouldn't even touch me. He broke things off and I haven't heard from him since then." Alex said. "Until now."

"What kind of work do this guy want you to do exactly?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean." Alex said. "You were there. Castiel didn't say anything else."

"Right." Dean cleared his throat. "What happened with Sam?"

"He…..um…doesn't remember who I am." Alex said. "He remembers me but not that I am-was- his wife."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Dean watched her instead of the road.

"Dean, road." Alex pointed out the windshield and Dean shifted his focus. "I died so technically Sam and I aren't married. Realistically, we were never married because you're not an actual ordained minister. Plus we never filed a marriage license. We had some vows in a park and a ring."

"You two may as well be married though." Dean said.

"Sam seems to have forgotten that. If he's moved on then I'm going to let him." Alex toyed with her locket.

"What? Why?"

"Because when you love someone, you let them go." Alex unclasped the locket from around her neck and stuck in it her pocket. "You guys are my family and I love you guys but I'm letting Sam go."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter has some risque material. You've been warned. **

_Three years ago_

_Alex groaned at the ache in her side as she stood. A few feet away lay the body of the vampire she had just killed. The damn thing had tossed her from one side of the room to the other before she was able to stop it. She burned the corpse, as she always did, before tossing her machete in the backseat of her car. When she slid into the driver's seat, she saw that she had blood splattered on her face. Pulling off her plaid overshirt, Alex poured some bottled water on the cloth and wiped her face clean. _

"_Maybe now I won't scare people off." Alex tossed the soiled shirt in the backseat and jumped when she heard a man's voice. _

"_You could never scare anybody off." Castiel said as he looked at her with a smile. He brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You are beautiful as always."_

_Alex couldn't help the smile that overcame her lips; the same one that Castiel put on her face every time he came to her. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Cas." _

_She started the car and headed to a motel as she told Cas about the case. She knew that he knew everything but she expected he liked to hear it from her own lips. Alex grabbed her bag and shirt from the backseat and once in her room she washed the blood from her shirt and hung it up to dry. Castiel watched her with a smile as he stood next to the bed. Alex pulled her hair free of the now loose braid and brushed through it with her fingers before changing from jeans to shorts. _

"_Cas, you know that you can sit down. You can even take your trenchcoat off." Alex gestured to the bed as she made her way to the bathroom. "You can be comfortable, you know."_

"_I am comfortable as long as you are safe." He spoke from behind her and when she turned around, his chest was almost pressed to hers. _

"_I have the best guardian angel so I'll always be safe." Alex was nervous being this close to Castiel; she was more nervous when he watched her like he was doing now. Like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. Her breathing became shallow and ragged when his head started to lower and his hands were placed on her hips. Alex could have sworn that her heart was going to stop beating as his lips hovered milimeters away from her own when her phone rang loudly. The sudden interruption made Alex jump and stammer nervously while Castiel watched her amusedly. "I should answer that." _

_She pulled the phone out of her back pocket and turned away from Castiel as she answered the phone. Alex tried to keep her mind straight as she felt Castiel step closer to her and she felt his breath on her ear. His nose brushed her neck as he brushed her hair away so he could place small, feather like kisses down her neck and she felt herself shiver. Suddenly it seemed the temperature had risen several degrees when Castiel skimmed his fingers over the flesh that her tank top left uncovered at her hips. Alex tried to stay focused on her phone call but when Castiel pressed his body against hers and pulled her closer, she gave up, made a feeble excuse to whoever was on the line and hung up, leaning into Castiel's chest. Her eyes closed of their own accord as he nibbled on her ear. Alex felt her breath catch when he whispered in her ear. _

"_I will always keep you safe, Alexandria." His voice was soft and gentle and his fingers danced over the small amount of exposed flesh. Castiel pressed another kiss to her neck before he sighed. Alex knew what that meant; the angels needed him. _

"_How long will you be gone this time?" She asked, not wanting to move from Castiel's embrace. _

"_I don't know." Castiel's voice was quiet but frustrated. _

_Alex turned so she was facing him and smiled encouragingly. "Your family needs you, Cas. You have to go."_

_He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed again; this time in defeat as his brothers called on him. "Keep yourself safe, Alexandria."_

"_Don't worry about me." Alex said with a smile. "I'll work a few cases, maybe have a near death experience. It'll be fun."_

_She knew that she shouldn't tease him but she couldn't help it. He glared at her in frustration before he pressed his lips to hers. Alex slid her arms around his neck and wove her fingers in his hair as her lips moved against hers. When she slid her tongue in his mouth, he picked her up and sat her on the bathroom counter and she wrapped her legs around him. One of his hands slid down her legs and she was happy that she had changed into shorts . With the other hand, Castiel tugged on her hair and she moaned in response as she tried to push his trenchcoat off his shoulders. He growled against her lips as he was called again. She pulled away from him, both of them panting for breath. _

"_You have to go." It wasn't a question and Alex wished he could stay. _

_Castiel cleared his throat and closed his eyes to compose himself before speaking. "Yes. I will be back, ol hoath." _

_Alex shivered when he spoke Enochian, especially when he called her 'my love'. Alex nodded and hopped off the counter before she straightened his tie and coat, making sure he was presentable for the other angels. She offered a smile and kissed him again, chastely this time before he disappeared. She wasn't hungry now, at least not for food, so Alex took a cold shower before settling on the bed and flipped through the channels. She got under the cheap motel blanket and watched tv until she fell asleep. She dreamt of her sister's death again and cried out in her sleep. Alex screamed for her sister until she woke up in a cold sweat. She gasped for breath and checked the time. 4 am. Cas had been gone for eight hours and she missed him. _

_She couldn't fall back asleep so Alex looked for a case before packing up her stuff and leaving. She had to drive for two days before she got there. It was a fairly easy job; a werewolf had been pulling the hearts out of several women. After investigating Alex found out who it was and where he was hiding. The full moon lit up the streets and Alex made sure she had silver bullets in her gun. She walked quietly as she snuck up on the werewolf's lair—which in this case was a two story house. Alex pushed the door open and listened for any noise before cautiously entered the home, taking quiet steps. She heard the snarling before she saw the wolf running toward her. She fired several shots into his legs but missed his heart and he didn't slow his approach. He knocked her to the ground, snarling and trying to bite her. Alex pushed him away by his throat and managed to hold him at arm's length but it was difficult. She looked around quickly as she tried to find her gun and it was several feet away. Taking a chance Alex hit the wolf on the nose and while it whimpered and jumped back, she crawled frantically for her gun. Her fingertips brushed it when the wolf grabbed her leg and pulled her back, growling. _

"_Damn it." Alex said, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She pulled her silver knife from her pocket in the few seconds it took the wolf to turn back to her neck. Without another moment's hesitation Alex shoved the silver knife into the wolf's heart. The wolf seemed shocked but the body slumped and landed on top of her. _

_She pushed the body off her own and tried to catch her breath. She hated werewolf jobs but at least it was a job. Alex disposed of the body and went to another cheap motel. Unlocking the door, she flipped the light switch on and gasped when she saw Castiel covered in blood. _

"_Are you okay?" Alex dropped her keys and bags and moved quickly to make sure he was okay, forgetting he was an angel for a few moments. _

"_I am fine." Castiel assured her. _

"_Cas, you've been shot!" Alex had found the bullet holes in his abdomen and started to worry. "Are you sure you're okay? What happened-"_

_She was cut off by Castiel taking her face in his hands and kissing her. She returned the kiss and pulled him closer by his tie. Castiel pulled away too soon and kissed Alex's nose. _

"_I am fine." Castiel said once again with a reassuring smile. Alex looked down and sure enough, he was completely healed. He closed the door with a wave of his hand since Alex had left it open in her hurry to make sure he was okay. _

"_Good." Alex hugged him tightly before releasing him and picking her bags off the floor. "What did the angels want this time?"_

"_Nothing that you need to worry about, Alexandria." Castiel assured her as he pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. He heard her stomach growl. "You are hungry." _

"_I'm okay, Cas." Alex said as she moved to dig through her purse, looking for some tylenol. That werewolf had knocked her to the ground pretty hard and her back ached. She chased the small pills with water and she was aware of Castiel's eyes on her. _

"_You are hungry." Castiel repeated and then there was food on the table of her room. Alex sat down and munched on the chips that came with the sandwich. _

"_You make me nervous when you just stand there, Cas." Alex gestured to a chair and sighed when he didn't sit down. Castiel watched her with a smile on his lips as she gathered her food and moved to the bed, pulling him to sit down with her. He perched himself on the edge while she tucked her feet underneath her near the middle of the bed. Castiel listened to her talk about the werewolf, mentally kicking himself for not keeping the damned animal from attacking her. _

"_There." Alex said, crumpling the paper the sandwich had come in. "I've eaten. Are you happy?"_

"_Yes." He nodded as she put the trash on the nightstand, her hair falling over one shoulder. He pushed it behind her ear and she smiled at him. His heart beat faster and he was disappointed when she moved back to the middle of the bed, clicking the television remote. _

"_Come here, Cas." Alex patted the bed next to her. "I don't bite." _

_Castiel chuckled at her joke but sat next to her, his legs stretched out in front of him. Alex snuggled into his side and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. Castiel tried to pay attention to the television program—something about a mouse and cat trying to outwit each other—but his focus was drawn to Alex and how close she was. He became very aware that she smelled like strawberries and he shook his head to clear it, once again trying to watch the show. Alex laughed at something the mouse did and Castiel gently lifted her face so he could kiss her. The kiss started out gentle and innocent enough but when her lips touched his and he tasted her, he put his hand behind her neck to continue kissing her. Alex was only too eager to respond and moved so she was straddling his lap and tangled her fingers in his hair. _

_Feeling Alex this close was almost too much for the angel, especially when she kissed his neck and bit him seductively. He groaned in pleasure as Alex licked away the sting of the bite and clutched her body close to him. Castiel ran his hands down Alex's body and felt her shiver in response before he reclaimed her lips. _

"_Cas?" Alex spoke as he kissed her. _

"_Hmm?" Was all he replied while he kissed her neck, knowing it would please her. He wasn't disappointed when she moaned before speaking. _

"_You're an angel." She said. _

"_You're a human." Castiel murmured against her skin, savoring the silkiness against his lips. "You're my human. My hoath."_

_She had a point though. He was not supposed to kiss humans and he definitely was not supposed to love them, especially not this demon's daughter. The only hellfire this girl had in her was when she kissed him. When she kissed him, he felt himself burn as he ached for more. She was no demon, she wasn't a danger to the host of heaven. He had learned that much in the 8 months he was assigned to her._

_He was brought back to reality as Alex tugged on his hair and he moaned before he could stop himself. Alex smiled before she kissed him again and her tongue swept his mouth. When she started to move against his pelvis Castiel couldn't take anymore and in a quick movement, had her underneath him while he supported his weight on his forearms. _

"_You've got some moves, angel." Alex teased him. "I almost think you've done this before."_

_When Alex pulled him down so his body was pressed to hers and Castiel shuddered. He slid his hand down her leg before pulling it over his hip before doing the same with the other leg. Alex pushed his trenchcoat off his shoulders and he sat up enough so he could pull it off entirely before pulling off Alex's t shirt then returning to her arms. _

'_This is forbidden.' Castiel told himself. 'I should not be doing this. I will be punished.' _

_Alex undid the tie around Castiel's neck and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against hers. When she finally got it unbuttoned, Castiel gasped at the feeling of her against him. She slid her arms around him and dragged her nails down his back. _

_Castiel heard his brothers calling for him in his head. He sent back a message saying that he was occupied otherwise and he would be there as soon as he could. When Zachariah, his leader, commanded him to come, Castiel had no choice. _

_Alex groaned when he pulled away from her, confusion in her eyes. _

"_My garrison needs me." He said once he had caught his breath. "I have to go."_

"_Of course." Alex nodded as she tried to mask the disappointment in her eyes. Castiel was standing by the bed and fully dressed in the time it took to blink her eyes. "Be careful." _

_Castiel nodded and smiled at Alex before he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon." _

_Then he was gone. Alex didn't hear from him for months._

_Castiel knew it was wrong to fall in love with Alex. If he didn't know it when it happened, he certainly knew it now as his superiors punished him in ways he could no longer think about. Alex was safe and that was all he cared about. As he sat in his cell, he thought of her smile and laugh, the way she would be totally focused and deadly while hunting. He could have sworn that he smelled strawberries as the days drew to a close. Alex must think he was gone for good and he ached over the pain she must be feeling to think he had abadoned her._

"_So, Castiel. Are you ready to stop this little rebellion of yours and become a good soldier again?" Zachariah asked him. _

"_I will follow your orders, Zachariah." Castiel said with a bowed head. "Only allow me to continue to protect her."_

"_Absolutely not." Zachariah said. "This little bitch caused you to stray. We can't have that, can we?"_

_Castiel clenched his teeth when he heard Zachariah insult Alex. _

"_I'm not completely without heart." Zachariah said with a smile. "You can say goodbye to her. If you have anymore romantic nonsense with her, we will put a ungraceful stop to it."_

_Castiel nodded and when he was released, he found Alex sitting outside in the sun. He took a deep breath before becoming the stoic angel he had been when he first met her. When Alex saw him, she ran for him and hugged him tightly. It took everything he had to not hug her back. _

"_Cas? Are you alright?" Alex asked him, concern in her eyes. "Where have you been?" _

"_Following my orders." Castiel kept his voice gruff. "I am no longer your guardian. This partnership is over."_

"_What do you mean you aren't my guardian? Cas, this isn't like you. You haven't been this…." Alex strugged for the right word. "Unemotional since I first met you. What happened while you were gone?"_

"_I've told you what I came to say. Goodbye, Alexandria."_

"_Bye, Cas." Alex spoke to the wind because Castiel was gone. _

**A/N: Please review. xo**


	16. Chapter 16

Alex buried the locket and her ring in the bottom of her duffel bag. She sighed as she thought about Castiel while Sam and Dean argued between themselves about angels.

"Alex, do you actually think Castiel is an angel?" Dean asked her for the tenth time.

"I know it's hard to believe, guys, but he is an angel." Alex tossed her bag to the floor and sat on Bobby's window seat.

"Well, if you want to learn anything about them then start reading." Bobby dropped a stack of books on his desk.

Dean grumbled to himself before snatching a book and glaring at Sam. "You're gonna get me some pie."

Bobby tried to call his friend Olivia a few hours away while Sam retrieved their snacks. He had tried several times before but she didn't answer him and he was starting to worry. When Sam returned, Bobby told him to keep the Impala running and to head to Olivia's house. Alex slid in the backseat while Dean took the driver's seat. Sam got himself comfortable in the passenger seat while Dean checked for his food.

"Dude, where's the pie?" Dean looked a little confused. Alex chuckled to herself while they followed Bobby. They found Olivia on the floor of her bedroom, a salt line in the doorway, her chest and abdomen torn open and on full display. Bobby left without saying anything and Alex had to look away from the body. Bobby came back a few minutes later, saying he had called some other hunters and they didn't answer.

Alex went with Sam and Dean while they checked on a hunter named Jed. They were too late and found him torn open on his kitchen floor. Dean called Bobby to update him.

"Why are ghosts suddenly wanting to gank off duty hunters?" Dean asked Bobby as they got back in the car. Alex couldn't hear Bobby's reply but she assumed, correctly, that he told them to get back to his house.

Dean drove most of the night but Sam had to take over so Dean could sleep. Alex had fallen asleep in the backseat and when Sam stopped to get gas, she got out to stretch her legs.

"Do you want anything?" Sam asked as he headed inside.

"I'm good but let me ask Dean." Alex started to lean in the window and Sam couldn't stop himself from staring at her arse. He cleared his throat as Alex stood up straight. "We're good, Sam."

"Right." Sam headed to the bathroom while Dean got out of the Impala.

"You have any info on the angels?" Dean asked Alex with a yawn.

"Nope. I don't really have anything extra for you. Castiel would save me when I was in trouble and overall watch out for me but I never asked about his power." Alex shrugged and glanced at the bathroom when she heard a shout. Dean didn't hesitate to get the salt gun from the trunk and Alex followed him with her own. Sam was on the floor while a ghost attacked him. Dean and Alex fired together and hit the ghost, causing him to vanish.

"Sam, are you okay?" Alex extended her hand to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam seemed a little dazed but otherwise he was okay.

Dean took over driving while Sam filled them in on what happened.

"It was Henrikson. He wanted revenge because we got him killed." Sam said while Dean tried to call Bobby.

"Sam—" Alex tried to speak but Sam interrupted her.

"We did, Alex." Sam said.

"Whatever is happening, it's happening to us now." Dean said, snapping his phone shut and placing it on the seat. "I can't get ahold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all."

It was daylight before they made it back to Bobby's place and they covered the house with their salt guns, moving carefully. Alex found an iron poker on the floor by the stairs. Sam and Dean came to see what she found and she showed them the poker.

"I'll go upstairs. Sam, you check outside and Alex, go with him." Dean told them and they moved quietly but quickly outside.

"Bobby?!" Alex called as she looked around. Sam echoed her. They had lowered their guard since they were outside.

"Can I ask you a question, Alex?" Sam said as they walked through the salvage yard.

"Sure, Sam." Alex checked behind another car before calling Bobby's name again.

"Do you really think you were saved by an angel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I do. I know Castiel and he's definitely an angel." Alex said, not bothering to watch his expression and focused on finding Bobby.

"How do you know an angel?" Sam's curisotiy was piqued now.

"He used to be my guardian angel. Didn't Dean fill you in?" Alex had stopped so she could face Sam.

"No. What are angels like?" Sam stopped walking too.

"They're rightous and beautiful. Very strong and powerful from what I've seen. That's all I know." Alex resumed walking. "Bobby? Can you hear me?"

Alex felt a sudden chill in the otherwise warm air. She grabbed Sam's sleeve to stop him and looked around. "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah." Sam looked around and started to pry trunks open. "We're here Bobby!"

"Sam, look!" Alex pointed at a stack of cars. The tops of them were covered in frost and so were the mirrors. She started climbing and pulled open the door. Bobby laid there with two little girls covering his mouth and nose. The girls glared at her and used their ghost powers to throw Alex down and she hit the cars below with force, breaking the windshield. One of the girls tried to attack her but Sam shot it and it dissipated. Bobby used an iron bar to get rid of the other one. They all gathered in the study and Dean told them about his ghost, Meg.

"These are all people we know?" Sam asked.

"Not just that. They're people we couldn't save." Dean said as he loaded the salt gun. "I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

"I don't think so." Sam said.

"It was like a mark on her hand. Almost like a brand." Dean motioned to where the brand was.

"I saw a mark on Henriksen, too." Sam said.

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked and handed Sam some paper when he asked. Sam drew for a few seconds before checking with Dean to make sure it was right. When Dean nodded, Sam gave the paper to Bobby. "I may have seen this before."

Bobby grabbed several books when the radio turned on and started to tune itself. Bobby handed books to each of them and said, "We gotta move. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"Someplace safe, you idjit." Bobby said.

They followed him downstairs to a door. He opened it and for a moment, all they heard were fan blades as it rotated. Bobby flipped on the lights and revealed a panic room, specially designed for hunters. The ceiling was open to allow light in and built into it was a devil's trap which shone on the floor. There were beds and weapons with ammo; along with foodstuffs and water.

"Is this-" Sam started to ask as he gestured to the wall.

"Solid iron and completely coated in salt." Bobby said.

"You built a panic room?" Dean asked.

"I had a weekend off." Bobby shrugged his shoulders and Alex hugged him.

"You're awesome." Dean said with a huge smile when he picked up a gun.

Alex helped Bobby with finding the brand while Sam and Dean prepared new salt rounds.

"See, this is why I can't get behind God." Dean said, after an hour or so of quiet.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as Alex looked up from her book.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason—just random, horrible evil—I get it,okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't help?" Dean asked, catching his breath at the end of his speech.

Sam and Dean both looked to Bobby who didn't want to answer. Alex was caught by surprise when Dean looked to her with a questioning glance.

"What?" Alex said.

"You believe in God. You got any answers?" Dean asked with a little more venom than needed.

"I wish I did, Dean. I'm not exactly on the inside when it comes to God." Alex shrugged.

"How can you get in line with this crap?" Dean asked.

"Because I know he's there. I can't explain it, Dean but I know in my heart that he's there." Alex said.

"How do you know?" Dean was starting to get frustrated.

"If he's not there, then how can I go on? We've all had hurt and losses in our lives; you two lost your parents and Sam lost Jessica. Bobby lost his wife and I lost my sister to this world. If I can't believe that there is at least some good or some plan to all of this, then I think that I wouldn't be able to keep helping people." Alex had gotten fed up with Dean's questions. "Angels are real; they love and protect and mean a lot to some people so why is it so hard to believe that they have a father?"

"I found the symbol you saw." Bobby turned a page in his book. "The brand on the ghosts is called the mark of the witness."

"Witness to what?" Alex asked, leaning over to see the page.

"The unnatural." Bobby said. "None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. These ghosts—they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony and were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them….on purpose."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I know?" Bobby shrugged. "But whoever did it used a spell so powerful they left a mark—a brand—on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called the Rising of the Witnesses. It figures in to an ancient prophesy."

"What book of prophesy is that from?" Sam and Dean had joined Alex and Bobby by the desk.

"The wildly distributed version is just for tourists, you know. But long story short-Revelations." Bobby said. "This is a sign, guys."

"A sign of what?" Alex, Sam, and Dean asked together.

Bobby took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair before answering. "The apocalypse."

"The apocalypse?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yep." Bobby confirmed.

"As in _apocalypse_ apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5 a gallon gas apocalypse?" Dean asked.

"That's the one." Bobby said. "The Rise of the Witnesses is a mile marker."

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked, leaning against a shelf.

Dean scoffed before he spoke. "Road trip. Grand canyon, Star Trek experience. Bunny ranch."

He seemed pretty excited for the last one and Alex rolled her eyes.

"First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby said.

"Any ideas aside from staying in this room until judgement day?" Dean asked.

Bobby tapped his book with his pencil. "It's a spell that will send the witnesses back to rest. It should work."

"Should?" Sam chuckled to himself. "Great."

"If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything I need here at the house." Bobby checked the list.

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Alex asked.

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" Bobby said sarcastically. "Spell's gotta be cast over an open fire."

"The fireplace in the library." Sam said.

"Bingo." Bobby said.

"That's just not as appealing as a ghost proof panic room, you know?" Dean said and Alex laughed at him.

They got their weapons ready and made sure Bobby had the spell before they opened the door.

"Cover each other," Bobby warned. "And aim careful. We don't want to run out of ammo before I get done or they'll shred you. Ready?"

They all took a deep breath together as Bobby opened the door, exiting the room carefully. Sam went first, followed by Alex then Dean and Bobby came last. Sam checked the stairs before they started to climb them. Alex froze when she saw a little blonde girl sitting at the top.

"Hey, Lexi." She said, lifting her head and smiling. "I missed you."

"Izzie." Alex felt herself pale but took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Izzie."

"You should be." Izzie stood up and raised her voice. "You were supposed to take care of me but you let that wolf kill me! I trusted you, Lexi."

Alex flinched when she heard a gun fire and Izzie disappeared. Bobby had shot her. "If you're gonna shoot, then shoot. Don't talk."

They ran to the living room and Sam made the salt line while Dean lit the fire. Bobby sent Sam to the linen closet upstairs to get a red hex box.

The little girls were back and said Bobby's name as they glared at him. Alex shot them and they disappeared.

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer has a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, and wormwood." Bobby gave Alex the list as she went to the kitchen.

"You have opium in your kitchen?" She asked.

"Just go!" Bobby commanded and Alex opened the drawers and found the ingredients needed. The doors slammed shut and she jumped.

"Alex?" Dean called out.

"I'm okay, Dean. Cover Bobby." She shouted back. Alex felt it get colder and saw Izzie in the kitchen with her. "Izzie, I'm sorry."

"It's your fault, Lexi." Izzie glared at her.

"I know. I didn't know then what I know now." Alex tried to reach for the iron frying pan but Izzie used her power to slam it into Alex's head instead, causing her to fall to the ground. Alex clutched her head and tried to reason with her sister. "I'm sorry, Izzie."

"Sorry isn't good enough! Mommy missed me and you left her too! The wolf broke my bones and ate my skin and I cried for you and you weren't there."

"I didn't hear you, Izzie." Alex tried to stand up but Izzie pushed her down.

"No you aren't. Not yet." Izzie shoved her hand into Alex's chest and Alex felt her heart stop. The pain was almost paralytic as Izzie slowly started to squeeze. "You got saved from Hell but I'm still dead. Why do you get to be saved, Lexi? Why are you special?"

Alex was able to breathe when Sam fired his gun and Izzie disappeared, reliquinshing the hold on her heart.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he helped her up.

"No." She groaned and grabbed the bowl with the ingredents and took it back to Bobby. Then they took protective stances around Bobby so he could prepare the spell. The girls, Meg, and Izzie kept appearing as Bobby tried to make the spell. He started to chant and the windows flew open and rustled the pages and opened the salt line. Sam, Alex, and Dean fired shot after shot into the ghosts as they appeared. Alex ran out of ammo and grabbed the iron poker from the fireplace. She slammed it through her sister's body as it approached. The little girls used the desk to pin Sam against the wall as Bobby chanted. Meg put her heart through Bobby's heart and he groaned and dropped the bowl. Dean caught it.

"Dean. Fireplace." Bobby struggled to speak and Dean threw the spell into the fire. The flames turned blue as it blew the ghosts away.

"Bobby?" Alex and Dean made it to him first while Sam pushed the desk away from him. They helped him up as he gasped for breath. When he was okay, they cleaned up the house and got some sleep. Alex heard something in the kitchen and rubbed her eyes as she looked up. Castiel leaned against the counter and as Alex walked quietly into the kitchen, she couldn't help but think that he looked sexy as he did so.

"Excellent job with the Witnesses." Castiel said.

"You knew about this?" Alex asked.

"I was….made aware." Castiel said.

"Thanks for the help." Alex said sarcastically. "Some guardian you are. I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest."

"But you didn't." Castiel smiled. "Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier."

"What happened to you, Cas?" Alex watched him for a minute. "You used to care about humans, about me."

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder." Castiel repied. "We had larger concerns."

"There were people getting torn to shreds down here!" Alex tried to keep her voice low but she was angry. "Bobby was right then? This was a sign of the apocalypse?"

"That's why we're here." Castiel said. "Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know what kind of things?" Alex asked.

"I sincerely doubt it but you need to know." Castiel had a flash of regret in his eyes. "The Rising of the Witnesses if one of the 66 seals. Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

"So she did the spell and rose the witnesses." Alex thought out loud.

"Not just here. 20 other hunters are dead." Castiel replied.

"She picked victims the hunters couldn't save so they would go after us."

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor."

"We put those spirits back to rest, though."

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken."

"Why does she want to break the seal anyway?" Alex asked. "What's the point?"

"The seals are like locks on a door. If the last one opens Lucifer walks free." Castiel finally moved away from the counter and stood in front of her.

"Like, the devil?" Alex asked.

Castiel nodded. "That's why we've arrived—to stop Lucifer."

"Great job so far." Alex rolled her eyes. "Great job with the Witnesses. That was a great job."

"We tried." Castiel said after pausing for a moment. "There are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win and some we'll lose. This one we lost."

Alex scoffed and Castiel moved closer. She had thought that she had gotten over how Castiel made her feel but her heart betrayed her at it sped up when he stood a breath away from her.

"Our numbers are not unlimited." Castiel's voice was soft but strong. "Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here." Castiel leaned in closer to her. "You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in."

"Go ahead, Cas." Alex tried to keep the tremble out of her voice. She could feel his power reverberating off him. "I'm not afraid of how you think you can hurt me because you've already shattered me once. Not even Hell caused me more pain. I love you, Cas and you threw it in my face so go ahead and throw me back. I'm begging you."

Castiel watched her for a moment and disappeared. Alex woke up with a gasp and rubbed her eyes when the sunlight hit her. Sam was buttoning his shirt as he said good morning. Alex stood and stretched and Sam watched her out of the corner of his eye. She had slept in a tank top and shorts, not leaving much to his imagination. She walked into the kitchen to get some coffee and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her departing form. He cleared his head and reminded himself that Alex was his partner and was basically his sister.

Castiel sat in his garrison and let his mind wander as he rubbed his hand on his chin. He sighed and sat down in a chair. He thought back to the first time he saw Alex and smiled to himself. She had just finished a case and had blood splattered on her shirt and face. She had tossed her weapons in the trunk of her car when he materialized behind her.

"_Hello Alexandria." _

_She jumped and whirled around, brandishing her gun. "Who are you?"_

"_I am Castiel. I am your guardian." _

_She narrowed her eyes in disbelief at him and cocked the gun as he stepped closer. "Don't move."_

"_You won't shoot me." He looked her up and down, taking in all her features. _

"_Are you really my guardian?" Alex asked him carefully. "As in guardian angel?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Prove it." _

_Castiel showed her his wings and Alex's jaw dropped when he folded his wings back down. She put her gun in her car and said, "So why are you here?"_

"_I have been assigned to protect you." _

"_Why?" She slid in the driver's seat and jumped when Castiel suddenly appeared next to her. _

"_I do not question my orders." Castiel replied as Alex drove to her motel. When she grabbed her bag and walked toward the door, pausing when she felt Castiel standing behind her as he waited for her to unlock the door. _

"_Listen Castiel or whatever your name is," Alex turned to face him. "You're not coming in my room with me. I have no idea who you are."_

"_I am an angel." Castiel cocked his head to the side. They watched each other for a few minutes before Alex sighed and decided to let him in. Tossing her bag on her bed, Alex made her way to the bathroom to clean up. She closed the door and locked it, hoping it would keep Castiel out while she was showering. Castiel had stood in the middle of the room and waited for her. _

Castiel chuckled to himself when he remembered her hesitance when she first met him. They had become friends after a few weeks and his mind drifted to their first kiss.

_Alex had a rough case; she had managed to kill the monster but a girl had died in the process. She nodded her head to the bartender and he filled her shot glass again. She downed it quickly and relished the feel of the burn in her throat. She had spent the better part of the night in the bar and was drunk. She heard a rustling and then Castiel was next to her. _

"_Don't you think you've had enough?" He glanced at the bartender as he filled Alex's shot glass again. _

"_No, Castiel, I don't think I have had enough." The glass banged down on the bar as she drank the whiskey. Her words were slurred as she spoke. _

_Castiel shook his head at the barkeep who wanted to know if he should fill Alex's glass again. He paid Alex's bill and helped her outside. She stumbled as she walked and Castiel picked her up as she giggled. He flew her to the room she had rented and laid her in bed as she snored softly with her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled when she murmured in her sleep. _

_As he watched her sleeping form, Castiel thought to the feelings he was developing for her. It was against the rules. Angels could not be in relationships with humans. Despite this, Castiel found himself getting flustered when she smiled at him. Her scent of strawberries made his mouth water; and every time she licked her lips Castiel was desperate to taste them. _

_Alex sat up in bed, half asleep, and tried to pull off her long sleeved shirt. Castiel helped her pull it off, leaving her in her tanktop and jeans. _

"_That's better." She murmured quietly. _

_Her hair was mussed and Castiel smoothed it for her as she licked her lips. He couldn't stop himself anymore and moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her face to his. Castiel had intended to place an innocent kiss on her lips. It was innocent until she started to move her lips against his. He knew he should stop; he knew he should move away from her. He fully intended to stop kissing her and then he felt her hands slide up his chest and around his neck, her fingers wove themselves into his hair. When she tugged on his hair gently it excited him in an unexpected way. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth and he was right; she tasted like strawberries. Castiel pulled her closer relishing the feeling of her skin. _

_Then he pulled away from her and she groaned in disappointment. _

Castiel couldn't help the smile on his face at the memories of his time with Alex. He wasn't able to intervene when Izzie had a hold on Alex's heart so he was relieved when Sam rescued her. Then when he told her about the seals he wanted to pull her close. He didn't miss it when she said that she was in love with him; present tense and not past tense and he couldn't have been happier. He did not show any reaction to it, especially not back in Heaven. Castiel bowed his head and prayed.

"Father, I know that I have done wrong pursuing a relationship with Alexandria in the past. All I ask is that you keep her safe and let her be happy." Castiel took a deep breath and stood when Zachariah approached him.

"Castiel, how are you doing this fine day?" Zachariah smiled at Castiel.

"I am fine, Zachariah."

"Good." Zachariah sat across from him and unbuttoned his jacket. "We need you to keep an eye on the Winchesters and the Hunter girl. Hopefully there will be no more distractions with the little harlot."

"Of course not." Castiel kept his face neutral as Zachariah watched him.

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I had a flu bug that I could not shake. Anyhow, here you go. Remember-reviews are love. xo**


	17. Chapter 17

_Two months after Alex died_

_Sam had abandoned drinking from a glass weeks ago and drank straight from the bottle. He and Dean were at Bobby's house. Sam wasn't able to sleep because everytime he closed his eyes, he could see Alex's shredded body and hear her screaming for him. He re-read the note she had left him for the millionth time and rubbed her wedding ring between his fingers. He had tried to make a deal several times but no demon would cooperate. _

_Sam had gone for a walk in Bobby's salvage yard one night and stared at the sky. He jumped when he heard Ruby next to him. _

"_You need a shower." She said. _

"_Leave me alone, Ruby." He growled at her. _

"_We need to go after Lilith and you're getting flabby." Ruby chided him. "You need to quit pining over this chick and get back to work."_

"_I can't, Ruby." Sam said. "I've tried."_

_Ruby rolled her eyes at him. "You need to get back to work. Bobby has a spell that can help you forget about her. If we kill Lilith, at least she can have died for something." _

_Sam thought about her words for a moment. The alcohol must have fermented his brain because her words seemed to make sense. When he turned back to Ruby, she was gone. Sneaking back into Bobby's house, Sam found the spell a few hours later. It was a mixture that he had to drink and it tasted horrible. The second he finished the last drop, his head felt like it was on fire as his memories and feelings for Alex were burned until they were just ones of friendship. _

_Sam checked the time before getting his things and meeting Ruby outside. She was right; they had work to do._

The last few days blew by in a blur. Dean had gone missing, Sam was missing too, and Castiel wasn't being any help at all. Alex started to panic when neither of the boys answered their phones. She spent the entire day searching and then suddenly Dean was in the motel room with her again.

"What the hell?" Alex said as Castiel appeared.

"You need to stop your brother, Dean." Castiel handed him a slip of paper. "Or we will."

Alex and Dean exchanged a look and got in the Impala. As Dean drove, he told Alex that he was tossed back in time to save his mother; except he failed. The building was dark when they entered and they found Sam in a room with a demon and a girl. The demon was tied to a chair and Sam looked like he was interrogating him. Dean and Alex watched from the shadows.

"Why don't you tell your brother the things you do in the dark with this demon bitch?" The male demon taunted Sam.

"I'd watch yourself if I were you." Sam warned. He lifted his hand and Alex watched as the demon choked on the black smoke that started coming out of his mouth. When Alex looked at Dean, he was pissed. Sam checked the man's pulse and he was alive.

"How'd that feel?" The girl asked Sam as he untied the man.

"Good. No more headaches." Sam smiled.

"That is good."

"Hey." Sam spoke to the now conscious man. "I got you. It's all right."

Dean and Alex stepped in front of Sam as he tried to help the man.

"So, anything you want to tell me Sam?" Dean spoke first.

"Dean, hold on, okay? Let me explain—" Sam tried to justify himself.

"You're going to try to explain this?" Alex interrupted. "Why don't you start with who she is and what the hell you're doing?!"

"It's good to see you again, Alex." The girl spoke and Alex realized who she was.

"Ruby?" Dean spoke before Alex could. Sam and Dean glared at each other for a second before Dean launched himself at Ruby and pinned her against a wall, pulling the demon knife. Sam stopped his brother before he could kill her. That gave Ruby the opportunity to pull Dean off her and against the wall, her hand on his throat. Sam called her off and she let Dean go.

"Aren't you an obedient little bitch?" Alex glared at Ruby when she walked past her.

"Ruby, he's hurt." Sam gestured to the man and Ruby went to help him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"The E.R…..unless you want to go another round first." Ruby said as she helped the man stand and walk out.

Dean was seething and Alex put her hand on his arm to try to calm him. He shook her off and left without saying a word. Alex watched him leave and followed him. She slid in the passenger seat of the Impala and Dean drove without saying a word for hours. When they got back to the motel, Sam was reading a book and waiting for them. Dean started to pack his stuff and Alex watched him.

Sam stood when they entered. "Dean."

Dean didn't answer and grabbed his shirts, shoving them into his bag.

"Are you leaving?" Sam asked.

"You don't need me anymore. You have the demon." Dean snarled.

"Dean stop-" Sam was cut off by Dean punching him in the face. Alex quickly stepped between them when Sam spoke again. "You satisfied?"

Dean pushed Alex aside and punched his brother again. "Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?"

"I'm just exorcising demons." Sam said.

"With your mind!" Dean shouted.

"What else can you do?" Alex asked, trying to give Dean a chance to calm down.

"I can send them back to Hell. It only works on demons, nothing else." Sam said.

Dean didn't want to calm down and grabbed Sam's shirt as he growled Alex's question. "What else can you do?"

Sam pushed his brother off. "I told you!"

"Dean, you need to calm down, okay? This isn't helping anything." Alex put her hand on his chest to keep him a few steps away from Sam.

"I have every reason in the world to believe him." Dean's voice was scarily calm.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I am. But try to see the other side here. I'm pulling demons out of innocent people." Sam said.

"Use the knife!" Dean shouted.

"The knife kills the victim. This way most of them survive." Sam pleaded with his brother. "I've saved more people the last five months than we save in a year."

Dean was quiet for a moment. "That what Ruby wants you to think?"

Sam looked confused. "Huh?"

"The way she tricked you into using your powers? That's a slippery slope brother. Just wait and see. Because it's going to get darker and darker and God knows where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far." Sam promised.

Dean scoffed and took a few steps to the tv before knocking the lamp off in anger. Alex jumped at the sound of breaking glass.

"It's already too far gone, Sam." Dean said. "If I didn't know you….I would want to hunt you."

"Dean, you don't mean that." Alex said when she saw the pain in Sam's eyes.

Sam had tears threatening to spill over. "Alex was gone, you were drunk and in no way fit to keep hunting. I had to keep on fighting without you and what I'm doing it works."

"Then tell me, if it's so terrific why'd you lie about it to me? Why'd you lie about it to Alex?" Dean pointed angrily to her. "You tell this girl everything; sometimes you tell her more than me and you couldn't bother to tell her this? Why did an angel tell us to stop you?"

"What?" Sam asked a little scared.

"Cas said that if we don't stop you, he will." Alex said gently.

"That means that God doesn't want you doing this." Dean interjected. "So you're just going to stand there and tell me everything is all good?"

A cellphone ringing kept Sam from crying. Travis, a hunting buddy of the boys, was on the other line and gave Sam something to check out. Sam wrote down the address then hung up. Sam was breathing heavily when he hung up and Dean rolled his eyes.

Alex cleared her throat before speaking. "I think that Dean should take a walk for a minute to calm down. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Sam and clean up this mess."

"You sure about this?" Dean spoke quietly in her ear.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, Dean." Alex glanced at Sam before looking back at Dean. "Just try to calm down, okay? We'll stop him because we have to but that doesn't mean we have to put him through this fighting."

Dean took a deep breath then nodded and walked out. Alex watched Sam for a minute before starting to clean up the shards of broken glass on the floor. Sam knelt next to her as they heard the Impala leave.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Alex couldn't look at him when she spoke.

"Yeah." Sam spoke with a clenched jaw.

"Look, Dean didn't mean everything he said. He's just scared that you're going to get hurt. Older brothers are like that." Alex tossed some of the glass in the trash. She didn't see a large piece that was next to her and accidently sliced her hand with it. She grabbed her hand and groaned. "Damn it."

"Here, let me see that." Sam brought her into the bathroom and examined her hand. "You're going to need a few stitches."

"Yay." Alex said sarcastically, sucking in her breath when Sam held her cut under some warm water. "I can stitch it up, Sam."

"No, it's okay. This is my fault. I'll do it." Sam pressed a towel to her hand and she sat down on the bed while he got a needle, thread, and some alcohol. When he looked at it under the light, he glanced at her and began. Alex groaned when she felt the needle pierce her skin but she clenched her teeth and waited for Sam to be done. It seemed to take forever but when he was finally done, Sam poured the alcohol on her hand to help clean it before wrapping it in a bandage.

"Were you okay?" Alex asked quietly. "After I died?"

Sam cleared his throat and secured the bandage before looking in Alex's eyes. "Not at first. I lost my best friend and when we walked into the motel room and saw you laying there….I thought Dean was going to lose his mind. It was hard to go on for a while."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to fix everything." Alex pulled her hair over her left shoulder and braided it absentmindedly.

Sam watched her silently. He couldn't pull his gaze away from her long neck and every atom of his being wanted to press a kiss to her collarbone. Alex licked her lips and tied off her braid before standing up. It had been a little warm the last few days and Alex had taken to wearing shorts and t shirts so she could be comfortable. When she walked away to finish cleaning up, Sam watched the muscles in her lean legs and felt his mouth go dry.

"You okay, Sam?" Alex asked when she saw him.

"Y-yeah." Sam stammered.

Alex bent over to put the rest of the glass in the trash and Sam had to restrain himself from walking over to her. She crawled on the bed next to him and flipped the tv on. Sam still sat on the edge and watched the tv with a sideways glance.

"Shouldn't we call Dean?" He asked her.

"Nah, let him calm down." Alex smiled at him. "I was in the car with his brooding ass for hours. I need a break."

"Right." Sam forced a chuckle.

"Sam, you've got some fuzz in your hair." Alex said and he tried to grab where she gestured. "It's still there. I'll get it."

She crawled to Sam and picked the small piece of fluff out of Sam's hair. "There you go."

Sam smiled and chuckled to himself before catching Alex's eye and holding her gaze. He glanced at her lips as she chewed on her bottom lip. He wasn't able to stop himself as he put his hand on the back of her neck and leaned in to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss but Sam felt like he had done it hundreds of time before. They were interrupted by Dean barging in.

"Oh….um….sorry." Dean winked at Alex while she blushed.

"Shut up, Dean." Alex muttered as grabbed her bags to carry them out to the car. Dean followed her.

"Did Sam remember?" Dean glanced at the door then back to her.

"No, he had some fuzz in his hair and I got it out and he just started kissing me." Alex said. "I just kinda went with it."

"I thought you said you were letting him go?" Dean leaned against the Impala.

"I am. But a girl's got needs." Alex winked at Dean and laughed when Sam walked out with a sheepish look on his face.

That had been weeks ago and Sam hadn't talked to her about it and didn't seem interested to do it again so Alex dropped it. Sam had decided to stop working with Ruby and using his demon powers. Alex had just bought a giant bag of halloween chocolate to satisfy a craving. Sam and Dean shot her questioning looks as she walked in the bag already torn open. Alex swallowed the candy she had in her mouth.

"What?" She asked as she sat on the bed.

"You got enough candy there, Alex?" Dean stole a piece from her and popped it in his mouth.

"Why yes I do." Alex scrunched her nose at Dean and tossed the wrapper in the trash. "I can either eat this candy or I can Hulk out in PMS mode and eat your face. You pick."

Dean looked uncomfortable for a second then changed the subject. "I got a case for us. A guy swallowed razor blades inside some candy."

"Are you sure this is us?" Alex asked.

"Can't hurt to check it out." Sam said. "Let's go."

Sam and Dean went to talk to the widow while Alex examined the body and got the coroner's report. They met up at their motel. Sam handed Alex a hex bag and she opened it. Dean left while Sam and Alex researched the items in the hex bag. They had just figured it all out when Dean came back, munching on candy.

"Really?" Sam asked him. "After that guy choked down all those razor blades?"

"You got anymore?" Alex caught the candy Dean tossed her. She chewed it and tossed the wrapper on the table, swallowing before speaking. "This isn't your typical hex bag."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

She held up a dried plant. "This is goldthread. It's been extinct for two hundred years."

Sam held up the coin. "This is Celtic. I don't mean some New Age knockoff either. Looks like the real deal—like 600 years old real."

Alex watched Dean examine the small bone that he now held in his finger tips. "That's the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby."

Dean dropped it back on the table. "Witches. They're so freakin' skeevy."

"It definitely takes a powerful one to make a hexbag like this one. More juice than we've ever dealt with before." Sam said. "Did you find anything out about the vicitim?"

"This Luke Wallace?" Dean said, sitting down on the bed. "He was so vanilla he made vanilla look spicy. I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead."

They spent most of the night researching the hex bag and trying to find some reason for Luke Wallace to be dead. When Sam's phone rang, the voice on the other end said there had been another death. This time it was at a Halloween party in a basement. Alex and Dean went to investigate while Sam continued his research.

A blonde girl dressed up like a cheerleader was being interrogated by the police, clutching the shock blanket around her shoulders.

"I got this one." Dean said with a smirk as he saw the cheerleader.

"Yeah, if you want to go to prison." Alex scoffed.

"I would never." Dean tried to defend himself as Alex rolled her eyes. Alex looked around for a hexbag, flipping the cushions on the couch while Dean interrogated the cheerleader. She found the hexbag in the back of couch and showed Dean. They headed back to the motel after that to continue finding the witch.

"I'm telling you these vics are both squeaky clean." Dean said, looking up from his laptop. "There's no reason for wicked bitch payback."

Sam and Alex had been reading older books and Sam had a theory. "Maybe this witch isn't working a grudge. Maybe she's working a spell. Check this out."

Sam brought his book to the table and Alex joined him and Dean.

"Three blood sacrifices over three days. The last on the midnight on the final day of the final harvest." Sam read. "On the Celtic calender the final day of the final harvest is October 31st."

"What are the blood sacrifices for?" Alex asked, leaning over Sam's shoulder. Sam felt his skin tingle when she did so.

"If I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon. Not just any demon—Samhain." Sam said and Alex swore under her breath.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean looked confused.

"Samhain is the freaking origin of Halloween." Alex said. "The Celts believed that on the 31st the veil between the living and the dead was the thinnest."

"It was Samhain's night." Sam interjected. "I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago."

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck." Dean said.

"Exactly." Sam confirmed. "Only now, instead of demons and blood orgies, Halloween is all about kids, candy, and costumes."

"So, some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean asked.

"Dean, this is serious." Alex said.

"I am serious." Dean insisted.

"This is heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every 600 years." Sam said. "Naturally, the 600 year marker is tomorrow night."

"This is a lot of death and destruction for one demon." Dean said.

"That's because Samhain wants company. When he's raised, he'll do some raising of his own." Alex sat down in the chair next to Sam. "Everything we've ever fought and killed in one place."

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse." Dean said.

Alex and Sam dove into more research, trying to find a way to stop Samhain while Dean went to talk to Mrs. Wallace again. Sam called him after he had been gone for hours. Alex couldn't hear the other end of the conversation but when Sam told her that Tracy, the cheerleader, was the Wallace's babysitter, she looked Tracy up. Alex had just finished reading her background to Sam when Dean walked in.

"I have to say," Alex showed her computer to Dean so he could read Tracy's background. "That's an interesting look for a witch."

"If you were a 600 year old hag and could pick any costume to come back as, wouldn't you pick a hot cheerleader? I would." Dean was quiet for a minute.

"Anyway, Tracy isn't as nice as you would think." Alex said. "She was suspended for getting into a 'violent altercation' with one of her teachers."

The three of them grabbed their FBI badges and went to the school to talk to the art teacher that Tracy had argued with. Alex stared at the gruesome masks hanging up on the ceiling and didn't hear Sam and Dean approach her.

"Bring back memories?" Sam said, glancing at the masks.

"What?" Alex asked him.

"High school. All that angst." He looked around at more of the art projects.

The teacher, who introduced himself as Don Harding, entered the room just then. "Sorry, I'm late. Call me Don."

"We just have a few questions about Tracy Davis." Dean spoke as the three of them flashed their badges.

"Yeah, Tracy. Bright kid, loads of talent. It's a shame she got suspended." Don said.

"You two had a violent altercation?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she exploded. I was just trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten disturbing and inappropriate." Don shrugged. "If the principal hadn't been walking by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out."

"How were her drawings inappropriate?" Alex asked him.

"She would depict sacrifices and rituals and draw herself in the middle-participating." Don said. "She would cover page after page with bizarre cryptic symbols too."

Sam showed him the coin in a plastic bag. "Did they look anything like this?"

Don nodded. "That's it."

"Do you know where she is now?" Dean asked.

"Her apartment, I imagine. She showed up here last year as an emancipated teen." Don informed them. "I can only imagine what her parents were like."

They thanked him for his time and Sam went to check her apartment and Alex and Dean went to talk to Tracy's friends. Unfortunately, all they found out when they met back at the motel was that Tracy had disappeared. A small pudgy astronaut asked them for candy when they tried to get to their room.

"We don't have any candy." Dean said.

"Yeah we do-" Sam started before Dean cut him off with a look.

"We don't have anymore."

"I want candy." The astronaut said.

"I think you've had enough candy." Alex unlocked the door and they walked in.

Sam pulled his gun and aimed at the back of Castiel's head. He and another man had let themselves in their room while they were gone.

"Who are you?!" Sam shouted and Alex lowered his arm.

"It's Castiel, the angel." Alex said, glancing at the black man by the window. "That one—I don't know."

Sam put his gun away as Castiel approached them.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said.

"Oh my God." Sam stuttered. "Er—um-I didn't mean to—sorry. Really, it's an honor. I've heard a lot about you."

Sam extended his hand to Castiel, who looked at him confused before shaking his hand. "And I, you. Sam Winchester- the boy with the demon blood."

Alex smacked her palm into her face when Castiel spoke; knowing that Sam would be uncomfortable hearing that.

"I'm glad to hear you've ceased your extra cirricular activies." Castiel said, dropping Sam's hand. Alex saw Sam's expression and slipped her hand into his and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Let's keep it that way." The black man said.

"Who's your friend?" Alex asked Castiel.

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked them urgently. "Alex, have you located the witch?"

"Yeah, we've found her. " Alex said.

"Is she dead?" Castiel asked.

"No but—"Alex started when Dean interrupted her.

"We know who it is."

"She knows who you are too." Castiel said. "We found a hexbag hidden in the walls. If we hadn't, one or all three of you could have been dead by now. Do you know where the witch is now?"

They were quiet for a moment before Dean spoke up. "We're working on it. Why? What do you care?"

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." Castiel said.

"So, this is about Lucifer?" Alex asked.

"Lucifer cannot rise." Castiel said. "The breaking of the seal must be avoided at all costs."

"Well, now that you're here tell us where she is and we'll handle her." Alex said.

"We are not omniscient. The witch is very powerful. She's cloaked herself from us." Castiel said.

"We know who she is." Sam spoke up. "If we all work together—"

"Enough of this." The black man spoke.

"Who are you and why should I care?" Dean asked him angrily.

"This is Uriel. He's what you might call a specialist." Castiel informed them.

"What kind of specialist?" Alex got a little worried. "What are you going to do?"

"You all need to leave town immediately." Castiel said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because we're going to destroy it." Castiel looked regretful for a moment before becoming neutral again. "The witch has to be stopped."

"There are a thousand people here." Alex argued. She knew that her temper, combined with PMS, would not make this a calm conversation.

"1,215." Uriel corrected her.

"You're going to kill them all?" Sam asked, almost in disbelief.

"This isn't the first time I've…..purified a city." Uriel said.

"This is regrettable." Castiel said. "We have to toe the line. Too many seals have been broken already."

"So because you've screwed up, this town—these people—have to pay the price?" Alex said angrily and stepped closer to Castiel, glaring at him.

"It's the lives of one thousand against six billion. There's a bigger picture here." Castiel said.

"That's what you guys are all about." Alex said.

"Lucifer rises and Hell rises with him. Is that what you want?" Castiel asked her, frustration or anger in his voice.

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." Sam said.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel said.

"I'm sorry but we have our orders." Castiel said.

"No, you can't do this." Sam pleaded. "You're angels. You're supposed to show mercy—"

"Says who?" Uriel said.

"We have no choice." Castiel sounded sorry.

"Yes, you do." Alex stood toe to toe with her former love. "You've never questioned your orders before? You're just an executioner?"

"Even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just." Castiel stepped away from her.

"It must be nice to be so sure of yourselves." Dean scoffed.

"Tell me something Dean. When your father gave an order, didn't you obey?" Castiel asked hm.

Dean watched both angels for a moment before speaking. "Well, sorry boys. The plans have changed."

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked.

"No, but if you're going to smite this whole town, you're going to have to smite us with it because we are not leaving." Dean said in a dangerous voice. "See, you raised Alex from Hell so I figure she must mean something to the man upstairs. So if you want to kill her go ahead. See how He digs that."

Uriel stepped closer to Alex and Sam pulled her to him while Dean stepped in front of her. "I'll drag her out of here myself."

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me to do it. So it doesn't really solve your problem." Alex glared at Uriel over Dean's shoulder. She felt somebody squeeze her hand and looked up at Sam, who gave her a half smile before turning his attention back to the angels.

"You guys are going to destroy this town for one little witch?" Dean asked. "It seems to me you're overcompensating for something." Dean looked at Castiel and spoke confidently and assuringly. "We will find this witch and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel!" Uriel growled. "I will not let these peopl—"

"Enough!" Castiel spoke over Uriel. "I suggest you move quickly."

Then the angels were gone. Sam picked up the hexbag that Castiel had left on the nightstand and looked at it. Dean had gone to make sure they had everything they needed in the Impala, leaving Alex alone with Sam.

"Sam, are you okay?" Alex walked to him and saw how upset he was.

"I thought they'd be different." Sam sighed. "I thought they'd be righteous."

"They kind of are." Alex said softly. "There's nothing worse than a guy who's on a holy mission."

"Is this God? Is it Heaven?" Sam toyed with the string holding the hex bag together. "Is this what I've been praying to?"

"Sam, I know the angels aren't what you expected Heaven or angels to be like." Alex toyed with her locket. She had put it back on a few days earlier. "I know they're fanatics and they don't think about each individual person. Maybe those two aren't following direct orders or something got lost in translation but for all we know, God could hate those two."

Sam looked up and smiled at Alex. She kissed him on the cheek and turned her attention to the hex bag in her hand. Pulling the string open, she saw the bone and something occurred to her.

"Do you know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this?" She asked Sam. "It would be more than your typical kitchen oven or fire."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked as he walked in.

"We need to make a stop." Alex said. Sam put the album in his bag and followed his brother and Alex out the door. They stopped at the high school and Alex practically ran down the hall to Don's art room.

"So what if Tracy used the kiln to char the bone?" Dean asked as Alex looked at Don's desk.

"That hex bag didn't show up after we talked to Tracy, Dean." Alex saw the lock keeping a drawer shut.

"It showed up after we talked to the teacher." Sam finished for her. He picked up a hammer and pounded the lock until it broke. The drawer slid open easily and they saw a bowl full of children's bones. They found Don's address and let themselves inside, following the voice they heard to the basement. Alex saw Tracy tied up and gagged while Don chanted in Latin. When Don approached Tracy and stroked her face with a large kitchen knife, the three of them fired several bullets into his back. He fell and Alex untied Tracy.

"Did you hear that sick son of a bitch?" She said angrily before becoming calmer. "How sloppy his incantation was?"

Sam and Dean tried to rush to Tracy but she stopped them with an incantation as she flung the three of them against the wall. When they landed on the floor they were writhing in pain. Tracy picked up the chalice and knife that Don had dropped before digging the knife into Don's bullet wound, draining the blood into the chalice.

"He was going to make me the final sacrifice. His idea. But now that honor goes to him. The spellwork is a two man job, you see. So for 600 years I had to deal with his pompous ass. Plotting, preparing, waiting. The whole time I wanted to rip his face off. But then, you get him with the gun. I love that."

She took the chalice back to the table, whispering another incantation. Sam dipped his hand in Don's blood and smeared it on his face before doing the same with Alex.

"What are you doing?" Dean whispered to his brother.

"Just follow my lead." Sam whispered back before wiping blood on Dean's face. They all lay still on the floor as they felt it start to shake. Alex kept her eyes closed as Tracy spoke to Samhain and flinched when she heard bones crack and a body slump to the floor. Her heart stopped when she heard footsteps approaching them. Samhain stood there for a few seconds before moving past them and closing the door as he left the house.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked Sam.

"Halloween lore. People used to wear masks to hide from him so I gave it a shot." Sam whispered back.

"You gave it a shot?" Dean stammered.

They waited for a few extra seconds before getting up. Wiping the blood off their faces, the three of them quickly made their way to the Impala.

"How are we gonna find this mook?" Dean asked nobody in particular.

"Where would you go to raise the dark forces of the night?" Sam asked him.

"The cemetary." Alex offered and they headed that way.

"So…..pretty powerful demon." Sam said. "Might take more than the usual weapons."

"Sam, no." Dean cut him off before he could say anymore. "You're not using your psychic whatever. Ruby's knife is enough."

"Why?" Sam asked him.

"Because the angels said so for starters." Alex chimed in from the backseat.

"You said they were fanatics." Sam countered.

"They were right about this one." Dean said gruffly, holding the knife out to Sam. He took it from Dean without a word.

When they got to the cemetary, Alex grabbed her duffel and followed the boys to through the headstones. Hearing screaming from a mausoleum, they headed in that direction. There were a group of teenagers locked in the mausoleum and one of the doors to the crypts had been opened.

"Help them!" Sam said.

"You can't go off alone." Alex told him while Dean shot open the lock and let the teenagers out.

"I'll be fine. Help Dean." Sam ran off after Samhain.

Zombies started to crawl out of their crypts and Alex and Dean each brandished their stakes as the zombies stood up.

"Bring it on, stinky." Dean said.

It was a collection of ghosts and zombies in that mausoleum. Alex had just staked a zombie when another stood behind her. Dean tried to stake it but it was a ghost and reappeared behind. With a quick motion of her hands, the ghost had knocked both of them against the wall.

Groaning and trying to stand up, Dean said, "Zombie ghost orgy, huh? That's it, I'm torching everybody."

He helped Alex up and they spread the gasoline and salt before chaining the gates closed again. With a smirk, Alex lit a matchbook and threw the matches into the mausoleum. It went up in flames quickly.

"Let's go find Sam." Alex took off running without a response from Dean.

They found Sam with Samhain. He was using his powers to keep Samhain at bay. Sam's nose was bleeding and one of his hands was pressed against his forehead as he used the other to exorcise Samhain. Alex could see the disappointment she felt reflected in Dean's face. When Sam had finished exoricising Samhain, they burned Don's body and went back to their motel.

Sam had been particularly quiet for the rest of the night. Dean didn't say much to him either and instead went to a bar. Alex sat on the opposite bed reading a book when Sam spoke.

"I didn't have a choice, Alex." His voice was soft and she looked up from her book. "It was either kill him or be killed."

"I know Sam." Alex replied. "You did what you had to."

"I don't think Dean knows it." Sam looked ashamed and Alex moved to sit next to him.

"He doesn't want you to get in trouble with the angels." Alex patted his knee. "Just be careful. Please."

Sam nodded and offered a fake smile to her. She winked at him.

"Oh. I just remembered I have something for you." Alex stood and went to her bag and pulled out something wrapped in a long and wide box. She put it down in Sam's lap and sat next to him on the bed, crossing her legs. She watched him excitedly. "Open it."

Sam chuckled at her excited expression before tearing off the wrapping paper and opening the box. Inside, resting on white tissue paper, was a photo album. He opened the book and on the first page was his parents, smiling back at him on their wedding day. Sam flipped through the pages and saw photos of him and Dean as babies and children. There dozens of photos of the Winchester family.

"Where did you get these?" Sam asked in amazement.

"I worked a job with your dad once. We had to go to a storage locker to get something and I found him looking at the photos. I asked him about them and he told me. I was going to give this to you for your birthday but then I died…so I had to give it to you now." Alex smiled at him and Sam felt his heart start to beat faster.

"Thank you, Alex. So much." Sam was at a loss for words and looked through the photos, telling her stories that went with each one.

Alex had no idea what she was going to do about her feelings for Sam and her resurfacing feelings for Castiel. Sam needed her right now, even if it was just as his friend and she would be there for him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I promise I'll get another chapter up very soon. Happy Halloween guys! **

**Reviews are love. xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter is rated M. There is a sex scene later in the chapter. You've been warned. **

"Slow down. I can't hear you. What's going on?" Alex spoke into her phone with her eyebrows furrowed. "Okay. Where are you? Stay there. I'll be there soon."

"What's going on?" Sam asked Alex, looking up from his laptop. Dean paused in the doorway of the bathroom as he brushed his teeth so he could listen.

"A couple of months ago my best friend was put in a psych ward because she said she heard voices. The doctors thought Anna had schizophrenia but she said she could hear the angels." Alex shrugged. "I tried to keep her parents from locking her up but they wouldn't listen. It was right when I was released from Hell. She said a demon came for her but she got away. She needs me to go get her."

"We'll come with you." Dean spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth. "This sounds like you could use backup."

"Sure." Alex collected her things and when she turned around, Ruby was in the room with them. Ruby told them about Anna but also informed them that demons were ordered to bring her in alive. It wasn't a long drive to Anna's hideout. She had hidden in her father's church and Alex ran up the stairs to the attic where they used to play as children.

"Anna?" Alex called for her best friend. "It's me. Where are you?"

"Lexi?" They heard Anna's voice before she stepped into view. When she did, Alex ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" Alex checked her for any wounds carefully then hugged her again.

"I'm fine but are my parents okay?" Anna asked her when they let each other go.

"We need to get you out of here." Dean said. "I'm Dean."

"I'm Sam." Sam introduced himself.

Anna looked questioningly to each of the boys before turning back to Alex. "Not Sam and Dean _Winchester_? You're working with the Winchesters?"

"It's a long story but yeah, I am. Now come on." Alex tugged on Anna's arm. "We need to get you to a safe place."

"Guys, we have to go." Ruby suddenly showed up and Anna shrieked.

"Her face!" Anna panicked.

"It's okay, Anna. She's here to help." Alex assured her friend.

"A demon followed you here and it's a big wig." Ruby said. "We need to go now."

"Dean." Sam pointed to a statue and they all saw that it was crying blood.

Alex grabbed Anna's hand and hid in her in a closet. "Stay here, okay? You'll be safe."

She rejoined the others while Dean and Ruby argued about Sam using his powers. When the door flew off the hinges, a middle aged man strolled in the room. Sam held his hand up and tried to use his powers but the demon coughed sarcastically and said, "That tickles."

"You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." The demon waggled his finger at Sam before throwing him across the room and down the stairs the demon had just ascended. Alex ran at the demon, brandishing the knife and tried to stab him but he stopped her arm and squeezed it tight. "Hello again, Alex."

He knocked her against a column and the wind rushed out of her. Alex dropped the knife while the demon punched her over and over. "Come on, Alex. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot. I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close…in Hell."

Alex realized who it was as the demon puncuated each sentence with another pair of punches. "Alastair."

Dean pulled Alastair off Alex and landed a few punches of his own before Sam came running back, picked up the knife and stabbed Alastair in the chest with it. While Alastair spun and pulled the knife out, Sam helped Alex up. Looking at the window Alex, Sam, and Dean ran and threw themselves through it, landing on the ground with loud groans before making it to the Impala and driving away.

Alex grimaced as she watched Sam stitch up his bicep. She had offered to do it for him but he declined. Dean took another drink out of the whiskey bottle as Alex wiped the last bit of blood from her lip.

"Did you have to land on me, Alex?" Dean griped as he held his left arm close to his body. "You dislocated my shoulder."

"I said I was sorry, Dean." Alex handed Sam the liquor bottle as Dean braced himself for Alex to pop his shoulder back in. "But if it makes you feel better, I'm okay."

"Yeah that makes me feel great." The last word came out as a grunt because Alex had put his shoulder back in. "So, Sam lost the magic knife."

"Yeah, saving Alex's ass." Sam grimaced. "Who was that demon anyway?"

"No one good." Alex said. "We've got to find Anna."

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay." Sam pressed a towel to his bicep.

"Are you sure about Ruby?" Alex asked Sam. "Because I think she used us to find Anna then brought the demon with her."

"She took Anna to keep her safe." Sam insisted.

"Why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?" Dean asked.

"The demon's probably watching us right now." Sam said. "He's just waiting for us to lead him right to Anna again. That's why he let us go."

"You call this letting us go?" Dean scoffed.

"Killing us would have been no problem for that thing." Sam said. "That's why, for now, we have to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us."

"Why do you trust her so much?" Alex asked Sam. "I'm not trying to pick a fight but Dean and I deserve to know the whole story."

"She saved my life." Sam said.

He then told them the story of what happened while he was alone. No demon would deal so when Ruby offered to help him kill Lilith by using his psychic whatever, he was ready to get started. The first demon he started with was a failure and Ruby had to kill him with the knife. A month later, they got a tip on Lilith. Sam entered the house with the knife but was ambushed by two demons; Lilith wasn't there. Sam thought for sure he was going to die but then Ruby showed up and killed one of the demons. He grabbed the girl that Lilith had previously possessed and took her to safety. When Sam came back in, Ruby was being held up by one of the demons. He used his psyhic powers to exorcise the demon and it was the first time he had done it succesfully.

There was a knock on the door as Sam finished his story.

"Not now!" Dean shouted to the maid.

"Sir, I've got clean towels." The maid called back.

Dean opened the door and said, "You couldn't have left them in the hall?"

The maid walked past Dean, handing him the towels, then closed the curtains. Handing a note to Sam she said, "I'm at this address. Go out the bathroom window now. Do not stop, do not get your car, do not pass go. There are demons in the hall and the parking lot."

"Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. So sue me." Ruby said.

"What about-" Sam started.

"Coma girl?" Ruby finished. "She's rotting on the floor of the cabin as we speak so I need to get back."

Ruby left as quickly as she came and it wasn't far to the cabin. Anna was sitting on the couch and Alex felt relieved that she was safe.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her as Alex sat next to Anna.

"Yeah, I think so. Ruby's not like other demons." Anna smiled at Ruby. "She saved my life."

"Yeah, I hear she does that." Dean said.

"Lexi, do you think it'd be okay to make a phone call?" Anna asked her. "I want to call my parents. They must be so freaked."

"Anna, your parents…" Alex had to clear her throat. Anna's parents had been like her own. "Rich and Amy…they're dead. I'm sorry."

"No….." Anna said as she started to sob. Alex held her best friend closely and wept for her friend and her parents. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know, Anna." Alex said. "We'll find out though and we will keep you safe."

Anna suddenly bolted upright and gasped. "They're coming."

The electricity started to crackle and Alex pulled Anna into the back room of the cabin. Sam handed Alex her gun then closed the door. Alex could hear the door blow open then Castiel's voice. She couldn't make out any distinct words but heard glass shattering. Anna sucked in her breath and Alex looked over at her. Anna was drawing something in her own blood and then suddenly slammed her hand down in the middle of it. A bright light shone then it was quiet. Alex put her gun down and pulled off her t shirt, pressing it to Anna's cut.

"Did you kill them?" Alex asked her. Anna shook her head as Sam and Dean came in the room. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I don't know. I just did." Anna said.

"We need to get safe now." Dean said. He drove them to the safest place he could think of; Bobby's place. Alex showed Anna down to the panic room.

"The walls are iron drenched in salt. Demons can't touch the place." Alex assured her friend.

"I find that a bit racist, by the way." Ruby said from outside.

"I don't care, Ruby." Alex glared at Ruby before catching the hex bags she threw at her. "You're giving me a hex bag?"

"It'll hide us from demons, angels, everything." Ruby said.

Alex handed one to Anna and sat with her. "Are you really okay, Anna?"

"I think so." Anna's voice was quiet.

"Anna banana," Alex used Anna's childhood nickname. "Tell me the truth."

"This is bad, right?" Anna changed the subject. "You guys are scared?"

"Psh. Please." Alex smiled at her friend. "I'm not scared at all."

"Can we go upstairs?" Anna asked and Alex nodded and led Anna upstairs to the library, just in time to hear Dean ask Sam what she was hiding.

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna asked angrily.

"Is there anything you want to tell us, Anna?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Anna said.

"The angels said you were guilty of something. What are you guilty of?" Dean asked.

"You tell me." Anna said. "Tell me why my life has been leveled. Why my parents are dead. I would give anything to know, I swear."

Dean had the idea to call Pamela to channel Anna's mind so when Pamela showed up, Anna was in the panic room. Dean led her down the stairs to the basement and Sam hugged Pamela.

"You know how I know it's you?" Pamela grabbed Sam's arse. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, that's the lucky girlfriend of yours, and that poor girl is Anna."

Pamela nodded to Ruby, Alex, and Anna respectively. Sam looked confused when Pamela said Alex was his girlfriend and stammered while Pamela walked to Anna.

"How are you, Anna? I'm Pamela." She extended her hands to Anna, who took them in her own. "Dean told me what is going on and I'm excited to help. Any chance I'll get to dick over an angel, I'll take."

"Why?" Anna questioned.

"They took something from me." Pamela pulled off her sunglasses, revealing her white eyes. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. They make me look extra psyhic, don't you think? Why don't you tell me what your deal is, okay?"

Pamela and Anna went into the panic room and sat down while Anna told Pamela her story. Alex started to follow but Sam stopped her and pulled her upstairs. Once they were in the library Sam asked, "What did Pamela mean when she said you were my girlfriend?"

"Sam, we can't talk about this now." Alex said, trying to go back downstairs. Sam blocked her with his body. "I have to go help Anna. I don't have time to explain what happened."

"Explain to me why every time I look at you, there's a burning in my mind. Like a memory that's too fuzzy to remember all the way." Sam stepped toward Alex, causing her to walk backwards until she was pressed against a wall. "Explain to me why I can barely stop myself from picking you up and kissing you until we're both gasping for air. Explain to me why all I want is to-"

They heard electricity crackling and lightbulbs exploding from downstairs and Alex pushed past Sam and ran to the basement. Anna was sitting up in the panic room. "I remember who I am."

"Okay, I'll bite." Dean said. "Who are you?"

"I'm an angel." Anna said.

The panic room was a little crowded so they adjourned to the library where Anna filled them in. "I'm not like the others, I promise. Castiel and Uriel, they're the ones who came for me?"

"Are they your bosses or something?" Dean asked her.

"Try the other way around." Anna corrected.

"Look at you, Banana." Alex smiled at her best friend, forgetting for a moment that she was an angel. "Why do they want you dead?"

"Orders are orders. I disobeyed—which is the worst thing that an angel can do." Anna said. "So I cut out my grace and fell to Earth. Became human."

"What?" Sam asked her. "You can just become human?"

"If you cut out your grace-which I did. My mother- Amy- couldn't get pregnant. She always called me her little miracle." Anna smiled at the memory. "How right she was."

"So you just forgot you were God's little power ranger?" Dean asked her.

"The older I got, yeah." Anna said. "Now Heaven wants me dead."

"And Hell just wants you." Ruby said. "A flesh and blood angel you can torture. You're the Stanley Cup. Sooner or later, Heaven or Hell will find you."

"I know. That's why I'm gonna get my grace back." Anna said.

"How do we find it?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I lost track of it. I was falling at 10,000 miles per hour at the time." Anna said.

"So you were actually….falling." Alex said.

"Like, in a way the human eye can see?" Sam asked. "Like a comet or meteor?"

"Why do you ask?" Anna said.

Sam had started digging through books and magazines, looking for any comets or meteors from 1985. Alex had gone outside with Anna and the two of them were sitting on the trunk of one of Bobby's salvaged cars.

"You're being awfully quiet, Lexi." Anna said.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to help keep you safe." Alex said, looking at her best friend. "I knew you weren't crazy, by the way. I tried to talk your parents out of committing you."

"I know." Anna smiled at Alex, linking their arms together. "Are you alright?"

"It's surprising to hear that your childhood best friend is actually an angel, but I'm good. Not a whole lot can surprise me anymore." Alex shrugged. "Once we find your grace and I know we can protect you I'll feel a lot better. The most surprising thing of the night was when I realized that an angel and a demon's daughter are best friends."

Anna chuckled to herself. "You're right. But I think it works out in our favor."

"That's the only thing working out in my favor lately." Alex sighed.

"What do you mean?" Anna looked confused.

"Sam and I were….together before I went to Hell. Dean even married us in a park. But when Dean made his deal to save me, Sam started to have….I guess problems with me. He would barely acknowledge my existence. The day I died, he and Dean got into a fight when they thought I wasn't around and I heard Sam say that he didn't need me." Alex felt her eyes fill with tears and sniffled. When the tears fell she felt Anna's arm go around her shoulder. "I traded places with Dean and Lilith took me instead. When I came back, Sam had used a spell to forget about our relationship."

"The angels don't like him very much." Anna said.

"I know." Alex wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve. "I can't help it, Banana. I love him."

"Now that I remember I'm an angel, maybe you should stop calling me Banana." Anna and Alex laughed at her nickname.

"It doesn't have a whole lot of angel street cred, does it?" Alex composed herself.

They heard the Impala approaching and Dean turned off the motor before joining them. Pamela had gotten home safely, uncomfortable to stay.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean said.

"Of course." Anna replied.

"Why would you fall? Why would you want to be one of us?" Dean asked.

"You don't mean that." Anna said, her face serious.

Alex hugged Anna before sliding off the trunk. "I'm going to go help Sam."

Sam was alone in the library when Alex got to him. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I think." Sam was reading an article online. Alex sat next to him and read over his shoulder. "Are we going to talk about earlier?"

"We should probably focus on finding Anna's grace before the angels and demons find us." Alex said, clearing her throat.

"Right." Sam said. He turned to her and saw that she had been crying. "Were you crying?"

"No." Alex lied and Sam didn't buy it.

"Alex, tell me what's wrong."

"We need to find Anna's grace." Alex tried to read the article on Sam's laptop.

"Talk to me, Alex." Sam begged her. "Please, tell me what's wrong. You've been acting different since you got back and I—"

"We can talk after we help Anna. I promise." Alex smiled at Sam. She pointed to the screen. "In '85 there was an empty field. It looks like a tree grew there and looks like it's about a century old. Do you think that's it?"

"It could be." Anna's voice said. She and Dean were standing in the library.

They drove all night to Kentucky; Anna, Dean, and Ruby in the Impala while Sam and Alex drove in her Rover. Sam asked how Alex and Anna had been friends. Alex answered simply; her mother used to live in Ohio and they went to Mr. Milton's church. When Alex was five years old they moved away but she and Anna kept in touch.

Alex kept her hands on the wheel, except when she skipped songs on her iPod. The seventh time she skipped a song, Sam took her hand and wove his fingers through hers. When she looked at him Sam flashed her a smile but didn't release her hand. He kissed the back of her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as the sun rose.

"Something was here, Alex. I know there was, I can feel it." Sam said quietly.

"You don't remember, though." Alex kept her eyes glued to the road and prayed her voice wouldn't betray the pain she felt.

"I want to." Sam squeezed her hand.

They pulled up to the tree then and everyone climbed out of their vehicles. Anna touched the tree and announced, "My grace touched down here but it's gone. Someone took it."

There was a barn a few miles away from the tree and they moved there to regroup. Dean thought they should go back to the panic room but Ruby disagreed. The two argued until Anna spoke.

"The angels are talking again. It's like a recording on a loop." Anna concentrated as she listened. "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight or we hurl Alexandria back to damnation."

"Do you know of any weapon that can kill an angel?" Sam asked Anna.

"Nothing that we could get to in time." Anna said.

"We can call Bobby." Sam offered.

"What's he going to tell us that we don't already know?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know but we have to think of something." Sam took Alex's hand again.

Alex had gone for a walk by herself when she heard footsteps behind her. Anna was a few feet away from her.

Approaching her Anna said, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright. Are you okay?" Alex asked her friend.

"I'm a little scared." Anna admitted. "I just wanted to say thank you…for trying. You didn't have to help me…"

"Listen, Anna Banana," Alex stopped in her tracks. "You are like a sister to me and I would have come to help you even if you said that you were getting eaten alive by spiders. And you know how I hate spiders." Anna laughed and Alex smiled. "Besides, participation trophies suck. It's win or lose for me and I don't plan on losing."

"Maybe I don't deserve to be saved." Anna said softly.

"Don't talk like that." Dean said as he walked closer. Alex had noticed the way Anna watched him earlier and excused herself. Sam wasn't around so Alex headed inside the barn to read, holding the flashlight over the pages and her headphones in her ears. She jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder and drew her weapon quickly, aiming it at the intruder's head. Sam held his hands up in defeat and Alex lowered her gun and pulled her earphones out.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a little bit jumpy." Alex said as Sam settled next to her on the ground. She had pulled a blanket from her car and extended it to cover Sam's legs as well as her own.

"It's okay, Alex. You'll be okay. We have a plan." Sam put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as she settled her head on his shoulder. "Get some sleep."

Alex felt Sam's breath go steady and even before she was able to go to sleep. It was daylight when they woke up. Ruby was gone but Anna was still here. Dean was drinking from his flask while they waited. The wind started gusting and the doors flew open as Castiel and Uriel entered. Sam and Dean stood on either side of Anna while Alex protected her friend in the front.

"Hello Anna." Castiel said. "It's good to see you."

"How did you find us?" Alex asked them.

Castiel looked at Dean, who looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Dean?" Sam asked him.

"I'm sorry." Dean said to Anna.

"Why?" Sam said.

"Because they gave him a choice." Anna said to him. "They either kill me or they kill you. I know how their minds work."

Anna touched Dean's arm and kissed him goodbye. Dean looked like he was fighting back tears when she pulled away from him. Alex hugged her tightly and it was over too soon. Anna stepped forward.

"No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said.

"No. No, you're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." Anna said, hurt and anger in her voice. "Just make it quick."

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." Alastair said behind them. They all spun around to see him with Ruby, who was being held up by two other demons as blood drenched the front of her shirt. Uriel and Castiel walked toward the demons while the humans got out of the way. Alastair threw Ruby to the ground and she crawled further away from him.

"How dare you enter here, you pussing sore." Uriel said.

"Name calling." Alastair said. "Now that hurt my feelings…..you sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

Castiel spoke now. "Turn and walk away now."

"Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." Alastair countered.

"You know who we are and what we'll do. Leave now—or we lay you to waste." Castiel said.

"I think I'll take my chances." Alastair said.

Uriel exorcised the two demons while Castiel tried to exorcise Alastair—to no avail. Alastair started to speak Latin and began to exorcise Castiel out of his vessel. Alex picked up a crowbar and hit Alastair with it.

"Alex, Alex, Alex." Alastair chided. "You disappoint me. You had such promise."

Anna had managed to grab her grace from Uriel. He had hidden it in a necklace. She absorbed it and shouted, "Shut your eyes. Now! Shut your eyes!"

Alex was grateful that she had because even covering her eyes, the light was blinding. When she uncovered them, Alastair was gone.

"So go after her now," Dean said. "Unless you're scared."

"This isn't over," Uriel growled.

"It looks over to me, junkless." Dean sneered back. The angels disappeared and Dean spoke to Ruby. "It took you long enough to get here."

"Sorry I was late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured." Ruby said sarcastically.

"I gotta hand it to you, Sam." Dean said. "Bringing the angels and demons together in one room, that was pretty good."

"So I guess she's a big time angel now, huh?" Sam said. "I bet she's happy now."

Sam and Alex answered together. "I doubt it."

Alex, Sam, and Dean sat together by the Impala and Alex's Rover, drinking.

"I know you guys heard Alastair….about how I had promise." Alex said.

"Yeah. We did." Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"You don't want to know?"

"Of course we want to know." Sam said. "But you aren't talking about it so we aren't pushing it."

Alex sighed and started to peel the label off the beer in her hand. "It wasn't four months, you know."

"What?" Dean asked her.

"It was four months up here. Down there….time's different, I guess. It was more like forty years."

"Oh, my God." Sam said while, at the same time, Dean said, "Damn."

"They sliced and carved into me in ways that you wouldn't believe….until there wasn't anything left of me. Every night, I'd be whole again so they could start over tomorrow. Every single night, Alastair would come to me and tell me that I could get off his rack….if I put souls on." Alex felt the tears fall down her cheeks and Sam put his arm around her. "Every single day, I told him no. I held out for 30 years, telling him no. But I couldn't do it anymore. So I got off the rack and I started tearing souls apart. I don't remember how many…But the things I did to them…." Alex let the sobs overtake her body and Sam put his drink down to hold her close.

Dean rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"You held out for 30 years, Alex." Sam said to her. He stroked her hair gently. "That's longer than a lot of people would have."

"The way I feel, Sam. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." Alex sniffled and sobbed into Sam's jacket. She cried until there wasn't anything left inside of her. Sam took her keys and drove her car to Bobby's house and Dean met them there. She was numb when she climbed the stairs to a spare bedroom and laid down on the bed. Sam laid down behind her and pulled her close, whispering comfortingly in her ear.

Alex felt like she had slept for days and when she finally woke up, her head ached. Pulling her hair out of her face, Alex went downstairs to find some coffee. Sam was on his computer and smiled at her as she walked in. Alex poured herself a cup and sat down in the chair opposite Sam. She sipped at the hot liquid before asking where Dean was.

"He's working on the Impala." Sam closed his laptop. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. How long was I asleep?" Alex said.

"About 12 hours." Sam replied as he slid Alex's phone over to her. "Your phone has been ringing like crazy."

Alex checked the caller history and saw it was her mother. She finished her coffee before calling her mother back.

"Alex! I've been calling you for the past two days." Amelia spoke loudly which didn't help Alex's headache.

"Yeah, sorry, Mom. I've been sleeping. What's up?" Alex turned the volume down on the phone call.

"Well, I was calling to make sure you were coming to the anniversary party for Richard and I." Amelia said. "It's in two days. You are coming, right?"

"Of course, Mom." Alex rubbed her eyes.

"Wonderful. Make sure you call Richard's office and let him know, especially if you're bringing a guest." Her mother was too excited for Alex to handle right now.

"Will do, Mom. I love you too. Bye." Alex hung up her phone and asked Sam for some asprin. He located a bottle while she refilled her coffee mug. It wasn't advised to take asprin with coffee but Alex didn't care. She dialed the number for her stepfather's new office in St. Louis.

"Richard Roman's office." His secretary greeted her.

"Hi. This is Alex, his stepdaughter. Can I talk to Richard, please?" Alex only waited a moment before Ricahrd answered.

"Alex! How are you doing?" His tone was cheerful.

"I'm fine. I just got off the phone with Mom and she told me to let you know that I'm coming to the party."

"That's great." Richard said. "Are you bringing anybody with you? Your mother is determined to set you up with one of the junior partners here at the new office…."

"I'm bringing two of my friends along." Alex interrupted him. "I won't need to be set up but thanks."

"Okay." Richard laughed. "Amy just wants you happy, Alex, and so do I. By the way, the party is black tie so make sure your guests dress appropriately. Use your credit card and buy whatever you like."

"Thanks, Richard. I'll see you in a few days." Alex put her phone back down and finished her second cup of coffee.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah. My mom and stepdad's anniversary is coming up and they wanted to make sure I was coming. Mom wants to set me up with one of Richard's junior partners or some nonsense like that." Alex waved away the idea. "Do you and Dean want to come to a swanky party with free food, booze, and several easy women?"

"Sounds like my idea of a party." Dean came in the kitchen, grease on his clothes.

Alex laughed. "It's also black tie so we have to get you two some appropriate clothes. I'll get cleaned up, Dean you do the same, and we can go shopping."

Alex didn't take long to clean up and they took her Rover to a boutique. A saleswoman came over to help them.

"I need these two fitted for tuxedos and shoes." Alex instructed. "I also need it by tonight."

"That's going to be expensive." The woman said in a snooty voice. Alex handed her the credit card.

"That won't be a problem." Alex assured her. She had started to browse the formal dresses to find one for herself when another saleswoman came to help her. She took Alex's measurements and found dresses to accentuate her features. Alex's favorite was an emerald green color and the gauzy skirt floated around her knees. The top was strapless and Alex was happy that her arms were toned enough for it. She found matching shoes while she waited for the boys. Deciding to indulge herself for once, Alex chose a black dress that fit her just right and ended a few inches above her knees. She wore it out of the store, stuffing her jeans, t shirt, and boots into a bag. Her heels would take some practice walking in, so she fastened the straps around her ankles and prayed she wouldn't fall.

The alterations would be done in a few hours so Alex, or rather Richard Roman, treated Sam and Dean to a nice dinner. Alex and Sam watched Dean saunter over to the bar to pick up women. The resturant she had chosen had a band playing and Alex watched a few couples stand to dance. Sam wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed his chair back so he could stand, extending his hand to Alex. She smiled as she took it and he led her to the dance floor.

Sam spun her into his arms and said, "You look great, Alex."

"Thank you." Alex smiled at him, happy for the first time since she could remember. Sam held her hand over his heart and held her close. Even in heels, Alex had to stand on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. She hadn't instigated a kiss since she returned. Sam kissed her back softly and she laid her head against his chest.

Dean had come over to tell them that their tuxes were ready so they went to pick them up before checking out of the motel and heading to Missouri. Luckily they were still in Kentucky so it wasn't a long drive. Sam rode with Alex and when they got to her mom's house, Alex felt her heart beating faster. Her mom answered the door enthusiastically.

"Sweetheart you made it!" She hugged Alex. "Come inside, all of you. We'll get you all rested before the party tomorrow."

Richard came down the stairs in a t shirt and jeans and helped Sam and Dean with the suitcases. Alex introduced them all. Richard said he had to go check on something at the ballroom and Amelia went with him. Alex took her suitcase to her room and tossed it on the bed. She hung up the garment bags containing the boys' tuxes and her dress. Sam had cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway.

"Dean found the room he stayed in the last time we were here." Sam said as he entered her room. "We haven't really talked about what happened between us these last few days, I know that, but I was wondering if it was alright if I stayed in here…with you."

"Of course, Sam." Alex said. "Not a problem. The shower is here and I hung up your guys' tuxes so they won't get wrinkled. Make yourself comfortable."

Sam put his suitcase on the floor next to Alex's. She had taken off the locket she usually wore and set it down on the desk before going into the adjoining bathroom. Sam picked it up and examined the outside of it, the back of his mind burning. He felt like this locket was something important but he couldn't just remember what. Alex came back and he put the locket back down. Dean came to find them and wanted to go find some food.

"You're always hungry, Dean." Alex joked. "We can order some takeout if you want."

"Sounds like a plan to me. " Dean said.

Alex ordered dinner then took a shower. While she was in the bathroom Dean asked Sam, "What's going on with you and Alex?"

"I don't know for sure, Dean." Sam shrugged. "I feel like she's pulling me toward her, you know? Like I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to. I've felt it a lot the last few weeks but I had no idea how she felt about it so I brushed it off."

"Don't fight the pull, Sammy boy." Dean said. "You know somewhere in that dome on your shoulders you know you love her."

Alex exited the shower and they spent the night eating takeout and watching movies together. Amelia and Richard came back while they were eating and filled plates of their own before heading upstairs. Alex had fallen asleep on the overstuffed couch,snuggled into Sam's side. He picked her up and carried her to her bed when the movie ended. Dean had gone to bed a few minutes prior. Sam undressed and put on a pair of pajama bottoms then slid into bed next to Alex. He put his arm around her and she moved closer to him.

"I love you." She murmured in her sleep.

The party was a success. Sam and Dean looked perfect in their tuxedos and Alex looked beautiful in her dress. Her mother had pinned her hair half up, leaving most of it down around her chest and shoulders. Richard had hired a makeup artist to take care of Amy and Alex. Sam had seemed to have his breath taken away by Alex's appearance. Alex had decided to wear her wedding ring on her right hand; it matched her dress perfectly. Sam had noticed it and he felt the burning in the back of his mind again. The party had been going for a few hours and Sam couldn't place the memory of that ring but he felt like he was getting closer. Alex had been dancing with one of Richard's co-workers when the light hit her ring just right and it was like a wall fell in his mind. Flashbacks hit him all at once.

_The first time they kissed, Alex had said, "I think you're really cute and I'm going to kiss you now." _

_He had given her that locket for her birthday. They had watched the stars together, sitting on the trunk of the Impala. Dean had married them in a park after Sam asked her to marry him. He bought the ring she was wearing in Atlantic City. He had pushed her away because Dean sold himself for her and it hurt to look at her. Alex had died because she loved Sam so much, she didn't want him to be without his brother. She had gotten the idea because, like an idiot, Sam had said he didn't need her. He was so very wrong. _

Sam gasped for breath as the memories flooded his mind. Alex and the other dancers were applauding the band as the song ended and Sam couldn't stand to be away from her for one more second. He crossed the ballroom and dance floor in long strides, stopping in front of Alex and taking deep breaths. She saw the look in his eyes and Alex's own eyes lit up.

"You remember." She said as he took her face in his hands.

He nodded and Alex started to cry happy tears and joined Sam in relieved and happy laughter. "I think you're really cute and I'm going to kiss you now."

Sam kissed her like it was the last thing he'd ever do. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his arms around her waist, holding her close. When they finally pulled away from each other, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I am so sorry, Alex." Sam said, regret over his actions seeping from his pores. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay, Sam." Alex assured him because she was just happy to have him back.

That was when they realized that everybody was staring at them. They started to laugh and Sam held her close as they walked to their table. Dean hugged Alex and Sam as he congratulated them.

"I told you he'd come around." Dean said. "He just had to stop fighting the pull."

He winked at Alex before turning his attention to a girl he had met at the bar. Sam took Alex's hand and kissed it softly with a smile. Alex felt like she was glowing and couldn't stop smiling. The band started playing again, a slow romantic song, and Sam led her to the dance floor. They lost track of time as they spent the rest of the night swaying to the music while the rest of the guests left until it was just them, Amelia, and Richard.

Amelia hugged her daughter closely. "I'm glad you're happy."

Richard shook Sam's hand. "Be careful with her, young man. I may just be her stepfather but I have connections." He winked at him jokingly before leading Amelia outside to the waiting limo.

"What do you want to do now, Sam?" Alex asked while they walked outside. Dean had left with a girl a few hours ago so Alex was happy she had brought the Rover.

"I have a few ideas." Sam leaned over in his seat to push Alex's hair off her should so he could kiss her neck. Alex felt her stomach flip when his teeth grazed her skin and his hand slid up her thigh.

"Sam, I have to drive home." Alex lectured half heartedly.

"I'm not stopping you." Sam murmured against her skin. Alex bit her lip and was very distracted but was able to make it home without crashing her car and killing them both. Sam managed to keep his hands and lips to himself long enough to get to Alex's bedroom. Once she closed the door, however, all bets were off. Sam knew he had a lot of making up to do, so he decided to take it slow.

Alex had gone into the bathroom to pull the pins out of her hair and Sam loosened the bow tie around his neck before he came up behind her. He loved her hair when it was down around her shoulders but as he did in the car, he collected it and pulled it over one shoulder so he could kiss her neck. Sam left his hands at her hips as he placed kisses up her neck before nibbling on her ear. Alex groaned softly and leaned back into Sam. He was only too happy to feel her pressed against him and pulled her closer. He kissed her a few more times before Alex turned around and kissed his lips.

Sam picked her up and perched her on the edge of the sink before tangling his fingers in her hair as he kissed her. Her fingers worked the buttons on his dress shirt easily and she pushed it off his shoulders. Her dress proved slightly problematic because the zipper was stuck. Sam growled against her lips as he tried to undo it.

"Just tear it." Alex groaned against his lips and Sam was happy to comply. The dress ripped easier than he thought and he pulled it off her. Alex gasped when she felt the cold porcelain against her skin. Sam carried her to the bed and laid her down before removing his pants and both of their underwear. He had fully intended to take it slow and show her how sorry he was, but when Sam felt her skin against his, the resolve he had broke and he kissed her neck.

"I love you, Alex." Sam said and then he showed her exactly how much he loved her.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review because I love hearing from you guys! I wanted to give a shout out to **Dalonega Noquisi **for giving me an awesome line to use in this story. xo**


	19. Chapter 19

"Cas?" Alex had heard rustling and sat up in bed, careful not to wake Sam. She pushed the comforter off her legs and was grateful that she had dressed before she fell asleep. Castiel stood by her window.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked him.

"You know what Sam is doing is dangerous." Castiel got right to the point.

"He's not drinking demon blood anymore." Alex whispered defensively. "He hasn't been using his abilities either."

"That you know of." Castiel glanced from Sam back to Alex.

"Why are you here, Cas? To warn me about Sam?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are to stay away from Sam."

"You can't tell me that, Castiel. I won't give him up." She glared at Castiel.

"You have to." Castiel's voice had a hint of regret in it.

"Why?" Alex heard Sam move in his sleep and watched him for a moment until he fell back asleep.

"I can no longer supress your abilities. If Sam finds out what you are…." Castiel was interrupted.

"I don't care. He won't find out and even if he did, Sam wouldn't drink my blood." Alex argued.

"We cannot allow the possibility. I am sorry." Castiel said.

"Why can't you push my abilities down anymore?" Alex asked him. "You said that you could and I wouldn't be dangerous."

"Orders." Castiel's explanation was less than helpful.

"How long until they are…." Alex started to ask but she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I do not know for sure. Not long." Castiel said.

"What are your full orders, Cas?" Alex asked.

"To kill you." Castiel answered reluctantly. "If I don't kill you, they'll send someone else. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, Cas." Alex tried to comfort him. They had become close again these last few months. "It's Azazel's. He knew what he was doing when he slept with my mother. At least let me help Sam before I die."

"Stay away from him, Alex." Castiel warned. "You're strong now, very strong. The closer Lucifer gets to rising the stronger you will get. Stay away from Sam."

Then Castiel was gone and Alex woke up for real this time. She was in Bobby's house. Bobby and Dean were in the kitchen and she joined them. She could hear Sam screaming downstairs. How did they get to this point? They had saved a Reaper from becoming a seal, they had buried Pamela, the angels had asked Alex to torture Alastair. They found a prophet named Chuck and found out a series of books had been written about their lives. More importantly, they had found out that Sam had been drinking demon blood to fuel his psychic abilities.

"I need to see him." Alex started for the basement stairs.

"No way." Dean blocked her path. "Sam knows how to talk to you. He could get you to let him out and we can't risk it."

"I won't let him out, Dean." Alex promised. "Please."

"No dice." Dean said.

Alex could feel the power from her demon blood coursing through her as she clenched her fists. Castiel and Anna had promised that they could keep her from becoming this…thing by supressing her powers. Castiel had been doing it her whole life and when Anna realized who she truly was, she promised Alex that she would never gain her powers. Now they were overtaking her faster than she could control. She had no idea how to tell Dean or Sam. Dean went outside to call Castiel and he was gone for hours. When he came back inside Dean told Bobby and Alex that he had sworn to follow the orders the angels gave him.

"You willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" Bobby asked him.

"What other choice do I have?" Dean shouted back. "It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?"

"Guys." Alex listened for Sam's screams. "It's too quiet down there."

Alex ran for the stairs and pulled open the slot so she could see into the panic room. Sam was convulsing on the ground. She tried to pull the door open but Dean grabbed her hand.

"He could be faking, Alex." Dean said but then Sam was thrown against the wall.

"He's not faking!" Alex shouted as Sam was tossed around the room. She pulled the door open and ran for Sam. It took her, Dean, and Bobby to hold him down. Bobby pulled Sam's belt off and put it in his mouth so he wouldn't bite off his tongue.

"We have to tie him down!" Bobby said. "Hurry. Before he has another fit."

They handcuffed him to the cot and Alex sat outside the panic room while Dean and Bobby went upstairs. She could hear Sam talking to himself and wanted to go sit with him but Cas' warning echoed in her mind. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep but she woke up when she heard footsteps going upstairs. Alex checked the panic room and saw that Sam wasn't there. If Dean found out, Alex didn't know what would happen so she followed Sam out quietly. He was trying to jimmy a lock on one of Bobby's cars.

"Sam, I can't let you go." She said when he saw her reflection in the glass. Sam looked like death warmed over. Alex slowly approached him and took his hand. "You have to come back inside with me."

Sam struggled with his answer. "No."

"Please let us help you, Sam." Alex cleared her throat. "Please."

"If you want to help me," Sam said quietly. "Then let me go."

"I can't Sam." Her mind went dark when Sam knocked her unconscious. When she woke up she and Dean were in North Dakota and pulling up to a motel.

"Where are we? Where's Sam?" Alex asked Dean.

"He's in here." Dean got out and Alex followed him inside. Sam left his room and they snuck in and found Ruby packing a bag. Alex felt her power humming just below the surface of her skin and wanted nothing more than to kill this bitch herself. Dean sliced Ruby's arm with the knife and she gasped before she could get away. Alex thought about how Ruby had been poisoning Sam with demon blood and before she could stop herself, Alex had Ruby pinned against the wall with her power. Dean glanced at Alex in confusion for only a moment but then raised the knife to finish Ruby off. Sam appeared from nowhere and pulled Dean away from Ruby.

Alex raised her hand and clenched her fist and Ruby started to gasp for breath. Twisting her hand, Alex could feel Ruby squirming to get free from her grasp inside her host's head.

"Let her go!" Sam's sudden plea broke her concentration and Alex reliquished the hold on Ruby.

"This must have been some party considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it." Dean growled at his brother.

"I'm glad you two are here." Sam said. He sounded honest. "We can talk about this."

"As soon as she's dead we can talk all we want." Dean moved toward Ruby but Sam blocked him. Alex felt like her blood was boiling when she saw how Sam protected Ruby.

"She's not going anywhere." Alex said and raised her hand to stop her when she heard Castiel's voice in her head, warning her to stop. In the moment's hesitation Alex took, Ruby disappeared.

"She's poison, Sam! Look what she did to you! She leaves for weeks and leaves you jonesing for another hit of demon blood!" Dean shouted at him.

"It's not what you think." Sam tried to remain calm. "She was looking for Lilith."

"She's manipulating you, Sam." Alex said through clenched teeth.

"We have a lead on a demon close to Lilith." Sam said. "Come with us. We'll do this together."

"That's great." Dean said and Sam looked relieved. "As long as it's us. Ruby is a deal breaker. You say goodbye to her and we can go right now."

"I can't, Dean. I need her to help me kill Lilith." Sam said. "I know you can't wrap your heads around it but I'm strong now. I'm the only one who can do this. I'm doing what needs to be done."

"You're not going to do a damn thing." Dean said. "You're going to sit this out."

"Stop bossing me around, Dean." Sam snapped. "My whole life you took the wheel-you call the shots. I trust you because you're my brother. Now I am asking you for once to trust me."

Sam looked to Alex and pleaded for her to understand. "I have to do this, Alex. Try to understand. I'm strong enough to do this."

"I trust you, Sam. I don't trust her." Alex replied.

"You don't know what you're doing, Sam." Dean argued.

"Yes I do." Sam said.

"That's worse! Because that means-" Dean stopped himself before he said anything else.

"Say it." Sam said.

"You're a monster." Dean finished.

Sam's eyes filled with tears and Alex wanted to comfort him but she couldn't move. Sam hit Dean with all the force he had and when Dean got up, they proceeded to knock each other around the room. Alex tried to stop it but she felt somebody grab her from behind and a blade pressed against her throat.

"You're going to come with us." Ruby sneered in Alex's ear.

Alex had no idea if the demon knife would kill her but she didn't want to chance it so she went with Ruby who shoved her in the trunk. It was a long few minutes until she felt the car move. They drove for a long time-Alex lost track of how long exactly. She started to fall asleep as she ran out of oxygen.

"Cas-please." She whispered desperately. "Help me."

Help didn't come. Ruby hid Alex in an old abandoned house while they went to get the demon close to Lilith. Alex woke up and heard Sam upstairs so she followed his voice. They were torturing the demon to get Lilith's location. The demon screamed and Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine!" The demon screamed.

"You'll tell me where she is?" Sam asked.

"Fine. Just let me die." The demon screamed.

"Deal." Sam released her and she told him where Lilith was.

"She's gonna break the final seal."

"What is the final seal?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" She screamed when Sam used his powers on her again. "I don't know! I'm begging you, kill me please."

"Fine." Sam agreed.

"Wait. You can't." Ruby stopped him. "It's the final run on the Death Star and you need more juice than I got."

"You promised." The demon groaned and Alex finally stepped forward into the room. Sam looked shocked to see her. Alex raised her hand and clenched her fist, allowing the demon to die. Luckily the woman survived but remained unconscious.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Ask your little bitch, Sam." Alex glared at him.

"Congratulations. You're going to replace the nurse." Ruby grabbed Alex's arm and dragged her to Sam.

"She's not replacing anybody." Sam said. "She's not a demon."

"She's half demon, Sam." Ruby squeezed Alex's arm. Sam's jaw dropped. "If you want to stop Lilith, this is our only option."

"Ruby-I can't drink Alex's blood. Are you insane?"

"Then Lilith will break the final seal and the apocalypse starts." Ruby shoved Alex at Sam. "Have a nice life. What's left of it anyway."

Sam quickly checked Alex's body to make sure she was okay. "How are you half demon?"

"It's a long story, Sam. But if you need me to kill Lilith then fine." Alex said. "We all knew that all of us wouldn't make it out alive. I'd rather it be me than an innocent person to die."

"Alex-" Sam started to protest but Alex interrupted him.

"If you're going to lose your family at least let it be for something." Alex said and went out to the car and waited in the backseat. Ruby and Sam came out eventually and Ruby drove. The trip to St. Mary's convent in Maryland seemed to fly by. Too soon it was time to stop and Alex knew that Sam was going to drink her. Sam helped her out of the backseat and fingered the knife blade nervously.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked her. When she nodded he said, "How are you half demon?"

"My mom made a deal for a child. The demon used himself as the sperm donor." Alex said.

"Who was the demon? Do you know?" Sam said.

Alex nodded and said, "Yellow Eyes."

Sam's eyes widened as Alex continued. "I'm a cambion. Half demon and half human. Cas kept my powers at bay until now. He said he had orders to stop."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sam asked, hurt.

"If my powers weren't an issue then I was human. It didn't come up until now." Alex said and held out her wrist. Sam saw her eyes and the tears that threatened to spill over. "Can we please get this over with?"

Sam kissed her lips and kissed his way down her neck. He pressed the blade where his lips had rested and dragged the blade across her skin. It broke open easily and Alex sucked in her breath.

"I am so sorry." Sam said. He pulled her hair to expose her neck better and started to drink. Alex felt his body shake with sobs and stroked his hair while he drained her life. Her vision started to blur and she felt tired. Sam stopped as she passed out. He kissed her lips one final time and said he loved her before leaving her body by the door of the convent.

It was cold as Alex wavered between life and death, barely able to hold on.

"Alex?!" She could have sworn she heard Dean's voice. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and saw her neck. "Oh, no. Alex."

"Sam-he's inside." Alex could barely speak above a whisper. "Go."

"I'm not leaving you here." Dean picked her up and carried her in with him. "Sam!"

Alex' voice was weak. "Leave me here, Dean. Go…."

Dean put her down on the cement floor and ran for his brother. The doors slammed shut and Alex could hear him calling for Sam and trying to break the door down. Dean finally pushed the doors in and stalked toward Ruby. Sam held her while Dean shoved the knife into her stomach and killed her.

"Let's go, Sammy." Dean said.

As the door to Lucifer's cage opened, light flooded the convent. Suddenly she, Sam, and Dean were on an airplane. Alex felt demon blood and power coursing through her veins.

"Alex? Where's Alex?" She heard Sam's voice calling for her. They had a rough landing but made it safely.

When she finally made it off the plane and located Sam, he squeezed her tightly. Dean got a rental car and they headed for Chuck's house. Castiel had stayed behind to hold off the archangel. His house was a disaster. There was blood and debris everywhere inside. Chuck was nowhere to be found.

That is until he attacked Sam with a plunger.

"You're okay!" Chuck was surprised.

"My head hurts." Sam corrected as he rubbed his head.

"My last vision. You were full on Vader. Your body temperature was 150. Your heart rate was 200. Your eyes were black." Chuck said.

"Where's Cas?" Alex asked.

"The archangel smote the crap out of him." Chuck said. "He full on exploded. Like a water balloon full of chunky soup."

"Cas, you stupid bastard." Dean muttered.

"He was trying to help us." Sam said.

"Guys. I can hear them." Chuck said.

"I thought we'd find you here." Zachariah said from the kitchen. "Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

"You just keep your distance, ass-hat." Dean pointed at Zachariah and he stopped.

"You had a chance to stop your brother and you didn't. So let's just say it's all our faults and move on." Zachariah said, wiping blood off a chair. "Because like it or not, it's apocalypse now. And we're back on the same team now."

"Is that so?" Dean said.

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil." Zachariah smiled. "It's….synergy."

"Shove it up your lily white ass." Dean said.

"Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now—hard and fast-before he finds his vessel."

"Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked.

"He is an angel." Zachariah chuckled. "Them's the rules. When he does touch down we're talking the greatest hits."

"Listen to me you two faced douche." Dean said. "After what you did, I don't want anything from you."

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zachariah noticed that Dean's hand was bloody. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah. We knew you were coming." Dean slammed his hand against the sigil he had hidden from Zachariah and the angels disappeared. Chuck stayed at his house while Sam, Dean, and Alex found a motel room. No sooner had Alex closed the door and turned around than Sam splashed holy water on her.

"Not cool, Sam." She said as she wiped her face. Dean had his gun aimed at her. "Guys, come on."

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" He said. "Why did Sam drink you?"

"I'll tell you everything if you just put your guns down." Alex pulled her weapons off her and set them down next to Dean. "My mom made a deal with Yellow Eyes so she could conceive me. She didn't know that he would use himself as a sperm donor. A half demon half human is called a cambion. Until now, Castiel had kept me from being able to use my powers. For some reason he got orders to stop."

"You never thought to mention this to us until now?!" Dean was angry and understandably so.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I'm on your side, guys." Alex said. "You guys know me. If I was going to kill you, I would have done it before now."

They watched her for a few minutes before Sam lowered his gun first.

"I'm not asking you to trust me." Alex said, mostly to Dean. "I'm not asking you to understand. I'll leave right now if you guys want me to."

"Then get out." Dean said.

"Dean, wait a minute." Sam protested.

"She's a half demon, Sam. Didn't you learn anything with Ruby?" Dean glared at Sam.

"I know, Dean. But she's not like Ruby. And," Sam cleared his throat. "If she goes then I go."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sam opened it and revealed a short brunette who seemed to be gasping for breath when she saw Sam.

"Is it really you?" She said, her voice breaking. She walked forward and started feeling up his chest. "You're so firm."

"Excuse me." Alex pulled Sam back from the brunette. "Do we know you?"

"No. But I know you." The brunette said. "You're Sam Winchester, you're Alex Hunter, and he's Dean Winchester. I have to admit that Dean doesn't look like how I pictured him. I'm Becky. I read all about you guys. Mr. Edlund sent me. He has a message."

"What's the message?" Sam asked.

"The Michael Sword is on Earth. The angels lost it." Becky repeated Chuck's message.

"The Michael Sword?" Dean repeated.

"Does he know where it is?" Alex asked her.

"In a castle. Made on a hill of 42 dogs." Becky said. "It doesn't make sense but that's what he said. I memorized every word." She walked closer to Sam and started feeling his chest again. "For you."

"Um…Becky can you quit touching me?" Sam stammered.

"No." Becky answered quickly.

Bobby showed up a few hours later and told them about the Michael sword. The archangel used the sword to beat Lucifer the first time so if they found it, they would win again. They had just divided up the reading when Sam paused.

"You okay, kid?" Bobby asked him.

"This is my fault, Bobby. Lilith didn't break the final seal. She was the final seal. I killed her and set Lucifer free." Sam took a deep breath while Bobby walked to him. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry you started armageddon?" Bobby snarled. "When this is over….lose my number."

Sam's voice was breaking when he spoke. "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books over there."

"Yeah. Maybe you should." Bobby said.

Alex followed Sam out of their motel room. "Do you want me to come along?"

"Yeah. Sure." Sam cleared his throat and reached for Alex. She hugged him tightly.

"You aren't bothered that I'm a cambion?" Alex pulled away from him so she could look up at his face. "Say the word Sam and I'll leave."

"Never leave." Sam said. "I know you. I know who you are and you're not a demon. You're a hunter."

They did research for a few hours but when they got back to the motel room Bobby was on the floor and Dean was getting his ass handed to him by a demon. Sam entered the room first and got hit in the face by a telephone.

"You miss me, Sam?" A girl asked. "Cause I sure missed you."

"Meg?" Sam asked. He was quickly knocked to the floor and Meg hit him.

"It's not so easy without those super duper demon powers, is it?" Meg mocked him.

"It is for me." Alex glared at her and raised her hand, choking the demon that was kicking Dean. Dean grabbed the knife from Bobby's stomach and stabbed it into the man demon. "Your turn, Meg."

The demon escaped her body. Alex dropped to her knees next to Bobby but was pulled away from him by Dean. Sam and Dean took him to the hospital then came back to get their stuff so they could go to a storage unit John had.

When they opened the door, demon bodies lay scattered on the floor.

"I see you told the demons where the Michael sword is." Zachariah said.

"Oh, goody. The angels are here." Dean smirked.

Zachariah stepped over the bodies as he spoke and closed the door to the unit. "To think they could have grabbed it any time they wanted. It was right in front of them. We may have planted that piece of prophesy inside Chuck's skull but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You hand delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything." Dean said.

"It's you, chucklehead." Zachariah stepped closer to Dean. "You're the Michael sword. You're the weapon—or rather the receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"You're _the_ vessel." Zachariah corrected. "Michael's vessel. You're chosen. It's a great honor, Dean."

"Oh, yeah. Life as an angel condom." Alex snickered but silenced herself at Zachariah's glare. "I think I'll pass. Thanks."

"Always joking." Zachariah shook his head. "No more jokes."

He formed a gun with his fingers and pointed it at Sam's leg. "Bang."

Sam's bone snapped and he dropped to the ground in pain.

"You son of a bitch." Dean growled as Alex knelt next to Sam.

"Keep mouthing off and I'll break off more than his legs." Zachariah threatened.

_Castiel, please. We need you. CastielcomebackCastielcomebackCastielcomebackCasti elcomeback._ Alex kept thinking over and over.

"I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun and we don't have our general." Zachariah said. "Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"How many humans die in the crossfire?" Alex asked him.

"You'll speak when spoken to, you piece of trash." Zachariah snapped at her. "If Lucifer gets loose, he'll roast the planet alive."

"Michael needs my consent. There's got to be some other way." Dean said.

"There is no other way. Michael must defeat the serpent."

"Maybe. But on the other hand….eat me." Dean said.

"How about this. We know your friend Bobby is gravely injured. Say yes and we heal him. Say no and he'll never walk again." Zachariah offered.

"No."

"Then how about we heal you from….stage 4 stomach cancer?" Zachariah looked at Dean's stomach and he started to cough blood.

"No." Dean managed.

"Then let's get really creative. Let's see how Sam does without his lungs." Zachariah said and Sam started gasping.

"That's enough." Alex snapped. "You will put these two back together and you'll leave."

"Or else what?" Zachariah asked her. "Your little angel is gone, whore. Who's going to help you now?"

"I guess I'll help myself." Alex glared at him while the two angels behind him started to glow. "Fix them or I'll kill those two."

A bright light flashed and Castiel stabbed one of the angels in the neck. The other one attacked him but Alex used her newfound power to kill him herself.

"How are you…." Zachariah started to say.

"Alive?" Castiel finished for him then glanced at Alex. "That's a good question. How did they end up on an airplane? Another good question. The angels didn't do it."

"No. That's not possible." Zachariah said.

"It scares you, doesn't it?" Castiel asked him. "It should. Now put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice."

Zachariah disappeared and Sam and Dean were fixed.

"You need to be more careful." Castiel warned.

"I'm starting to get that." Dean said as he stood up. "Your frat brothers are dicks."

"That's not what I meant." Castiel said. "Lucifer is circling his vessel. Once he takes it, the hex bags won't be enough to protect you."

Castiel put his hands on Sam and Dean's chests as he etched a protection spell into them. He turned to Alex. He spoke to her in Enochian. "You're hidden as long as you're careful. Please be careful."

"What the hell was that?" Dean groaned.

"An Enochain sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation. Including Lucifer." Castiel looked pleased with himself.

"Were you really dead?" Sam asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked.

Castiel took Alex's hand and they disappeared.

**A/N: As always thank you guys for reading. Reviews are love. xo**


	20. Chapter 20

"Is this where I'm going to die?" Alex looked around the old cabin.

"No. This is where you are going to train." Castiel pushed a chair out of his way.

"Train? For what?" Alex asked.

"The apocalypse." Castiel's answer was definite. "Have you any idea how powerful you are? You could destroy the host of Heaven with a word and Lucifer wants you."

"If I'm careful then he can't find me." Alex said. "You said so yourself."

"You're with the Winchesters. They are never careful."

Alex couldn't argue with that. "Sam has to wonder where I went. You can't just kidnap me."

"We don't have time. Lucifer is finding his vessel right now." Castiel said. "It is dangerous for you right now."

Alex watched the angel carefully before sighing in defeat. "Fine. Let's do this. But first…." Alex closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw a CD player on the table. "I need some music."

Alex felt like she was in a montage as she worked with Castiel for weeks. She wasn't allowed any contact with Sam but Castiel promised that both the Winchesters were safe. She was absolutely infuriated when Castiel came back after a few days gone and told her that Sam and Dean had gotten one of the Horseman's rings.

"What do you mean Sam is on his own?" Alex shouted at Castiel. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know." Castiel admitted. "Dean and I need your help. We are trying to find Raphael."

"I don't give a damn who you're trying to find." Alex said.

"We can get information from him. He can help us find God." Castiel insisted. He pressed his fingers to Alex's forehead and then she was in Dean's motel room. Dean seemed surprised to see Alex.

"With the three of us, Raphael will tell us where God is." Castiel said.

"How do you know that?" Alex said.

"Because Dean is Michael's vessel and no angel would dare harm him." Castiel said.

"You're using Dean as a angel proof shield?" Alex glared at him. "This is my family you're talking about Castiel. Sam is gone and I have no idea where he is. Dean told me to leave. I'm not helping you."

"I disobeyed for you, Alex." Castiel walked toward her until she was pressed against the wall. "You will help me."

"Don't push me, Cas. I'm not in the mood." Alex pushed him out of the way as she dialed Sam's number.

"He almost killed you, Alex." Dean said gruffly. "Cas needs to find God and we need your help. When we get what we need, then you can go to Sam."

"Fine." Alex grumbled. "Where is he?"

"Maine." Castiel said and reached for Dean's forehead.

"Whoa. Last time you zapped me somewhere I didn't poop for a week." Dean said. "We're driving."

They got to Maine the next day and questioned the deputy that saw Raphael. They found Raphael's vessel in the hospital and he looked completely empty. Castiel was gone when they turned around so Alex and Dean went to an abandoned house to wait. When Castiel came back he had a jar.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked him.

"Jerusalem." Castiel set the jar down on the table.

"When's this ritual have to start?" Alex asked.

"Sunrise." Castiel sat next to Alex.

"You keep saying we're going to trap Raphael but isn't that like catching a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean said.

"No, it's harder." Castiel corrected.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked.

"You do." Castiel said.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

"Last night on Earth. What's your plan?" Alex said.

"I thought I'd just sit here quietly." Castiel said.

"Really? No booze, women?" Dean asked.

Alex and Castiel exchanged an awkward glance and then Alex looked at the table. Dean noticed the exchange.

"You have been with a woman before right?" Dean asked. "You two dated and you never….."

"We never had a chance." Alex cleared her throat. "Angels are busy people."

"There are two things I know for certain," Dean said as he put on his coat. "One: Bert and Ernie are gay. Two: You are not gonna die a virgin. Alex are you coming with us?"

"Gee, can I pretty please help you get my angel ex boyfriend laid?" Alex said sarcastically. "I think I'll stay here and try to get ahold of Sam."

The boys left and Alex's phone rang.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?"  
"Garber, Oklahoma. We got demon omens coming out the wazoo." Bobby said. "Can you go check it out?"

"Sure. I'm working a case with Dean but I can check it out." Alex hung up. She set traps for Raphael just in case he tried to ambush Dean and Castiel then called Dean. She told him what was going on and used her powers to get to Oklahoma. She hadn't eaten in a while and her stomach grumbled when she saw a restaurant. Alex went in and there were only a handful of people there. Her eyes fell on the back of a man's head. She'd know him anywhere. It was Sam and he was on a date with a rather cute blonde girl.

"_What the hell?_" Alex thought to herself. When Sam turned around she realized she had said it out loud.

"Alex?" Sam's eyes widened as he stood up and followed her outside. "What are you doing here?"

"Bobby sent me. He said there were omens." Alex ran a hand through her hair. "What the hell, Sam?! You're on a freaking date?! After almost killing me and running away from your brother you're here on a date?!"

"I can explain, Alex."

"How many more times are you going to hurt me and your brother, Sam?!" Alex shouted. "Screw this. I have a case to work."

Alex met up with some hunters that were friends of John's. One of them didn't make it and Alex went to her motel room to clean up. She went to talk to Sam a little bit later but saw one of the hunters dragging the blonde girl with him. Alex followed them quietly. The leader held up a vial with demon blood in it.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"You know what it is." The leader said. "You're going to drink this, hulk out, and go kill those demons."

"You're insane." Sam sneered. Alex could tell he was on edge and the girl was threatened.

"You know you want it, Sam. Just reach out and take it."

Sam hesitated and the hunters jumped him. Before Alex had time to react they had Sam pinned to the ground. She ran to him and pulled the leader off Sam, slamming his head into the ground.

"Get out of here." Alex growled at him and her eyes went black. "Or I swear I'll kill you myself."

She picked him up by his collar and shoved him. The blonde girl looked stunned and scared.

"Get her out of here, Sam." Alex said as she kicked the hunter Sam had fought. "I'll handle these two."

Sam uncuffed the girl while Alex kept the hunters from hurting them. The hunters glared at her.

"Get out now. This is your last warning. And you stay away from Sam. I'll kill you next time."

Alex got back to her motel room and cleaned up a cut she hadn't realized she'd gotten. She heard a knock on the door and opened it cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Sam said quickly as he came in.

"Sam, I have to go help Dean find Raphael." Alex said.

"Just…stay the night, please? We can talk about it in the morning." Sam pleaded as he watched Alex. She agreed to stay.

"Just tonight, Sam. I have to leave in the morning." Alex said. They made awkward small talk until they went to bed. She heard Sam tossing and turning in his bed and tried to shake him awake.

Sam's eyes bolted open and he gasped for breath. "I'm his vessel."

"What?" Alex said.

"Lucifer. I'm Lucifer's vessel." Sam repeated.

"We need to find Dean and tell him what's happened." Alex said but Sam was already dialing his number. Dean said they needed to stay away from each other and hung up. It was the middle of the night and Alex waited for Sam to sleep before she allowed herself to sleep again.

When she woke up, she was in a beautiful mansion. Sam was watching her sleep as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"How did you sleep, sweetheart?" Sam asked her as he stroked her face with his thumb.

"Good." Alex said as she sat up. Sam was wearing a white suit, complete with white shoes and shirt. "I was in a motel when I fell asleep. Where am I?"

"Dreaming of the past again?" Sam smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're here with me, my love, in our home."

"Of course." Alex said as she returned his smile. She remembered now. Sam had said yes and Lucifer had allowed her to stay with him. That had been five years ago. It was 2014 now.

"Get dressed. I have a surprise for you." Lucifer promised. "You are going to love it."

Alex pushed the comforter back and dressed in the clothes she had laid out last night. Lucifer/Sam had told her that she looked best in dark colors and that's what she chose to dress in. She joined Lucifer downstairs.

"You look beautiful, Lexi mine." Lucifer used his favorite endearment. Alex blushed when his gaze ran the length of her body. "As you always do. Come, you must be hungry."

Lucifer always tended to her needs and loved her unconditionally. Even though he never ate anything he always joined Alex for her meals. The Croatoan virus had wiped out the human race and now Dean was leading the few humans that were left. Lucifer kept her safe from all of it.

A bowl appeared next to her, filled with chocolate covered strawberries. The berries had stopped growing years ago and they were Alex's favorite. She smiled widely and Lucifer was pleased. Alex bit the treat and savored the taste.

"Thank you so much." Alex said after she had swallowed it. "Where did you find them?"

"I can't reveal all my secrets." Lucifer teased with a wink. "Would you like to walk with me?"

Alex took his hand and he kissed it before leading her outside. The sun was shining and she loved the warmth on her skin.

"They're coming for me, Lexi." Lucifer said. "Dean's people are coming to kill me tomorrow."

"They can't kill you though right?" Alex stammered. "I mean-you're not going to let them kill you…"

Lucifer cut her off with a kiss. "You've nothing to worry about, my dear. I promise."

He kissed her again and pulled her close. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss. Lucifer picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her inside. During these times, Lucifer let Sam take over and enjoy Alex. Sam was grateful; as was Alex. She had done so much for him that Lucifer was happy to let her have this time with Sam. He had enjoyed it a few times himself. After all, he and Sam were both there and Alex loved them both.

Alex woke up to gunshots. She had fallen asleep with Lucifer next to her but he was gone. Alex dressed quickly and ran towards the sound of gunshots.

"Lucifer?" She called as she ran into the garden. He had his foot resting on Dean's neck while another Dean watched. Lucifer cracked Dean's neck without a word then stepped away from the body. He saw Alex in her disheveled state and smiled at her. She walked toward him and he watched her eyes when he asked if she was hurt. "I'm okay."

"Good. I couldn't live with myself had anything happened to you." Lucifer took her hand and squeezed it before turning back to the other Dean.

"Go ahead. Kill me." Dean said.

"That seems a bit…." Lucifer looked at the Dean lying on the ground. "Redundant. I know it must be difficult. Speaking to me in this….shape." Lucifer released Alex's hand and walked toward Dean. "It had to be your brother, Dean. I had to be."

Lucifer tried to pat Dean's arm comfortingly but Dean pulled away. Lucifer sighed.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Dean." Lucifer walked to one of his rosebushes and gently pulled a rose off. He smelled it before holding it out to Alex. She took it from him and he kissed her hand before turning his attention back to Dean. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Deep fry the planet?" Dean said.

Lucifer was surprised when he turned to face Dean. "Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways…..the last perfect handiwork of God? Have you ever heard the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good God. You're not going to tell me a bedtime story are you?" Dean groaned. "My stomach's almost out of bile."

Alex had heard Lucifer's story many times. She knew it by heart so she didn't feel bad when she started to watch the sky as thunder crashed.

"You're not fooling me, you know that?" Dean said. "You're the same thing only bigger."

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer asked.

"You're the same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life-an ugly, evil, belly to the ground supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

"That's not true, Dean." Alex stepped forward. "He is different."

"Different how?" Dean scoffed as he glared at her. "Different because he lets you lick his boots without kicking you too much?"

"That is enough." Lucifer's voice was powerful and protective. "Alex asked to stay with Sam and I granted her request. Even through all that Sam has put her through, she is loyal to him. She is not my servant or my whore. She is mine and you will not speak to her that way."

Dean watched in disbelief as Lucifer took Alex's hand and started to walk inside.

"You better kill me now!" Dean shouted.

"Pardon?" Lucifer stopped and turned around.

"You better kill me now or I swear I will find a way to kill you." Dean promised. "I won't stop."

"I know you won't. You won't say 'yes' to Michael either and you won't kill Sam." Lucifer said. "Whatever you do you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up here. I win….so I win."

"You're wrong." Dean's voice broke.

"We'll see you in five years, Dean." Lucifer said and took Alex inside. "I've got some business to take care of, sweetheart. Go clean yourself up."

Alex closed the door to her room and when she turned around she was with Sam again. She felt like she just woke up from a dream. It was really Sam and he was on the phone with Dean again. Dean wanted him back and they drove all night to meet him.

"Sam." Dean said when they stood face to face. Dean gave Sam his knife back. "Only if you're serious and you want back in then you should hold on to this. I'm sure you're rusty."

Sam took his knife back quietly.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong." Dean said. "It's a long story but the point is maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other. More than that, we keep each other human."

Alex looked down at the ground and was startled when Dean hugged her. "That includes you. We're all we've got. "

"Really?" Sam and Alex said together.

"Yeah. You are the second and third best hunters on the planet." Dean chuckled.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked.

"We make our own future." Dean said. "A fresh start for all of us."


	21. Chapter 21

The alarm went off at 6:00 am and Dean turned off the incessant beeping. He rolled over and kissed his wife awake.

"Hey, Alex. It's time to wake up, sweetheart." He said softly and smiled when she finally rolled over to kiss him back.

"Good morning, babe." Alex got out of bed and Dean watched her until she was out of the room. He showered and dressed quickly before going into the kitchen where Alex had breakfast waiting for him. She laughed at his tie. "Dean, you have many talents but tie tying isn't one of them. Let me fix it."

Alex fixed his tie for him before handing him a cup of coffee in a travel mug. "Hurry up and eat. You're going to be late."

"I think I can be a little late today." Dean put the mug down and pulled her closer by her hips and kissed her smiling lips.

Alex giggled before speaking. "I love the enthusiasm but you can't be late."

"Alright. We can pick this up tonight." Dean let her go reluctantly as she collected her keys and purse. They worked in the same building Dean in sales management and Alex was computer repair. That was how they met. Alex was fixing his computer when Dean finally got the guts to ask her for a date. They parted ways in the elevator.

"I'll see you tonight." Dean kissed Alex goodbye.

When Alex got to her office she saw a long list of people with computer problems. She sighed. If these people would just wait until their computer unfroze they could save a lot of time. Most of the problems were in tech support so Alex started there. She had forgotten her coffee at home and Alex headed to the break room so get a cup. Dean was right: she'd forget her head if it wasn't tied on. A man with long brown hair was pouring coffee while another one stole supplies from the cabinet.

"You know you're not supposed to take those, right?" Alex said as she walked past the man.

"Yeah. Right, well you see…" He said.

"It's no big deal." Alex thanked the one pouring the coffee as he offered her a cup. She took a big gulp of it. "This coffee is crap."

"Tell me about it." Coffee boy said. He held out his hand. "I'm Sam. Sam Wesson. That's Ian."

"Alex Smith." Alex shook his hand.

"So Sam, you have anymore of those dreams?" Ian asked Sam, trying to embarrass him.

"Dude, come on." Sam rolled his eyes.

"They're the highlight of my day." Ian teased.

"It was nice to meet you two but I have work to do." Alex went back to work until lunch. Dean worked long hours but got a long lunch break so Alex went up to find him. He was talking to Mr. Adler, his boss and father in law.

"Hey honey." Alex said as she walked in. "You ready to eat?"

"Just give me one minute." Dean finished up his conversation with Adler and took Alex's hand when they got in the elevator. Sam, the coffee boy from earlier, was in the same elevator. The weird part was how he watched Alex and Dean together. Any idiot could tell they were in love by the way they watched each other. Her cell phone rang and she answered it before rolling her eyes. She huffed as she closed her phone.

"I have a 'computer emergency' upstairs so….rain check?" Alex bit her lip while she looked up at Dean.

"Sure thing." Dean kissed her eagerly but appropriately since they had company. "Go save the computer world."

Alex winked at Dean as he got off to go get lunch. Sam and Alex were left alone in the elevator for a few floors and they stood there in awkward silence. Alex stepped off the elevator but used her foot to keep the doors from closing at the last second.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your friend Ian's computer is, do you?" Alex asked. "Apparently it crashed again and it's 'fatal' this time."

"Yeah. I can show you." Sam followed her off the elevator.

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you from your lunch." Alex asked him.

"No problem." Sam insisted. He had brought his lunch anyway.

A few minutes later, Alex had the computer taken apart and was replacing the hard drive when she felt a kiss pressed to the top of her head. She looked up into Dean's green eyes and smiled as he handed her a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Hey you." Alex accepted the hand Dean had extended to help her up. "You're so sweet."

"Anything for you." Dean said. He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially in her ear. "You look especially sexy when you're surrounded by computer parts."

Alex blushed and slapped Dean gently. He laughed at her and checked the time. It was time to get back to work and Alex took a bite from her sandwich as she turned her attention back to the computer.

"How long have you two been married?" Sam's voice made her jump. He was in his chair behind her.

"Geez. You scared me. We've been married two years." Alex couldn't help but smile when she talked about Dean. "Can you hand me that small screwdriver?"

Sam gave it to her as she asked, "How about you? Do you have a special someone?"

"Not anymore." Sam cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alex said.

"It's alright." Sam waved it off and went back to his computer. He couldn't stop thinking about Alex and how she looked at Dean. He would have given anything to have someone look at him like that. She was having problems and kept having to replace different parts. The repair was taking longer than she expected but Sam was happy to keep her company as the others left. They chatted and shared jokes.

"Haha!" Alex said loudly as she clicked the computer on. Sam turned around and saw that she was doing a little victory dance and chuckled to himself. "Am I good or what?"

"You've got some skills." Sam admitted.

"Damn straight." Alex smiled to herself before checking the time. "Crap. I was supposed to meet Dean for dinner an hour ago."

"Yes, you were." Dean said as he walked toward her an angry expression on his face and his hands behind his back.

"I'm so sorry, babe." Alex apologized. "I got held up here and…."

"Do you really think that it's okay to work until the stupid computer is fixed on our anniversary?" Dean stopped in front of her and when he brought his hands from behind his back, he held a bouquet of roses. "_Enchanted_" by Owl City started to play and Alex smiled. "You work-aholic, dedicated, beautiful, smart, sexy, enchanting, perfect woman. It's why I love you."

Dean stroked her face with his hand before kissing her. Sam stood up and snuck out, getting to the elevator before Dean saw him. He sighed and leaned his head against the back of the elevator. He dreamt of Alex that night. Most were good but some were awful. They were together but he treated her terribly half the time, almost killing her because he drank her blood, but she stayed true to him. He woke up gasping.

The next morning Alex was waiting with coffee in his chair.

"What's this?" Sam asked, chuckling.

"You kept me company last night. I figured I could at least give you some coffee." Alex handed him the Styrofoam cup. "I also wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight. I know it's Thanksgiving so if you have different plans I won't be offended. We usually just make a small dinner ourselves and watch movies."

"Yeah that sounds great." Sam nodded with a smile. Alex rewarded him with one of her own.

"Perfect." Alex took his hand and wrote on the palm in pen. He felt his hand tingle when she touched it. "Here's my address. Dinner is at 7. Don't be late."

Alex slipped her headphones in her ears and turned her music up as she left. Work went by fast and before Alex had time to think about it, she and Dean were making dinner. Sam had paused outside the door and debated on knocking. When he finally did Alex opened the door with a smile. She had changed into an oversized sweater and skinny jeans.

"Sam! You made it!" Alex practically pulled him in. "Dean this is Sam Wesson. He kept me company last night."

Dean was chopping potatoes and wiped his hands before shaking Sam's. "Thanks for keeping her out of trouble last night."

"Yeah. No problem." Sam said. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Don't be silly." Alex insisted. "You're our guest. Would you like some wine?"

"Sure." Sam took the glass from Alex and looked around the spacious living room and kitchen. Alex filled her own glass with water before checking on the pie that was finishing baking. When she was satisfied with its progress she sat in one of the tall chairs on the opposite side of the island from Dean. "You guys have a nice place."

"Thanks. Dean picked it out. All I wanted was a nice view." Alex smiled at Dean and he winked at her.

"Taste this, honey." Dean held out a spoon with some food on it. Alex moaned when she tasted it.

"Perfect as always." Alex said. "We'll eat in a few minutes. I hope you don't mind eating in the living room, Sam."

"Not a problem." Sam said. "I usually eat out of a takeout container so this is nice."

"Dean hates takeout." Alex whispered to Sam as she linked her arm through his before leading him to the couch. It felt like he had done this before. He couldn't shake the feeling that Alex belonged with him. "Luckily he's an excellent cook to make up for it."

She wasn't kidding. The food was excellent…..well except for the pie. Alex was many things but was definitely not a baker. She started to clear the dishes but Dean insisted that she rest.

"You're doing everything for two now." Dean put the dishes in the sink and rinsed them.

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled. "Sam do you want to have the tour?"

"Sure." Sam set his glass down and followed Alex first through the living room and kitchen then to Dean's study. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely." They had been admiring the view from Dean's study when she turned her full attention to him. "What's up?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that….you should be doing something else with someone else?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex looked confused.

"I mean that I feel like I've met you before. I can't get rid of this feeling that we belong together." Sam said and Alex took a step away from him.

"I'm married to Dean." Alex said.

"I know but what if you weren't supposed to be with him?" Sam stepped closer to Alex and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sam, let me go." Alex glanced at the door to see if Dean was there. "Dean!"

"Please. Just answer me." Sam begged before he crushed his lips onto hers. He was pulled away from her roughly.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted before punching Sam. He grabbed him by the collar and shoved him out of the door. "You stay away from us."

He slammed the door in Sam's face.

Sam woke up with a gasp. Alex was sleeping peacefully next to him and Dean was in the bed opposite them. He went outside to get some fresh air when he heard rustling behind him. When he turned around, Castiel stood there.

"How did you sleep?" Castiel asked.

"What the hell was that, Cas?" Sam snapped unintentionally.

"That was a lesson, Sam." Castiel replied. "Alex deserves better than you."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You almost killed her. You are supposed to protect her." Castiel said. "You have done a horrendous job of it so far."

"I know." Sam was disappointed in himself. "She's everything to me, Cas. You have no idea how much I wish I could change what I've done."

"Sam?" Alex had come out of their room, Sam's jacket wrapped around her. "Are you alright?"

"No." Sam took her hand and they paused outside their room. "I am so sorry for what I've done to you. You don't deserve it and I most definitely don't deserve you but I love you more than anything. I don't expect you to ever forgive me but I will do anything to make it up to you."

Alex wiped away the tears that had fallen on Sam's cheek. "Sam, of course I forgive you. I love you so much. Nothing you could possibly do would keep me from loving you."

Sam kissed her tenderly. "What could I have done right to deserve you?"

"It's the hair." Alex teased. "You've got some sexy hair, Winchester."

Sam laughed and kissed Alex again before they returned to bed.

**A/N: Two chapters in one night? It's craziness! Thanks for reading. xo**


	22. Chapter 22

Sam and Alex had adopted a new mindset for hunting: together or not at all. It was this new mindset that saved Alex's bacon when she tried to use her abilities to find the Colt.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Sam shouted at Dean while they ran. Sam was carrying Alex because the demon had managed to steal Sam's knife and shove it into her leg. Alex grimaced when she was placed rougher than Sam had intended in the back seat.

"Do you have anything better?" Alex said through gritted teeth. It had been an ambush and there were way too many demons for them to take on themselves.

"I thought you said you were strong enough for this." Dean said as the Impala accelerated down the highway.

"I didn't know that they'd get the damn knife, now did I?" Alex snapped back then sucked in her breath. "Can somebody please get me a drink?"

"We're almost to the motel." Sam reassured her.

Sam helped Alex into their room and she sat on the bed so she could examine her leg. It was deep and it hurt like hell but Cas was right; the knife wouldn't kill her. Dean handed her a bottle of whiskey and she took a drink while Sam prepared a needle and thread. She clenched her teeth while Sam stitched her up and poured alcohol on her wound.

"How's the leg?" Sam asked her a few hours later. Dean had gone to get some food.

"I'll live." Alex snuggled into his side when he sat next to her. She pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him. He returned her kiss eagerly and smiled against her lips. They were interrupted by his phone buzzing. Sam's expression dropped when he read the text.

"We have to go." Sam grabbed his bag and bumped into Dean on the way out the door. "I got a text from Chuck. It's life or death."

They drove all night but when they got to an inn Alex could see Chuck pacing outside. He looked surprised to see them.

"What's going on?" Dean asked Chuck.

"Nothing. I'm just kind of hanging...what are you guys doing here?" Chuck asked.

"You texted me." Sam said. "Life or death...any of this ringing a bell?"

"No. I don't understand..." Chuck's voice trailed off. "Oh, no." 

"Sam?!" They all turned their attention to the enthusiastic brunette coming down the stairs.

"Oh. Becky? Right?" Sam asked her and she giggled.

"You remembered." Becky gushed. "It's okay. I can't get you out of my mind either."

Alex used a cough to cover up the laugh that burst from her lips.

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked her.

"I borrowed it. From your pants." She said. "They're gonna want to see it."

"See what?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"I love it when they talk at the same time!" Becky said.

"Yeah? Try living with it." Alex smiled at Becky before following Chuck up the stairs and inside. There were dozens of men dressed up like Sam and Dean along with everyone they had ever fought. Alex was relieved that there was no one dressed like her.

"Becky, what is this?" Sam asked, as dumbfounded as Dean and Alex.

"It's a 'Supernatural' convention." Becky said excitedly. "The first ever!"

The hunters followed Becky into the main hall. The LARPers had all taken seats while Sam, Dean, Alex, and Becky stood in the back and watched. The manager read the itinerary off and introduced Chuck for the question and answer portion. When Chuck asked for questions every hand went up.

"Hi, Mr. Edlund." A skinny boy said. "I'm a big fan. Um, where did you come up with Sam, Dean, and Alex?"

"It just came to me." Chuck said after an awkward glance at the hunters.

A man dressed as Hook Man raised his hand and stood to ask his question. From his accent, he was German. "Ah yeah. Why in every fight scene, they are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee? 

"That's not a bad idea." Alex whispered to Sam. He nodded with an interested look on his face.

"Ja, follow up." Hook Man said while Chuck floundered for an answer. "Why can't they tell Ruby is evil? She is obviously manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It is obvious, nein?"

"Hey." Becky stomped down to his chair. "If you don't like the books, don't read 'em Fritz!" 

"What happens next for Sam, Dean and Alex?" Another boy asked.

"Therein lies an announcement." Chuck said. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor we are going to start publishing again."

The room erupted in cheers as the LARPers jumped from their seats. Dean looked pissed when Alex glanced at his face. Sam was on the phone when Alex noticed Becky tossing him 'come hither' looks. Alex chuckled to herself. She had to hand it to Becky, she knew what she wanted. Dean marched over to where Chuck and Becky were sitting and Alex joined him.

"Take it easy, Dean." Alex murmured so he could only hear.

"In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full. Hunting the devil, finding the Colt." Dean said. "We don't have time for this crap!"

"I didn't call you!" Chuck said quickly.

"He means the books." Sam said as he came up behind Alex. "Why are you publishing more books?"

"Um, for food and shelter?" Chuck said.

"Who gave you the rights to our life's story?" Dean leaned over Chuck's chair.

"Guys, come on. Give the guy a break." Alex said. "He's doing the best with what he's got."

They heard a woman scream so they ran up the stairs and found a maid on the floor. She looked terrified when Dean helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. She could hear the LARPers running up the stairs behind her.

"I saw a ghost."

"A ghost?" One of the fake Deans said in a deep voice. "What did it look like?"

The maid grinned. "Okay, gather round everybody for a terrorizing tale of terror!"

Sam shook his head as he walked away, followed by Dean and Alex.

"This is just irritating now." Alex said as she watched the LARPers. Becky came up to them.

"The LARPing started." She said excitedly and handed them a piece of paper.

Alex read it out loud. "Dad's journal. Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witness, search for clues, and find the bones. Love, Dad."

Sam and Dean weren't overly pleased when Becky said, "You guys are soooo gonna win."

Alex burnt the papers using her powers while she still held them. Becky gasped and looked startled until Alex crumpled the paper and caused the fire to go out. They pushed past the other convention goers and found another group surrounding the convention manager.

"Well yes Agents Lennon and McCartney, as manager of this fine establishment I can assure you that it is indeed haunted. This building was once an orphanage, run by mean old Leticia Gore. 100 years ago this very night, Miss Gore went insane, and butchered four little boys before killing herself. Now folks say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and the evil spirit of Miss Gore punishes them to this very day."

"This can't get any weirder." Sam said and Alex had to agree with him. That was until a fake Sam and Dean walked past them.

"Dad said I may have to kill you, Sammy." Fake Dean growled.

"Kill me? What the hell does that mean?" Fake Sam questioned.

"I...don't know." Fake Dean replied.

"I need a drink." The trio said in unison. The girl playing Leticia Gore was typing on her phone while Dean tried to hit on her.

"Come here often?" Alex nudged Sam with her elbow and winked at him while they sat at the bar. He chuckled and smiled at her.

"Not usually." Sam said, turning in the bar stool so he was facing her. "See, I've got a thing for this girl."

"Oh yeah?" Alex replied, taking a sip of her drink. "What's this girl like?"

"Beautiful, smart, sexy as all hell, deadly with a gun and she had a mean right hook." Sam took her hand and kissed her every time he listed her traits.

"Sounds like something special." Alex was blushing.

"She definitely is." Sam kissed her lips with a smile. Alex heard somebody clear their throat behind her but she didn't care at the moment.

"I'm telling you." A guy said as he came in, causing Sam and Alex to pull away. He had blood dripping from his ear. "It was a real live dead ghost."

"I'm sure it was just an actor." His friend tried to calm him down.

"Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished?" The guy retorted.

"You saw something?" Sam asked him as he approached the man.

"This isn't part of the game, jerk!" The guy said.

"Of course not." Alex purred as she walked up to the man. She winked at him and said, "What's your name?"

"Alex." He said.

"I'm Alex too. But a stud like you can call me Lexi." Alex twisted her hair around her finger as she flirted with the male Alex. He was cautious but willing when 'Lexi' slipped her arm through his and led him to the bar. Male Alex sat next to her and Sam ordered him a shot and he downed it quickly.

"What happened?" Alex asked him, placing her hand on his knee and smiling encouragingly. "I just need to know if I need a strong guy like you to take care of me."

"She's good." Alex heard Dean mutter behind her.

Male Alex told them he had seen a little boy ghost that said, "Help us. Miss Gore won't let us have any fun." Then disappeared. Alex had tried to come back to the foyer but in the library he was attacked. Something held him upside down from the ceiling and threw him from wall to wall. Miss Gore's ghost had appeared and ran through him after shouting, "Naughty naughty naughty."

"Is that everything?" Alex watched his eyes carefully and believed him when he nodded. "Okay. Maybe you should go get your head checked. That cut looks painful."

Alex turned around to face Sam and Dean while the other Alex left.

"Lexi?" Dean said with a smirk. He mocked her as he said, "Do you need a big strong man to protect you?"

"Shut up." Alex pushed him playfully while Sam processed the new information. "Where can we get the real story on this Leticia Gore?"

"I bet the desk clerk would know something." Dean suggested.

The clerk was less inclined to help them because he thought they were LARPers. He chuckled when Dean slid him a 50 dollar bill.

"In 1909, this was Gore's orphanage. Miss Gore killed four boys with a butcher knife then offed herself." The clerk said as he put the $50 in his pocket.

"Is this really the anniversary?" Alex asked and he nodded.

"I guess your people wanted authenticity." The clerk said.

"Have there been any sightings?" Sam asked.

"Yep, over the years. A maid said she saw the boys. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once."

"Where'd she carve up the kids?" Dean asked.

"Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to you nerds." Dean slid him another 50 and he said softly, "The attic."

"I guess you two can go check out the attic and I'll watch out for these guys." Alex said as she looked around the foyer.

"What? No." Sam said as he took her hand. "Together or not at all."

"I'll watch the nerds." Dean said, holding out a flashlight. Sam took it in his free hand and together they walked upstairs. The only way into the attic was a crawl space. Sam insisted on going first so Alex followed him. He helped her out and into the attic.

"Just once, can we have a case that is on a beach?" Alex muttered as she shone her own flashlight around. "You know that this can't end well."

"What?" Sam asked as he checked behind a shelf.

"This place has a real ghost and bunch of chuckle heads pretending to be you guys are poking at it." Alex said.

"You're in the books too." Sam reminded her.

"Yeah, but nobody dressed up as me." Alex replied, checking another corner.

"My mommy loves me." A little boy's voice caused her to jump and turn around. He was holding his head and looked scared.

"I'm sure she does." Sam said to him.

"My mommy loves me this much." The little boy moved his hands and showed that he was partially scalped. Alex bit back a scream as the boy vanished. They filled Dean in when they got back downstairs. Becky was making goo goo eyes at Sam again while Chuck sat next to her. Sam was on the phone with the historical society trying to get more information on Miss Gore. Becky licked her hand and blew it to Sam.

"Hey, Dean?" Alex asked him while she watched Becky.

"Yeah?" Dean said.

"On a scale of one to apocalypse, how bad would it be if I caused Becky to fall hopelessly in love with Chuck?"

Dean glanced at the scene between Becky and Sam and chuckled. "You see what's she's doing to Sam. You think Chuck can handle it?"

"Meh. You're right, I guess." Alex agreed when she heard two LARPers talking about a cemetery two tables over.

"You think that's where Leticia's planted?" Fake Dean said.

"Hey boys." Alex sat down next to them and looked at the map they had before they covered it with their hands. "Whatcha doing?"

"Do you mind?" Fake Dean grumbled as he pulled the map away from her.

"Not at all." Alex said, pointing to the map as Sam and Dean approached her. "This map is real and it looks like there's a cemetery on the grounds."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked his fake counterpart.

"It's called a game, pal." Fake Dean said. "Not charity."

"Yeah right." Dean said with a sigh. "Give me the map chuckles."

"You're chuckles...chuckles." Fake Dean said with all the eloquence of Dean. "Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody."

He opened his jacket and showed them a plastic gun. Fake Sam said, "Dean. Cool it."

Dean pulled out his own gun and Sam stopped him.

"What? They're annoying!" Dean grumbled.

"Look guys, we all want to find the bones." Sam tried to reason with them. "We just thought it would go faster if we worked together."

"We get the gift card." Fake Dean bargained.

"Fine." Sam agreed.

The trio watched as the two nerds acted out scenes from the books until Dean got fed up.

"All right. You know what?" Dean said. "That's it. That is it."

"What's wrong Bobby?" Fake Dean asked.

Dean was so angry he couldn't speak for a few seconds. "I'm not Bobby, okay? You're not Sam, you're not Dean. What's wrong with you? Why would you choose to be those guys?"

"Because we're fans like you." Fake Dean said.

"I am not a fan." Dean growled. "In fact, I think this Sam, Dean, and Alex story sucks, okay? It is not fun. It is not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nut house. So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think they enjoy being treated like... like circus freaks?"

"Um...no. Because they're fictional characters." Fake Sam said.

"Oh they care. Believe me, they care a lot." Dean stormed down the path.

"He takes the story really seriously." Sam said.

In the graveyard they found the graves quickly. The LARPers were looking in the bushes for the bones.

"Bones are generally in the ground." Alex informed them as Sam pulled shovels from his bag.

"Yeah, I know..." Fake Sam's voice trailed off when he saw the shovels. "You guys know this is a game, right? We're not really digging up graves."

"You want to win the game right?" Sam asked them while he and Dean started to dig.

"I'll man the flashlight." Alex said, illuminating the ground. She made small talk with the LARPers while her boys dug. She turned when she heard the familiar sound of a shovel hitting wood. Dean pulled the lid open.

"Those aren't plastic bones." Fake Dean said. "You guys have lost your grip on reality."

They started to walk away when Sam said, "I thought you guys wanted to be hunters."

"Hunters aren't real!" Fake Sam replied when he turned around. His eyes went wide and Alex followed his gaze. Leticia Gore was standing next to her Sam.

"Naughty naughty naughty." She said before backhanding Sam across the cemetery.

"Sam!" Alex shouted before Leticia bolted at her. Instinctively Alex raised her hand and threw all the power she could at Leticia. Her abilities kept Leticia at bay, keeping the LARPers safe. Alex struggled because Leticia was fighting against her.

"Dean! Could you hurry it up a little bit?" Alex shouted while she heard the nerds running. A few seconds later, Leticia went up in flames.

"Is that real enough for you?" Dean asked the nerds.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Alex helped him up before hugging him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam nodded. "I didn't know you could hold a ghost still."

"Neither did I." Alex smiled and followed Dean inside.

The nerds sat in shock at the bar, downing shots. Sam and Dean were talking to them while Alex talked to Chuck about new books.

"Hey Chuck." Dean's voice said as he approached them. "Good luck with the 'Supernatural' books and screw you very much."

They tried to leave but the door wouldn't budge. In fact, none of the exits would open.

"Alex, can you zap us out of here?" Dean asked her.

"I can but we all know this is weird." Alex said. "These guys aren't safe."

"Get everybody in the main hall." Sam told Alex. She nodded and he kissed her quickly.

"Meet you guys in there." Alex rounded everybody into the hall while Sam and Dean grabbed salt. When they got back, they told Alex that Gore hadn't scalped her son.

"Then who did?" Alex asked while they laid salt lines at the doors. Sam discreetly told Chuck to keep everybody in the room.

"It was the other kids. They scalped the son." Sam said when he came back.

"The mom walks in while it's happening and kills the others herself." Dean finished.

"You guys are cute when you finish each other's sentences." Alex teased and grimaced when Dean glared at her. "If that's true, then there are three blood thirsty brats loose in here."

"If you guys can distract the ghosts then I can zap out to the cemetery and burn the bones." Alex said.

"If you do that, the demons have a better chance of finding you and take you to Lucifer. We'll find a different way." Sam's tone didn't leave room for negotiation.

"We wanna help." Fake Sam said from behind her.

"No." Dean said.

"Why not?" Fake Dean countered.

"This isn't make believe." Alex said. "There's real danger out there."

"If these people are really in trouble we have to do something." Fake Sam said.

"Why?"

"It's what Sam and Dean would do."

Alex, Sam, and the nerds pushed all their weight against the front door, trying to push it open. Dean had convinced the actor playing Leticia to try to control the boys. They managed to pushed the door open enough for the nerds to get out. Once they got out Alex and Sam didn't have enough strength to get out so they went to find Dean. He was being thrown against a wall and one of the boys approached him with a knife. Sam hit the ghost with an iron bar and it disappeared.

"Thanks." Dean said.

It was Sam's turn to be thrown against the wall, quickly followed by Alex.

"Boys!" Alex shouted. She knew she wasn't Leticia but it was better than nothing. They threw the hunters to the ground and each boy pinned a hunter to the ground. Alex stared into the ghost's eyes. "You've been very naughty."

The ghost smirked as it grabbed her hair and placed its knife against her hairline. She started to panic until the boys screamed as they went up in flames. Alex let her head smack on the floor as she tried to catch her breath before getting up. Dean was picking up an iron bar.

"Maybe we should put these on a bungee." He said and Alex had to agree with him.

Morning came and Alex tossed her duffel bag into the trunk of the Impala. Dean was talking to the nerds who saved them.

"I don't even know your names."

"I'm Barnes." Fake Sam said. "This is Damien."

"Thanks for saving us." Alex said before hugging them. "I'm Alex and this is Dean."

They were walking away when Damien said, "You're wrong you know."

"About what?" Dean asked.

"The books. I don't think you understand the story."Damien said. "I fix copiers, he sells stereo equipment. But to be Sam and Dean? To wake up every morning and save the world? Who wouldn't want that?"

"I guess you're right." Alex said. "How'd you two meet anyway?"

"Supernatural chat room." Barnes said.

"It must be nice to get out of your parent's basement every once in a while and make a friend." Dean smirked.

"We're more than friends." Damien corrected as he took Barnes' hand.

"We're partners." Barnes laid his head on Damien's shoulder.

"Awwww." Alex couldn't help it. "You guys are cute."

Dean was awkward as he dragged her back to the Impala and they waited for Sam.

"I have a lead on the Colt." Sam said when he got back.

"Where?" Alex asked.

"It's a long story." Sam kissed her chastely. "I'll tell you guys on the way?"

They got to Bobby's house and made a plan to get the Colt from Crowley. When they were done, Alex made some dinner for everybody. Sam came up behind her while she was cooking and kissed her neck. Alex turned around and saw he was holding a gift wrapped box.

"What's this?" She asked when he handed it to her. He was smiling when she tore it open. Alex laughed when she read what the t shirt resting inside said. She pulled it out and took off her over shirt and put on her new shirt. "I love it, Sam."

"I love you, Lexi." Sam teased her. "Do you need a big strong man to keep you safe?"

"Only if it's you." Alex kissed him before turning back to the meal cooking.

When dinner was done and everybody was sitting at the table, Alex looked around at her family. Bobby was like a father to her, Dean was a brother, and Sam...well Sam was her soul mate.

"What does your shirt say?" Dean pulled her from her thoughts.

"It says 'I'm a Sam Girl'." Alex straightened up so Dean could see. A few seconds later, the table erupted in laughter.

Sam and Alex had been using one of Bobby's guest rooms as their own. They were lying in bed when Alex tried to broach the topic of Lucifer.

"What if the Colt doesn't work?" Alex said softly.

"It will." Sam tried to reassure her but he wasn't positive that it would.

"You could let me try." Alex offered. "I mean, I'm a cambion. I was made to be Lucifer's weapon. Cas says I'm almost at 'full power'."

"No." Sam said quickly.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Because he could kill you." Sam got out of bed and Alex sat up.

"He could kill all of us, Sam. The whole planet." Alex tried to reason with him. "Cas said I could destroy all the angels with a word. Lucifer is an angel."

Sam had started pacing while she was talking. "Cas also said that if you can't do it, Lucifer will kill you. Don't ask me to send you to your death."

"We've all died a few times, Sam." Alex said gently. "When word gets out to other hunters about what I am, which with our luck it will, they're going to come after me. I'd rather the devil kill me than kill our friends."

"It won't happen. I'll keep you safe, I promise." When Alex opened her mouth to speak again Sam cut her off. "We are going to kill the devil. But it's not going to be you or me alone, asking the other to watch them die. We're doing this together or not at all."

Sam had knelt in front of her during his speech so he could look into her eyes. He put his hands on her neck and kissed her, moving his lips against hers until she kissed him back. He kept kissing her until they were panting for breath and rested his forehead against hers.

"Together or not at all." Alex agreed.

Sam claimed her lips again before moving so he could cover her body with his. Alex was eager to have him close to her and he didn't waste the time they spent together. When they finished Sam pulled Alex to him and held her. She rested her head on his chest and the steady beating of his heart gently lulled her to sleep.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review because I love getting feedback on my chapters. xo**


	23. Chapter 23

"What the hell do you mean I'm not going?" Alex raised her voice at Dean. "You guys are going after the Colt. If Sam is going, so am I."

"Actually, you're not." Dean said as he put his gun into his duffel bag. He looked up at her once it was safely packed. "We're going to Crowley's house. If this is a trap we don't need the demons getting their hands on Lucifer's bazooka."

"Sam's his vessel and he's going!" Alex argued. She tried to plead with Sam. "Come on, Sam."

"Dean's right." Castiel appeared in the room. "It's too dangerous. Crowley has put a price on your head."

Alex huffed before throwing herself on the window seat and crossed her arms. Sam sat next to her.

"What happened to doing this together?" Alex grumbled.

"Look, I agree with you. But Dean's right too. If the demons get their hands on you, there's no telling what's going to happen or what they'll do to you."

"They won't do anything to me. Cas said I'm too strong for them." Alex said.

"I can't let anything happen to you, Lex." Sam had started using a nickname. "This isn't an angel and demon thing. This is an 'I love you' thing."

"I'll follow you." Alex countered. "It won't be hard."

"That's why Cas is here." Sam said.

Castiel had approached where they sat and waited for Sam to leave. Sam sighed and kissed Alex's pouting lips. She hugged him tightly.

"If you die, I'm going to kill you." Alex said with a smile. "Be safe, Winchester."

"I'll be home soon." Sam promised. He picked up his bag before Alex walked him to the door. He couldn't resist kissing her once more. "Keep her safe, Cas."

Castiel nodded and Alex watched Sam and Dean drive away. Alex wasn't able to keep still and went for a walk in the salvage yard.

"He is right, you know." Castiel stood in front of her. "It is too dangerous for you and Sam to be in the same place now that Lucifer has risen."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, kicking a pebble.

"Every demon knows that the Winchesters, more specifically Sam, are your one weak spot." Castiel said. "You're Lucifer's greatest weapon and Sam is Lucifer's vessel. The way to make either of you work for the devil is to hurt the other."

"I don't care." Alex said. "Cas, have you ever loved somebody so much that you would do anything for them? I mean, really truly anything?"

Castiel watched her before she continued. "I will do anything for Sam because I love him. He's mine and I'm his."

"And if Lucifer claims him for his vessel?" Castiel questioned. "Can you kill the devil to save the world?"

"I would rather live with Sam as Lucifer than live in a world without him." Alex sighed before rubbing her hands together. "Can we train or something? I feel like I'm going crazy just sitting here."

Castiel nodded and they used some of Bobby's salvaged cars to let Alex work out her frustrations. When she was satisfied Castiel commented, "Your power is at full force."

She didn't get a chance to reply because she heard the Impala and ran to greet Sam. She slammed into his body with a hug.

"I told you I'd be back." Sam said before he kissed her quickly.

"Did you get it?" Castiel asked.

"We got it." Dean went inside and was followed by Sam, Alex, and Castiel. Jo had gone with Sam and Dean so Ellen had gone with her too. A few minutes later, Ellen had challenged Castiel to keep up with her doing shots.

Sam handed Alex and Dean a beer when he said, "This has to be a trap, right?"

"Sam Winchester is finally having trust issues with a demon." Dean said sarcastically.

"Thanks for your continued support." Sam clinked his bottle with Dean's as they sat down at Bobby's desk.

"Trap or no trap, if there's a snowball's chance at killing the devil tomorrow, we gotta take it." Dean said.

"I guess." Alex nodded.

"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap." Dean handed Sam and Alex a map. "Check it out. Carthage is lit up with Revelation omens. And there's been six missing persons reports filed in this town since Sunday. I think the devil's there."

"Okay." Sam said taking a drink from his beer.

"When you think about it, you can't come with." Dean told Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean."

"Look if I go against the devil and screw it up, then big deal. We lost a game piece. But if you go, we're basically handing Lucifer his vessel. That's not smart." Dean said.

"When have we done anything smart?" Sam asked. "Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're going to do this, we're doing it together."

"Fine." Dean relented. "But it's a stupid idea."

They turned around when they heard laughter from Ellen and Jo. Dean's gaze lingered on Jo.

"Talk about stupid ideas." Sam said.

"Good God." Dean mumbled as he stood. "True that."

Alex rolled her eyes and shared a smile with Sam before setting her drink down.

"You think we can do this?" Alex asked Sam for the tenth time.

"I hope so." Sam said. Then he got a mischievous look in his eye when he said "So, last night on Earth..."

Alex laughed. "You're pulling a Dean."

"Is it working?" Sam chuckled. Alex winked at him and leaned over the desk to kiss him.

"Okay, everybody. Get in here." Bobby called while he set up his camera. "It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner."

"Come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen said while Sam chimed "Hear, hear."

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer. I need something to remember your sorry asses by." Bobby wheeled back to the others.

"Always good to have an optimist." Ellen said with a photogenic smile on her face.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil." Castiel said. "This is our last night on Earth."

Their smiles disappeared and when you looked closely at the photo, you could see fear and sadness in each pair of eyes.

"Would you do it again?" Sam asked Alex while she was changing into her pajamas.

"Do what again?" Alex started braiding her hair.

"Come with me and Dean." Sam watched her expression. "Marry me again?"

"The devil himself couldn't stop me." Alex tied off the braid in her hair and kissed Sam's cheek. "We need to get the few hours of sleep we can."

"Right." Sam clicked off the light as they slipped under the covers.

Alex wanted to take her own car but Sam insisted that she ride with him and Dean. Carthage was a ghost town and nobody could get a cell signal.

"I feel like we walked into a horror flick." Alex muttered when she slapped her phone closed. Ellen and Jo had gone to look for anybody they could find while Sam, Dean, and Alex checked out the police department. Tugging on Sam's arm she said, "Whoa. Guys there are Reapers everywhere."

"Reapers?" Dean asked. "How many?"

"I've counted a dozen so far." Alex said. "This isn't good."

Ellen and Jo pulled up next to them. "Have you guys seen Cas?"

"He came here with you." Sam said.

"He took off after some Reapers." Ellen replied. She and Jo got out of the car and they started to look for Cas.

"We're here 20 minutes and we already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean said.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Alex said sarcastically.

"You think Lucifer got him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what else to think." Dean replied.

"Hey guys." They turned around when they heard Meg's voice. "You shouldn't have come here."

Dean aimed the Colt at Meg. "I could say the same for you."

"Dean, don't shoot her." Alex whispered to him. She could see the large black Hellhound sitting next to Meg before it stepped in a puddle and growled.

"Hellhounds. It's your favorite, Dean." Meg taunted. "My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam snapped back at her.

Alex watched the hellhounds and remembered what Castiel had told her the day before. She whistled softly and shrugged at Sam's confused look. Alex smirked when she heard growling next to her. She glanced down at her side and saw her own hellhound sitting there. She knelt down and patted its head lovingly. "Hey Fluffy."

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked her, keeping an eye on Meg.

"What I do best." Alex said before standing and walking to the front with Dean. Meg seemed to pale slightly when she saw Fluffy. "You're not the only one with a dog, Meg."

"I've got more." Meg swallowed and Alex could see that this was not going the way she wanted.

"Do you really think that Lucifer wouldn't give me the best he could?" Alex watched Meg carefully as what Alex really was sunk into Meg's head. "You figured it out yet, Meg?"

"Lucifer is definitely going to want you." Meg said. "We can make this easy or we can make it really, really hard."

Dean and Ellen exchanged a look. "When have you known us to do anything easy?"

Dean shot Meg's hell hound before they started to run. Alex heard Jo call out for Dean as one of Meg's dogs tackled him. Jo shot the dog several times before it fell off him. Alex saw a hound run for Jo and raised her gun to shoot it but Fluffy got there first, taking out the hound before it hurt Jo.

"Jo! Run!" Alex shouted while Fluffy guarded the blonde so she could run. A hound attacked Alex from the side and Alex shoved her hand inside and stopped it's heart. She felt another one knock her to the ground and heard Sam calling for her. "No! Just go!"

Sam, of course, didn't listen and fired salt rounds into the hound until it backed off. He helped Alex up and they made it into a hardware store. Fluffy guarded the front of the store while they chained the door and salted it.

"Is everybody okay?" Dean watched everybody but they were okay thanks to Fluffy. "Where the hell did Alex get a hellhound?"

"Cas said it was one of the perks." Alex shrugged. "He said that Fluffy would come when I called and that she was the best."

Dean found a CB radio and used it to call Bobby. It was quiet for a moment before Sam spoke. "You named your hellhound Fluffy?"

"If you could see her, she looks like a Fluffy." Alex said. "I don't know how long she can hold off the other six hellhounds so we need a plan."

"Alex, how many Reapers are out there?" Dean called.

"Over a dozen at least." Alex said as she walked up to the radio.

"I think he's planning to unleash Death." Bobby said over the radio. "He has to be raised through a place of awful carnage. During the Civil War, there was a battle so intense the soldiers called it 'Battle of Hellhole'."

"Where'd this battle take place?" Dean asked.

"On the land of William Jasper's farm." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean turned off the radio and joined the others, filling them in on what Bobby had said.

"Now the only question is how do we get out of here?" Ellen asked the million dollar question.

"How long can Fluffy hold out if she's not dead already?" Jo asked Alex.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything for a while." Alex sneaked a look through the blinds of the front window. "It looks like Fluffy's gone but there's only two hounds left. I can handle them while you guys make a break for it."

"No." Sam said.

"We came here to kill the devil." Alex turned back to face Sam. "So go kill the devil. I'll be there as soon as I put these two down."

"No, Lex." Sam said again before trying to reason with Dean who was considering Alex's idea. "Dean, I'm not leaving her here to fight those hounds off."

"We don't have a choice, Sam." Dean said. "I know you don't like it but it's what we got to work with."

"Then she isn't doing it alone." Sam walked to Alex and cocked his gun.

"Sam..." Alex tried to say but Sam cut her off.

"Together or not at all." He said. Alex could tell by his expression that he wasn't going to leave without her.

"Go guys." Alex said. "We'll meet you there."

Dean, Jo, and Ellen climbed onto the roof and Alex started to unchain the door. Sam cleared the salt from the door and they counted to 3 before opening the doors. Alex could smell the dog's breath a millisecond before it hit her and she could heard Sam shooting. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam get thrown to the ground. Alex did the same as she had with the hound earlier and stopped its heart. Seconds later she heard something running toward them and saw Fluffy. Her hound was torn to shreds but it was running for the hound pinning Sam down and ripped its throat out.

"Sam, come on." She took his hand and then they were at William Jasper's farm. Dean, Ellen, and Jo were hiding in the bushes. There were dozens of townspeople in the field and Lucifer was standing on top of a heap, shoveling dirt into a pit.

"Last words?" Sam asked them all. None of them could think of anything.

"I'm good." Dean said.

Alex threaded her fingers with Sam and squeezed his hand. "Me too."

"Here goes nothing." Sam took a deep breath before walking out of the bushes with Alex close behind him. Alex stood next to him as he shouted, "Hey!"

Lucifer dropped his shovel as he turned around.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam said loudly.

"Sam, you don't need that gun here. I'd never hurt you." Lucifer said. "Not really."

"Yeah? Well I'd hurt you." Dean had snuck up on Lucifer and had the Colt aimed at his forehead at point blank range. He fired the gun and Lucifer fell and was still.

"Owwww!" Lucifer groaned as he stood up. "Where did you get that?"

Lucifer punched Dean and he flew into a tree. Sam and Alex watched when he landed on the ground with an 'oomph'. "Now where we?"

"Don't feel bad Sam. There are only five things in creation that gun can't kill and I...just happen to be one of them." Lucifer noticed Alex and pointed to her. "So does she. It was sweet of you to bring her to me."

Lucifer picked up his shovel and tossed in two more scoops of dirt while Alex and Sam ran to check on Dean. Ellen and Jo were covering him with their shotguns.

"I don't suppose you'd say 'yes' here and now, would you?" Lucifer asked, leaning on his shovel. Sam stood up. "End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy right?"

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam shouted at him.

"I don't think so, Sam." Lucifer shoveled more dirt. "I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch." Sam growled. "I'm going to kill you myself. I'm going to rip your heart out."

Alex squeezed Sam's hand to try to calm him while Lucifer spoke. "That's good, Sam. Just keep flaming that fire in your belly. All that pent up rage? I'm gonna need it."

That calmed Sam down and he looked around at the men standing in the field. "What did you do to them? What did you do to this town?"

"Oh I was very generous with this town." Lucifer said. "One demon for every able bodied man."

"What about the rest of them?" Alex finally spoke.

Lucifer paused before gesturing to the hole. "In there. It's awful, I know but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. I thought you of all people would understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

Lucifer dropped the shovel and said, "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would."

Lucifer turned back to the hole and chanted before turning back to his demons. "Now repeat after me: We offer up our lives, blood, souls..."

The demons inhabiting the townspeople repeated the words.

"To complete this tribute."

They repeated the words again and then they flashed gold and fell to the ground. Dean had woken up and the three of them stared at Lucifer.

"What? They're just demons." He shrugged before catching sight of Alex. She looked scared. "Not you, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart." Alex tried to keep the quiver out of her voice when she raised her hand and closed her hand into a fist. She had done this thousands of times on demons and prayed that it would work on Lucifer.

"I admire your spunk, Alex." Lucifer was unaffected. "I really do."

The ground started to rumble and Lucifer turned back to the hole. "Well, hello Death."

Castiel appeared and zapped Ellen and Jo while Alex zapped Dean and Sam. They ended up back at Bobby's house.

A couple months later, Alex and Sam were sleeping peacefully when Dean turned the volume on the radio and startled them awake.

"We have to go." Dean said. "Anna needs us."

"It's the middle of the night, Dean." Sam rubbed his eyes and Alex groaned as she sat up. Dean called for Castiel who refused to let them leave.

"Why not?" Dean grumbled. "She asked for our help."

"Just trust me." Then Castiel was gone but was back a few hours later. He had the ingredients for a spell and some disturbing information: Anna was trying to kill Sam.

"We have to kill her first." Castiel combined the ingredients and drew on a chalkboard. A light flashed and Castiel staggered back. "I found her. She's in 1978."

"I wasn't even born yet." Sam said.

"Anna can't get to you because of me." Castiel said. "So she's going after your parents."

"Take us back right now." Dean ordered.

"And deliver you to Anna? I'm going alone." Castiel said.

"They're our parents. We're going." Dean said.

"It's not that easy." Castiel paced a few steps. "Time travel was hard with the power of heaven on my side. It'll weaken me."

"They're our mom and dad." Dean insisted. "If we can save them and not just from Anna...if we can set things right, then we have to try."

They packed holy oil jars and Castiel's angel killing knife into a duffel bag.

"Ready?" Castiel asked them.

"Not really." Sam let out a deep breath.

"Bend your knees." Dean suggested.

Alex closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were in the middle of a street. A car almost hit them and they ran out of the way. Castiel was leaning against a car.

"Cas?" Alex tried to help him up before he passed out, blood dripping from his mouth. She checked to see if he was breathing. "Let's get him somewhere safe."

They took him to a motel and Dean got him checked in while Sam and Alex people watched. Castiel's room was paid for five days when Dean came back.

"Is he alright?" Alex asked.

"What do I look like?" Dean scoffed. "Dr. Angel medicine woman? He's tough for a little nerdy dude with wings."

"Can't you heal him, Lex?" Sam asked.

"There's a very short list of things I can't do and healing is on that list." Alex said.

"Hopefully Anna landed like that." Sam said.

"Yeah. Did you find them?" Dean asked, referring to his parents.

"Yeah. The Winchesters. 485 Robintree." Sam held up the phonebook page.

"Let's go pop in on the folks."

It was a short drive. Sam practically ran to their door when Dean stopped him.

"What are we going to tell them?" Dean asked. "That their sons from the future are here to save them from an angel?"

"She knows you're a hunter right?" Alex said.

"Yeah, a hunter who disappeared right after her dad died. She's gonna love me."

He paused for a moment. "Just follow my lead."

Sam and Dean stared at the door for a few seconds before ringing the doorbell. Alex decided to do it for them. Mary opened the door.

"You can't be here." Mary said.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time." Dean apologized while Sam stared at his mother.

"I don't do that anymore." Mary said. "I have a normal life now. You have to go."

"This is really important." Alex smiled at her. A man cleared his throat behind Mary and she opened the door wider.

"Sorry sweetie. They're just..." Mary said.

"Mary's cousins." Dean finished for her.

"Well, they are." Alex extended her hand. "I'm Alex, Sam's girlfriend."

"John Winchester." He shook her hand. "Come on in for a beer. I don't meet much of Mary's side."

"Twist my arm." Dean said and walked past Mary who glared at him.

They all sat in the living room. Sam couldn't take his eyes off his mother and Alex nudged him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" John asked him.

"You just look so much like my mom. It's..." Sam was cutoff by Dean.

"Uncanny." Dean finished.

"How are you guys related?" John asked the boys.

"Distantly." Dean stammered. "Mary's dad was basically like a grandpa to us."

"What are you guys doing in town?" John continued the conversation.

"Scrap metal." Sam said while Dean answered, "Plumbing."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get dinner ready." Mary stood up.

"Maybe they could stay." John suggested.

"I'm sure they have to leave." Mary glared at them.

The phone rang and John said, "Look. Please stay."

He went to answer the phone and Mary begged the boys to leave. They told her about Anna when they realized John was gone. He had left a note in the kitchen that said he'd be back in 15 minutes.

"Can you find him?" Sam asked Alex. She closed her eyes and found him at a garage.

"I got him." Alex said. "He's at a garage of some kind."

Then she zapped there. Anna had thrown John against a car. Alex couldn't help but be proud when John hit Anna with a tire iron.

"Anna!" Alex shouted and her friend turned to face her. "Stop this."

"Sam Winchester has to die." Anna took a few steps closer to Alex.

"Can't let that happen." Alex saw Dean sneaking up behind Anna and he picked up the angel blade Anna had dropped. "I don't want to kill you but I won't let you kill Sam or his parents."

Anna turned and grabbed Dean's throat as he got closer. She threw him out the window and Mary picked up the angel blade. She swung at Anna who backed away from Mary. Anna vanished behind her and Alex grabbed Anna's arm.

"Last chance, Anna." Alex grunted as she tried to hold Anna still. Mary shoved a crowbar through Anna's chest.

"It's not that easy to kill an angel." Anna said.

"No, but you can distract them." Sam said as he pressed his hand to a sigil. Anna disappeared.

John drove all of them to a house Mary's family owned.

"Monsters are real?" John said loudly.

"Yes." Mary confirmed.

"You hunt them?" John asked. "All of you?"

They all nodded.

"How long?" This question was directed at Mary.

"All my life." She said sheepishly.

"John, try to understand. She didn't have a choice." Dean interrupted and John shouted.

"That's enough. All of you! One more word and I'll turn this car around." John said.

"Awkward family road trip." Alex said from the middle of the backseat.

"Tell me about it." Dean muttered.

The house they went to was demon proof. Devil traps everywhere, iron fixtures, holy water and salt in the kitchen. Dean showed Mary how to draw a sigil and John wanted to help. Alex showed Mary the holy oil and told her how to use it.

"Where does it go?" John asked, referring to the sigil.

"On a wall or a door." Dean said.

"How big do I make it?" John asked stiffly.

"Look, man..." Dean started to say.

"You guys treated me like a fool before." John interrupted. "I can draw a damn sigil."

"Why don't you go help Sam?" Dean suggested. "Cause these things have to be drawn in human blood."

John cut his palm open. "How big do I make it?"

John was drawing a sigil when Sam and Alex checked on how he was doing.

"That looks good." Alex said.

"You guys come to check on me?" John asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know this is a lot." Sam said.

"How long have you known about this hunting stuff?"

"Six years." Alex had to think to remember exactly.

"Pretty much my whole life." Sam said. "My dad raised me in it."

"You're serious? Who does that to a kid?" John asked angrily.

"Mary's parents did." Alex said.

"I don't care. What kind of irresponsible parents does that to a child?" John fumed. "You could have been killed."

"I came close." Sam admitted before chuckling to himself. He sat down on a bench and Alex watched the interaction between father and son.

"The number it must have done on your head." John muttered. "Your father was supposed to protect you."

"He was trying. He died trying." Sam said. "Believe me. I used to be mad at him. I—I mean, I used to... I used to hate the guy. But now I—I... I get it. He was...just doing the best he could. And he was trying to keep it together in—in—in this impossible situation. See... My mom, um... She was amazing, beautiful, and she was the love of his life. And she got killed. And...I think he would have gone crazy if he didn't do something. Truth is, um, my dad died before I got to tell him that I understand why he did what he did. And I forgive him for what it did to us. I do. And I just—I love him."

John listened to what Sam was saying and nodded knowingly. Alex rubbed Sam's shoulder and kissed the top of his head before Sam went to find Dean.

"How did you two meet?" John asked Alex.

"I was working a vamp case. I was attacked and almost killed. Sam and Dean saved my life." Alex smiled at the distant memory as she fingered her locket. "We started working together and we've been together ever since. I guess it's been 3 years now."

"Isn't it hard knowing he could die at any time?" John asked, noticing her locket.

"Yeah it is." Alex had to agree with him. "But people need saving and it's our job. I'd rather die fighting with Sam than have some apple pie life in suburbia. No offense."

"None taken." John chuckled. "Mary's got a locket just like that."

"Oh yeah?" Alex glanced down at it. "Sam gave it to me for my birthday."

John checked the sigil he had been drawing and it was smudged. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"No." Alex said. "Go get Sam and Dean."

The windows blew open and the glass shattered as they heard a high pitched whining. The door flew open and a young black man entered. It was Uriel. Anna stood in the other room.

"Here goes nothing." Alex said and let her eyes go black. Dean attacked Uriel while Alex took on Anna. Sam ran at Anna with the angel blade and Anna threw him aside easily. John picked up the knife Anna had dropped but she threw him through the window into the back yard.

Alex pushed Anna against the wall with a raised hand and clenched her hand into a fist. Anna started to glow when Alex felt something stab into her back. She gasped as the pain hit her and lost her grip on Anna as she fell to her knees. Anna grabbed an iron fixture from the wall and stabbed Sam who started to bleed. Sam fell to the ground and died.

"Sam!" Alex called for him and she felt her resolve strengthening. Using her mind, she backed the knife out of her back and threw Anna against a wall again. Alex spoke as she stalked toward her childhood friend. "I warned you not to hurt him. Goodbye, Anna."

Anna burst into flames at the same time Uriel did. Dean, Mary, and Alex turned around and saw John killing Uriel.

"What have you done with John?" Mary asked him.

"John is fine."

"Who—what are you?" Mary asked before he touched her forehead and she fell asleep.

Alex was kneeling by Sam and glared at Michael who was possessing John. Michael put Alex to sleep too and her body laid next to Sam.

Michael told Dean that while Dean was his true vessel, he wasn't the only one. It was the bloodline that came from Cain and Abel. Michael wanted Dean to understand that he had to fight Lucifer and that there was nothing Dean could do about it. Before he disappeared he brought Sam back and sent them all back to their time.

Sam startled when he saw Alex unconscious next to him and grabbed her. He felt something sticky on her back and when he saw blood he panicked. She was still breathing because, luckily, the angel blade couldn't kill her. Sam stitched her up and waited for her to wake up. She woke up the same time that Castiel came back. Castiel was in rough shape and collapsed on the bed.

"I could use a drink now." Dean said and Sam poured everyone a drink. "This is it."

"What is it?" Alex asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Team free will." Dean said. "One ex-blood junkie, Satan's bazooka, a dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome."

"That's not funny." Sam said.

"I'm not laughing." Dean replied.

"They all say we'll say yes." Sam took a drink. "What if they're right?"

"They're not." Alex said.

"I mean, why would we? Either of us?" Sam looked at the table. "I've been weak before."

"Sam." Dean said.

"Michael got Dad to say yes." Sam said.

"Anna was about to kill your mom." Alex finished her drink and tossed the paper cup in the trash. "You'd have said yes too."

Sam and Dean were hungry so Alex offered to sit with Castiel while they waited for him to wake up. Time travel put a lot of strain on him. He bolted up in bed when he woke up.

"Hold on, Cas." Alex tried to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Castiel looked around then disappeared. Alex took a shower to clear her head and clean the blood off her body. So far the demon knife and angel blade only weakened her but didn't kill her. Alex found herself wondering what could kill her. She'd have to ask Cas later, she thought to herself. She had toweled off and just dressed when the boys came back.

"Let's find a new way to ice the devil." Dean said with a sarcastic tone. "Should be easy."

"Why don't we take a rest guys?" Alex asked. "We're no good to anybody if we're burnt out."

"She's right, Dean." Sam said.

Dean had cleaned up before going out, leaving Sam and Alex alone. They had been taking advantage of every second of alone time they could get. Tonight, they were playing cards. More specifically they were playing 'Go Fish'.

"Do you have any...sevens?" Alex asked and drew a card from the stack when Sam shook his head. He seemed distracted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Sam said and Alex could tell his mind was somewhere else. "Do you have any queens?"

Alex handed him the cards. "You're wondering if you can stay strong enough to say no."

Sam sighed before putting his cards down and running a hand through his hair. "What if Lucifer is right and I say yes?"

"You won't." Alex said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked her and she put down her cards and took his face in her hands so he couldn't look away while she answered.

"Because I know you. You're strong willed and you will stop the devil without saying yes." Alex was sure. "I'm strong enough to help you now and us, you, me, and your brother, we're in this together. I'm with you until the very end."

Sam was happy beyond words that he had Alex here to keep him grounded. He kissed her lips then deepened the kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, Winchester." Alex said and picked up her cards again. "Do you have any twos?"

**A/N: I hated when Ellen and Jo died on the show and I couldn't bring myself to kill them off here too. Thank you for reading the chapter and remember that reviews are love! xo**


	24. Chapter 24

"Sam, I don't understand why Bobby needs this stuff today." Alex huffed into the phone. She and Dean were walking through a health food store an hour from Bobby's house. "I don't understand why we're here anyway. Bobby hates eating this crap. He calls it rabbit food."

"I know but he said he needs it for a spell." Sam said.

"I hope its an important spell." Alex muttered. Dean held up a bag filled with some type of seaweed that Bobby insisted he needed. "Dean found the stuff. We'll be back soon."

Alex tossed her phone in her purse while Dean paid and headed out to the car. They joked around and when they got back to Bobby's place Dean left the car running.

"Aren't you coming in?" Alex said when she opened the car door.

"Nah. Valentine's day is tomorrow." Dean clicked his tongue and winked at her. "It's like Christmas."

Alex laughed and waved at Dean while he drove away. She walked into the kitchen and put the plastic bag on the table. She looked around but she was alone. "Sam? Bobby? I'm back."

She heard something downstairs and went on the defensive. Alex pulled her gun and carefully made her way to the basement. She couldn't see anything but she heard noises in the panic room. The door to the panic room opened and Alex lowered her gun when she saw Sam.

"What are you doing in the panic room?" Alex asked after Sam gave her a kiss. "Where's Bobby?"

"He, uh, went out." Sam put his hand on the small of Alex's back and lead her to the panic room.

"Out where?" Alex stopped when she saw the panic room and looked back at Sam with a smile on her face. "What's all this?"

"It's Valentine's." Sam said.

"In a panic room?" Alex stepped inside and looked at the roses and the table set for two.

"Well, it's a hunter's Valentine." Sam chuckled and closed the door. "Now nothing can stop us from having a romantic night."

"Wait a second." Alex said while Sam was sliding his arms around her waist. "Is that why you sent me for seaweed?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Sam said. "I needed some time to set all this up. So, let's eat."

Sam pulled out Alex's chair and sat across from her. They had picked up their forks when Sam's phone rang. He put it on speakerphone so Alex could hear.

"Sorry to cut your night short guys but we got a case." Dean said. "Two people ate each other to death. Sounds like our kind of thing. I'm swinging back around to pick you two up."

"Yeah, thanks." Sam hung up and shared a look with Alex before sighing.

"Now it's a hunter Valentine's day." Alex said while they went upstairs.

"So, you're the one who found the bodies?" Sam asked the victim's roommate the next morning.

"Yeah. I think Alice was already dead." The roommate said.

"Russell wasn't?" Alex asked.

"I think he mostly was except...he was still chewing." The roommate picked up a stuffed bunny. "How do two people even do that? Eat each other to death?"

"Did Alice seem excessively aggressive the past few days?" Alex said.

"No. She was a good girl. Like still had her promise ring good girl. This was her first date in months and she was so excited."

Sam and Alex picked up some food on the way back to the motel. Dean was reading a file.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"No EMF, no sulfur." Alex said. "Ghost and demonic possession are probably out."

"That's where I had my money." Dean murmured and got himself a beer. "Dude, you didn't see these bodies. Their stomachs were full...like Thanksgiving dinner full."

"With that image, I'm not hungry anymore." Alex pushed her salad away.

"We got our feelers out." Sam opened his laptop. "There's nothing else we can do tonight. I'll go through the files and you can go."

"Sorry?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead. Unleash the kraken." Sam said.

"Where am I going?" Dean asked.

"It's Valentine's day." Alex reminded him. "You told me yesterday that it's like Christmas for you."

"You're right. I need to get out of here." Dean changed and with a wink went out to conquer the night.

Alex changed out of her Fed suit and into sweatpants and a tank top. That was one downside to the job; the suit. Sam had gotten a separate room for them and was lying on the bed when Alex joined him. He was engrossed in the files from the coroner. Alex brushed his hair back and nibbled on his ear then kissed his neck.

"Lex, I'd love to right now but I have to read these." Even as he spoke he tilted his head slightly to the side so she could continue.

"We can't do any more work on the case tonight. You said so yourself." Alex said and closed the file folders before pulling away from Sam and giving him an innocent look. "Besides too much reading is bad for your eyesight."

"Is that so?" Sam put the files on the floor and adjusted his position so he was on his side.

"Yep. I read it online so you know it's true." Alex teased while she unbuttoned his shirt. "I think we could both benefit from some cardio, however."

Sam chuckled then moaned softly when he felt her fingers on his skin. Alex had started kissing his neck again and he pulled her on top of him. "I think you're right."

The next deaths they had were another couple. On the way to the morgue they passed a bald man carrying a briefcase. Alex noticed Sam watching him as they passed and Dean asked if his brother was okay.

"Agent Marley, you just can't stay away." The mortician came over to shake hands with them.

"Heard you tagged another double suicide." Dean said. "These are my partners Agents Cliff and Tyler. This is Dr. Corman."

"I've finished my prelims. I've already pulled the organ sets and sent of the tox samples."

"Do you mind if we take a look at the bodies?" Alex asked.

"Not a problem. Like I said...their good and plentys have already been tupperwared." Dr. Corman grabbed his hat before he left. "Please remember: refrigerate after opening."

Dean slid Sam one of the hearts and said "Be my valentine?"

Sam rolled his eyes before something caught his attention. He slid the boxes containing the two hearts together and studied them. "Look at these marks. These hearts have identical marks on them."

Alex looked over his shoulder. "That's Enochian."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked her.

"Pretty sure." Alex said. "You should call Cas."

When Castiel got there he confirmed they were angel marks. More specifically they were marks of a third class cherub. They waited at a restaurant for the Cupid. Alex had thought she was hungry when they got there but she pushed her burger away.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he took a bite.

"Yeah. I'm just not hungry."

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel took the burger and paused before eating it. "He's here."

"Where?" Dean asked and they all looked around. A couple started kissing in a booth.

"He's there." Castiel said. "Meet me out back."

The trio found Castiel in an alley trying to summon the Cupid.

"So where is he?" Dean asked seconds before he was grabbed in a bear hug.

"Here I am." Cupid said gleefully.

"Help." Dean grimaced at the hug.

"Help is on the way. Yes it is. Yes it is." Cupid dropped Dean and headed for Castiel, grabbing him in a hug. Castiel looked uncomfortable. "Oh! Hello you!"

"This is Cupid?" Alex asked, pointing at the man who was now heading her way. He hugged her tightly before moving on to Sam. He tried to runaway but Cupid caught him.

"Are we in a fight?" Dean asked Castiel.

"This is their handshake." Castiel said.

"I don't like it." Alex straightened her jacket.

"Nobody likes it."

"What can I do for you?" Cupid asked once he was done hugging.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked him. "Your targets-the ones you've marked- have been slaughtering each other."

Cupid looked confused. "What? They are?"

"Listen birthday suit." Dean said roughly. "We know you've been flitting around here marking people and making them slaughter each other."

"What we don't know is why." Castiel said.

"You think that I...well I don't know what to say." Cupid's chin quivered and he started to cry.

Alex slapped Dean's arm. "Look what you did."

"Should somebody go talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Dean agreed. "Alex, you're a girl."

"Thanks for noticing." Alex said sarcastically.

"What? You're good at this talking crap right?" Dean pushed her forward. "Give 'em hell."

Alex approached Cupid. "Look, they didn't mean to hurt your feelings. We just want to stop the killings that's all."

Cupid grabbed her in another hug. "Love is more than just a word to me. I love love. If that's wrong I don't want to be right." He released her. "I was just following orders. He can read my mind!"

Castiel stood in front of Cupid and read his mind. "He's telling the truth."

"Jiminy Christmas, thank you!" Cupid smiled again. "I was just following orders."

"Whose orders?" Alex asked.

"Heaven, silly. Heaven."

Sam's phone rang and it was Dr. Corman telling him he had another strange death. Alex and Dean excused themselves from Cupid and went through the police reports. Dean and Castiel were both shoveling food into their mouths nonstop.

"You guys are making me sick." Alex said as she watched them. Sam called her and said that this death wasn't marked by Cupid but it was definitely weird. When they met up at the motel room, Sam had a briefcase he stole from a demon.

"What's inside?" Alex asked.

"Let's crack it open and look inside." Dean said. He and Sam had worked on it for a fraction of a second before Alex snapped and the case flew open. The light that came out of it blinded everyone for a moment before it faded.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"It's a human soul." Castiel said behind them, eating a hamburger.

"Why do demons want a human soul and when did you start eating?" Alex asked.

"Exactly. It's all starting to make sense." Castiel said. "My hunger is a clue."

"For what?" They asked in unison.

"This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact—Specifically...famine." Castiel said.

"Like the Horseman?" Sam asked. "I thought famine meant starvation...like food."

"Yes. Absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something-Sex, attention, drugs, love. The cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it." Castiel finished his burger.

"What about you? Since when do angels crave White Castle?" Dean gestured to the paper bag Castiel held.

"It's my vessel—Jimmy." Castiel cleared his throat. "His appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect."

Sam had started to pale and Alex watched him while Castiel went on about Famine. "And then Famine will come riding on a black steed. He will come into the land of plenty and great will the be Horseman's hunger for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air."

Sam went into the bathroom and put a cold washcloth against his forehead and neck while he breathed raggedly.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Alex rubbed his shoulder and he pulled away from her touch. Sam couldn't look her in the eye and Alex realized something. "You're hungry for it, aren't you?"

Sam nodded and tried to slow his breathing to calm down. "I can smell you."

"Sam, let's roll." Dean called from the other room.

"I..I can't go." Sam said as he walked out of the bathroom. "I think it got to me. I think I'm hungry for it."

"Demon blood?" Dean didn't really need Sam to answer.

"Can't you take him somewhere else?" Alex asked Castiel.

"He's already been infected. The hunger will just follow him."

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"You go cut that bastard's finger off." Sam said. "But before you go...you should probably lock me up."

They handcuffed Sam to the pipes under the sink. Alex didn't want to leave him alone with all the demons in town but Sam insisted she go. He didn't want to risk hurting her.

"I love you." Alex kissed him before they locked the door and Castiel pushed a dresser in front of it. Dr. Corman had died but they hadn't harvested his soul yet. Dean, Alex, and Castiel waited in front of the hospital and the boys kept eating burgers.

"What's your hunger, Alex?" Castiel asked her. "Slowly but surely, Famine's touch is reaching everyone. Why haven't you been effected?"

"I like to think it's because I'm special on the inside." Alex was driving in her car because the boys were eating. A demon had come to harvest the soul and she followed them to a Big Gerson's diner.

"What's the plan?" Alex wanted to hear it again.

"I go in, cut off the ring hand of famine and meet you in the parking lot." Castiel rattled off then disappeared. Alex and Dean waited for a second before they followed him. They saw Castiel shoveling raw hamburger into his mouth.

"Oh, Cas." Alex said and grabbed Dean's arm when he tried to follow Castiel. "Focus, Dean."

Two demons attacked them and brought them in front of Famine.

"The other Mr. Winchester and Mrs. Winchester." Famine said.

"This is your trick? Make people cuckoo for cocoa puffs?" Alex asked him.

"Doesn't take much-hardly a push. Oh, America-all-you-can-eat, all the time. Consume, consume. A swarm of locusts in stretch pants. And yet, you're all still starving because hunger doesn't just come from the body, it also comes from the soul." Famine said and he twisted his ring and Dean was next to Castiel, shoveling hamburger in his mouth.

"It doesn't seem to have an effect on me." Alex said. Famine moved closer to her and pressed his hand to her ribs.

"That's one deep dark nothing you got there, Alex." Famine said. "And you can't fill it with anything."

"You're so full of it." Alex glared at him.

"You can lie to yourself, to your husband but you can't lie tom me." Famine gloated. "I can see inside you. I can see how broken you are. You can't win and you know it. But you keep fighting...just going through the motions."

"Let her go." Sam said from across the diner. His face was stained with blood.

"Oh, no." Alex said under her breath as two of the demons moved forward to grab Sam.

"Stop! No one lays a finger on this sweet boy." Famine ordered. "I see you got the snack I sent you."

"You sent?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry. You're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much. You're the exception that proves the rule. Just the way...Satan wanted you to be. So go ahead." Famine gestured to the five demons. "Have at them."

"Don't do it, Sam!" Alex shouted. When Sam raised his hand and pulled the demons from the hosts the smoke pooled on the floor.

"No." Sam said.

"If you don't want them, I'll have them." Famine made a sweeping motion to his mouth and the smoke flew down his throat. Sam extended his hand to Famine as he stepped forward. "I'm a Horseman Sam. Your power doesn't work on me."

"No, but it'll work on them." Sam pulled all the souls from Famine's body and when he was finished, Famine's body slumped in his chair. Alex pulled the ring off as Dean and Castiel stood up and wiped their mouths.

Alex and Dean passed a whiskey bottle back and forth as they listened to Sam detox in Bobby's panic room. Castiel guarded the door to keep Alex from going in. He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"That's not him in there." Castiel said. "Not really."

"I know." Dean said.

"He just needs to get it out..." Castiel tried to reassure Dean but he went outside, unable to listen to his brother scream anymore.

"Let me go in, Cas." Alex asked quietly as she leaned her head against the panic room wall. "Please."

"He's a danger to himself and especially you." Castiel did look apologetic. "I am sorry."

A few weeks later they were on the road again. Zachariah had risen their brother from the grave to use him as Michael's vessel. Dean had successfully killed Zachariah but Adam was possessed by Michael. They were still looking for a way to kill the devil when a storm of biblical proportions caused them to stop at a motel. They ran inside and paused when they saw how nice the place was.

"Nice digs, for once." Dean said as he looked at all the people while they waited for the front desk attendant to check them in. "Busy night."

"Any port in a storm, I guess." Chad checked them in. "If you could just fill this out please."

Dean started to fill out the form when Chad handed him a tissue. "I think you've got a shaving nick there sir. Here's your key."

"Thanks. You wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop would you?" Dean asked.

"Buffet. All you can eat." Chad said. "Best pie in the tristate area."

Sam and Alex filled their plates and sat at a table while Dean got his pie. Sam was messing around on his phone.

"Babe, will you relax?" Alex said. "We have the night off and Bobby's looking for a way to beat Lucifer. We'll find Adam, I promise. You haven't slept in a few days."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam put his phone away.

Their room was next to newlyweds who were basically undressing in the hallway. When Dean opened the door and let the other two in, they could hear the honeymooners through the wall. When they heard a loud thud and the TV almost came off the wall, they went to check on them. Alex found the woman's wedding ring on the floor and the couple was gone. They took the ring to the front desk and Chad said they had just checked out, despite being in the middle of their wedding night. Chad took the ring and put it in the lost and found.

"That's creepy." Alex said under her breath.

"I'll scope the place out while you two keep an eye on Norman Bates, here." Dean said. "One night off, is that too much to ask?"

Alex and Sam followed Chad down the hall at a safe distance but when he turned a corner he disappeared. They looked for him when Sam felt something prick his neck and a moment later so did Alex. When they checked their necks, there was a small cut. They met Dean in the hallway.

"You saw an elephant?" Alex asked for the tenth time.

"Like full on Babar." Dean confirmed as they got to the front lobby. Everybody was gone. "Where is everybody?"

Sam tried to open the door but it was locked. He realized that they were led here like rats in a maze. The three of them wandered into the kitchen and found a freezer full of people who begged for help.

Sam pulled out his lock pick kit and tried to open it, freezing when he saw the people behind Alex and Dean. They were unceremoniously pushed into a conference room. Alex read the nametags of the people there and they were all gods from different cultures around the world.

"This is bad." Alex said under her breath as Chad pushed in a tray.

"Dinner is served." He removed the cover and revealed a man's head on a platter. A spotlight hit Sam, Dean, and Alex.

"Our guests of honor have arrived." A man, who's nametag said Baldur, announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. I never thought I'd see this many gods under one roof. Some ground rules: no slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Keep your hands off the local virgins. We're trying to keep a low profile here."

"We are so screwed." Sam whispered to Alex.

"Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have three very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels complete with the cambion. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room."

Odin and Zao Shen started arguing about beliefs and the trio used the opportunity to try to sneak out. Kali, the woman with Baldur, dropped a chandelier in front of them and they stopped.

"Stay." Kali commanded and they turned around. "We have to fight. The archangels—the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. It's either them or us."

"With all due respect ma'am," Chad, who's real name was Mercury, said. "We haven't even tried talking to them."

Kali stared at him and he started to cough blood. Baldur stopped her with a word. "Who asked you?"

The doors flew open and Gabriel came in. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Ga-" Dean started to say but choked on the word. Gabriel took their voices and snapped then they were out of the room.

In their room they took a moment to appreciate how screwed they really were.

"The next time I say let's keep driving...let's keep driving." Sam said.

"Yeah, next time." Dean said sarcastically.

"What's our next move?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Alex can you zap us out of here?" Dean asked her.

She tried but she couldn't move. "I can't. I think they bound me. Anything powerful enough to do that is not something we want to mess with guys."

"Alright. Let's get those poor saps out of the freezer and bust 'em out." Dean said. "If we're lucky we can gank a few freaks on the way out."

"When are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asked as he appeared in the room.

"Bite me, Gabriel." Alex sneered at him.

"It's a date." He winked at her. "I'm here to save your asses. Those guys are either going to hand you over or dust you. Either way you're uber boned."

"Why do you care?" Dean asked.

"I don't care. But me and Kali...we had a thing. What? I'm sentimental." Gabriel said.

"Can they beat the devil?" Sam wanted to know.

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer is going to turn them into finger paint." Gabriel said.

"Perfect." Dean said. "Why don't you zap us out of here?"

"Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a bloodspell." Gabriel sprayed some breath spray in his mouth. "Which means its time for a little black magic."

Gabriel disappeared. They made their way to the lobby, trying to find a way out or unbind Alex. They heard a man screaming and hid as the gods slid a man over the front counter and killed him. When the gods were gone Alex and Sam followed Dean to the kitchen where Sam tried to pick the lock on the freezer. Zao Shen tossed Alex and Dean across the room with no effort and pinned Sam against the freezer. He started to choke Sam and grunted when Alex staked him from behind. They didn't have time to open the freezer because they were grabbed and thrown into the ballroom again. Gabriel was sitting in a chair next to Kali and he looked scared.

"The Trickster has tricked us." Kali sat on Gabriel's lap. She reached into his jacket and took his angel blade. "You have something I want. An archangel's blade. From the archangel, Gabriel."

"Okay, okay. So I got wings like Kotex." Gabriel admitted. "That doesn't make me any less right than Lucifer. I am trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead and seen how this story plays out-"

Kali interrupted him. "Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry."

Kali shoved the blade into Gabriel's chest and white light erupted from his eyes and mouth before his body went limp. "They can die. We can kill Lucifer."

"All right you primitive screwheads, listen up." Dean stood and walked slowly to the drink cart. "Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here."

"How?" Kali asked.

"First you let those main courses go. Then we'll talk." Dean poured himself a drink and took a sip while Alex and Sam watched him in shock. "We can either take on the devil together or you lame ass bitches can eat me. Literally."

They allowed Dean to let the people go while Alex and Sam waited in the ballroom. Kali watched the two of them as they stood together.

"You're going to summon Lucifer?" She asked Sam in disbelief.

"Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs." Sam said uncomfortably.

"Breaking them would be easier." Kali smiled.

Dean came back in. "Show's over. Sword was a fake and Gabriel is still kicking. I hate to break it to you sister but you've been tricked."

Kali stared at him in disbelief. They heard screams in the hallway as the lights flickered.

"It's him." Alex said. "He's here."

The ballroom doors opened and Lucifer walked in. His vessel was deteriorating.

"Sam, Dean. Good to see you again." Lucifer smiled at them. "Always a pleasure to see you, Alex."

Baldur tried to stand up to Lucifer and rushed at him. "You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?"

Lucifer shoved his hand through Baldur's body and held him up for a moment. "No one gives us the right. We take it."

He dropped Baldur's body to the ground. Kali's arms started to flame and she threw fire at him. Sam, Dean, and Alex jumped over the tables as the flames blew over their heads. Alex poked her head up as Lucifer punched Kali and threw her across the room. Even though she was going to kill her and her boys not long ago, Alex couldn't watch Lucifer curb stomp Kali. Alex crawled over the table as Lucifer was thrown back against the wall.

"Lucy." Gabriel said. "I'm home."

Lucifer started toward Kali and Gabriel stopped him with the angel blade. Sam and Dean escorted Kali out while Alex tried to figure out how to unbind herself. She heard Sam call out for her. She saw him for a brief moment before the doors slammed closed and refused to open. Sam pounded on the door and called for Alex.

"I knew you were slumming, but...I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer said.

"You're my brother and I love you, but you're a great big bag of dicks." Gabriel insulted his brother and Alex couldn't help the laugh that snuck past her lips.

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer asked his brother, stepping toward him.

"Look at you. Boohoo. Daddy was mean to me so I'm going to smash up all his toys." Gabriel taunted.

"Watch your tone." Lucifer warned.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." Gabriel said.

Alex could feel the anger rolling off Lucifer's vessel so she took a deep breath and stepped into Gabriel's view. "Don't do this."

"What?" Lucifer kept an eye on his brother as he questioned Alex. She walked closer until she could touch Lucifer.

"Please don't do this." Alex repeated and Lucifer looked at her curiously. She gulped but held her ground.

"You don't understand, Alex." Gabriel held his blade defensively in front of him.

"I understand that you have to fight and kill Michael. I do." Alex said to Lucifer. "Sam and Dean are the true vessels and if you are going to fight, it will kill one of them. Two sets of brother will fight against each other. Lucifer, please let Gabriel go."

Lucifer turned his attention back to his brother. "If you're doing this for Michael-"

"If he were here I'd shiv his ass too." Gabriel said.

"You disloyal-"

"Oh, I'm loyal. To them. To people."

"So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches?" Lucifer asked.

"Because Dad was right. They're better than us."

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions."

" Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel." Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw Gabriel sneaking up behind Lucifer as he spoke. "But I know where your heart truly lies."

Lucifer turned as Gabriel lunged at him with the blade and shoved it into his brother's chest. Alex shrieked and covered her mouth in disbelief. Lucifer turned his attention back to Alex as he tried to comfort her. "It had to happen, Alex. I am sorry you had to see it."

She pulled away from Lucifer and hesitantly reached to touch around the sores on his face. "What's wrong with your vessel?"

"Nick is barely containing me." Lucifer said, watching her eyes. "They've bound you."

Lucifer took her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently. Alex felt energy buzzing over her skin again as she was unbound then Lucifer was gone. Alex looked at the doors and they opened and Sam ran to her. The second he touched her, she put them in the Impala. Gabriel had given Dean a DVD of _Casa Erotica 13_ and told him to guard it with his life. When they watched the DVD Gabriel made an appearance and said that if they got all four of the Horseman's rings they could trap Lucifer.

"Collect all four." Dean said as they drove away.


	25. Chapter 25

Alex woke up in a bed that was way too comfortable to be in a motel. She got out of bed and looked around before opening a door. It was a closet filled with her clothes. Alex opened the other door and peeked into the hallway, trying to see if there was anybody around. She carefully followed the hallway and came to a few different doors when one of them opened. A table was inside and it was filled with food, the smell making Alex's stomach growl.

"Allow me." Lucifer said beside her as he offered her his arm. Alex didn't move while she glared at him. Dropping his arm he said, "Please, help yourself."

Alex followed him into the room and was pushed into one of the chairs by a demon. There were 3 demons in the room, mostly just making sure the food was satisfactory. One of them filled Lucifer's wine glass with red liquid and Alex prayed it was wine. A demon in a chef hat placed a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of her.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Alex asked Lucifer. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't difficult." Lucifer said, taking a sip from his glass. He gestured to her plate. "Eat. I can hear your stomach growling from here. It's distracting."

Hesitantly, Alex lifted a forkful of eggs to her mouth and chewed carefully. Lucifer watched her movements carefully. She had finished most of her plate when a demon lunged at her from the side. She jumped from her chair and raised her hand in the attacking demon's direction. Clenching her fist, she killed it before one of them grabbed her from behind. This gave the chef demon a chance to punch her jaw soundly before pressing a branding iron to her skin.

"No!" Alex shouted and the demon fell to the ground writhing in pain under Alex's glare. It begged for mercy when Alex got free and killed the one holding her. With a flick of her wrist she quieted the chef and heard Lucifer clapping slowly.

"You are good." Lucifer looked pleased. He gestured to the still burning mark on her forearm. "That binds you to me. You go where I go and follow my orders."

"What do you want from me?" Alex snapped, not in the mood for his games. "Where are Sam and Dean?"

"Sam's going to say yes, you know." Lucifer finished his glass and refilled it himself. "We both know it. He's going to fight his brother on the battlefield."

"You don't have to fight Michael though." Alex cleared her throat when Lucifer looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Can't you just stop it? Walk away?"

"I can. Michael can't." Lucifer sounded sad. "I have to kill my brother."

"You're going to kill all the people on this planet." Alex said with a rough edge to her voice. "Everything is going to be destroyed."

"These people aren't what you'd call a great loss. They're just humans."

"Sam is a human. So am I."

"Sam's special as are you." Lucifer stood and walked slowly to her. He watched her face for a few minutes in silence. "You stood by him through everything he put you through and he almost drained you."

"Every relationship has rough patches." Alex said.

"Even so...that's impressive. Going to such lengths to keep him safe, happy, keep him from feeling alone."

"What's your point?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"What's going to happen to little old you when Sam says yes?"

Alex didn't have an answer for him because she had never thought about it. She always assumed that Sam would say no until the end. Lucifer was waiting for her response.

"Let me stay with you." Alex said softly.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer asked, pointing to his ear.

"If Sam says yes then I want to stay with you." She spoke louder.

"I wouldn't let you go even if you asked."

"Maybe not but if you let me stay with Sam then I won't try to kill you every chance I get." Alex stared into Lucifer's eyes, unafraid. "I'm stronger now and you know that I'll find a way."

Lucifer pursed his lips and nodded in agreement before saying anything. "You can stay. Make yourself at home. If you want anything, just let me know." He walked toward the door and paused before exiting. "Should you find yourself wanting to kill some demons, help yourself. Oh, and don't try to disappear on me. It won't do you any good."

Alex tried to call Sam, Dean and Bobby but her phone wouldn't dial. She went back to her room and tried to plan a way out. Unable to think of anything she made a game of throwing her knife into the wall. She had found the knife on the nightstand when she returned to her room. Alex lost track of how many days she was trapped in the house with Lucifer. He joined her for every meal and gave her almost anything she asked for. The exception being any contact with Sam, Dean, or Bobby. One night at dinner Lucifer informed her that they were going to Detroit.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"It's time." Lucifer refused to elaborate further but Alex knew what he meant. "We leave in the morning."

Alex walked the streets of Detroit with Lucifer. His vessel was looking horrible and it wouldn't be long until it exploded. Lucifer had brought along new demons because Alex had killed all the others at the mansion. They followed a few steps behind Alex and Lucifer. Once Lucifer found the place he wanted to stay, he held the door open for Alex. She walked up the stairs and stared at the dilapidated room.

All they could do now was wait for Sam and Dean to show up but Alex prayed with everything she had that they wouldn't. The only thing her phone was good for now was music so Alex put her headphones on and turned the music up while she threw her knife at the wall, pulling it back with a wave of her hand and throwing it again.

"All right! We're here you sons of bitches! Come get us!" Sam shouted in the street and Alex felt her stomach sink.

"Go down with the boys and say your goodbyes, Lexi mine." Lucifer told Alex. "I'll send for you when I need you."

Alex nodded and followed the two demons down the stairs. The look on Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel's faces broke Alex's heart.

"He's upstairs." Alex said, standing in front of Sam. "He let me come down to say goodbye."

"What the hell, Alex?" Dean growled.

"I didn't have a choice." She rolled up her sleeve and showed them her arm. She had tears in her voice when she spoke to Sam. "Please don't do this. Turn around and go home."

"I can't do that, Lex." Sam's voice and body were strong from the blood Alex knew he would have had to consume to hold Lucifer. "I have to put him back in."

Alex nodded and a tear fell when Sam kissed her lips. She could taste the demon blood on his lips. He pressed his forehead to hers and held her face in his hands when Alex spoke. "I can't go upstairs with you two. What's your plan?"

"I love you." Sam whispered in her ear and Alex had to say goodbye to Dean before she started to sob. When she stepped away from her boys the demons took them upstairs.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked her and she nodded. Bobby put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"No." Alex let the tears fall and sobbed into Castiel's chest. He did his best to comfort Alex but when they all heard a high pitched whine Alex turned back to the window. The bright light that shone through the windows was Alex's breaking point. She tried to run upstairs but Castiel held her tightly. She tried to push his hands away. "Let me go. Please. Cas, please. Let me go."

The light dimmed and Dean came downstairs with tears in his eyes. Alex fell to her knees on the hard cement and called out for Sam. It was almost a relief when she heard Lucifer calling for her and she appeared next to him. Well, she actually was next to Sam but he had said yes so Lucifer was at the wheel. Lucifer was adjusting to being in his true vessel and flexed his muscles and fingers.

"Sam. Come on." Lucifer said. "I can feel you...scratching around in there."

He motioned for Alex to stay on the stairs while he and Sam had a conversation. Standing where she was,Alex couldn't hear anything they were saying. She didn't care though, she was just happy that Sam was here, sort of. Lucifer had kept his promise and let her stay with him. There were a few of Azazel's demons, who had made sure Sam stayed 'on the right track' during his life, standing silent and still. Lucifer turned back to them and she watched in horror as Sam tore them apart bit by bit.

"The only one who told ol' Yellow Eyes to shove it, every single time, was our dear Alex." Lucifer told Sam when they sat down on the stairs. They looked back at the corpses scattered on the floor. "Are we having fun yet?"

"Can I talk to Sam?" Alex had to clear her throat. Lucifer looked at her through Sam's eyes. "Please?"

Lucifer stood and stroked her face gently but it was Sam who spoke. "Alex, are you okay?"

"I am now." Alex smiled for the first time in weeks. "Why would you say yes, Sam?"

"I had to." Sam said. "Why are you here? With him?"

"Together or not at all." Alex wiped some blood from his face. "You can't get rid of me that easy, Winchester."

"Right." Sam kissed her deeply and she wrapped her arms around his neck before Lucifer took over again.

"Get your rest." Lucifer advised Alex. "We have a big day tomorrow."

Alex knew she wouldn't sleep and she was right. They were at Stull Cemetery outside of Lawrence before she knew it. Lucifer watched a crow fly before he heard Michael appear.

"It's good to see you, Michael."

"You too. It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?"

"No. Not really."

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Then why are we?:

"Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did."

"What I did? What if it's not my fault?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil."

"So?"

" So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point."

"What's your point?" Michael asked.

" We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard." Lucifer tried to reason with his brother.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders."

" But you don't have to follow them."

"What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you."

"Please, Michael -"

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me - all of us - and you made our father leave."

" No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us."

"You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you."

" If that's the way it's got to be... Then I'd like to see you try." Lucifer turned to Alex. "Make yourself safe, Lexi mine."

Alex knew that if Lucifer couldn't convince his brother to stop then she wouldn't but Sam's body was on the line. She had opened her mouth to speak when she heard an engine rev and Def Leppard's _ Rock of Ages_. Dean had come for his brothers.

He pulled up and got out of the Impala, closing the door. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Dean walked closer to Sam and said, "Hey. We need to talk."

"Dean." Lucifer sighed. "Even for you this is a whole new mountain of stupid."

"I'm not talking to you." Dean told Lucifer. "I'm talking to Sam."

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean." Michael said. "You have no right to be here."

"He wants to say goodbye to his brother before you two tear into each other." Alex blurted out and stood her ground when Michael glared at her. "Let him say goodbye."

"Control your bitch, Lucifer." Michael warned.

"Adam, if you're in there, I am so sorry." Dean said.

"Adam isn't home right now." Michael said sarcastically.

"Then you're next on my list buttercup but right now I need five minutes with him." Dean looked pointedly at his brother.

"You little maggot." Michael said angrily. "You're no longer a part of this story."

"Hey ass-butt!" Castiel shouted from the side. He held a bottle flaming with holy oil and threw it at Michael, who burned and disappeared. "He'll be back—and upset—but you got your five minutes."

Lucifer was seething and glared at Castiel. "Did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?"

Castiel took a few steps backwards. "Uh...no."

"No one dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer snapped and Castiel exploded. Alex held in the scream that threatened to burst from her.

"Sammy, you hear me?" Dean asked.

Lucifer stalked toward Dean and grabbed his jacket. "You know...I tried to be nice for Sammy's sake. But you...are such...a pain in my ass."

He threw Dean against the Impala and Dean's head broke the windshield. Bobby shot Lucifer in the back with the Colt and when Lucifer turned around Bobby fired another bullet into Lucifer's chest. With a wave of his hand, Lucifer broke Bobby's neck and he dropped to the ground, dead.

"Noooo!" Dean shouted in unison with Alex.

"Yes." Lucifer said, pulling Dean off the hood of the Impala. He punched him back onto the hood and Dean spit blood.

"Sammy are you in there?" Dean asked.

"Oh he's in here." Lucifer punched Dean again. Alex ran toward him and tried to stop Lucifer from hitting Dean again but he tossed her to the ground. "He's going to feel the snap of your bones." Another punch landed and Alex tried to stop him again. "Every single one."

Lucifer pulled Dean to his feet and said, "We're gonna take our time."

"Stop!" Alex shrieked and Lucifer looked at her. "Let him go. He just wants to be here for his brother. Please stop!"

"He needs to learn his lesson, Lexi." Lucifer glared back at Dean and punched him ten more times, ignoring Alex's pleas and attempts to pull him away from Dean. He drew back a final time and caught a glimpse of the tiny green army man in the ashtray in the backseat. Sam had gotten it stuck there when he was a kid. Lucifer paused as memories flooded Sam's mind and allowed Sam to take control for a minute. Dean dropped to the ground as Sam released him.

"It's okay. I've got him." Sam assured his brother, pulling the Horseman's rings out of his pocket. He tossed them into the ground and chanted. A hole opened up and wind gusted around them. Sam and Dean's plan suddenly became apparent to Alex.

"No!" Alex tried to run for Sam but Dean grabbed her leg and she fell on the grass next to him.

Sam nodded at his brother. "I love you Alex."

Alex shouted for him to not jump into the cage when they heard Michael.

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" Michael shouted.

"You're gonna have to make me!" Sam shouted back.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!" Michael ran for Sam as he started to fall into the hole. He grabbed Sam's arm and tried to pull him back but Sam pulled Michael in the cage with him. Alex screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks as the cage closed and the air became still. Dean held her as they both felt the realization of their loss sink in.

A rustling of wings told them an angel had appeared. Castiel stood next to them and pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead, healing him before turning his attention to Bobby and healed his broken neck. Alex was next. She lay in the dirt sobbing and trying to use her power to bring Sam back. He tried to help her up but she pushed him away.

"Don't." Alex commanded. "Just don't touch me."

Dean and Bobby wanted to take Alex with them but she refused to move from her spot. Castiel promised that he would look out for her and they left. Castiel stayed true to his word and guarded her as she sat in the cemetery for hours. When she fell asleep, he took her to the motel where Sam had parked her car.

**Four weeks after Sam jumps into Lucifer's cage**

Sam knocked on Bobby's door and after the preliminary 'are you a monster' tests, Bobby hugged the boy he thought he lost. Bobby filled Sam in on Dean's life as he handed Sam a beer.

"Where's Alex?" Sam asked as he took a drink. "I've tried calling her number but all I get is a busy signal."

Bobby's face fell. "Sam...uh...you're not gonna like this but..."

"What?" Sam's heart pounded. "Where is she?"

"She was working a job in Oregon. It was storming bad." Bobby took a drink of his beer before continuing. "Her car started to hydroplane and slammed into a guardrail. It rolled a few times before it exploded."

"M-maybe she got away." Sam said. "She knows how to take care of herself."

"They found her body. Identified her by her driver's license and dental records." Bobby cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Sam."

**A/N: As always, thank you for reading and reviews are not only welcome, they are encouraged! xo**


	26. Chapter 26

After Sam learned of Alex's death and found out that her mother had claimed her body, he headed to Missouri. He arrived at Alex's family home a few hours before her funeral. Amelia answered the door and it was obvious she hadn't stopped crying.

"I don't know if you remember me, Mrs. Roman, but I'm-" Sam started to say.

"You're Sam. You worked with Alex, right?" Amelia's voice was thick with tears as she let him in. Dick wrapped his arms around his wife as she and Sam entered the living room. "We have something for you."

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Sam said to them, his own heart heavy.

"We don't even have a body to bury." Amelia said as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. "We had to have her remains cremated."

Sam didn't know what to say as Amelia started to sob. Dick had led her to the sofa while he went to get an envelope for Sam.

"Thank you." Sam opened the envelope and found the locket he had given her. Amazingly it wasn't charred or scorched at all. It still opened and he read the engraving. _I love you.-Sam._

It had been his mothers and while he was happy it hadn't been lost, he didn't want it back in this way. Dick drove them all to the funeral home and Sam sat with her parents while her friends and family spoke of her. After Amelia spoke, she asked Sam to tell them his best memory of her.

He cleared his throat before speaking, clenching the locket tightly in his hand for strength. "I don't know your Alex. I only know my Alex. You all have shared great memories of your Alex: she was giving, loving, and beautiful. My Alex was all of those things and more to me. She was stubborn, strong, not afraid of anything, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. She was my wife." Sam's voice caught and he blinked away tears. "In college I lost my girlfriend in a fire and I thought that I wouldn't ever care about someone like that again. I had no idea how wrong I was because Lex was—is-the love of my life."

That had been almost a year ago. Sam had found Samuel shortly after that and they started hunting with the rest of the Campbell family. A djinn had attacked Dean and his family so they went to help him. When his family, Lisa and Ben, were safe, Sam had tried to convince Dean to come back to hunting. Dean insisted that he was the reason they were in danger so he had to protect them. Sam left his brother with his family.

Alice was towel drying her copper colored hair as she watched the TV in her living room before sitting on the overstuffed sofa. She was clicking through the channels when the front door opened and she heard someone enter.

"Can you not get blood on the carpet please? I just had it put in." Alice didn't put down the remote or look at the two demons that were holding a bleeding third demon in their hands. The bleeding demon was unconscious and they dropped him to the carpet, the wounds in his chest staining the carpet. "Did he know anything?"

"No, ma'am." The taller demon, Simon, replied.

"Put him downstairs." Alice ordered. "I'll try my hand at him later. If he still doesn't know anything you can do what you please with him."

The demons, Simon and Derek, simply nodded and picked the unconscious demon off the floor. Alice huffed when she saw the red stains on her carpet. She'd have Derek scrub it later, meanwhile it was time for some fun. Tossing the remote on the couch she got up and went to her closet and selected an outfit and completed it with her favorite stilettos. With a snap of her fingers, her hair and make up were perfected. She heard a throat clear behind her.

"Crowley, I told you to help Simon and Derek with their task." Alice fluffed her curls before turning around to the dark suited demon.

"Yes, well I've been busy." Crowley poured a drink for himself.

Alice stood and walked toward Crowley. "I can guarantee that nothing is more important than what I've tasked you and my demons with. You will find the answers I'm looking for or so help me I will kill you myself."

"I'll hardly do any good if I'm dead." Crowley took a sip of his drink. To prove his expendability, Alice glared at him with a small smile and he began to choke. Alice watched him struggle for a few minutes before she heard a voice.

"Alice, enough." Castiel said and she kept choking Crowley.

"Just a moment, Castiel dear. I'm just doing some pest control." She said with her back still to the angel.

"I need your help." The tone of Castiel's voice was the only reason she spared Crowley, who fell to the ground as he coughed then disappeared.

"Of course." Alice turned and walked to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help discerning which angels are loyal to Raphael." Castiel said.

"I could just kill them all. It would be easier." Alice straightened Castiel's tie.

"I want as little bloodshed as possible."

"So you want me to...what read their minds?" Alice moved to pour her own drink. "Or do you want me to look into their hearts?"

"I need you to look into their hearts." Castiel didn't look too pleased to be asking for her help.

"You know what my fee is, Castiel." Alice sipped her drink as she watched the angel. She tapped the glass with her finger for a moment before speaking. "Given our particular history, however, I think I can waive it this once."

"Thank you." Castiel sighed.

Alice smiled as Castiel handed her a list of angels then disappeared. She downed the rest of her drink before setting the glass down. "Time for some fun of my own."

Most of the angels had been rumored to walk the Earth so Alice went looking for them. It wasn't hard to find them although she was surprised to find one in a bar. She sat next to him on a barstool and ordered a drink before pretending to notice him for the first time.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could find some help with my car, would you?" Alice asked him, feigning helplessness. "It broke down and I can't reach my brother."

"What is wrong with it?" The angel, Daniel, asked her.

"I don't know exactly. It just made a funny sound and died. Could you pretty please help me?" Alice pouted her lips and he sighed.

"Of course." Daniel followed her outside and she led him down the street. When they got to an abandoned car, Alice stopped and Daniel examined her vehicle. Alice watched him for a moment before pushing his back against the vehicle and letting her eyes go black. Daniel growled. "I should have known what you are, you scum."

"Save the sweet talk for later." Alice put her hand against his heart and his flesh started to sizzle. Daniel shouted as Alice read his heart and found that he was loyal to Raphael. Instead of allowing him to go back to Heaven she whispered a word in his ear and white light shone from him as he died. His vessel fell to the ground while Alice wiped her hands on her jeans and walked away from him. Only half of the angels on the list were truly loyal to Raphael, those are the ones she killed. The others she sent to Castiel before returning home. She could hear shouting in the basement.

"A girl's work is never done." She muttered before walking downstairs. The demon from earlier was now awake and seething inside his devil's trap. Simon and Derek were careful to avoid the trap as they watched him. "Is there a problem boys?"

"You!" The demon threw himself at her but couldn't get past the devil's trap. "I'll kill you!"

"You're welcome to try, sweetheart." Alice slid her jacket off and laid it on the table before picking up a knife. "Better men than you have tried. Now, are you going to make this easy and tell me what I want to know?"

"If I wouldn't tell your goons why would I tell you, bitch?" The demon spit in her face and with a gesture from Alice he was tied to a chair. She placed down the knife she was holding and picked up the demon killing knife she had retrieved from Sam Winchester before he died.

Entering the trap she said, "You have one last chance to tell me what you know before I cut into you."

"Go to hell." He sneered.

"Been there, done that." She jammed the knife into his leg. "How do I open it?"

"There's...no...way." The demon said through clenched teeth. Alice watched his eyes as he glared at her and twisted the knife. "I don't know anything!"

"Trust me, I believe you." Alice said, her words dripping with venom. "The only problem is that this information isn't helpful so I'm still going to tear you to shreds."

The demon paled as Alice pulled the knife out and cut his ropes. This was her favorite part: the demon would try to kill her but she liked a little fight in her kills. She was right. No sooner was he free than the demon picked up the knife and drove it into her stomach. Alice feigned a cough.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Alice said, pulling the knife out. She decided he wasn't worth the effort and stabbed him in the neck. His body slumped to the floor as he died. Alice exited the trap and tossed the knife on the table. "Get rid of the body and find me someone who knows something."

"Yes, Miss Hatter." Simon nodded as she walked upstairs and into her bedroom.

Changing her clothes, Alice knew with the trail of angels she had left it wouldn't be long until the next group of hunters came after her. From what her demons had told her, it would be within the next twenty four hours. Hopefully these hunters had learned from others mistakes. Alice checked the time and saw that it was late but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so she grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch.

Samuel Campbell used binoculars to look inside the mansion's windows, looking for the redheaded demon named Alice. There were demon body guards all over the massive property, too many for his family to risk right now. They'd have to wait until some of them left and that was okay. He'd take all the time he'd need.

The opportunity they were waiting for came a few nights later. All of her bodyguards had left for the night and Samuel observed the house for a few minutes. Christian Campbell said the words Samuel was thinking. "It could be a trap."

"Yeah, but it's our best chance." Samuel gave the signal to move forward. They carefully made their way to the door and gently twisted the knob, finding the door open. The two Campbell men exchanged a look before going inside.

Alice was waiting for them in the living room. She had known they were coming and wanted to toy with them so she dressed provocatively, a skirt that landed mid-thigh paired with stiletto booties and a revealing tank top barely covered her skin. When the Campbells entered her living room, her legs were crossed and her feet were resting on her coffee table.

"Please come in." She smiled at them and noticed the younger one staring at her legs for a moment too long. Gesturing to the couch she said, "Have a seat. Can I have Simon get you two gentlemen a drink?"

They didn't answer and she stood, the smile falling from her lips. "You break into my house and now you won't even speak to me. That's not very good manners."

"We're not here to socialize." Samuel said.

"Then why are you here, exactly?" Alice asked as she walked closer to them, stopping a few steps away.

"You've left a trail of bodies." Samuel replied.

"They were necessary kills." Alice said, crossing her arms.

"Those were innocent people." Christian said.

"You hunters are so arrogant. You think everyone is innocent." Alice went to her drink cart and poured some whiskey for herself. "I was commissioned to kill the ones you found."

"Commissioned by who?" Samuel glared at her.

"I can't tell you that." Alice took a sip of her drink. "Demon-client privacy."

Samuel and Christian raised their shotguns at her and Alice sighed. "Gentlemen, you can shoot me but I promise it won't do anything. Well, that's not true. It will ruin my shirt and piss me off."

They cocked their guns and Alice took another drink. With a wave of her hand their guns disappeared and it took a moment before they reacted. She stalked toward them and had them pinned against the wall with no more than a thought. They struggled for a moment while she finished her drink and set the empty glass down on the table.

"If I let you down, there won't be any rushing at me or stupidity." Alice warned them as she pulled her jacket on. "I'll come with you peacefully."

"Why?" Christian asked.

"To save your lives, of course." Alice blinked and they were loose. "I don't want to get any blood on this shirt."

"You know we're going to kill you." Samuel said as they followed her out the door and she paused in the doorway.

"I'm praying that you can." She said softly before walking out and getting in their car. Christian blindfolded her so she couldn't see where their headquarters were. He helped her out of the car and led her inside and down a set of stairs. She was tied to a chair and when she was un-blindfolded she saw a devil's trap.

"This won't hold me." Alice warned Christian as he finished tying her up.

"We'll see about that." He replied and stepped away.

"Why did you kill those people?" Samuel asked her, holding the demon knife. He must have stolen it from her basement, Alice noted mentally. Christian had gone upstairs.

"I told you that it was demon-client confidentiality." Alice shrugged. "I can't tell you."

Samuel sliced her thigh with the knife and she winced. "I'm going to cut at you until you tell me."

"Oh, talk dirty to me." Alice purred in response.

Samuel stayed true to his word and cut, shot, and hit her until she was covered in blood. He grabbed her hair and held her head back as he shouted in her face. "Who told you to kill those people?"

Her response was to spit blood in his face. Samuel growled and held the knife to her throat. When he did speak, he shouted. "Do you not realize that I'm going to kill you unless you give me the information I want?"

"Then kill me!" Alice shouted back. "Do you not realize that I could just have killed you with a thought? I've been looking for a way to die for months. So do your worst and kill me! Kill me!"

Samuel pressed the knife's blade to her neck for a moment before stepping back. Alice let the tears fall as she shouted at him. "You're a pathetic excuse for a hunter. Get out of my sight."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Samuel asked her. Alice broke the rope holding her and stood, easily stepping out of the devil's trap.

"I warned him that this wouldn't hold me." Alice muttered as Samuel rushed at her. He had her pinned against the wall in a few seconds.

"We'll have to try harder." Samuel grabbed her and tossed her in the panic room, locking the door behind him.

Alice sat down on the floor and rested her head on her knees. This room would have been easy to get out of but Alice was tired. She didn't know how long Samuel left her down there. She lost track after a week. Everyday he would come back and give her the same beatings, trying to draw demon locations from her. And everyday he would fail in killing her and throw her back in the panic room. A rustling of wings told her Castiel was here.

"What have they done to you?" He knelt next to her and examined her face. Her face was still bruised and had cuts that still had blood caked underneath them, despite her demon genes. Castiel picked her up and flew her back to her home. She still didn't speak when he laid her in the bed. He checked to see if she was still alive. "Alice?"

"I'm so tired, Cas." Alice whispered as she stared at the wall. "I miss him so much."

Castiel didn't know what to say but he pulled a box from his pocket. He placed it on the pillow next to Alice. "I retrieved this for you."

When she didn't move he opened it for her and pulled the necklace from it. It was a heart shaped locket and he helped her sit up so he could clasp it around her neck. She fingered the necklace and smiled. "Thank you, Cas."

Castiel smiled back at her. "Of course."

Alice kissed the angel's lips gently until he put his hand behind her neck to deepen it. When he pulled away they were both panting for breath. "They will be back for you."

"I don't care." Alice moved closer to Castiel until she was straddling his lap and kissed him again. Her hair fell around her face and Castiel wove his fingers in her curls. When her tongue begged entrance to his mouth he obliged and shivered when their tongues touched.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Alice kissed Castiel a final time before opening the door. Simon told her that more hunters were on the property and that they had killed Derek.

"That was faster than I expected." Alice muttered. "Send them to Wonderland."

"Yes, Miss Hatter." Simon said with a nod.

Alice turned her attention back to Castiel. She got on the bed behind him and pulled his trench coat off, kissing his neck as she did so. She removed his jacket the same way before moving in front of him and sliding his tie from around his neck.

Whispering in his ear she purred, "If I didn't know better, Castiel, I'd say that was lust in your eyes."

Castiel cleared his throat and pulled away from her. "Sam is alive."

"What?" Alice was sure she heard wrong.

"Sam Winchester is alive." Castiel repeated.

"Where is he?"

"I believe he's with the others that you sent to Wonderland." Castiel said.

"Shit!" Alice ran out the door and into her garden, following the maze of shrubbery to the door of Wonderland. She could hear shouting inside. Opening the door she ran as fast as she could towards the others. Wonderland brought to life your worst nightmares so Alice had no idea what he would be facing. Samuel had brought along Sam and several other hunters and they were all trapped in Wonderland. Alice didn't have time to search through the entirety of Wonderland so she snapped and the land was gone, leaving the hunters as they panted for breath. Alice searched faces until she found Sam and walked to him. Demons appeared and held the hunters still while she spoke to Sam. Simon held Sam still as Alice raised her hand to stroke his cheek.

"You're alive." She said, tears filling her eyes. Sam was confused and tried to figure out if he knew her.

"Take all of them back to their camp. Simon, take Sam up to the house and secure him for the moment." Alice ordered. "I'll be up momentarily."

"Yes, Miss Hatter." Simon was careful with Sam as he led him to the house.

Alice used the walk to the house to calm her nerves. She walked in the living room and saw Sam looking at the window, trying to find a way out.

"If you want to leave, you can use the door." Alice said and he spun around to face her. "It'd save my window if you did."

"What do you want from me?" Sam was on the defensive as he watched her.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Alice asked him. He didn't reply. "Sam, you don't have to be afraid of me. I just want to know how you got out."

"Out of where?" Sam questioned her, his eyes narrowing.

"The cage." Alice said. When he didn't speak, Alice sighed. "I'm your friend, Sam."

"I don't even know you." Sam took in her features. This girl—no, demon- had pale skin, coppery red curls, and blue eyes.

"Trust me, you do." Alice stepped closer and raised her hand to his face but he moved away from her touch. She handed him a card and said, "If you need help, call me."

Alice pressed a kiss to his lips and Sam jumped back from her. When he did, he realized he was back in Samuel's camp with his brother and family.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked at the same time Samuel asked, "What did she want with you?"

"I don't know." Sam muttered and glanced at the card in his hand.

It had two words on it. _Kiss me._

**A/N: As always, thank you for reading! Reviews are great motivation to get chapters up a little faster. I love you guys xo**


	27. Chapter 27

"You're going to have to tell him who you are." Castiel said to Alice as she dabbed perfume behind her ears.

"I know. But not right now." Alice stood and kissed Castiel on the cheek before exiting her bedroom. Castiel paused in the hallway as he listened to something only he could hear.

"I have to go." Castiel said and Alice grabbed his arm before he disappeared. "Dean needs help. The Staff of Moses is gone."

"I'm going with you." Alice said. "If any of Raphael's followers are there, you'll need my help."

Castiel flew them to where Dean was praying. They stood behind Sam who was assuring his brother that Castiel wouldn't show.

"Hello." Castiel said and Alice waved at them.

"What the hell?" Sam said, frustrated. "I spent all that time trying to get through to you but Dean calls once and it's 'hello'?"

"Yes." Castiel moved to the center of the room.

"So...what? You like him better or something?" Sam asked.

"Dean and I share a more profound bond." Castiel looked at Dean and shrugged. "I wasn't gonna mention it."

"I think what he's saying, Cas," Alice interrupted. "Sammy here went to hell for you guys and he's miffed that you didn't give him any answers."

"Who the hell invited her?" Dean asked gruffly.

"She's under my protection." Castiel said.

"Not that I need it. You two couldn't kill me even if I wanted to let you." Alice slipped her jacket off and draped it over the back of a chair. "The point is we—Heaven and Hell- have no idea who let you out of the cage. I've spent the past year trying to get it open."

"Look Cas," Dean said. "When Sam calls, you answer. I don't care if we share a bond or whatever-"

"You think I came because you called?" Castiel asked as he walked towards the papers on the table. "I'm here because of this."

"Oh. Well it's nice to know what matters." Dean said as he and Sam joined Castiel by the table. Alice made herself comfortable on the bed.

"It does help one to focus." Castiel agreed.

"So you and the Halo patrol aren't the guys causing these killings?" Sam asked.

"It's the Staff of Moses." Alice said from the bed.

"The weapon isn't being used at full capacity." Castiel said. "I think we can rule out Moses as a suspect."

"What is Chuck Heston's disco stick doing down here anyway?" Dean asked. "Don't you guys put away your toys?"

"Before the apocalypse, these weapons were secure. Now, Heaven is in shambles and it's anarchy." Castiel explained. "Some weapons have gone missing."

"I said you should have let me kill Raphael's followers." Alice had her eyes closed and resting her head against the wall. "We wouldn't have this problem."

"We don't know if it was Raphael." Castiel countered. He examined a jar that had crickets in it. "We must find the weapon that did this. I need your help."

Sam scoffed. "That's rich. Really."

Castiel tossed the jar back to Sam roughly. "Sam, Dean, my 'people skills' are 'rusty'. Pardon me but I have spent most of the last 'year' as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intentions. But believe me, you do not want that weapon down here. Help me find it or more people will die."

"If the angels didn't do it, then that leads us back to motive." Dean said.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"The case. We have victims and the only thing linking them is this." Sam handed Castiel a newspaper clipping. "Father of slain suspect calls for investigation."

"Or..." Alice said with a smile. "You could ask me."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"No need to get grumpy." Alice stood and smoothed her skirt. "I have a huge network of demons and even a few angels. I can tell you where the Staff is."

"Where is it?" Sam asked her.

"Check the father of the victim's house." Alice said. "Let's go."

"No way." Dean said. "You're staying here."

"You take all the fun out of everything." Alice pouted but Castiel agreed with Dean so she sat down on the bed. "Have fun, boys."

They returned a little bit later with an unconscious black boy. Castiel dropped him on the bed and filled Alice in. "Angels are making deals now? That's never good."

"If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a deal is made on a living soul it leaves a mark, a brand." Castiel said. "I can read the mark and find the name of the angel."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Painfully for him." Castiel said as he rolled up his sleeve. "The reading will be excruciating."

"Whoa, Cas." Dean said. "Wait."

Alice listened to them argue back and forth for a minute before she rolled her eyes and shoved her own arm inside the boy. She read the name and told Castiel as she withdrew her arm. "Balthazar."

"I thought he died in the war." Castiel thought out loud.

"Balthazar." One of Raphael's followers appeared behind them. "Thanks Castiel. We'll make good use of the name."

The angel lunged at Castiel, brandishing an angel blade. Castiel blocked his blade with his own and the angel said, "By the way, Raphael says hello."

"Take a message to him for me." Alice said from behind him. He spun around and swung at her with the blade, succeeding in slicing most of the abdomen of her shirt. She grabbed his jacket and threw him across the room, away from the Winchesters and Castiel. He tried to get up but she held him in place with her abilities. Kneeling next to him she said, "You can tell him to go to hell."

She spoke one word in Enochain and the angel turned into white light before he died. Alice examined her shirt and swore under her breath. "This was my favorite one too."

When she turned around Sam and Dean were staring at her in disbelief.

"What?" She asked.

"You can kill angels?" Sam walked toward her and stopped when he was standing in front of her.

"I warned you about this, Alice." Castiel lectured as he looked around the kitchen, trying to find a bowl. "I told you this was dangerous."

"We can get back to this later guys but right now we have to find Balthazar." Alice tried to walk around Sam. He grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall.

"No, not later. We have too many angels in play right now and I don't even know what the hell you are." Sam shouted.

"It's simple." Castiel said. "Raphael and his followers want him to rule Heaven. I, and many others, believe that is the last thing we want. It would be catastrophic."

"You're talking civil war." Sam said to clarify.

"Technically, yes." Castiel said. "Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does."

"What happens if Raphael wins?" Dean asked.

"The apocalypse that you two derailed? He's going to start it up again." Alice said, pulling off the remainder of her shirt. Another one appeared in its place and she tied her hair up. Castiel gathered his ingredients and started the spell.

"Why does Raphael want to bring back all this crap?" Dean asked Alice.

"He's a traditionalist." Alice replied.

"Cas, why didn't you tell us any of this?" Dean wouldn't stop asking questions.

"I was ashamed. I expected more from my brothers." Castiel sighed and Alice rubbed his arm comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and cut his palm open. "Now, I need your blood."

"Hey!" Dean said, wincing as the knife sliced his skin. "Why don't you use your own?"

"It wouldn't work. I'm not human." Castiel released Dean's hand and chanted.

The bowl started to smoke and they heard sirens in the distance but they were getting closer.

"Cas, how long does this spell take?" Sam asked Castiel but he didn't answer. He was searching for Balthazar.

"Don't worry." Alice said. "If I need to I can hold them off for a little while."

"Got him. Let's go." Castiel said.

"What about him?" Dean pointed to the child sleeping on the bed.

"Don't you think the police will take him home?" Castiel asked.

Balthazar had a nice home.

"A pool?" Alice whispered to Castiel. "I'm so adding a pool when I get back."

"Stay with the boys." Castiel said. "I'll handle Balthazar."

Alice nodded and watched as Castiel made his way inside. Not surprisingly, Sam and Dean were quiet while the three of them waited for the angel to come back. Dean went to mark angel sigils so they could be ready, leaving Alice and Sam alone.

"What kind of demon works with angels?" Sam asked her.

"I'm different." Alice replied. "Castiel is my friend. We have a certain...history together."

"You're helping him fight the war against Raphael?" Sam looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes. If Raphael wins and starts the apocalypse again, it doesn't end well for me." Alice looked around, making sure it was safe. "Listen Sam, I'm not on the angel's top ten list. Castiel would do much better for humanity than Raphael ever would so I'm fighting for him."

"I've never met a demon who could kill an angel by speaking." Sam said.

Lightning flashed and Alice felt energy charge the air. "He's here."

"Who is?" Sam asked, looking around.

Alice let her eyes go black. "Raphael."

Sam and Dean vaporized an angel with a sigil then laid a trap for Balthazar. Castiel was kicked down some stairs when Alice found him and she stood protectively next to him. Raphael glared at her.

"Move out of my way, you stain." He commanded.

"No can do, Raphael." Alice growled.

Raphael raised an angel blade to kill Alice when Balthazar commanded his attention. Balthazar held up a crystal and Raphael looked scared for a moment before he turned to salt and crumbled.

"You came back." Castiel said.

"Now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. That should give me quite a headstart on him. Until next time."

"Next time." Castiel repeated.

"No time like the present." Dean said and flicked his lighter, dropping the small flame in the ring of holy oil they had placed earlier.

"You hairless ape! Release me!" Balthazar commanded them.

"Not until you take your marker off Aaron Birch's soul." Dean said.

"Am I?!"

"Sam?" Dean shouted.

"Unless you want your wings extra crispy," Sam said, uncorking a jar of holy oil. "I'd think about it."

"Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you really going to-" Balthazar said only to be interrupted.

"I believe the hairless apes have the floor." Castiel said.

Balthazar laughed as he looked between Castiel and Dean. "Very well."

He released the boy's soul and Castiel lowered the flames.

"My debt to you is cleared, Balthazar."

"Very well."

Both the angels disappeared. Alice took the boys back to her house and had Simon get clean clothes for them.

"You guys can shower here and I'll have some food made for you." Alice showed them to a room. "When you're ready to leave let me know and I'll have your car brought around."

"What the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm different, Dean." Alice said.

"Do you have any idea the body count you have on your hands?" Dean growled while Sam watched.

"I did what I had to." Alice glared at him. "The body count you're so worried about? I've been using my demons to keep you and Lisa and Ben safe. The rest of them were demons or angels. I didn't kill innocent people."

"Have you been making deals?" Dean asked.

"I gave people what they wanted if they would do their best to help me get Sam free." Alice said.

"Then who let him out?"

"I don't know." Alice snapped. "It wasn't any of my people."

"Dean, back off." Sam stepped between his brother and Alice. "Let's just be happy that she's been keeping you safe."

"What the hell Sam?" Dean shouted. "Haven't we learned anything? She's a demon."

"She's also been keeping Lisa and Ben safe."

"For all we know she sent the djinn after me." Dean kicked the wall.

"I lost useful demons when I sent them after those djinn!" Alice shouted. "I could have been doing something useful but instead I sent them to protect your ass! Do you have any idea of how many men I've lost protecting you?! Not to mention getting my ass beat by your grandfather!"

"What?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Samuel had me in his little panic room for a few weeks trying to get locations of demons. I didn't give them up so he tried to torture it out of me. Couldn't live up to his promise to kill me." Alice said. "I've been working with Castiel against Raphael."

"It's true, Dean." Castiel said behind him. "She hasn't killed anyone unjustly."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Crowley sent demons after you and Alice stopped them using troops of her own. The angels she killed would have killed me first had she not." Castiel said. "She will not betray you."

"Are you sure?" Dean questioned the angel after a few moments of silence.

"I am sure." Castiel nodded.

Dean watched Alice for a few long seconds before he said, "You've been protecting Lisa and Ben?"

Alice nodded. "I've got eyes on the house at all times. They're safe."

"Thank you." Dean said.

"You're welcome." Alice said then cleared her throat. "You two get cleaned up and I'll have the cook make something to eat. If you need anything don't hesitate to call for Simon or myself."

Alice went back to her room and straightened her hair before changing into a pair of yoga pants and long sleeved shirt. She had put her locket in her jewelry box when the door opened and Simon cleared his throat. Alice asked him to make dinner for the boys and make sure there was a pie as well. She met the boys in the dining room and watched while they ate. There was something off about Sam; his essence smelled...off. Alice spent the meal trying to determine what was different about Sam but couldn't come up with anything. Sam and Dean were clearly uncomfortable with so many demons around so Alice dismissed them all.

Alice led them to her living room when they had finished eating. "I have video games, movies, or just regular TV if you'd like to watch. Or you can catch up on sleep."

"Sleep. Right." Dean scoffed.

"You can set devil's traps at the doors or salt the windows, I don't particularly care." Alice said. "Do whatever you like to your room. I'll leave you two to your evening activities."

Alice closed the door and laid down on her bed. She was mostly asleep when the door opened and Sam entered the room, clearing his throat.

"What can I do for you, Sam?"

"I want to make a deal." Sam said and Alice sat up, staring at him.

"I don't have the need to make deals." Alice pushed the blanket aside and stood. "I most definitely don't take souls so there's no point to deal."

Sam didn't seem to care and just watched Alice before she sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to bring back Alex Hunter." Sam said.

"I can't." Alice said apologetically.

"If you have the power to kill an angel, you have the power to bring her back." Sam argued.

"I can't." Alice repeated. "I'm sorry."

"Why can't you?"

"Because she's not dead."

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but the next one shall be longer! Please review and thanks for reading. xo**


End file.
